Relationship Problems
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Mike was in a failing band before Kyu became his love fairy. Now, he's in a steady relationship with Tiffany. He was seeing Audrey before that too, but he drifted away from her. Suddenly, the beautiful blonde cheerleader is starting to become distant from Mike, all while he is simply trying to forget the past. Confused, he goes to Kyu for some advice... (NEW COVER ART!)
1. Relationship Problems

**There wasn't a section for Huniepop when I first wanted to work on this project. Now that there is, I'm finally going to take the time to put this up. It's an interesting twist on the relationship that our protagonist shares with a couple of the special ladies. Be advised, there are mature themes ahead. After all, this is Huniepop.  
**

 **Also, this fanfiction wouldn't be possible without the dev of Huniepop taking the time and effort to create the game in the first place. So of course, my thanks to the creator, Ryan Koons, for making it all happen! This story is dedicated to all the fans out there. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Relationship Problems**

There was something wrong with Tiffany lately. She hadn't been the same over the last few weeks. She was spacing out left and right, while her relationships with her friends seemed to be failing fast. The only person she took the time to talk to now was her boyfriend, the new guy that turned up on campus a couple of months back, Mikey.

Something had to be done before it was too late. If Tiff closed off anymore then it was likely she wouldn't talk to anyone at all. So, with little time to act, the young man sat in his apartment and pondered.

He sighed as he slipped on his white vest over his toned chest, his eyes gazed toward the lounge mirror as he did so, "What do you suggest, Kyu? The girl's checked out half the time and I don't think anything will help," He explained - putting on his body spray.

Gentle wings fluttered in from the living room in response to the question. The cute lady fairy hovered a little off the ground with a slightly downcast expression upon her usually cheery face, "Why not try and take her out on a date?" she suggested enthusiastically in return.

"Also," the pinkish-haired mythical beauty waggled her finger, "Don't go saying things won't help," she added sternly - whacking the young; toned man with peroxide hair across the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"After all," Kyu continued, placing her slender fingers upon the young male's broad shoulders, "They all said you were a lost cause in my world; a twenty-two year old virgin that played in a deadbeat band. Now look at you…. You certainly gave Audrey a few nights she won't forget, and you have a totally new image."

Mikey rolled his eyes before inspecting his finely trimmed goatee in the mirror, "It's not like Audrey is a badge of achievement now, is she?" He turned his back, reaching across for his denim jacket sprawled across the couch, "She came over and drank all of my liquor; smoked around sixty cigarettes; stuck her drunk ass in the air, and let me do all the work."

"Aww, don't be like that," Kyu interrupted with a chuckle. She sat herself on the shiny leather couch and stretched out her legs with a yawn, "You should have seen her leaving your apartment the next morning. She kept on looking at your picture on her phone, and her cheeks were bright red. I think she really has a thing for you."

"That was a couple of months ago, Kyu," he replied in swift tone of frustration, "She stopped calling, so I let it go... I don't think it was serious anyway."

A playful giggle escaped from the love fairy, "Did you want it to be serious or something?"

"We're supposed to be talking about Tiff here, not Audrey," Mikey was hasty in reply - wanting to try and bury any thoughts about the time he spent with that girl. In fact, there was a part of him that wanted to start from scratch like it never happened.

Kyu groaned with an undertone of annoyance as she turned over on her back. Her wings fluttered gently as she continued in her quiet claim of the couch, "Ohh, come on, Mike…. Audrey has problems, we know that…. But for real dude... think about it. Tiffany must do too, or else she wouldn't be so quiet around you lately."

Mike had reached that conclusion on his own. He didn't need the help of his love fairy to figure it out. Still, to say it had played over in his mind enough to become a cause for concern was untrue. However, for the longest time he'd kept it pushed to the back of his thoughts.

The young man with emerald eyes scooped up his freshly polished shoes off the hardwood floor, "Well, it seems like we're both having problems right about now," he sighed, giving a glance to Kyu as he slipped on his footwear.

With his shoes out of the way, the ruggedly smooth gentleman smiled weakly at his magenta-haired friend, "I need to figure out what the Hell is bothering Tiffany... and I need to try and forget about a certain redhead, too."

Kyu didn't make any effort to move anymore. She was set firmly upon the couch, her wings outstretched, and her eyex fixated on a slightly more adult magazine that she'd 'borrowed' from Mike's room, "You don't seem too interested in dealing with anyone's issues right now," she said while flicking between pages, "It looks like you're all set to hit the club if you ask me."

The blunt words of the petite fairy lady bore a hint of snide animosity - Mike felt it a mile off. He gave a short grunt of annoyance as he made his way toward the door, "Well, I can't fix problems tonight, now can I?" He shook his head shortly - placing a hand upon handle.

"It's Friday night, after all," Mike's smooth; deep voice chimed through to Kyu as he pulled the doorway open with a small growl, "You know I hit Lusties club on a Friday."

It was almost time to make an exit. He stood in the doorway - checking his attire one last time with precision, "Looking good tonight."

Everything seemed in place - dressed to kill, clad in his best jeans and tee; his peroxide-blond hair scruffily styled with its usual flare, and his nice new shoes polished to a perfect shine. "I'm heading out," Mike reached back for the door handle, "Call me on the Huniebee if you need something."

"You know what I think you should do, lover boy?" Kyu came back lazily from her place in the lounge.

The voice of the pretty fairy; his guardian in a sense, was enough to make Mike delay his departure for a moment. He spun around and went back to Kyu for the moment. Oh God, not again, she was popping open the buttons of her loose fitting pink dress.

"What do you have in mind?" Mike asked half-cocked - trying his best to ignore what the fairy was starting to _do_ on his couch.

"It's pretty simple really," she answered half-heartedly - the mythical beauty was definately more focused on pulling down her garments - tight pink panties very much on show at this point, "Call one of the girls tonight, arrange a meet, and sort out your shit dude, I'm serious! You can't keep avoiding this forever, playa."

Mike smiled weakly at the advice. Conflict surged in in his green eyes, and he could most certainly feel it in his heart as well. Regardless, he kept smiling and nodded his head gently, "….I'll do that. You know Kyu, you're a little crazy, but you're not a bad girl."

"You're," Kyu gasped softly as she brought her hand downward to a more _delicate_ region, "…not a bad guy yourself!"

The young gent couldn't contain his slight frustration over the activity his slender fairy girl was _partaking_ in. He turned his back - heading for the door again, "….Well, I'm out... and for goodness sakes Kyu... don't do anything nasty on my couch. I'm not getting it cleaned again."

"No promises," Miss Sugardust rasped - naughtly giggles slipping free from her lips.

"I swear," Mike sighed softly, "You're something else, you know that?"

"Ohhhh C'mon dude! You know you _love_ me..."

A soft chuckle was the best Mike could find on his way out. He smiled - thinking back to the memories of Kyu's arrival. As whacky as she was, he owed her a lot. "Yeah... You're strange as ever, but I wouldn't be without you."

* * *

A couple of hours sat by the bar in Lustiles, it truly didn't change anything. The different scenery wasn't exactly acting as paradigm to soothe Mike's conflicted thoughts. He sat there with his drink at the ready. As each minute crept by he simply sat looking down at his phone in the left hand. All the while, he sipped upon the glass of neat tequila in his right. His thumb pressed against the touch screen - flicking between two names in the call directory, two women he knew well.

"Audrey or Tiffany…. Dammit, why can't this crap be easy?" He muttered under his breath - internally screaming for everything to make more sense.

The uncertain man with dark-green eyes kept his finger hovering over the 'cal'l button. His choice was made, perhaps by impulse; perhaps by his best judgement. He didn't know what was making him decide like he was, but alas, something needed to be done. He couldn't sit here all night long in debate.

All of the other patrons danced under the glow of neon lights; they drank their drinks without a care in the world, and dammit, they were having a good time - something he. "...I should be up there enjoying myself too... not sat here wasting my time."

It was that line of thought that brought him to a conclusion.

"Kyu's right…. I need to sort this entire mess out." Mike felt his heart pounding violently in his chest. The red organ at the core of his body thumped so violently that it threatened to overload. A small twinge of pain surged forth as his thumb pressed down upon the 'call' icon on screen.

The dial tone chimed loudly within Mikey's right ear as he held it close. With each ring of the cell phone his breathing became a little deeper. The tension, it was unreal, enough to make his sense of self jar a little as he waited for the inevitable.

Moments passed - increments of time that seemed to drag on forever, "Please... pick up... I don't need the stress right now."

There was a click - and finally the horrible silence shattered, "Hey," there came a gentle voice over the line, "Mike... I was just about to call you."

"Tiffany, sweetheart…. It's me. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tonight." Mike's tone of voice was both kind and compassionate, with a hint of warmth. There was nothing but silence at first, but the band vocalist still held his phone close to his ear while he awaited a reply.

"Sure thing," Miss Maye answered; her voice was a little more upbeat this time, "How about our usual coffee shop? We haven't been there in a while." she suggested casually, "I don't feel like drinking tonight... I've got essays due in a few days."

"You mean Nutmeg? That's fine with me," Mike said with a nod as he moved toward the exit, "I need a little something to sober me up anyhow. I'll see you whenever you're ready - and please, take your time. No need to rush."

A strange feeling hung in the air - Mike felt it, as if Tiffany really wanted to say something. wanted to speak more than anything - but she seemed hesitant. This kind of thing was so out of character for her.

"….I'm glad you called, Mikey….. There's something I need to ask you when we meet up, okay? It's been going around in my head for a little while now.

Mike downed his drink and made a swift exit from the nightclub. As he arrived outside, past the students and drunken patrons - the cool night air caressed his face, "…If you need to talk Tiffany, I'm all ears. Anyhow, I'm heading in the way of the coffee shop now, so I'll see you soon."

"That's great... and Mike? Thank you. I've been needing to talk for a while now." With a click - the line went dead, leaving the blond man alone with his thoughts.

"I better get moving," Mikey began, making the way toward his destination.

At first he was quick, sidestepping people in the busy evening streets. His journey was a smooth one, at least that was the case for a little while Footsteps started following close behind, heeled footsteps - their pace picked up with every passing second.

"Someone's following me..." Seconds slipped into minutes - all the while Mike's pulse rose higher. Whoever it was, they sure were persistent.

Finally losing his cool, Mike growled with frustration, swinging back to glare daggers at his mysterious pursuer, "Would you quit follow-"

A familiar sight brought waves of shock to coursing through his whole body. His powerful eyes of green remained wide - focused in hard upon a pair of red orbs.

"Audrey?!"

"You're damn right!" She stood firmly in place - her slender white fingers resting angrily upon her hips. The frilly red dress she wore, along with her long ruby hair, they were both reminders of intimate nights that Mike was torn between embracing and forgetting.

"So, asshole," Miss Belrose stomped closer, eyes narrowed for the kill. "YOU MIND TELLING ME WHO THE FUCK TIFFANY IS?"

Mike froze to the spot. Utter fear pulsed through his entire body at the sound of that violent feminine scream. His hands remained at their sides while his mind worked in overdrive to figure out a valid response, "A-Audrey," he stammered, "...It's not how it looks..."

"You know," the frilly French girl looked down to the ground - fury burned deep from within her, but beyond that there was a hint of something else - pain.

"When I said you could do whatever the Hell you wanted," she paused - her pale hands crunched into fists, "...I didn't mean you could start seeing other girls, you dick. You're mine... you got that? _Mine_!"

The beautifully dressed European lady raged forward - grabbing Mike by the shoulders, "You have five seconds to explain that phone call to me, or I'm gonna kick your balls into next week!"

There was no freedom of choice anymore - Mike had to choose right now. Right in front of him was Audrey. If he turned his back on Tiffany he would still be able to justify his actions and salvage things here, or so he thought.

However, there was also the cheerleader to think about. He couldn't just turn abandon her - not after all they'd been through.

"Well... I'm waiting, "Audrey dug her nails in hard, "...Don't you dare lie to me."

Whatever Mike's choice, there would be no going back, and certainly no restarts. Life wasn't just a trivial game.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Well, this came out even better than I thought it would in my writing plan. I've decided that I'm definitely going to carry this on. In fact, I might have this chapter serve as a prologue that branches off into two separate stories, one for Tiffany and our protagonist, and the other for Audrey.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please feel free to leave some feedback if you would like. All opinions are very much appreciated. I shall see you all in the next part of the story, and please keep on supporting the official release of the Huniepop game!**


	2. The Band

**I would like thank everyone that has taken the chance to read this story so far! I'm very grateful for all your support! I've also put a few extra lines into the previous chapter to add some more detail. The earlier readers that saw this story before the second chapter came out might want to look back for the improvements!  
**

 **This chapter will let you look back and see how Audrey met Mike. There is also strong language ahead! You have been warned!**

* * *

 **The Band**

Mike shuddered - stuck in place. There was no way in hell he was going to find his way out of this one. Audrey was completely furious. Not only that, but she had him cornered here. With nowhere to run, he had no choice but to submit - his hands held up in surrender to the terrifying diva.

"Hear me out for a second, Audrey," the young man uttered swiftly - his feet attempting to back up a few defensive paces.

A dark scowl distorted the face of the redhead, all while her nails tightened in their grip. "I can't decide if I wanna hear your bullshit excuses. Who is she, Mike? I heard the way you called her 'sweetheart'…" Words that bore truest venom - Miss Belrose wasn't backing down.

At that point, Mike had no way to defend himself. He struggled to keep his cool under the pressure, held in place by a painful iron grip , "Look, I'm-"

"You're what?" Audrey cut the blond-haired man off with a violent shout before he could finish, "…This has happened to me before. You guys get cornered and you come up with so many shitty excuses... Well? C'mon! Fuck... you're getting on my nerves."

Mike felt his body sinking in the middle of a conflicting sea. There wasn't much sense to be made of this situation at all. He'd met Audrey months ago, but she was always so distant - never staying for more than one night, and hardly ever keeping in contact.

 _'That was why we drifted apart like this... and now you come back? Christ, Audrey... you're yelling at me like we're married.'_

A sigh escaped - its sharpness cutting through the tension. "For somebody that always makes out she doesn't care, you're really getting angry over this."

It was time to face the demon - running wasn't going to solve anything. Alas, Mike brought his emerald gaze up to connect with Audrey. The intensity of his stare was piercing; the degree of those prying eyes even caused young lady in the dress to flinch for a second - her red glare veering away.

"What the Hell are you looking at me like that for?" Audrey questioned with a searing shout.

Mike's leer continued in its intrusiveness, almost as if he were trying to look into the very soul of the vixen. There was something deep within those eyes of Audrey's; behind all of the anger, hidden away beneath the venom she held in her bitter frown - he wanted to know more than anything what it was.

There was silence now, especially as Audrey threw her long red hair back - releasing Mike to place both slender hands on her hips, "Stop glaring… RIGHT NOW!" Her voice cracked into a high-pitched shout, "I mean it..."

It was after many passing moments that the rugged gent saw it - the pain buried deep beneath the surface that the French girl was hiding.

"….You care about me a lot more than you let on," Mike spoke softly as he averted his gaze. "That's clearly your issue here... otherwise you wouldn't be making such a big deal about all this.."

Audrey's body language changed fast; became very stiff and almost robotic, "What? Are you high or something dude?!" Her eyes becoming wide for the slightest moment, that was before they focused back in as a narrowed; stabbing glare.

"If all I am to you is some two-bit tumble you spend the weekends with, then just let me know." Mike held his head back up - with a nervous shuffle in his step as he crept back, "Then at least that way, we can both admit we made a mistake and walk away…."

"Well, yeah," Audrey barked, "Of course that's all you were, you know?! I told you, do whatever the hell you want!"

Those words; the way said them, the aggressive tone in which they came across - they hurt Mike terribly, "Fine," he bit back with a scoff of disgust, his expression growing steely as he turned away, "I guess… we're done then."

This situation, had been resting dormant in the back of his mind for a long time. Ever since Mike met Audrey, a part of him always wondered how long they would be together. Now, the answer to that question was clear.

With a sigh, he started slowly moving his feet away. Each passing second brought with it a memory of their past - and precious moments he'd never get back.

However, just as he was about to turn the corner and go out of sight - his feet froze to the concrete. He had to say something - anything to let the feelings he'd buried for so long come to light. Indeed, Mike felt in his heart that he had to turn back one last time.

Though somewhat solemn, his expression still bore a weak smile, "Thanks," he uttered softly, the edges of his mouth curved into a showing of kindness, "….I'm glad I got the chance to meet you, Audrey. You're not as bad as you try to make yourself seem…."

There wasn't a reason to wait any longer, not now. As the sharply dressed fellow turned around again, his feet began to move subconsciously. Finally, they pulled him around the corner and out of sight.

"It was fun while it lasted..."

Ten in the evening - and right now Mike couldn't scrape his thoughts together properly. "Dammit... I need a fucking drink..."

Neon lights and loud voices - the students were out in force on this, a Friday night. Yet another reminder of how everybody else was having fun but him.

Feet closed in - the pounding of shoes echoing within his ears. Oh great, somebody was on his tail again.

"...Wait," Audrey called out with fire. There she was again, veering around the corner to cut him off at the top of the street. She held fast - barring his advance with open arms, deep gasps for breath escaping from her ruby lips.

For the longest time Mike didn't respond. No, there was too much going around inside his head.

 _'Why are you following me like this? It'd be better for us both if we just went our seperate ways and let this come to an end... I don't get you, Audrey... not one bit.'_

"I'm not letting you walk away from me that easy, you jerk," she huffed - refusing to budge, "I shouldn't feel like this... you're just some guy, and that's what makes me so fucking mad!" Her voice shook under the pressure, "...Mike... you're a pain in my ass."

"Yet you're the one that keeps following _me_ ," Mike shook his head - his whispered words fizzling into the nothingness of night

Some people were straightforward. What you saw at a glance was a strong painting of their personality. Audrey Belrose, however, was no such case. True, she was indulgent; selfish, and uncaring at a glance. So why in the world was she being so persistent?

In a single deft movement he removed his jacket - tossing it over shoulder. He had to take his mind off things - thinking back to how he met her it bothered him to no end. "….I guess that's why I wanted to forget about it... because back then, when Kyu first turned up... a little while before I met Audrey, I was pathetic."

His mind cast back, the blond reluctantly started to reminisce. Four months didn't seem like a lot, but so much happened since then.

"Can't believe it's been that long already," Mikey sighed.

"Hey! What are you whispering for?!" Audrey's voice boomed - but it fell upon deaf ears.

It was bizarre how life worked. A single decision held the power to thrust everything down a very different path from the one currently travelled. Alas, his awareness of the present day surroundings faded into nothingness. Mike's thoughts took several steps back. It was as if he was there all over again - in Lusties nightclub where he met Audrey for the very first time.

* * *

A figure clad in denim with a rugged facade stood backstage at Lusties nightclub; his gaze fixed impatiently upon a mirror. "….I don't know how I feel about this whole denim look, Kyu. I mean, it's been sat in my closet since New Year, but, it doesn't feel like it fits yet." Uncertainty laced his smooth voice - a pair of stiff shoulders turning around to examine the fullness of the attire.

A slender hand reached out to grip him softly by the arm. He turned his head slightly and saw a petite young woman in a long; revealing brown dress with loose straps. "You look good, Mike. Beats all those crappy movie shirts you wore when I first saw you."

Kyu's human outfit always gave a 'lasting' impression. Her words however were more than enough to earn soft chuckle, "Least I don't sit around In bars wearing wigs," he retorted with a smile, "Besides, the pink suits you more," Mike smiled, "You should show off your natural color more often."

Kyu growled playfully - her fingers tensing around his arm even tighter. "The same wig I'm wearing right now…."

"Still prefer the pink," Mike smirked, "For some strange reason the whole 'candyfloss' look works for you."

"Yeah, whatever... smartass," Kyu pouted softly as she delivered a gentle punch to Mke's shoulder, "That'll keep you on your toes!"

Damn that was hard - Mike rubbed his arm, "Kinda rough, don't ya think?"

"Payback for making fun of my hair," Kyu gave a sinister wink, "Now... it's almost time for you to go on stage. Let's go over the important shit one more time."

The excited fairy gave an energetic fist-pump, "Confidence, Mikey. You have a new look and a new direction for your band. Keep it cool."

"Yeah, right," the young man spun round on his heels to grab a microphone from one of the stage managers, "I'm the boss…. I need to keep telling myself that," he uttered softly - giving Kyu a mock salute. "Don't think about it... _feel_ it instead."

Kyu rolled her eyes, "You've been up here before... and last time you were on your own. Trust me homie, you got this!"

A snap of her fingers and the fairy vanished in dusting of magical sparkles, _"Remember dude... use your Talent. Do that... and you can get whatever the Hell you want in life."_

* * *

Mike took a deep breath to soak up the atmosphere of the club. His ears resonated with the sound of chart music humming in the background. Monday to Friday they played all the same electronic garbage in here, but Saturday and Sunday were different. The manager let in live bands and changed things up - making it a local hangout for the Rock crowd.

The blonde tapped his foot impatiently, "We ready to go yet, Jamie?"

A figure kneeled several feet behind - a man. He was a tall and stocky in terms of build = arms hairy and his hair greasy and matted. Lopsided shades concealed his eyes. Looking up with a grunt - the behemoth of a man put down the coil of black cables in his chunky hands.

"Yeah, not long now, Mike," Jamie responded - going back to plugging a crimson coloured guitar into an amp. "I just need to finish up here and we'll be almost ready."

"Good, good!" Mikey nodded in response, turning around to aim his eyes across the stage area to a mirror image - two identical twins.

"Neil... Steve," he moved to stand beside them, "You ready to do this?"

At first there was little in the way of a reply. Of course, they were distracted as always. Sighing, Mike took a moment to look them over as they hurried with their preparations - both adjusting their headsets with matching vigor.

Their identical clothing was striking - black jeans and vests with well-shined shoes. Both of them stood tall in size, but were thin in build, their pale; long arms scrawled in black ink tribal tattoos. Powerful brown eyes and long hair of purest night - nothing about them differed, making it a true nightmare to tell them apart. It had been easier in the past to identify them as a duo instead of asking for one specific half of the whole.

A nod in perfect sync from the two of them was the closest thing to a response Mike got from the two of them. It never ceased to creep him out when they did that, ever.

"We're good to go." Jamie voice bounced from behind the trio - a solid thumbs up gesture from one of his chunky hands acting as the signal before he dashed off stage.

The music inside the club cutting dead. This was it - the point of no return. Their time on stage was now. Sound hummed faintly over the club speakers for a moment, their backing track, and with the mic now in hand, Mike stepped forward - the curtains slowly crawling upward. Their obscuring him and his bandmates from view no longer.

Those green eyes of Mikey's scanned the crowd for just a brief moment. It gave him nervous adrenaline, a small sea of faces, no doubt that Lusties was well over half full, a couple of hundred people at least.

A suave sigh of adrenaline escaped from the denim-clad gent's mouth as he prepared, "We're the Third Betrayal," Mikey spoke smoothly and calmly - the backing track kicking in loudly, causing the speaker cones to shake. Their song was live and ready to go - a heavy modern Rock track with plenty of shred.

"We hope you enjoy," the twin guitarists chimed confidently through their headsets - picks moving to caress guitars as they started their piece.

The twins kicked up the opening to the song with flare. Mike simply closed his eyes and became absorbed in the music. It was almost time for his verse. As he opened his eyes again, they caught glance of a fiery red hue. A girl with pale skin; a frilly red dress; and long burning red hair. She was right at the front - stood there with her arms folded. Her expression was interesting; half pissed off, and half-curious, as her slender fingers knitted around the drink in her right hand.

It was time - Mike disregarded the sight of the girl as his verse drew in. One of the twins broke into a powerful solo on his guitar. That was the signal for the verse to start.

"Bring it back to me," Mike's voice smoothly called into the microphone, "The power that longs for me, what I need to take for my-self. This destiny, it's mine, against the will of all that's right, held back for too long, but now it's gonna be fine."

The crowd, they cheered with mighty flare. It was a call for more; they wanted the band to keep going. Even the girl at the front - Mike saw her sipping her drink with great interest. Everything was going smoothly - time to kick it up a notch. He closed his eyes and sang harder - all while the twins broke into synchronised riffs. The club was under their total control - and their idea to play in Lusties seemed to be a raging success.

The whole house wanted more from the trio. An hour later and they were still on stage. This didn't look to end their set anytime soon. Everyone was up on his their feet.

* * *

When their slot did come to a final; mighty end, Mike found himself slumped over the bar. It was a good hour at least since they'd finished packing their stuff up. With a tired smile, the young vocalist hailed the bartender "Give me a double, hold the ice," he yawned, face pressed against the bar.

Heeled footsteps echoed from behind. Mike didn't move. He hadn't the energy after such an intense show.

"HEY!" An abrupt, loud voice invaded his ears - body moving on automatic to pull from the tired heap in which it sat. When his eyes met with the sound of the voice from a moment ago, he found the color of deep red staring back at him.

"I saw you standing at the front," Mike smiled smoothly, "You got a name I can fit with your _lovely_ face?"

That frilly dress; the long red hair, those piercing eyes she had, they were one heck of a combination, "….Well, YEAH!" she snorted in smug response, "My name's Audrey, and you know, considering that your music doesn't _totally_ suck balls, I was HOPING you might buy me a drink."

She had some real personality - that was for damn sure. Mike laughed, "I think I can do that," he nodded, brushing back his blond strands. "Whatever you want, I'll get it for ya."

"GOD, okay! Stop being so cheerful and like, hurry up with my Daiquiri already. Audrey swept in like a diva and stole the seat to his side - hands rested impatiently upon her sides while she waited.

With a snap of his fingers Mike hailed the bartender again, "Your wish is my command."

After the drinks were ready, he looked back to the redhead. His eyes diverted downward to a piece of paper sat there on the table. Upon it was a hasty pen scribble. Numbers, and badly written ones at that.

"My digits," Audrey spoke in such an entitled tone. Her words implied so much, it was almost as if she was saying to Mike that he should be grateful, "Call me when you're like, gonna play here again... or you wanna to hang out sometime... not that I give a shit or anything."

The world slowed to a blur for the slightest moment - everything moved at half speed. A conquest of the female heart - and man did it feel good!

A smile curved Mike's lips as the world regained its normal pace, "Thanks…. You must like my music, huh?"

Another arrogant snort erupted from Audrey as she slid her drink closer, "Hmm… It's not bad!"

Alas, the drinking continued in honor of this personal victory. Mike's heart swelled with pride. It felt like things were finally picking up after such a long time. The band was in business, and this smoking hot girl had given him her number.

Someone's hand on the shoulder caused the smooth singer to flinch. Turning, he caught sight of the person who had stolen the seat to his other side.

"What's up, Kyu?" Mikey sipped his whiskey. The timing of her arrival was just too good - especially since Audrey was starting to go off on self-important rant.

The sexy fairy shrugged - her face curving into a very strange smile indeed, "….Just wanted to say that you did well tonight! You totally look boss right now!"

A cool smirk overtook the blond man's features - the core of his being pulsing with pride., "Thanks," his smooth voice sparked with a suave flare. "Having things go my way feels… good... real good!"

This sensation - the feeling of being on top of the game for a change - Mike liked it.

"You know what? I could get used to this..."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **I wanted to think about this a lot and make sure it was just right before I continued! This prologue chapter idea came out better than I thought it would.**

 **Once again, I would like to thank everybody that has taken the time to read this. Your support of my story is something I'm very grateful for! In the next chapter, I might dive deeper into the past of Audrey and Mike's relationship a bit more, but I'm not sure just yet. Please leave some feedback if you would like, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Cold Coffee

**I ended up bringing out some more for this story quickly. After looking at how the second chapter ended, I just did not want to leave it there. Thanks again to everybody that is taking the time to read this. Now, let us continue!  
**

 **Once again, there is some strong language in this chapter, and you have been warned!**

* * *

 **Cold Coffee**

This completely crazy night was not going well for Mike. He left the house not knowing what in the Hell he would do about things. He wasn't any closer to finding some kind of solid answer now either. Things with Audrey were a mess. There was also the risk of keeping Tiffany waiting if he took much longer as well. He needed clarity, but there wasn't a single shred of it right now. His sluggish pace across the near-empty streets of town, brought him no closer to finding any sort of solace.

He sighed, and brought a tired hand through his peroxide hair, "Stop following me, Audrey."

Her footsteps gave it away, the hasty clacking of her heels made her pursuit as clear as daylight. The redhead stopped with a low growl as the voice of her now ex 'something' echoed back to her.

"You asshole," Audrey angrily spat in a low tone of voice; "I gave you a month of MY time. That's more than I've given any other guy in like... years, you know!"

"My point," the girl snorted with the selfish bravado of a spoiled teenager, "is that you could at least listen to me for TWO FUCKING SECONDS!"

Her constant change of tone annoyed Mike terribly. One moment this bratty young madam was telling him things were done. Now? Dammit! She needed to stop.

In the end, a growl of extreme frustration erupted from him, and all the while, he swung around to look the girl in her bright ruby eyes, "Fine. You're not going to let me go until I listen to you, are you?"

His rhetorical question bore so much venom.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence, and it lasted for several more long seconds. By then it was simply too late. Mike turned his back and walked away.

Her silence was gave it all away. He could tell Audrey stared down at her dainty; pale hands in disgust.

The sound of shoes beating against the sidewalk haunted the senses - but no matter what, he wouldn't turn back.

"….Just keep my number, okay Mikey?" Miss Belrose's high-pitched voice echoed down the almost empty street. A couple of nosy passers-by stopped to watch the exchange, their whispers proving stabbing like daggers into the heart. Why did people have to be so nosy?

Mike's feet stopped one final time. He couldn't bring himself to walk away - something about leaving Audrey alone, despite everything, hurt a lot.

One of his hands came to rest upon his chest for a moment while he exhaled the tension. All he could bring himself to do wave dismissively to Audrey, back still turned.. After that, there was nothing else. Picking up the pace once again, he rounded the corner. "Sorry... but I think we should leave this whole thing alone for now. A little space might help straighen things out..."

* * *

The redhead party girl stopped following - his words hitting far harder than she ever thought possible.

That was it, game over. Alone in the middle of the street, there stood a lonely and bewildered Audrey. Her face, however, bore the expression of a sad little girl. The other pedestrians got bored with the whole thing moments ago and had long since moved on. Thank fuck for that. Why didn't people keep to their own fucking lanes?

Silence, it consumed her very core, and she hated it. There was no music, no idle chatter, nothing.

"I tried, I tried…. FUCK! I tried my best," Audrey choked; all the while, her entire body shook like a leaf in the wind.

Along came the jitters. It'd been so long since her last smoke. Something inside her, a rouge emotion of some kind, or maybe an admission of the truth, whatever it was, was trying to escape. The awful lack of nicotine wasn't helping.

Whipping out the lighter from her dress pocket, the she scowled, firing up a cigarette.

"Fuck this... Who does he think he is? Telling me we need a break? I'm Audrey fucking Belrose!"

Ignoring how lonely she must've looked, a woman sat down on the sidewalk; her cold and cloudy eyes looked up questioningly at the sky as she took long and heavy drags. One after another, as her mind went too fast to keep up with, her smokes burned out.

Could tonight possibly get any worse? Her boyfriend left and nothing left to distract.

Well - she'd soon change that. Looking back, her ears taken by the sound of club music, Audrey found a tiny shred of comfort at the sight of Lusties across the street.

* * *

Tiffany sat under the dim lights of the café. She needed to speak to her boyfriend about something very important. The thoughts inside found themselves slowly grating upon her, but she couldn't find any creative way to stop thinking about them. Yet all Mike did since he got here was stare almost emotionlessly at his black coffee. There was steam coming from it, well, about twenty minutes ago, anyway. Now it was ice cold.

The skinny fingers of Miss Maye seemed to have a mind of their own tonight. They nervously caressed the base of her coffee mug. Subconsciously, she fidgeted in her seat as her long; blonde pigtails flowing down the front of her neatly buttoned shirt

"Mike," she began quietly, bringing her nervous hands down to adjust the tassels on her skirt with dexterity, "Hey, Earth calling Mikey," she spoke again, this time a little more playfully.

His unfocused gaze remained half-empty at best. The usual brightness in those eyes of his, the two orbs of green that Tiffany found so pretty when they first spent time together, wasn't there. What was up with him tonight?

"Yeah, I'm with ya! I'm with ya," his tone had the slightest boost in the flare department, but nothing major. "So, what did you want to talk about, Tiffy?"

The beautiful cheerleader smiled warmly. She loved that nickname, a special something from their first date a couple of months ago, "We're getting really close, don't you think?

She spoke with such fondness upon her delicate features. Those blue eyes of hers sparkled against the dim lighting of the establishment.

"Yeah, they are," A weak smile graced Mike's lips. He still seemed so distracted tonight. "I'm glad you invited me to your pep rally the other week."

"It was my pleasure, babe," The cheerleader gave a happy smile while nervously jumping up from her seat, "I'm going to get you a refill, okay? That one's gone cold!"

She had to do something to cheer him up - even if another drink was only a small gesture.

"You don't have to do that for me," he replied kindly, his free hand moving from the coffee mug into his jacket pocket. Was he going for his wallet?

"No, no. I insist! I dragged you out here after all," Tiffany spun on her heels to make a break for the counter; it was a rather nervous break for it at that.

She wasn't going to give Mike the chance to turn down her offer.

Heading toward the counter, she flashed him a bright smile, making sure he got a good look at her in the lovely new outfit she'd just bought. Blue with little white tassels, and it clung to her slender golden thighs delightfully. It was the perfect complimenting item to all those buttoned white shirts she wore, well, that was what she believed , anyway. It was a happy thought at last, one she needed to perk her mood. It was hard to shake the feeling of concern when her boyfriend looked so distant.

* * *

Tiffany sat waywardly when she came back, one leg crossed anxiously over the other as her little heart fluttered within her chest. Those delicate fingers of hers wrapped around Mike's fresh cup of coffee. With a small upward curve of the lips, she slid it gracefully across the table to him.

One of her hands found its way to his after that. She rested it rested atop gently, trying her best to get through to him. "I have something to ask you." It was normal for Tiffany's voice to have so much life to it, this time though it was relatively flat in comparison. Her flushed cheeks were a remarkable sight, so cute and delicate.

"That adorable blush of yours is one of the reasons I asked you to come out with me that night, you know, the time you spilled your drink on me at the bar," his smooth voice chimed compassionately, his hand lightly squeezing hers.

It was a moment that changed everything for Tiffany. There was nothing in the world right now that she would rather have done, even by accident, "I couldn't say no to you after seeing you so depressed on the football pitch. Besides... it was that night that brought us together I think," the blue-eyed angel grinned.

Such an occurrence was truly an amusing thing when he thought back. Mikey was expecting a simple drink that night, not to be covered in said drink, "It was a really impressive move when you think about it... I've never seen somebody trip over a bar stool like that."

"Hey, shut up," Tiffany playfully stuck out her tongue, "It was a tiny slip up," she giggled while entwining her fingers with those of her boyfriend. Another young couple beside them looked across with a warm chuckle before going back to their tea and cookies.

"I'm lucky there's such a thing as dry cleaning," said Mike sarcastically as he brought his eyes to connect with the girl sat before him, "You have to be really careful with denim."

It was true, so true that the skirt-clad girl could only bring herself to wink affectionately, "I swear, you're in love with that jacket…. You wear it quite a bit."

That topic still felt raw if anything. Mike knew that his lovely lady didn't mean anything by it, but it still brought him into deep thought. His expression, it dropped, and became a little distant again. The new look was part of how successful he had become in the past few months. To say it was important to him would've been an understatement. That, and it was a reminder of Kyu.

"Mikey? Miiike... Hey, you're phasing out on me again. Goodness, what's up, hmm?"

A gentle reminder to snap him back to reality. Mike's body jittered slightly as he connected his eyes of green with her blue ones. "Oh, sorry," he spoke quickly, "I've been doing that a lot tonight, haven't I?"

Free hand now moved to clasp Mike's other, the smiling girl nodded, "Only for like, the third time, silly! Is everything okay with you?"

A gentle nod was all Mike gave. "It's been a long night, sweetie. What did you want to talk to me about, anyhow?"

Instantly back on the defensive, with hands shyly slid across the table and rested nervously in her lap.

Goodness this was difficult to say outright. Nervous, Miss Maye looked toward the table, her cheeks warming in a glow of red. "You wanna… come over this weekend?"

"To your dorm?" There was a questioning tone in the gent's tired voice, "You haven't shown me your place on campus before."

"My house," she responded at a near whisper, "I was wondering if you might want to... see my house. My mom, she's out for the weekend and-"

This was a bad idea. Mike was too quiet about the whole thing and it wasn't making things any easier. Darn, she'd rushed into things here. There had to be a way to make a save here. After all, she didn't want to push him away when he already looked so different and distant tonight. Seconds ticked onward, and all the while her blond love just kept on staring into the coffee.

She couldn't take it anymore. Reaching out, the cheerleader placed a warm, comforting hand upon his arm. "Hey you! Mike... You're doing it again!

Shy as a blushing violet, her blue eyes glimmered softly from across the table, "Hey, you're spacing out again, dummy…. D-don't leave me hanging like this… say something," she stuttered her cheeks puffed out in embarrassment.

Her entire body was warm, to say she felt hot and flustered was putting it lightly.

A few seconds more went by before Mike plugged back in to reality again, "It should be cool, as long as I have the weekend free! I'll call and let you know!"

"Thank goodness," came her voice in a gentle sigh of response, "I was so nervous! I thought you might say no to me straight out!" The small fingers of the girl were back to absentmindedly playing around with her coffee cup again. After getting so worked up she needed a dinky little outlet.

Yet Mike didn't seem all too happy about everything they'd gone over tonight. Was he at his limit or something? Had something happened? There were too many questions going around inside the young lady's head.

"Of course I wouldn't do that," he finally answered her with a weak smile, reaching out to place his hand within hers, holding her with a small, exhausted sigh.

If he weren't going to let her down, then why did he look so utterly miserable?

Tiffany closed her eyes - trying to dull the thoughts. Yet she couldn't. They kept racing around inside, keeping her wide-eyed and awake against her desire switch off and calm down.

* * *

"Oh, fuck me," came a muffled growl from out in the hall, "C'mon door, open…."

With a bang of the shoulder, the door to Mike's apartment came swinging open, allowing him to staggered through ungracefully. After today he didn't have a shred of energy left. Devoid of fire in his eyes, he slumped against the door frame.

A nudge from the heel of his sore left foot sent the door swinging shut with a thunderous bang. It certainly took a long time to walk home tonight. Still unable to properly focus on anything, he outstretched his right-hand fingers in a fumble for the light switch. He found nothing.

Too tired to care, the singer waded through the dark. "Eh, forget it…."

This was getting harder to move by the second. Mike's legs felt tangled and heavy. They lacked any sort of direction, and combined with the blackness of the room, brought him to nudge into the furniture. Was that the glass coffee table?

Reaching down, he ran the tips of his fingers against the edges of the object. Yep, it felt like glass, alright.

There came a tiny yawn from a little ways across the shrouded room.

"C'mere. A voice followed, accompanied by the light fluttering of what sounded like wings.

"Kyu," the exhausted blond man began, "You still in here?"

Mike gently flinched as a pair of delicate hands came to rest upon his broad; jacket-clad shoulders, "I never left."

Yep, it was definitely her. There was no mistaking that soft, playful voice.

With gentle pacing, Kyu guided her friend and client around lounge area, her wings fluttering as she went. "Easy there, playa. The couch is right here."

By now, the young man's sight had adjusted ever so slightly to the dark of the room. He could make out of the vauge outline of Kyu's facial features as he sat down beside her, the soft glow of her magical eyes bringing a hint of pinkish light as she went.

"Good night?" Kyu asked with yet another yawn as she flipped back her messy pink hair, "You look tired as shit, dude."

All the time she was speaking, the delicate fairy outstretched legs across the couch and rested them upon the man beside her.

Mike sighed and laid his head back, desperate for a little comfort. "You've pretty much moved in half the time, haven't you?"

A happy little chuckle escaped from Kyu before she rubbed her droopy eyes, "It's comfy, and you're not a bad roommate. Besides, somebody needs to keep an eye on your hopeless ass."

"Hopeless is right," Mikey scoffed while he carelessly threw off his jacket carelessly and tossed it across the room. "Shit's gotten crazy complicated, and fast."

"Awww," Kyu teasingly giggled, resting a friendly hand upon his shoulder yet again, "Still having relationship problems there, oh smooth one?"

With barely the energy left to explain, Mike simply ran a tired hand through his bleached hair. His body slumped into comfy embrace leather and a long; drawn out sigh broke free from the very pit of his soul. "The Audrey ship's halfway sunk to the bottom of the ocean, and now I have Tiffany coming on stronger. I'm still not sure what the hell to do..."

"Ohhhh, Mike. Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, you really are my bravest project yet," chimed the fairy with a series of petite chuckles from her soft pinkish lips, "I bet it's at times like this that you wish you could forget about those two and just sleep with me."

"Haha," he smiled weakly, feeling the last sparks of his energy fizzle out, "That would be fun, never been, with a fairy before..."

He felt a sudden warmth as the fairy girl gently placed her arms around his chest and gave him a deep hug, "Sleep tight, you big idiot."

Mikey stirred, meeting her with equal softness. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, dude."

Kyu pulled away and put her feet upon his lap yet again, toes wiggling against his chest as she no doubt tried to get comfy.

It had been a long day. Giving in to the embrace of sleep, Mike felt his body float away. It was time for some rest.

 _'Whatever tomorrow brings I'll deal with it. Until then... time to get some shut eye.'  
_

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **A small part of me honestly wanted to finish the story here. It would have given the impression that while things were uncertain, they could be far worse than they are. I still think I could do so much more with the whole idea though, so I'll be carrying this on for a while longer. I'm still very tempted to do a branching story path where Mike's actions put him in very different directions.  
**

 **Anyway, thanks again for taking the time to read! All feedback is very much appreciated, and I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Morning After

**It's time for another Huniepop chapter! I've really enjoyed this so far, and it's been very fun developing all the characters. Please enjoy this next chapter, and be prepared for a little surprise! Thanks again for coming back to read some more. It's good to see people enjoy reading this as much as I do writing.**

* * *

 **Morning After**

Eyes fluttered open to signal the start of a new day. They took focus upon the ceiling with great strain. Through blurred vision came a little sigh from delicate pink lips. The flood of morning light wasn't a pleasant thing, even though the darkened curtains in the apartment. It sure was uncomfortable. Human or fairy, the same rules applied when it came to dragging your sorry ass out of bed before noon.

Wings gently fluttered against the silent contrast within the room. Her eyes cast downward, a certain pink-haired magical creature let out a little sigh and ran a slender hand through her locks, "I really hate mornings."

"Turn off the T.V, Kyu."

A little chuckle broke free from Kyu's lips as she took note of Mike. He remained good and sprawled against the length of the cold leather couch, eyes shut and asleep, but his expression was a little uncomfortable to say the least. He looked on the verge of waking, but instead, let out a quiet groan and turned back over.

Kyu smiled softly as she pulled herself upright in her corner of the couch, "Go back to sleep, Mike…. The TV's already off..."

Another sleepy groan sounded from the man's mouth before he fell back into the deep embrace of slumber. With a little shake of her head, Kyu got up from the couch and walked through the lounge. Damn did she need to freshen up.

It was a simple setup inside the bathroom, white tiles with silver taps and a shower; a bathtub too, but only a small one. Slick yet modern and functional. It was the trend in the whole apartment really, and something that the blond-haired owner seemed to work into his life. When she thought back, Kyu found herself nodding in appraisal of her client's progress.

"He's a big improvement from when I first met him. Still, he can't get his shit in gear with the ladies right now…."

The fairy grabbed her magenta toothbrush and gazed sleepily in the mirror. "Dammit, Kyu. "You really need to fix up your hair, girl."

Her nightclothes needed changing too. Something light and airy would do. Flashing a tiny smile, she brought her full attention toward brushing her teeth, a sometimes-lengthy chore, but one she took pride in. It was the same with her appearance, not counting mornings.. Once everything was done with on the hygiene front, Kyu gave a sparkling snap of the fingers, wisps of fairy magic twisting around her body.

"A dress should be good today." Pink and lace crackled into existence, squeezing tight around her slender expanse. The usual style - something the fairy was very happy to wear most days. True, the weather in the human world sucked a little compared to Sky Garden, but it had its good days.

A loud thud shook the floor, the resounding bang coming from from the lounge. A pained groan of tiredness echoed from across the apartment, with the sound of sluggish feet dragging across the hardwood. "Screw this living room," Mike groaned with frustration.

He sure wasn't a morning person, either. Supressing her amusement with a snort, Kyu zipped up the back of her dress. "Trouble in there, eh Mikey?"

"Fell off the couch," he paused, drifitng past the bathroom as he made his way toward the kitchen area. "Gonna make a coffee."

The clattering of cups filled the confines of the apartment as he got to work. "You want one?"

True, she'd just brushed her teeth, but it was hard to say. Coffee - an awesome human invention that even held weight in the fairy world.

"Sure thing, bro. Lots of milk."

* * *

Breakfast wasn't really breakfast in this house. In fact, it was more like a lunch considering the time her client woke up. On days when Mike didn't play with the band he usually slept until noon anyway. Kyu had been there for a while, but it didn't take her longer than a few weeks to realize just how much of a heavy sleeper the hopeless blond was/

She watched in vague interest as Mike's thumbs slinked around his coffee mug and caressed the base. It was one of his ticks, something he did when deep thoughts swam around in his head - another thing that Kyu didn't take long to figure out upon her arrival into his life.

A soft giggle escaped her lips. Venus definately give her a very interesting case to work on this time around. Still, it beat drifting around with nothing to do while she waited for a new job to come in. The love fairy market was kinda dry around Glenberry recently, so being thrown straight back into the deep end with Mike was something of a refreshing thing. That, and plenty of the previous guys she had to work with were assholes. Mikey? He was different - a friend. His hopeless nature and his good heart were a welcome change.

"Looks like you're in some pretty serious thought over there."

Kyu gave him a prod, swiping a piece of toast from the little plate on the shiny glass coffee table. "You alright over there, homie?"

Mike didn't respond at first, taking several moments to reconnect before he gave a nod. With a very neutral expression, he took a sip of his coffee from the mug, placing it back down with a sigh of relief. Dark rings smudged across the glass, a sure sign of not using drink coasters

"Last night made me think," he spoke, arms folded defensively across his vest-clad torso.

A vest and shorts, a very simple wardrobe change after his shower this morning.

Kyu nodded, a piece of toast hanging limp from the corner of her mouth, "You did say that shit didn't go well last night," she mumbled, the toast still held between her lips. She bit down with a crunch, holding it firmly between her thumb and fingers.

Mikey man shook his head.

"No, it didn't. Audrey showed up again, first time in weeks too."

He frowned in grim recollection. "I thought me had her were done, you know? Apparently she didn't think so, cuz she lost it after overhearing my conversation with Tiff on the phone."

Mike carried on by telling her everything, his argument with Audrey, the redhead telling him that he wasn't anything more than a cheap weekend tumble, Tiffany's newfound aggressiveness, and her desire for him to go and visit her house next weekend.

All through his explanation, he remained low and withdrawn. Having to recall the events of last night was obviously a discomfort. Then again, it was hardly surprising. Kyu continued to listen with bright eyes and a smile.

"You kinda had it rough last night, dude."

She reached out to put a hand on Mike's shoulder. "This little love fairy thinks you still have some hang-ups over Audrey, too…"

Mike growled with a hint of disgust. "Christ," he rolled his eyes with frustration. "You helped me turn half the crap in my life around, and I'm STILL this transparent…."

She gave him a sharp tap across the cheek with the palm of her hand, not quite a slap, but it was halfway there, "Don't start all that negative shit…. You're easy to figure out, yeah, but that's a good thing."

The love fairy backed up a across the couch and cleared her throat to speak, "I've been doing this job for years, and I've had to work with plenty of people," she started with an index finger pointed at Mike.

"Some of the guys I worked with were assholes. Some of the others? Well... they actually ended up worse at the end of my being there... and in the end my boss just cancelled the job…."

She kept her finger pointed toward the blond all the time she spoke. "You though, blondie... you aren't an asshole…. You act tough, but you're one of the sensitive guys."

Mike bowed his head in acknowledgement. Not a word. His expression however, was even more thoughtful.

Well it seemed like she'd gotten through to him. It was time to pick up the pace. "I usually get sent to asshole jocks and walking train-wrecks. It's not often they send me to a guy that's just too hopeless for his own good."

A dry chuckle escaped from Mike's lips. Cynical much? Regardless, he brought his gaze up from his lap.

"I took things to heart with Audrey…. Maybe I was stupid, but she was my first time."

"See?" Kyu grinned.

"There's that heart of yours! I saw it when we met. You had no confidence, and you took everything too serious."

"Story of my life," Mike admitted, "I guess I owe you for helping me with that, though. At least I'm confident now."

"So that means you can listen to my next little piece of advice."

At last, some progress. She stared tared him in the eyes with great intensity. "Make up your mind…. If you like Audrey, chase her…. If you wanna make things work with Tiffany, forget the redhead and move on."

Mike ran a hand through his peroxide hair, giving a confident nod, "You're right…. This is like, one of those fork in the road situations. I've gotta choose... and just go with it."

"That's the spirit," the fairy let out a little cheer of excitement, leaning ever closer. "But c'mere first, you big dummy..."

"What is- Mmmmm," Mikey was caught off guard as she wrapped slender arms around his waist, bringing soft pink lips against his with a playful wink. Deepening their connection, a soft moan escaped as she nudged him onto his back.

Kyu's wings gently flapped a little as she tasted her friend's lips; legs holding him in place. Eyes of pink drank up the sight of his emerald gaze, the unease in his expression melting away.

Talk about submissive. Was he this laid back with Audrey? Surely not! A girl with so much fire needed somebody with just as much strength and passion.

Oh well. She'd had enough fun for now. Nipping down against Mike's lip for a moment, Kyu pulled back.

Dazed and confused, Mike sat himself upright, his expression awash with wonderment - fingers tracing lightly across the spot upon which Kyu's lips had been. The look in his eyes, something between a lovestruck puppy and a dear in headlights, was so cute.

A gentle laugh was what Kyu gave in response, "Don't think too much of it," she smiled teasingly, "You're my friend, Mike, and I don't usually have a soft spot for humans…. I want you to know that however this plays out, me and you, we're cool!"

"Haha," Mike gave a smooth smile and got to his feet. "Where would I be without you?"

Kyu chuckled at the thought. "Still wearing those awful movie shirts, and trying to figure out what the hell to do with yourself."

"No kidding," Mike spoke in earnest agreement. He gave a dismissive sigh and climbed over the couch, "I'm gonna get changed and head out. You're right…. I've gotta make up my mind."

Kyu fluttered up from the couch on her wings and gave a wink, "Go get em, tiger! Trust me, you've got this."

* * *

Kyu sat alone in the apartment. Her eyes fell upon the show playing out on the television. It was something about a boy in highschool, one of those Japanese anime shows. He was dating one girl, but messing around with another on the side-lines. So the first girl stabbed him, and then the other one went crazy and ended up stashing his body aboard the family sailing ship.

"Gawd," she scoffed, flicking over to another channel. "The plot just went crazy…. Still, that was a nice boat."

Damn it was getting boring - sitting around in here with nothing to do. The fairy brought her eyes upward, flashing a pink glance in the direction of the clock.

"Almost seven," Kyu yawned, "I wonder if Mikey's busy getting his shit together?"

Her thoughts flashed back to the kiss. It was enough to make her laugh as she pulled her petite body upright from its resting place upon the kitchen chair.

"It's not against the rules screwing around with the clients," she beamed with warmth, "Still... Maybe it's best I leave it there…. Wouldn't want him to take it too seriously."

The love fairy brought her attention across to the fridge and pulled open the door. Where did the eggs and milk go? The endless amounts of meat snacks and chocolate treats were a little jarring.

"He's a good guy."

Kyu hummed, reaching out to grab the dairy produce from beside the pasta sides "A little too soft, but hey…. It's is not like you see that all the time with human guys. It's a pretty awesome change."

Yet it made her sad too - a frown overtaking her lips. "He's my first job in over a year. Once he gets stuff figured out… I won't be able to stick around very long."

Still, Kyu pushed such a negative thought to the back of her mind and placed the milk under her arm, "I better enjoy his company while it lasts."

"Venus, you bitch," she smirked, kicking the fridge door shut, "The first decent job you give me in forever…. I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this!"

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you again for taking the time to read this chapter! I'm grateful for all the support that people give. I wanted to take the time to do a little Kyu and Mike bonding, and I'm very pleased with how it went. I think it's almost time to start writing one of the girls story paths too. As always, please feel free to leave some feedback if you would like, and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Sober Reflection

**It is time for the next chapter! I really hope you enjoy it. I would also like to ask you to stay and read the authors notes at the end as well, because after today, there is going to be an important development in the story, and I want everyone to know about it. Without any more delay, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sober Reflection**

Mike found himself sat in the Bar and Lounge. He was well adjusted to the clubs and the nice drinking places by now. In fact, whenever he felt the need to put his life into perspective properly, he came in here.

"I met Kyu in here... Can't believe it's been so long since then. She found me moping into a glass of liqour like an idiot... Damn..."

Talk about irony. He was doing the exact same thing right now. "C'mon... Get a grip."

The hearts of two girls were in the balance. It was important he didn't screw this up. Choosing one meant ultimately hurting the other. Audrey or Tiffany?

"Two girls…. Feels more like three," Mike uttered in a low tone, his emerald eyes staring longingly into the glass.

Thoughts of a certain pink-haired fairy seemed to be invading his mind a lot as of late. Her sarcastic but ultimately caring nature; her smile, and most importantly, her friendship over the last year or so had been truly irreplaceable.

"Nope. Don't go there..."

The young man was quick to reject such rogue thoughts with a shake of the head. The whole 'Kyu' territory was a little too much.

"I need to keep the fairy out of my head." His words were steely in conclusion.

Obeying the faint flicker in his heart for a third woman, and a fairy no less, would ultimately screw things up in the long run.

Shit, this wasn't proving easy. The sheer alcohol intake started to make Mikey hot as his brain worked in overtime to ponder the whole situation.

It's was good job he ditched the denim in favour of simple, more appealing attire tonight. A low buttoned dark blue shirt; a par of pressed casual black trousers, and some well-polished black dress shoes. His goatee was gone, shaved off in favour of a smoother appearance, his peroxide hair gelled back in a slick but stylish manner.

It was all thanks to his hairdresser, Kyanna.

A light clank reached Mike's ears, snapping him out of his light alcohol sweat. The pleasing sight of another drink sitting on his table was enough to cause a faint smile.

"This one's on the house, Mike," the bartender gave a snap of his fingers, "Now... I better go serve those girls by the bar. Later, man."

"Thanks. Appreciate it."

Mike set things back in motion after popping the buttons on his shirt. Damn was it hot in here.

"Cool air... that's better."

Eying the freshly placed beverage, he gave a relaxed smirk. "Forth one tonight..."

Glancing down after taking a sip, the sight of his shiny silver watch revealed the surprising truth of the time - nine in the evening.

"Tiffany and Audrey."

Both girls had become points of great stress for the young singer over the past few of months. Stressful yes, but also happiness, too. Just saying their names evoked memories that were both warm and gloomy, and sometimes not in equal measure. It didn't matter, though. Part of him didn't want to be without either one of them.

His mind flashed back to Tiffany, her long blonde hair that flowed elegantly down her back - and her attitude as warm as morning sunshine. Her cheerfulness was definitely a plus point.

"She has this amazing way of simply walking into the room, and then you feel happy."

Another swift gulp of golden liquor refreshed his frayed senses. Pushing the empty empty glass away, he Focused on Miss Maye - thinking back to the moment they first met.

"It was after her cheer rally, wow... That feels like so long ago now."

Mikey basked in gentle recollection, his thoughts drifting like flowing water into the sea of his past.

* * *

The sun shone in a cloudless sky. However, it was a day that gave Mike very little to smile about. He sat and pondered the chaos of his current life situation, unable to really get a grasp of things beyond the surface. In the end, the football field was just about the only place where he could centre his thoughts.

Eyes cast outward to the football pitch; Mikey caught a glimpse of the cheerleading squad as they practiced in the morning sun. Nobody came out here apart from the cheer squad at this time in the morning, and hiding in the far corner of the stands was about as secluded as one could get right about now.

"Hey, do you need something?" A delicate, friendly voice filled Mike's ears. It was enough to pry him away from his grim thoughts of the future. Alas, the young man's eyes caught the glimpse of a girl, her golden blonde hair in pigtails and a snug fitting cheerleader outfit hugged her body. Her expression was both one of concern, yet warmth at the same time.

"Oh, no…. Nothing like that," Mike was quick to retreat into his shell, a fact made even more true when he considered just how attractive the girl was She had fair skin with a couple of tiny little freckles, and her ocean blue eyes glimmered like magic in the warming glow of the morning light.

"I just… thought I'd make sure you're okay. The girl smiled - friendly flare in her soft and gentle voice. "It's just… you've been sat here every morning for the past three days…."

"I've been in deep thought, Mike replied with a weak smile, adjusting the buttons on his jacket shyly. "Watching you ladies practice helps me feel a little better with myself. You look so into it. I envy that I guess... I'm a musician you see... and it feels like me and my band are losing direction lately."

The young lady smiled with consideration, "Mind if I sit with you? I'm taking a break while the rest of the girls go over the routine."

Mikey pondered the thought. Right now, he wasn't sure if he would be much good to anybody, let alone such a cheerful, beautiful young woman. His mind stayed slumped over the thought for a moment longer, before he finally gave a stiff nod in response, "Sure thing.

Wanting to be a little more welcoming, he moved to make a little space on the bench.

"I'm Mikey." The tone of voice he gave was one still shrouded with a cloudy inflection.

"Tiffany," the girl smiled in response.

"I know who you are, too," she continued with a soft chuckle - her gaze fixated upon Mike's green eyes. "I was there at the start of the year. I watched when you and your band helped out some of the music students with their live performance."

That was back at the start of the year. Third Betrayal came to the college campus, just as Tiffany said. A couple of the second year music students had to finish preparing a live music performance for extra credit, and being friends of Mike and his band, they asked him and one of the twins to provide backing vocals.

The revelation of someone remembering him like that was enough to make Mikey feel a little more upbeat. Music was his life after all.

"Back then we still had more of a metal vibe," he explained, "These days we focus a lot more on rock music."

"You have a nice voice."

Her response was warm and supportive in every way possible. "I think you should keep on singing the way you are now. Don't let it go to waste."

Ironic, because that was exactly what Kyu said when she first arrived too. She believed quite strongly that the talents of Mike and his band were wasted playing the way they used to. In fact, she had been pushing him lately to keep away from raspy vocals and all the growling that went with Metal.

"You're not the first person to say that, Tiffany." Mike gave a soft nod of resolve. "You really like our new style, though? You seen us play around town at all? We're in Lusties Nightclub sometimes."

"Yeah! I've seen you there once before. You're talented, just like me and the girls." Tiffany brought her gaze away from Mike and back toward the pitch where the cheer squad continued to run through their steps. "Just like we love to cheer, you and your friends love to make music. I admire anyone who puts in hard work like that."

Yet out of nowhere her expression darkened, apparently lost somewhere far away.

Caught off guard by how sudden it was, Mikey called out to her. "Hey, are you okay? You seemed totally checked out for a second."

Tiffany gave a swift nod. "Yes, I'm fine. Just... thinking. You talking like you did made me think of my own situation."

Her voice had changed - turning small and shy compared to her earlier bubbly persona. "Don't doubt yourself, Mike. Sometimes it's easier to focus on the road ahead, make a plan and just stick to it."

Mike gave a slow and concerned nod to the young lady before his cautious expression twisted into a weak smile, " After talking with you today... I think that's exactly what I'll do."

No kidding, her pep talk had worked wonders in picking up his mood. Wanting to return the favour, he took a scrap of paper and a pen from his jacket pocket, scribbling down his phone number.

"You're the one looking sad now," he gave a warm smile, reaching out to place the paper into her open palm. "Let me return the favor here. If you need someone to talk to then feel free to call. I'm free most weeknights. Who knows? Maybe we could go for a bite to eat?"

The cheerleader seemed taken aback at first, her bright blue eyes widening a little.

An abrupt pause. Finally, after what seemed so long, her smile was back again. "Sure thing! I'd like that!"

Awesome. It was nice to see her a little happier now. Mike stood from his place on the bench, giving her a supportive thumbs up. "I'll see you around then. Thanks though, Tiffany. You've really helped me put a few things into perspective. I mean it... I owe you for this. Whatever you want. Dinner. A couple of drinks. You name it - my treat."

Tiffany got up too. "I'd be fine with a little fast food. How about Thursday? Seven good for you?"

That worked just fine. Making his way down the steps, Tiffany beside him, Mikey looked to the in the sky. Suddenly, it seemed so much brighter.

"Seven's good. I'll see you then, Tiffany."

* * *

Mike snapped back to the reality of the bar with a sigh - eyes fixated on the fresh glass of scotch that sat before him. Not even taking a moment to think, he slammed back a mouthful of firewater, enjoying the burn as it slid down his throat.

"Damn, I drink too much."

Disregarding the thought, he went for another gulp. "No. Fuck it, I can't argue with a good glass of liquor."

The current issue remained unsolved. The decision on who to choose was still up in the air, but at this point Mike was very much aware of what each girl represented in his heart. His recollections over the past couple of days only served to reinforce their importance to him.

It was only through such serious thought that another important feeling had become clear within the young man's mind as well.

"I can't deny how I feel about Kyu, either. Fairy or not, there's always been three girls I hold close to heart... not two."

There was no sense in denying it after spending most of the evening sitting and pondering in this quaint little drinking establishment.

If it weren't for Kyu's arrival Mike wouldn't even be a shred of the man that he was today. Though his compassionate nature was something embedded deep within, there were other parts of his personality he wouldn't have developed without a certain love fairy coming to his aid.

"I'm more confident now. I can take control of situations so much better than I could before. I can get up on stage and sweep up the crowd in a storm."

Moreover, his band was on the up, he didn't have money troubles anymore, and his life was becoming ever more enjoyable.

"I owe her so much." The singer's words bore a deep amount of sincerity. "But it isn't what Kyu did for me that makes her special, it's who she is."

Despite her carefree attitude, it was obvious that Kyu cared deeply for her newest client. Even though she didn't say it to him very much, she was willing to go out of her way for him in ways that she hadn't in the past. It made him wonder. How far had Kyu gone for the people Venus made her work with in the past?

"Makes me curious... but still..."

She wasn't just an advisor, but a giver of the kind words of support Mike needed, a heartfelt and genuine friend. Her presence always felt so natural around him. Kyu was a fairy, but that didn't matter. She was great - the kind of companion he'd needed for so many years of his life.

"I fell for her a long time ago," Mikey whispered - nodding in stern admission of his feelings. "No sense in holding back how I really feel anymore."

This entire situation needed to be resolved, a truth that had hung in the air for so long. Needing another chaser to ease the raging nervousness, Mikey slammed back the entirety of his drink and slid yet another empty glass into the middle of the table.

With a sigh, he brought up his hand in a gesture toward the bartender for one last beverage."On the rocks please."

Once that was done he tooked the phone from his pocket - the powerfully glowing Huniebee, and scrolled through the list of contacts.

It was the decisive moment, and in his heart, Mikey knew exactly whom he would choose. There was no going back now. He gave one final resolute nod to assure himself that his choice was the right one, and finally, boldly, pressed the call button on his phone.

The dial tone seemed to chime on for an eternity.

"Mikey! Sup homie?" Kyu chimed over the phone. "You getting things together?"

He responded to her upbeat tone with a serious breath - reaching out with his free hand to take another glass of golden liquid from the passing bartender.

"We need to talk... I've finally made up my mind. I know who I'm gonna choose."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **From this point on things will branch off in three very different directions, each one telling the story of a different girl. As always, your feedback is welcome, and I would very much appreciate it if you gave me your opinion. I would really like to hear from the readers about whose story should come first, Tiffany, Kyu, or Audrey.  
**

 **I would like to thank you once more for all the support this story has gotten. I am glad people are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing! Until next time! Please keep in mind that the rating of the story WILL be increasing to M with the next update, so it will be on the M rated page when that time comes! Thanks again!**


	6. Redhead - Part I

**It is time for another Huniepop chapter. The rating has now officially increased to M. There will be a lot more strong language than before. Not only that, but the themes of the story will become more suited to an older audience.  
**

 **I would like to thank everybody for their continued support of the story, and also for the fan feedback. We'll start with Audrey first, followed by Tiffany. I will save Kyu until last because she seems to be the most popular request. Her story path will be the final ending! Without any delay, let us begin!**

* * *

 **Redhead – Part I**

Choices caused people hurt, it was a simple fact that Mike was becoming increasingly more aware of over the last few months. Having to walk in one direction often meant that other paths became sealed off forever; never to return. However, it was also just as clear to him that his life could not remain in a state of perpetual limbo for a moment longer.

"So," Mike began as he pressed the phone closer to his ear, "I think I've made up my mind here…."

A small chuckle from Kyu resonated over the line. "About damn time."

"Alright," she continued after a brief rustle over the line - no doubt flopping on the coudh in the apartment. "What move are you gonna make, oh great one?"

"Audrey," Mikey spoke with a soft sigh of relief. It felt good to get this off his chest at last. "This whole thing started with her. It should finish with her as well."

"Oooo," Kyu cheered loudly - a soft chuckle escaping her lips in the aftermath. "You're going for the redhead, huh? I always had this feeling you liked em a little feisty!"

Of course she'd say that. Mike couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I'm just doing the right thing here.

Preparing to leave, he slipped on his coat before bringing the phone back to his ear, "Call me an idiot. I just… I get feeling there is a lot more to Audrey than she lets on…. I don't think I gave her enough of a chance to show her true self."

"Be careful dude," Kyu warned with a playful yet slightly less cheerful laugh than usual, "Some girls are just bitches because they're shallow. You have to be sure you won't regret it."

An alarm bell rang out for Mike despite the alcohol in his system that clouded judgement. The response from his guardian, it seemed a lot less… carefree. "It's a little surprising to hear you talking half serious like this," he continued with a weak chuckle.

Eyes set upon the door, the young man started to make his way toward the exit, "Are you sure there's nothing bothering you, Kyu?" His enquiry was of genuine concern. Something just did not feel right about the mood of this conversation.

"It's such a shame," Kyu responded teasingly, giving a low and alluring chuckle. "I guess you will never know what it's like to sleep with a fairy now, huh?"

"Oh, come on!"

Mike stepped out into the street and and took a right turn. With his bearings set, he continued, "I was so fucking drunk when I mentioned that! Cut me some slack."

"God, you're so easy to tease." A howl of laughter followed from Kyu - one so intense Mike pulled the phone away from his ear. "I'm just fuckin with ya."

There was no ignoring the obvious signs. Something about Kyu's behavior still felt off. Hell, he'd known her long enough. "Are you sure you're good over t-"

"Dude," the fairy called out, this time stern enough to push him back a notch, cutting him off. "I'm good..."

Unable to say anymore after that, Mike relanted and shook the thought from his mind, continuing on his way.

The cool night air blew gently through the busy streets, its light chill serving as a contrast to the light sweat of whiskey.

Yet deep down, there was still coming the singer needed to known.

"Tell me something, Kyu," he started with an inquisitive flare - one with enough honey to lace his smooth voice, "Have you ever felt close to a human guy before?"

"Well, there's a personal question," the fairy quickly bounced back with an amused flare, "Now that's for me to know... but yeah... there was... a long time ago... He was waaaay more than a fuck buddy too..."

The abrupt pause from the fairy brought Mike to a painful quiet.

"Anywho... don't you worry your sweet ass over it, playa. That was _years ago._ These days? There's another guy... He's sweet, and a little hopless too... Not like I'm having much luck with him. Heh... it's funny... I'm a bauce in the love business and this dude? He's clueless.

"He doesn't like you?" Mike asked softly. The withdrawn tone to Kyu's voice rang out a clear mile away.

"He's not the brightest guy when it comes to women... The big idiot doesn't even realize how I feel..."

Sombre, the tone of his dear friend's voice caused Mike's brow to furrow slightly in concern. "Hey… If this dude doesn't have the sense to give you a chance... maybe you should let go... You only live once, right?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Kyu continued with a sharp scoff. "Anyway, forget about me. Go get your girl! It's Saturday, so I bet she's in the club!"

Mikey turned the next corner with a spring in his step, squeezing his way through a couple of passers-by. Across the street stood a tall white building with floodlights and neon signs. A pair of suit-clad door attendants stood by the red painted main entrance. The duo wore some fairly no nonsense expressions on their gargoyle-like faces.

"Lusties," he uttered under his breath before leaning up against a street sign. "Wish me luck, okay Kyu? I'm finally going to set this shit straight!"

"You go get her, Tiger..."

The line swiftly went dead - The sudden cut off proving enough to make Mike's emerald eyes widen in surprise, "Did she just hang up on me?

* * *

Mike stood at the doorway leading inside Lusties and gave an uneasy sigh, "Saturday night…. Audrey has gotta be in here, even if it is Rock music night…."

However, the young man's attention was drawn away when somebody grabbed him strongly by the shoulder. Before he even realized it, a hand pulled him back onto the street…. Stunned, he spun around as if by impulse to try to get a glance of the person responsible.

The culprit Mike saw was a tall stranger in a scruffy black suit. He bore long dark hair and a pale complexion, his eyes seemingly covered by sunglasses. On his right wrist, there was a shiny Rolex watch, and upon several of his chunky fingers were expensive diamond rings, "Yo…. You're Mike, aren't ya?"

Of course, Mikey gave a slightly uneasy nod before pulling away from the grip of the ape-like man who squeezed his shoulder. The person was huge, and must have been three-hundred pounds at least, all pure muscle, "You clearly know who I am," The response from the singer was blunt and very defensive. In short, it was far too impolite a tone to take with somebody so imposing.

"My woman is totally obsessed with you guys and your band," the suit clad tank of a man said in his gruff Italian American accent, "She never shuts up about ya, and it's starting to piss me off."

Such news caught Mikey completely by surprise. He took a careful step back and folded his arms. Now, a metaphorical line in the sand was drawn against the unknown figure. This person, whoever he was, seemed to be organized. It could not be sheer coincidence.

"The name? It don't matter," spoke the colossal beast as he cracked his knuckles, "But I tell ya… There's something I've wanted to do for a long time."

There was no time for Mike to react. A massive fist flew in his direction and swiftly struck him with full force in the side of the jaw…. The entire world was consumed in a violent haze as the senses were torn clean from the blonde's body. Everything was jarred and there was no sense of clarity. The legs gave from beneath Mike, and he found himself falling onto the ground in a heap…. Everything went dark, and alas, for a brief moment… he felt the coldness of the concrete against his face.

"I'm gonna break your fuckin face, punk! Think you're real smooth with your music, don't ya?" The attacker came forward with pounding footsteps and struck Mike in the chest with a powerful; dirty kick straight to the ribs. Such massive force caused the blond to wheeze desperately for breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! Get your hands off him," A shrill feminine voice erupted through darkness. There was an unmistakable familiarity to it amongst the sea of darkness and pain.

"A-Audrey," Mike uttered in a weak rasp of breath.

Rhere were only sounds as Mikey teetered on the brink of passing out from getting hit so hard. However, his ears could not mistake the sound of heeled shoes clacking closer and closer in his direction. A pair of slender; soft hands embraced his own. They were warm, a comfort in this time of intense confusion.

"C'mon asshole…. ANSWER ME!" Audrey's voice echoed within his thought, "Hey…. I'm not kidding…. Mikey! Get up!"

There was nothing left. Darkness descended, and Mike felt his body slump to the ground.

* * *

An unfamiliar ceiling - the first sight for freshly opened eyes. Through the distorted haze a pair of strong green orbs struggled to focus upon the sight of dirty white paintwork. "….The hell," Mike groaned softly. His squinted vision finally gained enough focus to look ahead and stir intently.

Finally, his sense of self slowly returned, well, enough of it to inhale the powerfully strong scent of cigarettes. Unable to do anything else, he simply breathed in the unclean air and gave a weak cough from his tightened lungs, "So… that's what it feels like when someone kicks your ass... Dammit I feel like I've been hit by a truck..."

"So, you're finally awake?"

A voice - one he knew well, rang out beside him. "A-Audrey?"

Without warning, the sensation of soft, warm hands touching his cold arms became apparent. Mike found himself pulled upright without as much as a heads up.

Once his senses fully returned, he exhaled, followed by a pained cough from his tightened lungs, craning his head left and right to take a swift look around.

He was quick to realize he sat upon a small but dusty couch that reeked of old leather. Upon further strained inspection, his eyes beheld the sight of dingy white walls and old wooden floors. It was a small room with a single dim light hanging down. A dartboard sat in the wall behind while an old beat up TV buzzed from beside his place of seating. The picture was clear, but the set looked like something that came straight out of the nineties.

The sight of several old band posters from the early two thousands brought a brief smile to Mike's lips, "Grasp of Power, and Juggernaut…. Heh, old school Metal right there."

"Hey, pay attention to me," Mike found himself brought face to face with Audrey spoke as she snapped her fingers. Broken free from his observation, he looked across to the frowning redhead with a look of confusion.

"Sorry," Mike spoke in apology. "Still a little out of it over here..."

The sight of her delicate features in contrast with her ruby red hair was enough to grip Mike's interest almost immediately. He smiled softly, and glanced her up and down, his eyes extra sure to bask in the sight of her short and frilly dress, his attention especially fixated upon her slender white legs for an additional moment.

"Eyes up here," the young lady spoke sternly as one of her delicate hands touched the side of Mike's face, "You're lucky I brought you home. That guy was ready to keep kicking the crap outta ya... until security dragged his ass off you. Fucker... Should've kicked him in the nuts myself."

"This your apartment?" Mike asked his question with something of a confused glance, his left brow raised slightly. No wonder he did not recognize this place. In truth, Audrey had never taken him back to her house before. Usually, they would always go and spend time at his place instead.

"And you better be fucking grateful," the French-American girl spat her words with a flare of venom, her lips curved into a scowl, "You better be especially fucking thankful after what happened yesterday….."

There fight was not something Mikey felt very proud to remember. In fact, just thinking back to it was enough to make his expression darken in grim recollection. Sure, Audrey was a tricky girl to deal with, but part of him felt all too responsible for their argument.

"I'm sorry about all that," Mike said with a quiet and downturned expression. His eyes gloomy and disheartened, he looked to Audrey with as much honesty as he could muster. honestly. "I was an asshole and I should've listened to you..."

"I told you not to sweat it before, didn't I?"

She barked back with her usual flare of unpleasantness, back on form in a second flat. "After all…. You were just my fuck buddy. It's not like I give a sh-"

"Would you be quiet and let me speak for a change?" Mike spoke bluntly, almost aggressively."I came to Lusties to talk to you about all this shit... You're imp-"

Yet Audrey shook her head, scowling, cutting him off with a face like thunder. "I don't wanna hear it... You're the same as everbody else!"

Mike sighed, already at his limit with the party girl and her snappy attitude. Had to get his point across - no matter how difficult Audrey could be at times.

"I care about you, idiot! For Christ sakes, just shut up and let me have the final word for once!" Mike's voice came out as something of a frustrated roar - his overflowing emotions so powerful that Audrey stopped in her tracks. She still held a frown, but remained silent. "Fine... go on..."

Finally free to speak, Mikey exhaled with a hand on his chest. Content, he continued onward. "I didn't give you a chance…. I know there's more to you than you let people see, Audrey Belrose. Yet, you kept pushing me away, so instead of chasing you, I guess I just walked away…. You really do care about me. You wouldn't have helped me tonight otherwise... "

"Yeah, right, okay," Audrey spoke dismissively, "You couldn't even begin to understand me, Mike…. Don't start trying now!"

Mike swung his legs over the side of the couch and sat completely upright. This way he could focus the full intensity of his gaze upon the redhead in front of him, "There's a gentle side to you," he exhaled, trying so very hard to level out in a warm and caring tone. "You don't show it in your words, it's in your actions."

The initiative had to be taken here. It was the only way to break down walls. Mike placed his hands upon Audrey's shoulders and gazed directly into her eyes. She shuddered under the intensity of his sudden move, but strangely, didn't back away,

"Who made you my fucking therapist?" The typical Audrey response, but there was no doubt about it. She sounded a little fearful.

Doubling down, Mike kept on going. "I'm starting to fall for you, hard, but dammit, if you don't give me a chance to tell you how I feel there's no point. I want to make this work... because the last few months we've been together? They've been great.

"Why should I believe a damn word you say?"

Audrey flipped her hair back and screeched in frustration, "All you guys are the same! You don't want me! You only want what I've got..."

The young lady shoved Mike back against the couch and lifted her skirt, her ruby eyes burned with anger. With one hand keeping the frills of her dress up, the other pointed toward the tight fitting red panties that clung sensually to her womanly assets.

"That's all any fucking guy wants me for," she shouted in a violent wave of aggression. "I've never-"

The last restraints of Mike's sanity finally snapped. With eyes ablaze, he stood from the couch and focused his gaze upon Audrey. His emerald eyes burned with an intensity far beyond his usual character. Truth be told, he had been forced to suppress his feelings for far too long, something that was not heathy for an emotional man.

"I fucking love you! I've wanted to say it for so long... Would you stop being so damn hard-headed and fucking listen to me for a change?"

Mike shouted so powerfully that his whole body shook.

Audrey took a cautious step back, her eyes wide, and her expression visibly shaken by the sheer volume.

The redhead stood silently with shaking hands at her sides, "….You…. Nobody has ever said that to me before. Her voice was tiny and shaken, as close to the verge of breaking as it could possibly get. "Not a single person."

Finally free of all the excess anger and frustration, Mike bowed his head and gave a reserved nod, "Well I do… and news flash," He brought his emerland eyes upward again and smiled fondly, "You took my virginity…. You were my first."

His feelings surged and swayed in the heat of such a powerful moment. Every attempt was made to close his eyes and hide behind his gelled hair, but such efforts didn't conceal the handful of tears pattering softly on the floor.

"I'm not making this shit up... I haven't slept with anyone but you." A tiny, fragile admission, but one from the heart. "That night at my place? You know the one when I ate those brownies not knowing what they were? Yeaaah... That was my first time."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Audrey whispered in silent reflection of the truth. "For fuck sakes me! You could've said something!"

The young man shook his head slightly, "You never were all too good with the romantic stuff..."

A single girlish sob erupted from Audrey's lips and bounced across the four walls of the dingy room. She zipped forward on her slender legs and came crashing into Mike with the force of a little bulldozer. Her arms squeezed around his middle while her delicate fingers dug into his back.

"You bastard," she whimpered softly, "I fucking hate you so much….."

"But you're still holding me," Mike spoke, smooth and warm as he drew the delicate young lady into a protective embrace.

"Shut up... I'm doing this because-"

"Shhh," Mike ran his fingers through Audrey's long red hair and gave a gentle sigh, "You don't have to say a word….."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **I want to start by thanking everyone for their continued support of this little project. As always, please feel free to leave some feedback if you would like. I am very happy to hear all of your opinions! I will see you in the next chapter! Please continue to support the official Huniepop game!**


	7. Redhead - Part II

**I want to start by thanking everybody for their continued support of this story! I would also like to extend an extra thanks to Cypher DS for their most recent feedback. This slightly more critical review of my work has allowed me to fix key elements of the story, and try to improve it as I go along.**

 **It has also allowed me to address the major gap in some events between Mike and Tiffany. These happened in chapters three and five! I was supposed to connect them but totally forgot about it. I am happy to say that these are now fixed, and the supposed bar moment is now stated as their second meeting after the football pitch flashback. I've also done some additional proof reading and made some slight improvements to chapter six.**

 **Lastly, there will also be some very strong M rated content within this chapter. You have been warned! Let us begin!**

* * *

 **Redhead – Part II**

The overwhelming silence only seemed to compliment the setting of the mood right now. A period of calm after an emotional storm was only natural. Audrey leaned her head against Mike's shoulder and closed her eyes contently. For a brief moment, a tiny little smile curved the corner of her lips. Sadly, it faded just as quickly as it arrived.

"I still don't get why you keep coming back to me," Audrey's words bore a calmness about them. Such a relaxed admission of her own low worth seemed almost an automatic reflex. She remained unmoving as the words came free from her mouth.

A sigh escaped from Mike as he reflected on the events of the evening so far, "You play the 'tough girl' act. Behind that there's a girl with a lot of love trying to shine through."

An annoyed scoff came from the woman with the red hair, "….You shouldn't be in a band. A guy like you needs to be a fucking counsellor…"

Mike placed his arm around Audrey's slender waist and drew her in softly. He felt her petite form shudder slightly under such genuinely affectionate contact, but she did not reject it.

"Are you admitting I'm right?" the young man followed with a chuckle, as his hold upon her became the slightest bit tighter.

"In your dreams, jackass," Audrey's words came with a little smile of warmth before she edged away from Mikey a few inches. His slightly questioning expression sprang up, a showing of worry, "I need a cigarette," Miss Belrose continued. Her pale fingers produced a lighter from one of the pockets of her dress.

A strange quiet overtook the room again, its intensity being something of a stark contrast to the screaming and shouting that took place about thirty minutes earlier. Then again, stark contrast seemed to be something that this young couple had in common. Audrey went from relaxed to aggression in a moment flat. Mike however, he was much more stoic. His emotions would always end up stored for later. They built and built in their weight until they crushed him.

"You _might_ be right about a couple of things with me, but you better not let it go to your head or anything," Audrey's low voice shattered the veil of intoxicating quiet. She took a drag of her cigarette before exhaling softly, "Life wasn't always an awesome party for me, ya know? When I was a kid shit was really different... not much left of that little girl now though."

She could not admit anything to do with her feelings outright. This pattern was becoming plainly obvious to Mike. He realized that the best he would get from this girl were half admissions at the most, "….Take it easy. Don't go telling me things if you don't want to." His insistent tone bore a degree of gentleness to it.

Audrey's bright eyes fixated upon the dirty ceiling in a moment of sobering reflection. She let out a deeply cynical chuckle aimed at the memories of her past, "….Might as well. You're the first guy that hasn't tried to bed me in a minute flat. I guess that's a good thing... for what it's worth."

Mike seemingly wrestled with thoughts of his own as well. His glowing emerald orbs remained fixated upon the palms of his outstretched hands, almost as if he were casting silent judgement upon himself, "I'm an idiot romantic at heart. It has to be some weird thing that musicians feel on their travels."

"You're too deep Mike, shit," Audrey sighed in mild frustration and stubbed out her smoke, "You've gotta like, let your hair down, live a little. You keep on thinking too much and it's gonna kill ya."

"Coming from the girl that never looks beyond the surface," Mike brought his gaze across to Audrey and gave a small and uneasy smirk.

"Hey, screw you! It's not that easy, alright? Fucking jeez," A vacant expression overtook Audrey's face for many a moment. Her eyes, they seemed hollow and almost lost. It was as if the young lady was in another place entirely, "….I'm the girl that nobody fucking wanted, like, ever," she finally continued with a pained snarl.

A desire to comfort the redhead seemed to be all Mike could think about right now. However, his better judgement decided against it for the time being. The young man simply folded his arms and gave a concerned raise of the brow, "….Go on. I'm here to listen..."

Vicious images and sharp colours served as reminders of an even unhappier time. Balled fists and aggression; been pushed and shoved around like a rag doll, the stink of booze from angry men, and the all too familiar ritual of getting locked out of the house and left to wander the streets. These combined memories caused things to twist and gnarl up inside like the roots of a tree. While Mike could not see or know of Audrey's emotions, he quickly realized their impact as they manifested. The redhead's expression was all the proof he needed.

"….My dad was an asshole," The violence in Audrey's voice was chilling in its animosity. Mike watched nervously as her delicate hands balled into fists of anger and shook, "….Dirty old bastard…. Fucking filthy pig…. I can still feel his hands on me in my dreams sometimes. He used to hurt me just for fun…. His friends… they used to come onto me all the time…. Made me feel disgusting..."

The pretty features of Audrey's face became so contorted with bitterness. A sickening scowl of utter contempt consumed her entire face, while the aura she gave off quickly became one of frightful rage. Such a look of utter hatred was powerful enough to strike a little wave of fear into Mike…. More so, he sensed that the small list of terrible things he was being told was only the tip of a very large iceberg.

A shrill little shriek escaped from Audrey's lips, as she stood upright from the couch. Her entire body still shook as such a slew of overwhelmingly negative emotions swirled inside of her, "….I don't fucking get it…. I don't even know why I feel like this around you... Urgh! God... pisses me off talking like this."

"I didn't ask you to, and don't force your feelings if you're struggling," Mike spoke softly with his head held low. Just the handful of brief things he had been told were enough to paint an extremely horrible picture of what this woman's past was like.

The clacking of shoes across the floor was the primary source of sound as the blonde kept his eyes fixated upon the ground. He made no attempt to address it while his overactive mind still processed the snippets of truth…. Yet, his moments of deep thought shattered swiftly as a pair of cold hands clasped his cheeks. They slowly moved his head up until he could see a pair of tearful: red eyes staring at him intensely.

"Daddy always treated my life like a game, so in the end I just started to do the same." Hearing such a thing said caused the blond to hurt a little bit. It was a very tragic insight in his opinion. Such a beautiful girl with skin as pale as a snow angel. Yet, beyond the surface she felt so twisted inside.

"What the hell makes you so different from all the other guys? Why am I telling you all of this?" Audrey's saddened and frustrated voice only served to make the piercing realization of her emotional chaos all the more hurtful.

Regardless, she leaned in and kissed Mike with hardened aggression. This was yet another stark contrast. While the embrace of their lips was extremely harsh, the softness of the cuddle they shared while doing so was not.

The two parted in anticipation for another round of difficult silence. The nature of the woman was as rough as sandpaper, while the man hid everything he felt behind whiskey and a smile. One only had the power to express their extremely damaged emotions with actions, while the other faltered with direct action and had to rely on the use of his words; music; lyrics.

Audrey simply sunk into the warmth of such a caring hug. Her solemn expression did plenty to show the extent of what she felt right now. She wriggled as closely to Mike as she could while her fingers squeezed the fabric of his shirt, "Why can't I get rid of you like everybody else?"

"….Because there was a time when things never used to go my way." Mike's mind flashed back to his life before the love fairy intervention. He was practically a different person back then, "Now," he smiled coolly to himself and held the girl in his arms tightly, "….I don't half ass things anymore."

Audrey felt a little flush overtake her cheeks, "When you try to sound cool like that... it's so lame."

"Yet you're still blushing," came a smirking retort from Mike.

"….Shut up," swiftly followed in unison with one of Audrey's trademark haughty little laughs.

A bizarre feeling of comfort and safety, it was something Audrey felt whenever Mike held her close like this. She felt very calm and at ease with it, a response that both pleased and utterly frightened her in equal measure. Letting somebody into her life so strongly, was it truly a good idea? Was it normal to feel two very conflicting emotions at the same time? Still, the way this strangely frustrating person with blond hair embraced her, it was a sensation she was starting to like.

"You're annoying," A childish declaration of Audrey's current thoughts, "If I tell you to just fuck me and leave… you're not gonna, are you?"

Mike shook his head softly, eyes closed, "Nope. I made the mistake of letting you go once."

"Most guys don't come back," she replied frustrated, the tightness of grip increasing to resemble that of a desperate squeeze.

"I'm sorry…." The low note of Mike's tone spoke volumes of his feelings, "I never should have brushed you aside like I did."

"Was the other girl as good as me in bed, huh?" Audrey scoffed to accompany the underlying tone of bitterness.

"I told you," Mike continued defensively. He found himself dumbfounded by the manner of their interaction. How was it even possible for a girl to hold you so lovingly while she threw angry questions your way?

"I didn't even sleep with her. We just hung out together, went to see movies, it was that sort of thing." The sincerity of his voice was a plus side to the sudden more serious atmosphere of the discussion.

Audrey needed proof. In her experience, words were a cheap commodity, something that could be used and easily thrown away. It was a plain fact that she could not distance her mind from. She looked piercingly into the pair of emerald eyes belonging to Mike.

"Break up with this other girl if you care about me so much," The redhead backed away and placed her hands upon her slender hips commandingly, "If you do I might think about taking you seriously…."

A cold dread washed over Mike in autonomous response to the commands of the girl in the red dress. His head filled with visions of Tiffany, her smiling face, her cheery demeanour, and most of all, the warmth of the last couple of months they spent dating. A lump formed in the young man's throat. The last thing he wanted was to cause Tiffany Maye any undue harm.

The light tapping of an impatient foot against the wooden floor snapped Mike back from the confines of his thoughts, "Look," Miss Belrose said bluntly, "….I just spilled my heart to you, asshole. I'm not giving you much choice."

With a trio of fingers held up, the lady continued, "You can break up with her. You can fuck me and leave... or you can just leave already…."

The sight of a scowl curving the lips of Audrey caused Mike to shiver, "If you walk away from me again though... after all I've told you," came her violently focused voice, "I don't ever want to see you again."

The truth was a painful thing. No matter how much Mike tried to deny it, there was a sense of harsh reality to all of his actions. He was smart, smart enough to know that there was no such thing as a perfect ending in real life. His eyes seemed subdued in their intensity. It was mostly down to the overwhelming strength of Audrey's energy when she was serious about something.

"I'll do it," Mike nodded in agreement. His left hand slowly slid into his pocket and produced his phone, "I'll arrange a meeting with her and break things off."

There came a time and a place when you had to stand up and make a choice. Mike could not be so selfish as to allow himself the luxury of two girls at once, and he knew it.

Audrey smirked expectantly and crept closer again. She let out a semi surprised little snort and shuffled to meet Mike. With no warning at all she slapped her lips against his and kissed him strongly for a second time, "Thanks," she whispered playfully when they parted.

This entire situation was proving a little disorienting for Mike. The way Audrey switched moods from tearful; to angry, to playful and then back. it felt like some kind of testament to a very fragile emotional state that she would never admit to outright. Was this some kind of reflection of just how much crap she had been subjected to throughout her entire life? The man with the blonde hair couldn't help but take such a line of thought into consideration.

"I'll set everything right," his smooth voice came in tow with something that resembled a weak smile.

"Oh, you better," Words that bore an uncharacteristic amount of seriousness to them for a girl like this one.

A part of Audrey that wanted to believe, despite better judgement. Such an action was not usually a luxury, especially since her awful excuse of a family treated her so badly in the past. Was it okay to let somebody in like this?

* * *

Still, she pushed such a potentially terrifying thought to the back of her mind and looked to Mike with inviting eyes. Her mind often wandered to less wholesome places when the stress of real life problems threatened to overwhelm her, "You can stay tonight if you want…."

"So long as you don't m-"

However, Mike found himself pushed down to the couch rather playfully before he had a second to respond. While initially caught off guard, he eventually eased into the sensation of Audrey's slim body slinking atop of him. Her eyes, they burned with a fire of sorts, yet… there was something different about them on this occasion. Their intent was much more loving this time around.

"Are you sure about this?" Mikey asked cautiously in light of this sudden but very Audrey-like development.

Audrey felt very sure of herself. After all, Mike had sat beside her all all evening and listened to the small amount of problems she felt safe sharing. Nobody ever did that for her, not ever. The fact he did, it made her feel special for the first time in what seemed like forever. She wanted to show her gratitude. No, it was more than that. She wanted to show that she really cared. _Actions spoke louder than words._

The young lady nodded with a devilish smile, "….I want to…. Now shut up and let me rock your world…."

Mike nodded his head softly, "Alright... As long as it's what you want." He wasn't afraid of his own feelings any longer. Part of him had longed for Audrey ever since the night she took his virginity, even though he denied it for so long out of fear. It was a beautiful memory that was forever written into his heart.

From here on out he simply basked in the overpowering sensation of multiple intoxicating kisses. They were so overwhelming that the breath was simply stolen from his lungs with each embrace of the lips. Once Audrey parted, she let out a gentle purr of enjoyment and slinked downward to his chest. Her delicate fingers slid against the fabric of his shirt as they effortlessly popped open one button at a time.

A naughty giggle flowed free as her deep eyes gazed upon the sight of Mike's well-toned chest, "….Hehe… Looking good…."

Tiny little sighs of approval escaped from Mike. The delicate sensation of soft lips lightly caressing the expanse of his bare skin. Such a feeling, it was electrifying. His brain simply melted under a wave of extreme enjoyment, his senses only partially noticing that said kisses were slowly creeping lower and lower. They eventually came to a stop just above his stomach.

The redhead's dainty fingers stopped just short of his belt buckle. They crept downward painstakingly slowly and batted at his crotch slowly… caressing.

"….Tell me you love me," Audrey demanded teasingly as she continued the gentle rubbing motion with her hand. "C'mon…. Say it already….."

Mikey arched his head back with a little gasp of pleasure and writhed, "I love you Audrey…. I love you, and…. I want to be… with you."

Being told she was loved, it was no small thing…. A lone tear trickled from her eye and she smiled happily, "I guess I… kind of like you too."

The clacking of a metal belt buckle filled the quiet confines of the room. Audrey's hands worked swiftly to bring the cold metallic object undone…. The final defence in the way of her desires now was a lone button of the jeans. It was easily popped in a lone slip of the fingers allowing what she wanted to see to come into plain sight.

"Well… fuck," she gasped in surprise at the sight that was just barely confined within Mike's boxers, "Look at you," the chuckle that followed was extremely dirty.

Mikey writhed and wriggled in a sea of blissful torture. He felt delicate hands free the powerful object hidden within the constricting prison of his undergarments. His eyesight, half blurred with desire, caught the brief sight Audrey effortlessly sliding away her red underwear and kicking them aside. She drew out every single second of the ordeal to make it as unbearable as possible.

The vixen in red slowly slinked atop of Mike again and used her dainty hands to lift the ruffles of her dress. The gorgeous sight of her delicate flower was enough to cause the man underneath her to gasp. His entire body, it was burning with a powerful heat.

"You want me…. I know you want me," Audrey spoke in tormenting bliss as she flexibly wrapped her legs around Mike's back and softly pressed against his manly power with her womanly jewel.

Mike felt his entire body quake under the impending bliss. He watched Audrey's face contort with slight discomfort as she eased herself down upon his special place. The overwhelming warmth that enveloped him, it was even more amazing than the times he had with her shared before.

Rasping sighs of enjoyment came free from Mike with each movement of Audrey's hips. All the while little purrs of affection came free from her, and the two sounds intertwined almost musically.

A tiny giggle escaped from the young lady between her little cries of approval, "Mikey... Hold me... don't let me go..."

Mike threw his head back in an elongated moan of pleasure. His brain continued to melt under the passionate sensation of being joined…. He was entirely subdued, a willing participant in Audrey's lustful torment, and he loved every second. It was going to be an extremely long night.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Well, I can quite honestly say this is the first time I've written such intense M rated content. I did my best, and I would like to think it came out reasonably well.**

 **Thank you once again to everybody that has taken the time to support this project! Your continued support is something I'm very grateful for. Please feel free to leave me some feedback if you would like, and I will see you in the next chapter. Please continue to support the Huniepop game!**


	8. Redhead - Part III

**All right, from this point on I'm going to try and subtly weave each girl's storyline with an undertone of sorts. I plan to have Audrey's focus in part on the emotional conflicts people face in their lives. It seems especially fitting since I perceive Audrey to be such a conflicted character. She acts cruel on the surface, but little hints of gentleness always seem to be hidden underneath her harsh actions.**

 **As always, thank you for coming back to read more! In addition, there's bonus points for anybody that figures out the reference in the italics below. It's another thing that I think works very well with Audrey. Let us begin the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Redhead – Part III**

 _Why was she standing alone in the twilight? Please, let her go... She doesn't want any more lonely nights. She takes a deep breath beneath the hazy sky. She feels like she's losing, but it's gonna be alright..._

The end of a chaotic night always brought the start of a new day. There was a form comfort to be found in the warmth of a morning sunrise. However, some preferred to be basked in the orange glow of sunset. Regardless, everybody that faced the midnight moon had to awaken and face the 'morning after.'

A groggy feeling seemed to wash over everybody when they first woke up from a deep slumber. It was about as normal brushing their teeth to purge the taste in their mouth from the night before. Eyes fluttered open to find an unfamiliar; stained ceiling starting back at them. This room, it was almost devoid of light apart from the brief slithers that penetrated the curtains. As Mike's senses returned, he became aware of a pair of gentle arms wrapped around his middle. They held him desperately, as if he were a teddy bear.

"Audrey…," the sight of the familiar girl gave him a smile. She lay beside him as bare as the day she was born. An aura of innocence radiated from her as she slept soundly at his side, the thin bed sheets protecting the womanly assets of her body from view.

It was very unusual to see just how delicate and fragile Miss Belrose looked as the soft embrace of sleep held her, "You look so innocent." Mike whispered his words with a degree of fondness at this most rare and somewhat picturesque sight.

His thoughts ran over the events of last night in brief photographic flashes. Many key points stood out above the others. Audrey's pale skin and the brightness of her clothes, the feeling of her body entwined with his, and the strange moments of comfort, they shared afterward…. The things Audrey did spoke so loudly, especially the way she held him in the heat of the moment.

"…..I didn't think I'd ever find love in this strange town, and I can't say I was looking when we played at Lusties that night..."

The abrupt realization that he had things to do today snapped Mike out of his happy musing. He stretched his free arm outward in the direction of the bedside desk, "C'mon, phone…. Where are you?"

His fingers ran across the surface during the length of their search. The long digits collided with a couple of alien objects along the way, "Audrey's cigarettes…. Nope…. Ah, there it is…." Mikey's hand scooped up the cell in a loose grip. With a victorious smile, he flicked up the screen in a finger press. Bright light beamed into his eyes and caused those emerald orbs of his to squint in mild discomfort.

Once the light's glare wore off, the young man focused his gaze upon the clock in the top corner of the screen, "Two in the afternoon. Well shit," came a small sigh from his lips, "I've become such a late riser since I graduated college."

Audrey still held onto Mike and did not budge. Nothing seemed to move her when she was asleep. In fact, her slumber was so deep that her lover wondered if it were possible for anything short of an earthquake to wake her.

Still, it made it much easier to move without incurring any undue wrath. "I need to get up." Mike's words served to prompt his actions in this moment of sleepiness. It took mammoth effort, but eventually he found the power to pull down the covers and move one of his legs out of the creaky old bed.

"Mmmm," A low murmur came from Audrey. It was almost as if she sensed that the man beside her attempting to escape her grasp. Her arms subconsciously tightened around his waist and pulled him even closer to the warmth of her body.

"Guess I'm not moving after all." Mike chuckled softly and pulled the covers over his scantily clad form. It was cold in this apartment…. He welcomingly accepted Audrey's warmth and ran a gentle hand through her bright red hair, "I wish you were this affectionate when you're awake…."

* * *

The walk across to the cabstand took long enough. Audrey lived really far out of the way from the centre of town. It made Mikey wonder just how she managed to get him back to her place after he was attacked last night.

The young man shook the thought from his mind and allowed his body to sink into the soft leather seating of the taxi. His fingers nervously fidgeted across the digital keypad of his phone, a desperate attempt to distract himself from the reality of what he needed to do before long.

"I have to break up with Tiffany." Such a thought made his heart hurt a little bit. Miss Maye was such a sweet girl. A bright and happy natural blonde; the captain of the college cheer squad; the perfect student, and a downright loving girlfriend. Yet, such an ideal picture of perfection was not what he wanted. His eyes found beauty beneath the flaws of a fiery redhead.

Mike, being a typically deep person to begin with, always saw something beneath the jagged surface that Audrey put out to the rest of the world around her. The picture he painted of her was through subtle actions she showed… the way she held him with such longing, the flickers of affection in her eyes even when she scowled, and most importantly… the manner in which she approached his relationship with Tiffany even though they weren't officially a couple... The tiny cries of a more gentle heart always seemed to slip through the cracks in the redhead's defences.

"Hey… bub. You want me to take a right here?" The driver's question served to snap Mike from his thoughts with its gravelly tone.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry! Turn right and it's the second building along." The young man's hasty response was enough to appease the driver, who quickly brought his eyes back to the road.

"I swear, you kids these days. You're always away with the fairies…."

The driver's grumblings brought the mental image of pink hair into Mike's thoughts, "Kyu." His fingers swiftly tapped the keypad to bring up the call registry, "Why did she hang up on me last night?"

He scrolled up until the name of his love fairy was highlighted in a bright shade of green. "I should call and check she's alright…." However, Mike's heartbeat seemed to escalate further and further with every passing moment he pondered the thought. Was she annoyed with him for some strange reason? Whatever the deal was, he needed to know. Unable to mask his unease any longer, the young man punched the 'call' button'.

A powerful sense of nervousness rose higher and higher with every passing moment the dial tone chimed. This felt just like Lusties a few nights back. Calling Tiffany to speak with her felt just as stressful. Mere seconds seemed to drag on for an eternity as another little cycle of beeps sounded over the line. The feeling of uncertainty, Mike hated it so much…. He kept on silently hoping that Kyu would just pick up already and let the torture of waiting end.

' _Hey there! You've reached Kyu! I'm not near my phone right now, but leave me a message and I'll-'_

"Voicemail," Mike sighed nervously and hung up. "Just what the hell is up with her right now?"

"Yo! We're here! That'll be eleven and thirty cents."

Mike brought his gaze upward and gave a hurried nod to acknowledge what was said. The driver looked across to him expectantly with an outstretched hand. Without thinking, Mike absentmindedly pulled a crumpled pile of bills from his pocket and placed them into the cabby's palm, "Keep the change."

The sight of a small and modern apartment complex entered Mike's field of vision when he climbed out of the car. The familiar setting of the three-story building built from brick and metal caused him to feel a small degree of comfort even amidst his current nervousness. A small neon sign hung above the archway that lead toward the main door, "East Drive, building B. I'm home…."

He passed by a couple of the other tenants along his way down the path and gave one of them a wave. Even the most trivial things served as a distraction from the bigger picture at this moment in time.

* * *

The elongated echo of footsteps resonated throughout the entirety of the corridor as Mike neared the door to his apartment. Only three other tenants shared this floor with him, one of which he knew was an older woman, "Crazy cat lady clearly isn't home right now." A chuckle resonated from his mouth at the thought. The tell-tale way of knowing she was home was hearing her television blurring from behind the door.

"Keys… keys…. For Christ sakes please tell me I didn't leave my keys at Audrey's." Frantic patting of the trouser pockets caused a sigh of relief to erupt from Mike. He pulled an assortment of different sized keys on a small chain from his pocket, smiling as he went. The amount of times he almost lost them on a weekly basis was unreal.

The door locks came undone with a few turns of the largest, shiniest key of the bunch. Hand now rested upon the handle, the peroxide blond turned it and swung the door open with a little extra force, "Home. Kyu! You still here?"

The silence he heard in response was almost deafening. Mike was so used to hearing Kyu's voice when he got home these days: to not hear anything this time around was making him feel a little sad.

"Hey…. Kyu? If you're home... let me know!"

Again, there was nothing but stillness and silence. Mikey kicked the door shut behind him and proceeded further inside. His shoes tapped softly across the expanse of the hardwood floor as he went.

"Okay…. So she's not in the living room," he whispered to himself as his eyes scanned the immediate surroundings. The sitting area looked practically untouched. The TV was off, and interestingly, the coffee table did not have any cups or glasses sitting upon it. Not even a stray cushion or blanket was thrown messily upon the leather sofa like usual. No Kyu-like signs of any kind caught the immediate attention, not even the one most common. The 'exotic literature' she usually left discarded in plain sight was nowhere to be seen.

The next part of the search brought Mike into his small bedroom in the back. A quick glance around alerted him to no immediate disturbances of his clothing or other belongings. In addition, none of his own reading material looked to be missing.

Finally, the young man gave a slight sigh, "Yeah. Kyu definitely isn't here right now."

After sitting down on his sofa-style bed Mikey allowed his brain to mull over the events of last night. His photographic memory generated little snippets of the key events. The fists of an angry man attacking him. Kyu hanging up the phone and his eyes gazing down at the screen in confusion. Moreover, there was also Audrey…. Her sudden and uncharacteristic outburst of emotion about her past. In truth, he never expected things to play out in such a complicated way.

Golden blonde hair in pigtails, the thought of Tiffany came to the forefront next. Mike had several elements of her personality memorized. Her smile; her laugh, and the way she always put the needs of others before her own when she wasn't studying. She was a good girl with a very kind heart. That somewhat balanced and ultimately stable type of young lady was very hard to come across nowadays.

"I wish there was some way I could let her go without having to hurt her. A girl as gentle as Tiff doesn't deserve the bullshit."

A scowl of contempt curved Mike's lips in response to his own words. He hopped up from his bed to make his way across to the large mirror beside his door. For the longest time his deep green eyes focused in on the full extent of his reflection, "Damn…. I look like shit right now."

The clothes he wore bore creases. There was no sidestepping the issue. They just looked straight up messy and untidy. The left side of his shirt had a fair sized rip in it from the scuffle last night. Then, there was his hair. The usually gelled and well-styled arrangement it usually had was gone. Right now, there was nothing but a look of supreme untidiness akin to that of his earlier and less successful days.

It had been a very rough night before, and the results were cast back in the form of a mirror image. Mike let out a small yawn. He felt tired as well. Thanks in no small part to Audrey for keeping him awake until the crack of dawn. "All that stuff from last night... It was crazy…. Audrey's had it a lot tougher than I thought..."

It was pretty clear that the Audrey choose to live her life by burning the candle at both ends. Such a thing was eye opening, and yet after everything she still came to his aid when he needed her most. Yet, there was always a big question Mike was always unsure of... For what reason did she choose to live in a manner so destructive? It was worrying thought he pondered all of the time he knew her. However, something the redhead said last night had finally given the blond a good idea of one possible cause.

' _Daddy always treated my life like a game, so in the end I just started to do the same.'_

"Is that how you really feel, Audrey?" The earlier anger Mike felt from before started to fizzle away slowly as he contemplated that tragic possibility, "….Are you trying to burn yourself out because you don't care about your life?"

Those words felt strangely haunting to recall. Such a terrible idea was enough to cause the blood in his veins to feel the slightest bit colder. A picture was being painted here, one of a sad and lonely girl that lived for today because her heart was too bitter and jaded to think about tomorrow.

"Fuck it. I need a shower." He had to take his mind off such a line of thought. Then again, was he overthinking things?

"No, I don't think so," came Mike's voice with a resolute nod.

Actions combined with a few snippets of words revealed so much that a harsh tongue did not. He believed that Audrey was unhappy. Her fulfilment was physical because she could not deal with the emotional side of things.

* * *

On his way into the kitchen Mike caught the sight of something from the corner of his eye, "Is that a note? I could've sworn that wasn't there before..."

Closer inspection of the piece of paper on the counter caused emerald eyes to widen in surprise. The pink pen it was written in gave proof enough that this article was composed by Kyu, even if she hadn't signed it at the bottom, which she had. Mikey cleared his throat in preparation to read the full contents of the letter aloud.

"Hey tiger! If you're reading this then I'm not going to be around for a little while. I guess I just… need a break from work for a couple of days. A fairy doesn't get overtime… shitty, am I right? Anyway… be careful around Mega Bitch, okay? I have this weird feeling shit might get crazy if I leave you on your own. Oh, and Mikey…. Don't go undoing all my hard work while I'm gone! You're like, really high maintenance… but your heart's in the right place! See you soon…. How about you turn over the note and take a peek at the back? You'll like it! Love Kyu!"

Mike sighed with relief. His tensed shoulders relaxed slightly and he closed his eyes for a second, "Kyu's okay... That's a relief. I don't know what I'd do if I pissed her off."

Curious, the young man turned over the paper and looked with curiosity, "A picture?"

"A bikini… a pink one…. What is it with you giving me these, Kyu? Seriously?" Despite his surprise, Mikey could not help his heart jumping a little as his gaze fixated upon the polaroid. Kyu's slender form lay sprawled upon a sandy golden beach. The excuse for a swimsuit that clung to her body was so minimalistic that it couldn't be compared to much more than a couple of strings. The word 'rawwr' was crudely scribbled on the bottom of the photograph in the same magenta coloured marker pen.

Despite his best judgement, Mikey still found himself sticking the photograph on the front of the fridge. He shook his head in amusement and shrugged. "Just what the hell am I doing? C'mon Mike… get a grip."

He reached out to pull the photo down. His hand struggled to fulfil the task, and in the end left the image alone, "I better hide it before Kyu gets back. She won't let me live it down if she sees it."

Actions related to every other girl had acted as a diversion today. It seemed Mike was doing everything in his power to not think about the one who he really needed to deal with. The promise to Audrey last night still rang true even if he was trying to forget for a moment.

"Tiffany….."

The cheerleader was still blissfully unaware of the truth. It was important to deal with the issue as soon as possible. The longer the whole thing went on for, the more it would end up hurting her.

"I'm really sorry about all of this." Mikey produced his phone from the confines of his pocket. His thumbs anxiously punched in the blonde's number. Alas, he found himself nervously waiting once again. He was at the mercy of the dial tone, something for which words could not even begin to express his hatred.

"Mikey! I was really hoping to hear from you! So, have you made up your mind about next weekend?" The cheerful voice of Tiffany met his ears. However, it only served to increase the feeling of dread the young blond man felt.

"I can't make it I'm afraid. I have plans that I can't move around. Sorry…."This whole thing was ending up to be far more disheartening than he thought. It really hurt saying these things.

"Oh… okay." The fact that Tiffany's usually upbeat voice sounded so disappointed did not help his current situation much either.

"Then how about we go see a movie or something? I'm not babysitting Philly this week, so we could still do something on Friday?" Another happy suggestion was the last thing Mike needed right now. It only served to make all of this more difficult.

"Can we meet tonight? I really need to talk to you in person…." It was the fastest response, the first thing that came to mind to counter an invitation on a date he could no longer partake. The musician felt his heartbeat thump heavily in waiting for any kind of reply.

"Alright! But… is there something wrong?" There was no way an A grade student like Tiffany would mistake the tone in her boyfriend's voice for anything but unhappy. "If there is," she continued, "Just leave it to me! I'll cheer you up before you know it!"

"Just," Mike felt his throat tighten. He wanted to tell her to stop. He couldn't stand her being so cheerful when he knew what he had to do. "Is Eight okay with you?

"Of course, eight's fine," Tiffany's concerned tone came in swift response.

"Okay. Let's meet at Nutmeg Café." In Mike's mind, it seemed like the most… neutral place to host a breakup. Such a setting was far less extravagant than a fancy restaurant, and far more personal than the booming music of Lusties nightclub.

"Nutmeg it is," Tiffany's tone picked up again almost as quickly as it faded. She wanted to be there for the man she loved about all else. "Mikey... try your best to cheer up, okay? I'm here for you. I promise!"

"I know you are…. You have been since the day I met you. Tiff… I'm sorry." Without so much as another word Mike hung up the call. A moment longer and he knew he would crack under the pressure. Finally, the stage was set. The blond singer exhaled deeply and tossed his phone onto the kitchen counter. "No turning back now."

Eyes cast back to the picture of Kyu on the fridge door; a sigh escaped his lips. After all, he couldn't help but feel a little lost without his love fairy, "I'll _try_ not to fuck everything up while you're gone…"

Yet, Mike was still afraid. He felt so much conflict in his heart. Not because he questioned his feelings for Audrey, but because it felt horrible to make Tiffany suffer.

"Still," one of his hands reached across the counter for an idle shot glass. His emerald eyes tracked down a bottle of coppery coloured liquor sat across from it. Mike poured himself a particularly large hit of Whiskey and frowned, "What's worse here... the painful truth, or a blissful lie?"

He slammed back his drink and basked in the burn as the liquid slid down his throat. "This is turning out to be nowhere near as easy as I thought…."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading this chapter through to the end! Please feel free to leave me some feedback on the direction of the story if you would like. I am always very grateful for all of your opinions. The next chapter will be coming soon! Until then, keep enjoying Huniepop!**


	9. Redhead - Part IV

**I won't say too much about this chapter because I want it to be as impacting as possible. I will simply thank you for returning to read the next part of the story. The continued support everybody shows is fantastic, and I can quite happily say we are very deep into Audrey's storyline now. I wish you all a very happy Christmas!**

* * *

 **Redhead – Part IV**

Tiffany glanced nervously at the line in the store. There were so many people buying groceries for the middle of the week. She could not help but let out a frustrated sigh and twiddle with one her blonde locks. Were people panic buying for some crazy weather warning or something? Her thoughts remained glued on the trivial reason for her last minute visit. All she was here for was to pick up a new toothbrush and some scented soap.

"C'mon… I'm going to be late." Her oceanic gaze locked onto the clock in the corner impatiently. "It's almost seven already?"

After all, she was due to meet Mike in about an hour. The last thing she wanted to do was keep him waiting. He didn't sound happy taking on the phone earlier. It was extremely worrying to her. Mikey clearly needed a hug and some emotional comfort. Why else would he invite her out for coffee so suddenly?

"Do you want to pay by credit card sir?" Tiffany could feel her usually cheerful smile fading quickly with every extra second that passed. Hearing the young man on the register serve somebody four places ahead in line only added to the stress too. Usually coming into the store was a fun experience for her, but this time around, it was proving to be anything but.

"Oh, those muffins are half off? Give me a second, would you? I'll just go fetch some more." The cheerleader's vision slowly turned to red as she watched the person at the front of the line leave for another bag of breakfast treats. A quiet huff of rage slipped out in conjunction with a bratty stomp of her left foot. "Hurry up, would you?" she whispered venomously as the endless wait continued.

The clock kept on ticking ever closer to the impending date this evening. Slowly but surely another person in the line was served. Yet, by the time it came to Tiffany's turn in line she was more bothered by the time on her dainty pink watch, "Now I've only got a half hour."

"Thank you, bye!" One quick financial transaction saw a flustered young woman, still dressed in her cheerleading outfit from earlier in the day, dashing for the way out with an incredible degree of haste.

"Are you fucking with me or something? You want thirty bucks for a fucking pill?" A familiar and bellowing voice brought the already flustered Miss Maye sliding to a stop at the exit. She turned back to catch a glance of somebody colourful and vibrant. A girl with porcelain skin slouched against the pharmacy counter with a dirty scowl twisting her lips. She wore clothing akin to that of a Christmas gift: the whole getup being violently red, skimpy, and overly flashy.

"Audrey, is that you?" Tiffany placed her small bag of goods on her wrist and went over to join the girl.

"Tiffany Maye? Damn! Where have you been these past few weeks?" The rouge hellion forked over a handful of bills and received a small brown pharmacy bag from the rather grumpy middle-aged gentleman manning the counter. "Thirty… shit. Talk about a fucking JOKE."

Audrey discreetly tucked the small package away in her purse and followed up with a disjointed smile. "You like, haven't been to the club with me in… forever. I need to get your ass outta that dorm room before you gather dust!"

An uneasy expression of greeting was the best thing Tiffany could force herself to give. After all before her stood Audrey Belrose: their friendship was a very difficult thing to make sense of, the cheerleader found. It started off as simply sitting beside one another in English class, and soon after, despite having little in common, blossomed into sometimes hitting the club between studies.

Plus, Tiffany couldn't bring herself to forget how something crazy usually happened whenever she hung out with Audrey. Yet, despite all that, she still called her a friend. After all, some people were misunderstood, right?

"I've been busy lately." The blonde chose her words cautiously as to not draw her red-haired companion into a full blown rant, "Anyway… where have YOU been, Audrey? Professor Martin told me last week if you don't have your assignment done by next Friday he's kicking you out!"

"It's totally… half done. Chill! Anyway," Audrey continued loudly as she grabbed Tiffany by the hand. "Let's blow this shithole. I'm getting tired of people staring at me."

* * *

"Wow! Slow down!" A squeal of surprise of came free from the girl with pigtails as the party girl dragged her clean out of the store. Outside, the cool night air greeted the duo as it wisped through the trees in the parking lot. Audrey kept on hauling her comrade along with little regard for the light squirms of protest she gave.

"Audrey… What's gotten into you?" Not that seeing the redhead so forceful was anything out of the ordinary. When Tiffany was finally free from her classmate's grap her eyes fell upon a little bus shelter with an old wooden bench and a pair of flickering blue vending machines inside. Thankfully, it was empty of other people for the moment. "Are you hoping to catch a bus or something?"

"You're good with this 'feelings' shit, right Tiffany?" The frustration in Audrey's voice came across with daunting intensity as she flopped on the bench like a ruby paperweight, completely ignoring Tiffany's previous question. "Sit down. I'll get you a soda."

"Is everything okay?" The blonde asked while parking her rounded little behind on the bench: a raised brow came in questioning as she watched her classmate hop back to her feet wander off to one of the drink dispensers. This whole thing was very unusual. Audrey never really spoke about her personal feelings outright at all. Well, nothing beyond the usual bitching, anyway.

A couple of coins and an equal number of button presses later, Audrey came back to sit down again with a pair of icy cool colas. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Tiffany cracked open the can and took a dainty little sip. "So… what the heck has been going on with you these past few weeks?"

"There's this guy," replied Audrey with the grumpy and rhythmic tapping of the index finger against the side of her drink.

Tiffany could feel instantaneous dread building up inside. After all, the rumours about Audrey being rather free with her affections were numerous around campus. "You've been missing all your classes over someone you met at a party?"

It was her first guess, and one the young lady thought was likely the most accurate.

However, Audrey let out a little snarl of anger and shook her head in violent protest. "No…. It's not like that, and that's what's pissing me off!"

"You remember that guy I told you I talked to a couple of months back?" The redhead stealthily slipped the brown paper package from the pharmacy out of her purse and peeled off the sticker-like seal.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific," came Tiffany in swift response as she tilted her head a little in curiousity, "You meet a lot of guys, Audrey."

"The guy I met in Lusties a while back... when the stupid manager changed the music!"

"That one? I thought you said it wasn't anything serious." Tiffany had a memory of the brief discussion at best. After all, this random flame seemed at a glance to receive the same treatment as all the others before. In other words, he was brought up in casual conversation twice and never discussed again. Audrey never even mentioned his name; she didin't show a picture either.

"I didn't want serious, but yeah, him. I guess it was his sexy green eyes." Audrey's reply was very quick as she produced a little box from the bag she held.

At a brief glance, Tiffany caught sight of the word 'contraceptive' written on the side. She sighed mentally in disappointment. Did the redhead use protection at all? "You need to be way more careful. Seriously Audrey… you're playing with fire."

"Hey… don't judge me, virgin." The crimson vixen bit back hard. She followed up by muttering something extremely impolite, before swallowing the lone pill with a 'gulp'. Content, she washed it down her throat with a mouthful of drink.

An intoxicating silence followed Audrey's defensive bark. For the longest time nothing more than nervous glances were passed back and forth between the two women. This seemingly timed ritual repeated every few seconds. Tiffany even found herself counting the expired fractions of time in her head. Eventually, the blonde looked down to her lap, "I shouldn't have said anything." Looking back up, she eyed Audrey with her soft and considerate blue orbs in apology. "Take care of yourself. I'm only trying to look out for you. What happens if you get preg-"

"Don't... just... don't." Audrey looked away nervously. Just the thought of Tiffany saying _that_ word caused her to feel uneasy.

Tiffany felt a faint sting in her heart. Watching the young redhead beside her swallowing the 'pill' brought back memories of Jessie. How many countless times had she seen her mother swallowing pills just like it when she got home from work? A younger eight-year-old Tiffany couldn't understand it at first. However, by the time Junior High rolled around the words 'contraceptive pill' were ones she understood _very_ clearly from health class.

"Ha," the bitter chuckle Audrey gave was enough to make her feel a slight chill scuttle down her spine.

"I don't just let guys do it _inside_ me for fucking fun." This confession from Miss Belrose seemed to come out both incredibly dry and factual. There was little emotion behind it apart from the smallest ember of anger. "This one though… he's pretty nice. I guess… I wanted to _feel_ him."

This was a side of the self-proclaimed 'party girl' that Tiffany had never seen before. It was true then, everybody did have a soft side after all. She felt a tiny smile curve her lips at the sight of the red flush overtaking Audrey's cheeks, "How cute! Look at your cheeks! Audrey... are you IN LOVE?"

This surprising revelation was more than enough to lift her mood from the darker thoughts of her mother with ease.

Instead of a straight answer, Audrey shot up from the bench and turned her back. There she stood, arms folded, her concealed face looking somewhere between a grouchy frown and the bratty pout of a child without their toy. "This whole thing is driving me fucking nuts! I want to forget him… I really do… but I just can't! Every time I try to push him away I end up getting closer! Makes me SO ANGRY!"

"Yep," Tiffany nodded with a happy smile and stood with arms folded playfully behind her back. "That sounds like a classic case of love sickness to me."

"Makes my blood burn." Audrey spun around on her heels and gave a disapproving glare in an attempt to silence the cheerleader. However, she quickly found herself on an even more frustrating retreat when it didn't work. Defeated, she finally sat back down with a frustrated growl.

"He's in a band, alright? Fuck me, you romantic types and your stupid cutesy crap!" Audrey slid one of her pale hands into the confines of her bag and dug around the longest time. "Where did I put the damn thing?"

Tiffany felt the excitement welling up inside her. She giggled cheerfully before a wide grin crept upon her soft pastel lips. "Really? That's so cool! The guy I'm seeing right now… he's a musician too! You should hear him sing! His voice… oh wow… it is so charming... so smooth. When he calls my name I just wanna throw my arms around him and SQUEEZE him tight!"

"Ewww gawwwd! Like, gross! Stop with the sugary sweet bullshit! You're gonna like, make me hurl." Audrey pulled a battered silver phone from her bag's side pocket. "You wanna see a picture of him? I finally took a decent one last night."

"Awesome," chimed the cheerleader in blissful anticipation. She could only imagine what kind of guy was good enough to win over Audrey's affections. After all, it was common knowledge that those brave enough to try were usually destroyed by her razor tongue. Those who survived it didn't usually get beyond the offering of a glorified night in the sack.

"Here," Audrey punched a few buttons on the keypad until the image she was looking for popped up on screen. She nonchalantly passed her phone across with little care and gave a tiny little smirk. "His name's Mikey. Yeah, he looks a little scruffy in that blurry ass picture, but… he ain't so bad."

Tiffany saw the image in its full splendor. Everything became different in a mere moment: her smile like sunshine fell away is if it had never existed. She felt it deep inside, her heart slowly cracking to pieces as if somebody just stepped on it: every shred of happiness slowly crumbled apart as if it were a distant dream. Her ocean-blue eyes pooled with water as they took in the sight of a man she knew. A toned blond lay sleeping in what she could only assume was Audrey's bed.

"No way… this can't be what it looks…. Why would he-" Tiffany choked. Her cascading emotions were starting to spill out in the form of tears. They trickled softly at first, but very quickly became a little stream. Her heart hurt so much. Unable to cope with the sight of Mike's image, she tossed the phone back into Audrey's lap and stood shakily.

"Is he single? Did he tell you if he was dating someone?" The words stiffened as Tiffany felt them leave her throat. Just speaking right now was making her feel sick.

"Sorta," Audrey smiled coolly while she threw her arms behind her back in one of her typical 'bad girl' gestures. "He's dating some _skank_ right now... don't remember the name. It doesn't matter... cuz I got that boy right where I want him." A smug little chuckle erupted from the redhead. "He's gonna ditch her hoe ass because he wants me so bad!"

"He wouldn't do that to me..." Sapphire marbles stirred downward at greyed concrete. Ironic indeed that the color of the ground was a perfect mirror to the landscape of Tiffany's heart right now. Every single beat brought a searing pain throughout the rest of her shuddering body. A frail sob choked out in a second cascade of raging torment. "Mikey... this can't be what it looks like" She whispered while her back remained turned.

"What the fuck?" Audrey jumped up defensively: she bore expression most indignant upon her white; doll-like features. "Did I do something to piss on your parade? What's wrong with you? Come on… Tiffany! Why the hell are you crying?"

"I… I have to go. I have somewhere I need to be right now!" The only thing Tiffany factored into her mind right now was running. She had to get away from here. Her legs needed to carry her far away from the girl with the ruby hair. Therefore, she did not even care to think. She simply ran off into the darkness.

The expanse of her mind could only focus on one thing right now, or more specifically, one person, "Mikey… I need to see you. I need to know the _truth._ "

HER Mikey would never be so cruel to her, would he? No of course not… The Mike she met in the football field that day was kind and gentle…. Her fragile emotions in utter distress, the loving blonde still clung to the tiny; shattered, fragments of belief.

Meanwhile, Audrey was left alone and in utter confusion. "Just what the fuck was that-"

A faint memory from a few days before. She had supressed it for the most part. It was easy for the redhead to forget the finer details when she drank, smoked; and partied so damn much. However, a sudden flashback caused the girl's eyes to widen in utter shock. It was a faint picture wrapped in a shrouded haze. Mike stood there in his usual denim attire. He walked out of Lusties holding a cell phone against his right ear.

'… _If you need to talk Tiffany, I'm all ears. I think I know the coffee shop you're talking about too, so I'll head that way. See you soon.'_

Audrey reeled as the weight of reality hit her with the force of a car. The response she gave to that very phone call was returning to her as well, "So… asshole. You mind telling me who the crap _Tiffany_ is? Oh… shit! How did I not figure it out?"

The pieces of the puzzle were all fitting together neatly at last. She sprang up from her seat and looked off in the direction, which Tiffany ran. "I thought he was seeing some random bitch. Tiffany… _TIFFANY MAYE_."

Audrey was stuck between frowning and smiling. A friend of hers was in an awful lot of pain. Yet there was also a dark form of glee buried in the deepest pits of her heart. She threw her red locks back and gazed to the sky with a most glassy look of triumph.

"Tiffany motherfucking Maye…. He has the girl with the good grades, the blue eyes; and the tight ass..."

 _'I fucking love you, you stupid bitch.'_

Mike's words from the night before still spun around in a circle within Audrey's head. She looked to the sky, her feelings being a little chaotic at best now that everything made sense. "You're wanna throw away Little Miss Perfect, because you love ME?"

* * *

Mikey skittishly made his way down the street. His green gaze had the coffee shop locked firmly in his sights. With every passing footstep, he felt the pace of his heartbeat getting faster and faster. "Nutmeg. Here it is…. Now or ne-"

"Tiffany?" His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the very girl he was here to see. She stood beside the doorway with her head held low. She didn't look up, and she didn't speak in the slightest when he approached.

The musician reached out to place a hand upon her shoulder, only to get it batted away with an uncharacteristic amount of malice from the cheerleader.

"Did you do it?" She asked her question with hollow optimism. Yet, deep down she wanted to believe that the whole thing was just a terrible misunderstanding.

He adjusted the jacket of his usual denim attire before taking the slightest step back. "Tiff… what's up? I'm sure if you talk to me I can help you figure things-"

Tiffany lifted her head, effectively bringing her tearful eyes of blue to bare. The gaze she gave to Mike was both piercing and pleading desperately. This whole ordeal was tearing her apart. "….Please…. tell me you didn't do it. Tell me you didn't have sex with Audrey…"

A whiteness as pale as death washed over the expanse of Mike's entire face. He stood there, speechless, his heart thumping so heavily that it made his head spin. Complete dizziness set in quickly, followed by a slight feeling of sickness as he found himself struggling to make any sort of response. In the end he could do nothing but stare in disbelief at his girlfriend's weeping eyes for many a moment.

"….How did you- You know Audrey? Audrey Belrose?" He found himself in disbelief. In an instant, his worst fears seemed to be unfolding right before his eyes. His relationship with the redhead was finally out in the open.

There was no way to sidestep this. The last thing Mike felt he should do was lie. "It's true... We... were together just before I met you... We drifted apart. I thought she was gone for good... but she came back... a few days ago."

The cheerleader's face sank into a painful scowl. Unable to contain the feelings welling up inside, she finally burst. "How could you keep this from me?!"

"Oh my god…" Tiffany fell into a further deluge of pained sobbing. The remnants of her fractured heart finally shattered like glass. "I don't know what's worse... Your two-timing, or that you didn't tell me the truth."

"HOW COULD YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS? I trusted you…. Mike… you're an asshole. She's my friend... I didn't think _you_ of all people could be so... awful..."

Memories of the time she shared with Mike over the past couple of months flooded her mind. The movies they went see together, the way she felt so happy when he turned up to cheer rally the other week, and most of all, the amazing sparks of warmth she felt whenever they kissed. All of these feelings combined, they weren't happy anymore. In fact, it made her feel disgusting. "I feel so used... You've been lying to me all this time... haven't you?"

Mike lowered his head, bowing away like a defeated boxer from a ring. True, he was supposed to be breaking up with her tonight. Still, it wasn't supposed to go like this. He didn't want her to find out in such a way so hurtful. Silently, he stepped forward with an outstretched hand, "I've hu-

Unable to contain herself any longer, Tiffany lunged, her actions motivated by innermost suffering.

 _CRACK!_

Mikey took a bewildered step back and found the side of his face burning. The sensation held the shape of a deep red hand imprint upon his left cheek. He simply could not believe it at first. The whole scenario ran through his mind a couple of times before it made sense.

"…I deserve that. I do." He spoke in quiet admission. There was no sense being a coward and turning away from this.

Tiffany moved to strike again in a teary rage. "Aren't I good enough for you?" she cried out painfully in tow with her raised hand.

 _CRACK!_

Mikey took the second blow with dignity while standing still. It hurt like crazy, but he would never hit a woman back. "You haven't done anything wrong. It's me. I shouldn't ha-

"Please, please stop it... I don't want to hear anymore." Tiffany shoved Mike back with all of her strength and clutched her pained heart tightly.

Finally sated, the blonde lady dried some of her falling tears as best she could. It still hurt so much. The struggle she felt to piece her composure together was very real, "Don't touch me…. Don't call me…. Don't come near me…. Please just… go away. I thought you cared about me... I guess I was wrong..."

There was no coming back from this. Mikey knew it in his head and gave an understanding nod. He simply turned his back, and slowly started to walk in the other direction. His gaze fixated upon his footsteps as he went, placed a hand upon his heart. "I was an idiot... trying to fool myself into thinking I wouldn't end up hurting somebody. It couldn't end any other way..." His whispered words served as all the conformation he needed for this situation. He and Tiffany Maye, they were finished.

Meanwhile, the cheerleader watched with her puffy red eyes as the man she thought she knew reluctantly turned the corner and left. "I was going to let you into my life… into my heart... Mikey… I was starting to love you…."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading! I know this was not exactly in the happy spirit of Christmas, but I at least hope it had an impact on you as a reader. Please leave me some feedback if you want to. I'm always grateful for your responses, and have a great day!**


	10. Redhead – Part V

**This chapter is perhaps the longest one I've written yet. As always, I want to say thank you for your continued support of this story. In addition, I would be very to hear your feedback on this chapter if you would like to share it.**

 **It goes in a very interesting direction, and focuses on that key story point of emotional conflict quite strongly. I hope you enjoy the read!**

* * *

 **Redhead - Part V**

A session was finally looming for the band after a couple of weeks without playing. Things finally seemed to be going well for them again since their change back to a more Rock focused style of playing. With that in mind, the trio were ready to grab the momentum and run with it. In addition, their lead singer desperately needed to switch off from what happened with Tiffany. A few days of quiet reflection in his apartment had done very little to make him feel any better.

A desolate parking lot sat in near silence as the last rays of sun went down. Very few vehicles filled any of the spaces, save for a grey convertible and a handful of family roadster style cars. Most people were already heading home for the night. Even the younger crowd were nowhere to be seen on this uneventful weeknight at the end of Autumn.

The screech of tires tore through the gentle veil of quiet with impunity, while an engine roared in accompaniment to the most ear-splitting sound. A yellow cabby came screaming to a badly parked halt halfway across the parking lot, its engine finally settling to a much lighter volume. One of the doors swung open, and out into the night, stepped a young man with peroxide blond hair.

"Keep the change," He spoke with a smile as he tossed a scrunched up handful of bills onto the back seat.

For a couple of moments there was a strange quiet, at least until a man stuck his head out of the driver side window. His Pasty skin and badly dreadlocked black hair seemed to mingle with crooked shades and a Rastafarian hat he wore almost too well. "Tubular dude! I'll see you at the club on Saturday, Mikey man!"

Mike gave a small smile in response to the driver. While his expression was happy, his thoughts were those of wonderment. He kept on thinking about how this guy in front kept his licence. "Be sure to get yourself a ticket, Jake. The manager at Lusties said there's only a couple left."

"Woowwwwwww…. Damn! That's like, totally not cool bruh! I'll go and like, head there right now! Catch ya later!" Just as quickly as the arrival, Mikey watched in quiet terror as his regular cabby slammed a cassette into the player and went on a painfully loud exit with blasting speakers and squealing tires.

"How the hell did he end up getting a car?" It was a thought that played on Mike's mind often, especially since Jake picked him up a lot.

With his eyes back on the prize, the mucisian turned around and started walking. A massive building of glass and metal stood towering in all of its splendour. Large double doors hung wide open to welcome people from the outside, while several brightly lit signposts gave directions. The sight of the giant complex made Mike feel invigorated.

"The shopping mall. It's been a little while since I last came out this way."

Taking the Huniebee from his pocket, Mikey poked at the screen to turn it on. For once, he found himself smiling at the clock readout on the phone. "Alright, I'm on time for the practice session. It's almost Nine."

* * *

Stepping inside felt much the same as stepping into a new world. This place was so huge that even when lacking in patrons it looked fairly lively. Marble floors spread out across the entire length of the mall, while retail stores branched out as far as the eyes could see. Clothing stores, sports stores, coffee shops and an internet café. The entire left strip still hummed with some activity as a few late night shoppers went about their bargain hunting.

Mike cast his eyes toward the stores on the right side strip. He frowned slightly. The majority of these shops, novelty stores, craft stores and the like, were closed with the shutters down."Chain stores forcing them out of business."

Regardless, he pushed forward, his feet tapping softly in combination with the light conversations of other patrons to create a slightly louder ambient noise. Upon reaching the shiny metallic staircase, he glanced upward and swiftly made his way to the second floor.

His arrival on the next level placed him just a short walk away from a couple more establishments. Just thirty seconds off to the left stood the cinema. Illuminated with a strip of neon above the entrance archway, a couple of people stood by idly chatting with tickets in their hands. One of them leaned up against the 'Now showing' billboard with a soda cup loosely clutched in his other hand.

"The new Metal Dude movie is totally shit. Did they really think a spin off was a good idea?"

His blue shirt wearing counterpart shook his head with a frown of disgust. "Mass produced giant robots? What is it now, one of those 'Anime' shows?"

Mikey felt himself losing interest in eavesdropping. He liked the new movie, and such blatant attacking of the story points served to make his mood sour a tiny bit. With a sigh of response, he looked away from the two moviegoers and started walking to the right instead.

"The movie wasn't that bad." Sadly, his mind couldn't help but recall the person he went to see it with. "Tiffany."

A stern shake of the head followed that line of thought. "I need to let it go..."

Just thinking about her right now killed the mood a little more. Thankfully, the sight of an all too familiar establishment caused the young man to smile. He was finally here. "Luis' Bar. Home away from home."

The large glass windows and the flickering red 'Open' sign felt like something of a comfort. This was one of Mike's favorite places to unwind, especially when a gig with the band sat just around the corner. Anticipation building, the blond reached out and gave the door a slight tug.

* * *

Simply walking inside the quaint drinking establishment gave a feeling of calm and relaxation. Feeling much better now, Mike looked around and eyed the surroundings. A dozen small wooden tables sat dotted around the room, two in each of the bottom corners beside the windows, and several more sat beside the staircase leading to the second floor. Faint candles sat on the tables, their flames dancing softly to provide a little additional light. Along with the calming sights, a faint scent of fruity wine hung in the air.

"There you are! Head upstairs Mike, the rest of the boys are waiting for you." A suave Italian accent served as a wakeup call to snap the vocalist out of his musings. He looked off in the direction of the long, polished bar with its several comfortable looking stools.

Sat down on one of them, was a gentleman with silvery hair. He wore smart but casual attire, while the distinctive features of his face caused him to stand out further, being both majestic and slightly wrinkled with age. The aura he gave off was warm and welcoming, almost like a father. Just being in his presence like this was enough to give the blond a happy smile. It stuck on his face as he walked a little further into the establishment and took up a seat next to the older man.

"Nice to see you, Luis. Hope business has been good to you." While he spoke, Mike popped the top button on his shirt and let out a relieved little gasp. It was warm in here.

"It's been great," replied the owner as he stood from his seat and went behind the bar. Mikey watched intently as he reached up to the top shelf liquor with one of his slightly creased hands. He brought down a bottle filled with an orangey-golden tint. "Give your uncle my best wishes, won't you?"

"Of course I will!" The younger man replied to his elder with politeness as he took the shiny metallic Huniebee from the confines of his pocket. No new messages. He mulled over recent events for a moment. Audrey hadn't called since since leaving her apartment a days back, and Tiffany? He frowned. It was clear as daylight how she felt about all of this.

With a sigh, Mike shook those thoughts from his head. He was greeted by a sound he knew well, that of a glass gliding across the table. Not wanting it to fall off the edge, he reached out and caught it swiftly. A slight twinge of surprise came as he laid eyes upon the size of the drink. "Is this for me, Luis?"

"On the house. A little something to say thank you! You bring your friends in here all the time. They spend money on drinks and I get to listen to you practice your songs."

Luis gave a 'thumbs up' gesture in further confirmation. "Enjoy your drink. Oh, and give me a moment. I forgot to flip the sign at the door." With the last member of Third Betrayal here to rehearse, it was time to close for a couple of hours.

Giving an amused smirk, Mike stood from the bar. Glass in hand, he made his way across to the little staircase. His ascent was slow at first, especially as he spent a moment watching Luis hurry for the door.

* * *

At the top of the stairs, the lead singer gave a little salute in the form of holding up his drink, at least before he downed it. The burn was intense, the good kind of sensation that came from a high quality liquor. "Looks like you're all having fun getting shit ready."

Everybody involved directly with the band was already here. They stood at the far side of the room, being a good distance away from the crowded tables and chairs that were stacked up beside the staircase. This first floor area acted as storage for the bar, and it was also the place in which the band practiced when there wasn't enough time to hire the studio across down.

The two identical twins stood side by side with their guitars in hand. Perhaps more unnerving was their clothing, completely identical down to the long, black, AB-DC T-shirts they wore; the ripped cargo pants and the grubby army boots. One of them turned to the other, his long dark hair swaying as he did so, and then looked back to Mike in welcome.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you."

"There you are! We've been waiting for you."

The way two sibling guitarists could speak in perfect unison most of the time was a little freaky. "Hey Neil, hey Steve. We ready to go?"

A nod came from both of the brothers before they went back to checking over their instruments.

"Everything is just about set up." From behind the twins came an exceedingly tall man, his muscular body clad in a vest and leather pants. His gruff and manly features betrayed the sincerity of his oceanic blue eyes. Both cool and collected, he ran a slick hand through his spiked, chocolate brown hair and moved to stand beside Mike. He radiated a feeling of strength, pride, and power.

Just standing beside him was enough to make the people feel invigorated and ready to sing. "Hey Markus," Mikey greeted his friend. "Sorry if I called you out on short notice."

Looking around the room of friendly faces, Mike took a moment to recall the start of his friendship with everyone. He met Markus, Neil, and Steve, in community college a few years back. Having become best friends while there, the three musicians pooled all of their savings together to follow their dreams of creating music, all while Mark managed the money and shows for them.

Finally, the lead singer turned his gaze toward the last member of their little group, Jamie. The butch, chunky man in the corner with greasy hair and a scruffy beard. Dark tattoos in the shape of snakes, reptiles and other animals lay scrawled across his tree-like arms as he plugged things into the wall sockets. A college dropout with heart, the twins offered him a job in the band after being thrown out for fighting with a classmate over his stolen saxophone.

All five of them lived in this lively little town now. They were Third Betrayal, a modern rock band with strong nineties influence.

"It's fine brother, its fine." Markus gave a suave chuckle and pulled his phone for a second. The sound of his voice was enough to snap bring Mike back from the depths of his thoughts. He hadn't checked out for more than a couple of seconds, it seemed.

Finished looking his phone over, he gave Mike a pat on the back to liven him up. It was crazy to him how he always seemed to space out. "I wouldn't be much of a manager if I didn't watch you three play. Besides, I want to hear this new song you put together."

A thump in Mike's chest served as a reminder of the sentiment attached to the lyrics. "We started writing it a while back, but we ditched it. Shit happened a few days ago... and I asked Neil and Steve if we could try it again."

The tone in his friend's voice was enough. Markus could hazard a guess at the situation from the tense way in which Mike spoke. "You still having a hard time with that redhead?"

Despite all of the negative emotion he felt, Mike it pushed as far down as possible and looked back to Markus with a determined smile. "Don't worry about it." A flare of smooth confidence came through in his voice. Hiding his feelings behind closed doors was something of a strong point.

Besides, now was not the time to dwell on his relationship problems. It was time for music, the thing that made him feel alive above all else.

Jamie got up from his little corner of cables and gave a wave with one of his chunky hands. "Everything's set up! We're good to go!"

Now was the decisive moment. Markus grabbed one of the dusty chairs and took up a seat. "This should be good."

Meanwhile, the trio of musicians got into their stage places, Neil and Steve taking up their positions slightly behind Mike.

Jamie got into position behind the laptop connected to the soundsystem. With a few clicks, the backing track slowly came to life. "Three… two… one… here we go."

A quiet drumbeat slowly pulsated. Both on que, the twins began playing their opening pieces, Steve following Neil on the bass with focus and precision. Combined with the soft chimes of a piano from the backing track, the melody resembled something of a rock-infused romance ballad. The melancholic sounds combined with such lethargic beating of drums fused effortlessly into a vibe of _love lost_ and shattered dreams.

Markus kept on watching, his brow raised slightly in fascination. He had never heard the group play something like this before. Most interestingly, Mike had not spoken a word yet, either. He stood at the front with the microphone in hand, his expression showing crystal clear that he was psyching himself up to sing.

The piano faded out seamlessly in conjunction with the guitars of the twins slowing down. The sound of the song dropped full force into tragic musings. Prepared, Mike took a step forward and held the mic tightly.

"I gave you my heart… on the wings of broken promises. I would say that I'm sorry, but it doesn't matter…. No it doesn't matter any-more."

Neil stepped up beside Mike with his headset. "I gave you my life, and I gave you my world. But now I find it hard to breathe." The softer voice of the dark-haired twin rang out in unison with the strings of his brother's guitar.

Slowly, beat by beat, the song fell onto even harsher vibes and dark colors. The gentle, simple yet powerful cries of a violin slid into the background track. This arrangement of instruments swam in a deep musical harmony as all three of the performers fell into perfect sync.

Markus saw the look Mike held, pained and struggling. Every word of this song, it must have meant an awful lot to him. With that thought close to heart, the manager kept on watching intently as the singer looked ready for another verse.

"You make me shine inside, and I can't live without you…. You're my light; yeah… you're my world." Mike's expression twisted. Just saying these words, especially considering who they were aimed at, it hurt a lot.

The trio kept it tight and in time. Mark looked on in quiet awe of the passion the three musicians held in the song. Every moment of the was a musical story slowly transformed into a tale of hurt, confusion, and feelings of love eternal.

In one final flourish, Mikey held the Microphone with quivering hands. Tears started to trickle from his eyes. "I need you... but you hurt me…. You're the star in my sky, but you burn me…. Yes… You're my crimson angel, but you kill me! But honey… please don't leave me…."

Finally, the song faded away in a single lonely flourish. Mark stood from his chair with a thunderous clap of support, "Very good! If you play that at Lusties on Saturday, you're going to nail it."

* * *

Midnight already loomed by the time the band finished their practice. A certain lead singer walked quietly through the empty shopping mall as it was almost time to close. His head held low, he pondered the extent of his feelings with a deep and thoughtful expression.

In his right hand he held the Huniebee. This phone was special; it was something Kyu gave him when she first arrived.

"Kyu…" His lone word bounced off the walls of the vast shopping complex. All the while, his thoughts seemed to zip back to pink hair and a cheerful smile. There was far too much irony to this. Mikey felt a scowl curve his lips. In just a few days of the energetic love fairy not being there, things had almost starting going backwards.

The cold night air blew against Mike's face as he stepped outside. The radiance of a full moon beamed down with an exhilarating pale light. Such a sight, the sheer beauty of it set his heart to racing. Red strands and pink curls, an alluring laugh and a playful scoff of annoyance. Two very different women stood at the forefront of the young man's attention

Burning crimson hair, frilly dresses and a sharp tongue. "Audrey Belrose…. As crazy as it sounds, I wouldn't change her."

The most recent night he spent with her was something very special indeed. It was not just sex. No, it was passion and romance, rolled into a cascading ball of fire and left to burn slow embers of warmth.

"I love her... and I'm not going to give up on her. No matter how hard it might be on me." The way she held him, Mike honestly believed it was testament to the truth of her feelings. When they laid in bed, Audrey held him so warmly and lovingly. Such an embrace was not just a thing of passing obsession. Well, not in his own heart, anyway.

Then, there was the other. His fairy, his guardian, and his trusted companion. A tiny chuckle escaped from Mike as his sleepy gaze transfixed upon the full extent of the lunar light. "Kyu's been my guide this whole time. She dragged my ass up from my failures. She's weird… and she's a flirt…."

Hand on heart; he gave a confident smile to the true extent of his feelings. "That strange fairy, she's very dear to me. More than that… she's my best friend."

Exhausted from such a busy evening, Mike let out a quiet yawn. The sight of his taxi pulling into view a short walk across the parking lot was something extremely comforting right about now.

"Damn… I need to get some sleep."

By the time Mike reached the cab, he practically fell into it. It was time to head home.

* * *

Finally, within the comforting embrace of his own apartment at long last, Mikey stared up at his bedroom ceiling. It had truly become a force of habit at this point. Having a familiar ceiling to look at before he went to sleep ready did help him rest easy at night.

"Time for-"

The turning of keys in the lock echoed throughout the expanse of the apartment. Somebody was trying to get inside. Mike found himself able to breathe a sigh of relief once his brain connected the dots. Only one other person had a key to get in.

"Mikeeeeeyyy! I'm back! Yo! Dude! Did you order a fairy?"

 _BANG!_

Just as quickly as the door squeaked open, it came crashing shut with an ear wrenching slam. This loud and brutal destruction of the peaceful environment within the apartment came in tow with the gentle buzzing of a pair of wings.

"Kyu," Mike chuckled softly. A glow of warmth filled him at the thought of her return. He simply sat upright, pulled off his covers and trudged with groggy footsteps into the living room.

"Good to see you. I'm trying to-"

A slightly pained grunt slipped free from Mike as something struck him with the force of a missile. The power of gravity no longer on his side, he found his body flying backward. Both too tired and too caught off guard to concentrate properly, his senses did not return until he was greeted by the soft sensation of the bed beneath his back.

Eyes open once more, he looked up to find Kyu laying atop of him with a beaming smile of warmth and cheerfulness. "Best vacation… EVER! I should have taken you! You would love Sky Garden!"

Still grinning like an idiot, Kyu took the chance to enjoy the closeness she had managed to obtain. That said, the fairy nestled as close to the toned and shirtless Mike as she possibly could, a contented little flush on her face. "I missed you, hot stuff."

Mike felt honestly taken aback. His mind still more focused upon the fact that Kyu was back from her trip than anything else. He failed to register the lack of clothing he wore. Nothing but a pair of shorts to concealed his modesty.

"Good to see you too," Mikey followed up with a sleepy yawn as he subconsciously eased a little further into Kyu's grasp. "Shit has been a little crazy since you left."

The fairy rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, her cheerful reunion with her client being far more important to her right now than the actual work she was supposed to be doing. With a smile, the magenta haired fairy loosed her grasp on Mike.

Once she saw him sat upright, Kyu positioned herself directly at his side. She wanted to enjoy the chance to be near him like this. Her thoughts drifted to the redhead that Mikey seemed to be endlessly chasing right now. If he did actually win the girl over, then her job as his love fairy would be finished.

Not wanting to think about it too much right now, Miss Sugardust grinned wickedly. She had the perfect idea to get Mike a little hot under the collar. "So," her voice chimed seductively, "You like the picture I gave you?"

"Damn. I left that on the fridge." Mikey felt a slight warmth overtake his cheeks in realization of his mistake. His photographic memory flashed back to the picture of Kyu in that delicious swimsuit. Her curves and all of the finer details of her slender body.

Though subconscious, his heart started to race the slightest bit in response to his thinking about the image.

Kyu chuckled with glee. Oh, how victory was sweet for her. Her eyes honed in on the finer detail of Mike's face, and her lips curved into a cruel smirk. "Judging by that look of yours... I'd say you think I'm pretty damn hot."

The playful magical woman slinked forward a couple of inches, her face moving closer and closer with each passing moment. Mike was dense, but even if she could not have him all to herself, Kyu was going to have fun with him before she had to let him go. Now mere inches away from the handsome object of her desires, she slowly slid her arms around Mike's waist and held him there, unwilling to let him leave her embrace.

"So tell me." She started with something akin to a naughty giggle following in tow. Using her weight, she softly nudged the well-toned man in her grip against the wall behind, causing a slight bump as she did so. "Did you miss me?"

His mind ablaze, the musician could not quite fathom how he had got into this situation. Regardless, his escalated heartbeat, the darkened room, and Kyu's light breathing against his neck, all of these factors lulled him into a sense of calm. Trusting his fairy guide, he gave a gentle nod and closed his eyes.

"Of course I did. It's felt lonely without you around."

"Bingo! That's the right answer!" Smiling with deadly womanly intent, Kyu let out a little giggle. "I have something for you... something I've wanted to give you for a while."

"What is it?" Mikey opened his eyes in slight confusion as he pondered.

"Hehe! You're about to find out..." That said, Kyu moved in to bridge the gap. She took careful care to close in no farther than a half inch every few seconds. Closer and closer she came. Leaning in finally, she lightly brushed her lips against those of her client.

She loved every second of this, the power she held over her human friend, especially since she knew just how much he cared for her. Even though she promised herself she wouldn't act upon her feelings, her time away in Sky Garden changed her mind. It was the wrong thing to do, and Kyu felt it too, but it wasn't going to stop her.

Finally surrendering to her desires, the fairy slapped her moist lips against those of Mikey.

She treasured every moment, the intimacy of it, the warmth, and the taste of Mike's lips entwined with her own. She leaned in deeper, a gentle but playful moan slipping free as felt her senses tingle. The pace of Kyu's heartbeat became that off a flutter as she felt Mike's grip on her tighten was urgency. To finally play around with him and not hold back _felt so good_.

Though he was surprised at first, Mike found his mind flashing back to the first kiss they shared. While a tiny pang of guit twinged like ice in his chest, he did not refuse the advance from his fairy in any way.

When they finally parted, Kyu looked at Mike with lustful pleasure burning in her eyes. His face was drenched in sweat, his gasps laboured. In her many years as a love fairy, she had not seen a guy get so worked up firsthand. It was beautiful thing, the sight of a human guy pushed to the end of his lustful restraint. Smirking seductively, she placed a hand upon his cheek. "I know I've lost you to Red…." A low and slightly pained admission of the truth.

"But before I let you go… I wanna get _closer_ to you….."

In but a mere moment the weight of the truth came crashing through like a tank. Clarity painted a picture for Mike that he was blind to before this night. Finally, all of Kyu's advances and her flirty comments, they all made sense. "Well shit... you want _me_..."

Kyu nodded with a little chuckle, "Took you long enough to work it out..."

However, as the sensual seconds slipped by, Mikey felt images of burning red hair and delicate snowy skin entering his thoughts. "...I made a promise to Audrey... Kyu... maybe we shouldn't..."

"Shhh," Kyu placed her finger upon the lips of the man beneath her. Slowly, she brought her hands up and caressed Mike's chest with the tips of her fingers. "I know you want to... I see it in your eyes. I felt it the first time I kissed you, too..."

Stunned silence overtook the young man as his mind raced a thousand miles a minute. His heart and his body were saying two very different things. "...Would be a total lie if I said you weren't important to me..." Friendship and lust, being placed in this situation was starting to make the lines blur.

One of Kyu's gentle hands slowly began to slide downward until it lightly touched against the powerful manly pride hidden away behind Mike's underwear. A powerful twitch from the delicate region caused Kyu to look downward and observe...

Through blurry eyes of arousal Mike could see the very naughty look the girl with pink hair had across her face.

Slowly caressing with her hand, Kyu smiled with approval."Shit... I totally called it." Her client was certainly _well equipped_ for an active love life, to say the least.

Mike's entire body shuddered under the feeling of being touched. Another moment of choice was coming ever closer. Atop of him, was sprawled his dearest female friend. Only one question remained at this point. Where would things go from here?

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **There you have it. Tiffany might not be a major player in Audrey's storyline any longer, but Kyu is not giving up just yet. As always, please leave some feedback if you would like. I'm especially eager to hear your opinions on this long and very emotional chapter. Thank you for support as always, and see you next time!**


	11. Redhead – Part VI

**Thank you very much for waiting patiently while I took the time to write this chapter. I've had ideas in my head for a while, but I wanted to make sure they were just right. I would also like to give an extra thank you for all of the amazing support that every reader shows this project. I hope you enjoy this newest entry.**

 **I have also placed a new poll on my profile page about this story. So, if you would like to drop in and vote then please feel free to do so. The poll will close at the end of this month. There will also be some strong M rated content in this chapter. You have been warned! With that said, let us begin!**

* * *

 **Redhead – Part VI**

Everything was happening extremely fast. In fact, the pace of this encounter was so swift for Mike that he could barely register everything amidst the warmth and intensify he felt. Kyu, half-naked at this point, sensually straddled him. The only thing he took note of in the heat of this lustful inferno was the sight of her curly candyfloss hair as it spilled across his chest.

Every small but erotic kiss the fairy placed upon his lower chest and stomach tingled icy hot. Slowly, these kisses seemed to be getting lower and lower, at least until they stopped just above the waistline of his tight fitting shorts.

"I think it's about time we took these off… big boy. Hehe… don't be shy….." Kyu gently took hold of Mike's last remaining piece of protective clothing and gently tugged at it. In a single swift movement, the shorts came down to expose a most regal sight indeed. Mike's crown jewels stood proud in all of their manly glory.

A grin most dirty curved Kyu's lips as she delicately stroked the underside of the mighty tree. "Well... holy…fucking….shit. Dude! You put fairy guys to shame with a gearstick like this!"

Mike could feel his entire body quiver under the weight of his most special place being touched like this. It was almost as if Kyu's hands gave off a natural warmth all of their own. As the supple digits of her left hand came downward for another pass his body writhed with passionate fire.

The blond man's eyes burned with a desire so hot that for the slightest moment they could have turned a shade of crimson. "Dammit… Kyu," he rasped out between ragged sighs of breath, "….Your hands…. What the hell?"

"Fairy magic, bro!" Kyu clapped her hands and rubbed them together quickly. A powerful orange glow radiated in the darkness that took the shape of her palms. "Pretty good, huh?" With another playful chuckle, she cupped her client softly and started to work her hand up and down in a rhythmic motion.

"Oooohhh shit…." Mike threw his head back as a loud groan of approval slipped free from his lips. With every movement Kyu made he could feel his entire being pulsing in a mighty sea of bliss to soothe those hungry flames of wanting. He was a surfer riding a wave that he did not want to end.

"Wow… Mike… the look on your face is so totally filthy right now." It was exactly what she wanted to see as well. Pleased with the response she was getting so far, Kyu decided to quicken the pace of her movements. She was not going to stop until she got something _extra special_ for her efforts.

Mikey squirmed with every single passing moment of this all too blissful torment. His brain felt as if it were ablaze again with colorful music notes. He had ridden the sea to the height of its mightiest wave. Here he was in the place of his dreams. It was as though he stood in a wide-open theatre of the arts, the sole attendee of a show to which only he received an invite.

"I'm impressed," Kyu chuckled. She tore off her skimpy blouse and it fizzled away into tiny flutter of pink sparkles. There she slumped, bare and in all of her slender but mystical fairy beauty. "I didn't think you humans could stay in the game for so long. My boss was right when she called you a _special case_."

The full radiance of a symphonic orchestra burned brightly inside the core of Mike's soul. He stood at the forefront of an artistic crescendo unlike any other. Such intensity caused his body to delve into the deepest of depths while he simultaneously floated as light as air. With every note, the entire arrangement of musicians came closer to their grandiose finale. Finally, in the brightest of darkness, came an end to the greatest performance the man of emerald eyes had ever experienced.

Kyu felt the one she craved, the object of all her desires beginning to tense in a euphoric cascade of almighty ecstasy. "C'mon Mikey…. Show me what ya got…."

Mouth agape, she inched ever closer to his majestic weapon in all of its masculine radiance. In a final mighty heave, her client erupted with the intensity of a burning sun. Kyu continued to hold her mouth open wide as she was rewarded warmly and handsomely for her efforts.

Finally contented, Mikey let out a shallow sigh and fell back against the comfort of his bed. His entire body thumped gently under the pressure of his slowly decreasing heartbeat. His eyes remained fixated upon the sight of his own familiar ceiling. For the slightest moment, everything felt right in the world. The only sound to shatter the all too wonderful silence was that of his ticking bedside clock.

Meanwhile, Kyu licked her lips in tow with an expression matching that of a glutton at the dinner table after a large meal. With a gentle snap of her fingers, she whipped a tissue from the magical ether and slowly went about wiping the corners of her mouth.

"Ohhhhh yeah," she whispered with glee as she slumped in a heap on the bed and chuckled. "That's the stuff!"

Mike finally felt a few embers of strength returning to his exhausted body. With a great deal of exertion he heaved his all too heavy body up from the bed and sat upright with crossed legs. "You seem awfully happy over there, Kyu. In fact… fuck! Your eyes… they're-"

"Glowing pink? Uhhhh dude," Kyu interrupted in very factual tone with a slight hint of playfulness. "Let me give you a little magic lesson! Human _essence_ in its purest form is like crack to us girl fairies. It jacks our love powers up to like… a thousand percent!"

The winged beauty snorted with the amusement of a child. Her head was spinning round and round like a Sky Garden fair ride in the Mystic Winter. "Hehe…. That is why they always used to tell us in Love Fairy College… 'It's dangerous to take human life-force into your body through the mouth. It burns holes in your magical PH balance like pixie acid'."

Kyu let out a second tremendous piggy-like snort and slumped face first into the bed, "Gawwwwd! Miss Merriweather! My Human Studies teacher… WHAT A BITCH!" Her muffled voice erupted in a torrent of thunderous laughter. Pink fairy dust spilled out from the tips of her fingers.

"Oh shit," Mike rolled his eyes nervously and hurried over to her side. "How in the hell can a fairy get baked on something like THAT?"

"Kyu," he continued with the tone of a disapproving parent talking to a misbehaving charge, "If you knew that was going to happen… why do it?"

"Because," hiccupped the pink-haired fairy as she swayed unsteadily from side to side. Her eyes glowed brightly enough to illuminate the entire room at this point, "….It's a _really_ dirty taboo." Waggling her finger, she continued her explanation. "It's like… the ultimate showing of love for a human, but in Sky Garden it's the nastiest thing E-VER! It's not like… the 'proper way' a fairy should to take essence inside herself…."

Mike reached out in a desperate attempt to hold Kyu steady. A couple of inches more and she would be falling off the bed. Brow raised in concern, he sighed, "So… how is a fairy supposed to take it inside herself, then?"

"Well duuhhhhh, stupid," Parting her legs in a most unladylike fashion, Kyu began pointing downward as if to suggest the Holy Grail had been found, "Right here, buddy! Upside is that we can absorb it safely, downside is that-"

"KYU!" Mike gasped in surprise as little rays of light began to sparkle from the expanse of her wings.

"Oh…. I'm fine, I'm fine." Her protest was awash with a flood of giggling stupidity as every effort to string logical words together failed. I just… I need to erm…."

With a gentle thump, Kyu flopped in Mike's lap. Little moans slipped free from her lips that seemed to share the dignity and grace of a mooing cow. "I just need to sleep…."

Mike winced softly. The sudden pressure applied to his gentlemanly area was more than a little discomforting to say the least. Regardless, he kept an arm around Kyu for safety as she gently started to snore. He watched in fascination as her thin wings slowly pushed inside her back. Her entire body glowed an extremely bright hot pink as many another sprinkle of fairy dust leaked from her pores.

All the blond could bring himself to do was sigh in exhaustion at his current situation. "You were supposed to be sent here to help me straighten things out…. Kinda feels like they're only getting more and more complicated."

A quick glance at the clock gave Mike another surprise to add to the list on this already hectic evening. "Three in the morning. I guess I better get some sleep."

Smiling softly at the girl in his lap, he carefully picked her up. "….She's light as a feather," and he quickly placed her down upon the bed. Wrapping a couple of sheets around Kyu's middle, he nodded in approval before reaching for his shorts.

"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

* * *

A hefty weight held Mike's entire body in place as his eyes flickered open. Waking never got any kinder to him no matter how hard he tried to appease it. What a cruel mistress that sleep could be. With a gentle groan, he stretched out his stiffened limbs and followed up with a yawn of epic proportions. The faint presence of light remained tucked away behind the living room curtains.

"Great… I'm still in the buff. Should've put my shorts on or something…."

The fight to regain any semblance of waking sense was very real indeed. Groaning again like a victim of some cruel toture, Mikey blindly flailed his hand around in the direction in which his still frozen brain assumed the coffee table was in. His uncoordinated fingers knocked several miscellaneous items flying in the search for the object he desired. "Plate... pencil… what the hell are my lockbox keys doing there? Where is it? Ah… there." In a second mammoth yawn, he grabbed his Huniebee and glanced wearily at the screen.

"Eleven… I'm awake before noon. Screw it… maybe I should just go back to-"

"Huh?" Something strange grabbed Mike's attention as his tired green eyes fixated on his phone. "Why is my contact information for Kyu missing?"

Alarm pulsed through the core of his being in response to this startling revelation. As if by instinct, he jumped to his feet in a daze and glanced around the living room area. "Kyu," he called with an exceedingly obvious lack of energy, "Hey, are you in here? Kyu?"

As the numbing effects of sleep began to fade due to the urgency, Mikey quickly began to realise something was very much out of place. His immediate glances toward the kitchen area and the expanse of the lounge only made him worry more. "It's totally spotless," his disbelief was exceedingly evident in his tone of voice. "I haven't cleaned up in here for days…. How could it get this tidy?"

Stepping into his bedroom was the icing on the cake. The sight of his immaculately clean sleeping space brought his heartbeat to match a bass drum. "Kyu's gone… and the entire place is clean from top to-"

"What the hell is this?" A pink piece of paper scrawled in sparkly pen sat on the middle of his bed. Looking down, he reached for the item and held it further away in order to better read. Being farsighted was a bitch. "Love fairy release form?"

Still more than a little confused, Mikey speed-read the document in all of its gloriously laughable official handwriting. "…She can't be serious. Please tell me she isn't serious about this."

The truth of the paper just would not sink in no matter how he tried. Still wracked with a sense of astonishment, he cleared his throat. Perhaps reading it aloud would be the only way for Mikey to clear his head.

"So, champ… it feels like my work here as your beautiful fairy guardian is just about done. Us magical creatures, we have a feel for these things. I could sense it last night when we were getting freaky! Your heart is almost completely connected with Red. That… and I broke the number one rule. 'Screw around with your clients… but don't be too attached.' After last night, my boss is having me reassigned…. So… I need you to just sign your name at the bottom of this lovely little letter I wrote. As soon as you do that… I'll disappear."

Mike sighed with frustration at the halfway point. Reading this aloud was proving to be just as difficult as reading in his head. Taking a quick breath, he continued.

"It's a total bummer, am I right? But look on the bright side. You're so close to winning Mega Bitch over! Just keep on persisting and don't give up on her. Be sincere and show her you're serious! One last thing I need to tell you Mikey…. I never thought I'd ever say this to a human, but…. I kinda fell in love with you a little. Ewwww…. GAG! Commitment…. No, super serious though, I'm gonna miss you… you crazy bastard, love Kyu! PS, you're gonna be one of those clients I never forget."

A heavy heart weighed Mikey down as the contents of the letter kept going round and around in an endless loop. To watch a friend so dear walk away after so long, the pain was beyond any words he could use to describe it. His shaking hands held the note so tightly that they scrunched it a little.

"Four months… and you couldn't even say goodbye to me…. I knew this day would come eventually… but was a final farewell too much for you?"

He needed something, anything to ease the pain this sudden and unforgiving development. His memories briefly danced to a time before college, a time before Glenberry, and most importantly, a time before Third Betrayal or Kyu.

Mike placed the latter upon his bed and kneeled. Reaching his arm underneath the bedframe, he felt around in the confined space beneath the bed. His hand touched something cold and metallic feeling. "There you are…. It's been long enough."

The blond musician used his strength to carefully pull the object out from under the bed. His eyes fell upon a large metal storage case that had a thick layer of dust over its silvery top. "It's been months since I last opened you. I can hardly believe it."

With a click of the side locks, the exceedingly robust looking storage case came open from the top. Staring Mike in the face was a sight most majestic indeed. Wood and strings from an era in his life so long ago that it felt like ancient history.

"The violin…. We meet again, it seems." A pang of weighty sadness stuck in Mike's chest for many a moment. He placed a hand upon his heart and nodded with a sense of stern resolution in his eyes. "The only way I'm going to be able to confess the true extent of my feelings to Audrey is if bring things to a close with Kyu as well."

A cautious look adorned his features as he ever so carefully reached down and placed his hand upon the pristinely conditioned instrument. "Over twenty years since you were in the hands of your original owner…. I better be sure I don't let her down."

In his heart, Mike knew that this was right. Tonight would be the night to put things to a close in one of the only ways he knew how. Once again, music would act as the beacon to guide him in a truly uncertain time.

* * *

A cool evening breeze blew softly in accompaniment to the final rays of dying sunlight. Mike cast his eyes outward to the vast landscape that sprawled in the form of a majestic sea of lights. "I can see all of Glenberry from up here."

The young man stood atop a large hill that overlooked the entire city. Adorned in his smartest casual attire, he nodded in affirmation of the wonderful sight that graced him on this evening. Running a hand upward, he popped the top button on his pristinely ironed black shirt and gave a smile. "It's about time that I get this started."

Most people knew Mikey as the lead single of Third Betrayal. However, everybody had a hidden side deep within, and this was his. A powerful ray of light sung out from his core for the violin. All of the heart-warming sounds it could make still held a fondness that reached as far back as his memory could recall.

Stepping forward in his shined black shoes and matching black trousers, he took up his position just before the safety railings and reached down to the open instrument box at his right side. He took the violin firmly in hand and began his preparations.

Mikey started by placing the left side of his jaw carefully against the chinrest of the violin and moved his right shoulder in support to ensure proper posture while playing. Once properly steadied by the weight of both his jaw and shoulder, he fell into a relaxed stance and brought the playing bow to bear in his right hand.

His stance radiated a strong aura of natural calm in the ready playing position. After a short breath to ensure absolute relaxation, Mikey brought to the bow against the higher strings and began softly playing a gentle classical melody. The notes, which resonated from his instrument seamlessly, melded between highs and lows as his body moved with absolute precision to support his hold upon the box of wood and strings.

With the city as witness, the young man continued his artistic melody with every ounce of passion within his powerfully beating heart. Glenberry was his home now, and this special place would also be where he showed his deep love for music and romance to the entire world. Low cries of magical intensity rang out from the violin in tow with the musical whims of its master. Eyes still firmly shut; Mikey was playing from mere memory alone on this pleasant evening.

Something very deep within the core of who he was rang out on this night to guide every single note. If there were some kind of higher power in this twisted but equally amazing world, then he would make damn sure they heard every shred of the beautiful human soul within this special little performance.

However, just as the miracle of life, every breath-taking thing had to come to an end before long. In one final flourish of mighty majestic power, Mikey began the final movements to finish his song. His entire body shuddered with passion. The bow lovingly caressed the length of the strings as if life itself depended on the enchanting notes of sound they made. Finally, there was a pristine silence aside from the softly blowing wind.

Exhausted after such a short but powerful showing of love through music, Mike moved out of the playing position and held his instrument. A silent bow of thanks was all he gave to the city, his invisible audience that did not even know he was there.

"Thank you so much… and goodbye, Kyu." Tiny streams of water pooled within the young man's freshly opened eyes.

Carefully, he placed the instrument and its bow within the case. For the longest moment, he started down at the violin and smiled fondly. His gaze fixated upon a name etched in neat handwriting across the bottom of the finely crafted wooden creation.

' _Angela Scarlett Winters'_

Memories of the past again struck deeply. Mike gave a thin smile and finally closed the box with a click of the protective locks. "I hope I've made you proud..."

Painstakingly, his mind fell upon what had to be done. Mikey unfolded Kyu's piece of pink contract paper from his shirt pocket and produced a pen from his trousers. "The last few months have been amazing..." Alas, he signed his name on the dotted line.

' _Mike Andrew Winters'_

"….Dude… I didn't know you could play classical! You're full of surprises!"

"Kyu!" Mike's heart jumped within his chest. He spun on his heels in the hope of being greeted by the face that matched the voice.

"I thought I'd say goodbye…. You know, be awesome and all that shit!" Surely enough, there she stood, wearing the same terrible wig and dress from the very first time they met. Her human disguise concealed her wings and pink locks, but there was no mistaking the sight of Kyu Sugardust.

Slowly, Kyu wandered over in her impossibly high heels. While slow at first, she quite readily wrapped her arms around her former client's middle and squeezed him tight. She really hated goodbyes. This one especially was not proving very nice for her. "You're almost at the end of the line, Mikey. Just a little further and Audrey's all yours."

"But what about you?" She wasn't even gone yet and Mike couldn't shake the feeling of being lost. He simply held his dearest friend tight as if she were a china doll. "I don't know if I can do this without you…. You've done so much to help me since you got here."

Mikey's words only caused Kyu to cling on more. God, if the rest of the love fairies could see her right now she would be a total laughing stock. Actual emotional attachment to a human and not just casual sex? It was almost unheard of. "You're gonna do fine! You always had your passion inside you Mikey! All I did was help wake it up! Besides… my new assignment in Spain starts a week from now."

"But I'm not so sure…." The thought of trying to tame Audrey without Kyu was terrifying. Mike could hardly fathom it at this moment.

Kyu softly placed a kiss upon Mike's lips and took a step back, and then another. Her body flickered with a faint magical light. It was almost time to go. She looked away sadly and hid her eyes. Mikey didn't need to see her like this. "….I believe in you, tiger! Go get her!"

A slow and somewhat pained nod was the only thing Mike could find the strength to give. His emotions were twisting up inside.

Meanwhile, a small magical door popped into flowery existence from the ether. Sighing in defeat against the odds of her impossible situation, Kyu turned to face it. This whole 'having to leave' thing really sucked. "You know something?" she spoke playfully. "I'm supposed to wipe your memory before I go… but I'm not gonna. Don't you dare forget about me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Mikey glanced down to his hands. It was crazy; the contract he signed was fizzling away as if it never existed.

"Well," This was it, no going back now. "Good luck, handsome! Who knows? Maybe I'll see ya round next time I'm assigned here!"

Without anything more, Kyu flung herself through the magical door as fast as her slim fluttering wings could carry her. The door twisted and swirled for a moment before popping in a little shower of mystical flowery goodness.

The silence that followed was almost deafening in itself own right. Mike hated every single second of it. For the longest time moving was too much of a chore. Finally, however, he looked behind to the radiant lights of Glenberry and gave a tiny little smile.

"Thank you, Kyu…. Thank you for everything…."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading this chapter through to the end. I've done my best to show more hints of Mike's personality, and also give you a little taste of his past. I plan to expand upon his interest in violins and classical music more in Tiffany's route! As always, please feel free to leave some feedback. I'm exceedingly happy to hear all of your opinions, especially now we're so close to the end of Audrey's route.**

 **As always, I will see you in the next chapter! Please keep on supporting Huniepop!**


	12. Redhead - Part VII

**I had a little more time on my hands, so I decided to write the next chapter earlier than usual. I want start by giving thanks to everyone for the continued support of this project. You might have also noticed that the story has a new cover image. Special thanks for that go to Sayuri Tsukihime for putting it together!**

 **The poll is still up on my profile for those of you who want to vote. It closes a week from now, and I'm still very interested to see what you guys think about this pairing. Let us begin the next chapter!**

 **UPDATE - I've decided to expand the dialogue in this chapter. Looking back, I'm not entirely happy with it. This is more for returning readers as appose to new ones.**

* * *

 **Redhead – Part VII**

Everything was on the line tonight. Lusties bustled with life on this, a Saturday night. The usual rave music blurred over the speakers in an attempt to sate the appetite of those who wanted nothing more than to hear the band play.

Thumping bass loud enough leave a reverb in the chest, Audrey let out a sigh of happiness. Here she was once again, in her home away from home. "Alright… Now to find a good spot near the bar."

"Nikki," the redhead glared daggers while she impatiently tapped her foot, "Are you coming? Get your ass in here, girl."

"For goodness sakes, Audrey." In from the darkness shuffled a maiden of blue, an overly woolly sweater bundled around her torso for warmth. "Did you really need to drag me in here… after last time? You're only forcing me to come with you because Tiffany won't leave her dorm…."

"Here we go again," Miss Belrose stomped her foot with the decorum of a bratty child, "You're barely through the door and you're already complaining!"

Barking with the ferocity of a Pitbull, the redhead reached back and grabbed Nikki by the hand, pulling her further inside whether she liked it or not, "This is like… super important to me! I want you to keep me company while I deal with things."

Slumped against the bar in defeat, Nikki let out an elongated sigh. "I don't see why you couldn't just call Tiffany and talk this out. I mean… she said she didn't hate you. Honestly, I'm still surprised you to managed to date the same guy and not figure it out until now. Something like that is… kinda obvious, don't you think?"

"Fuck you're annoying…. I told you before… it was a casual relationship with me and him! I mean, shit... I didn't even KNOW he was dating Tiffany!" Audrey set herself down on a barstool. Flashing the barman a smile, she held up her hand. "How about a little service over here?"

"What can I get you two?" He sat aside the glass in his hand and brought his full attention to the duo of blue and red. "Cocktails are twenty percent off since you're all ticket holders for the gig tonight."

Giving a sly smirk, Audrey pulled a pair of tickets from her purse. "How about a daiquiri for me and a beer for Miss Whiny Bitch behind me?"

"Hey," Nikki piped up in her strongest attempt at a retort. "Don't get all grumpy with me…. It's not my fault you have guy problems."

"Guy problems? Oh, that's rich! Coming from the girl whose boyfriend lives inside her computer. I told you… Nikki! I don't have guy problems! Tiff's the only one feeling upset about all this."

She thought back to English class on Friday morning. The music around her fizzled into nothingness as her memories came to life.

* * *

Audrey watched with frustration as the clock at the front of the classroom ticked on slowly. Mr Martin's usual lecture dragged on as always. She didn't even understand half the shit he was rambling about in this class anyway. Her main interest was on the girl sat in front. Blonde hair and pigtails.

"Pssst, "Tiff…. C'mon… talk to me... please?"

It was perhaps the most awkward experience ever. Usually Tiffany shared her notes and she was really helpful. This time around, she just sat in place like a doll with a glum expression as she played with her pencil.

Finally, as the bell rung, Audrey watched out of the corner of her eye as Tiffany reached for her book bag and bolted from the room like an athlete.

"Alright," the redhead sprung from her seat while hastily collecting her scruffy notepad, "This has gone on long enough."

Alas, Miss Belrose took off down the corridor in hot pursuit. Her heels thumped against the hardened floor with every step. "Tiffany!" she called out, "Tiff!"

No response. The cheerleader kept her back turned as she walked toward her next class.

Audrey felt her blood pressure rising. No, it was worse. Her frustration rivalled that of a volcano on the verge of a powerful eruption. Finally unable to take anymore, "TIFFANY MAYE! Stop," she snapped. Several people gave glances as they passed in the hall.

Finally, Tiffany turned around, her face likely red out of embarrassment more than anything else. Slowly, stiffly, she moved to join Audrey, "….What is it?" the tone of her voice was both weak and a little distant.

"We're supposed to be friends… and you haven't spoken to me since Sunday. TALK TO ME, girl." Audrey placed her hands upon her hips impatiently, her lips twisting into a scowl. "If you hate me… just tell me already. Fuck sakes Tiffany…. I'm a big girl, I can take it!"

"I don't," the blond started in a raised voice before calming down, "I don't hate you," she clarified.

Audrey breathed a mental sigh of relief. Tiff was a good girl in her eyes. A little too shiny around the edges, but still someone she enjoyed spending time with.

Eyes fixated on the ground, the blonde continued nervously, "I just… I need time…. I need time to deal with this…. It still hurts..."

Bringing her gaze up again, Tiffany peered sincerely into Audrey's eyes, "….especially if you decide to keep on seeing _him_. I won't let it ruin our friendship… and I don't blame you, Audrey. After all, you didn't know either…. This is just… it's a wound that's going to take time to heal."

Audrey felt something pull tight in her chest. She smiled, sadly all the same, but she still smiled, "I get it! I get it! You take as long as you need."

"Thank you," Tiffany replied softly, "I didn't expect you to be so... understanding."

Audrey still felt a little shred of regret pulling at her heart strings, "I know this shit isn't my fault or anything, but I still want to say sor-"

The bell rang out loudly, cutting her off before she could finish.

With that, Tiffany seemed to be in a hurry all over again. "Oh no! Going to be late for Chemistry! I've got to go! We can talk about it later... promise!" The cheerleader took off down the long corridor at double pace, almost falling several times along the way.

Alone once again, Audrey took a moment to string everything together. Subconsciously, her fingers scrunched the corners of her notebook. "You're like... too good to me." After all, the last thing she expected was any kind of forgiveness. Far too many times before in life she was met with hatred for the things she did.

* * *

Audrey snapped back to reality at the sound of clanking glasses.

The bartender looked on with a tired smile. "That'll be Ten. Cash or credit only."

She gave a sigh and passed a bill to the man serving her drinks., "Shit, your booze doesn't come down in price much, does it?"

"Hey," Nikki chimed in with her usual lack of enthusiasm. It seemed as though her crimson-haired friend had forgotten the whole reason they came in here. "Are you going to ask about Mike, or what? I'm wasting a night I could spend playing Neon Gods by coming in here."

"Fuck," Audrey spat back. Slinking her fingers around the glass, she took a sip of her daiquiri, "I'm getting to it. Just calm down! We've only been here for what… ten minutes?"

"Sixteen, Audrey. You keep zoning out," replied Nikki precisely. She had the sleeve of her sweater rolled to point at the face of her watch.

"Look," continued the girl with blue hair. She pushed her glasses up and looked pleadingly toward the bartender. "With all due respect, I don't want to be in here tonight. My friend here wants to see Mike. His band is playing or something…."

"Oh, right," spoke the bartender. He looked across to Nikki, and then Audrey with a bit of an uncertain expression across his face. "So you know _THAT_ Mike?"

He pondered for a moment, "Sorry…. I don't think I can help you right now. They're due to come on stage in twenty minutes or so, but I tell you what…. I'll pass on the message that you two ladies are looking for him."

"One," Nikki was quick to butt in. She grabbed her beer and took a hearty gulp to calm the nerves. Being out in public like this was a bitch, "I don't want to see him at all. The guy sounds like a jackass…."

Fantastic, they were already too late to speak to him before the show. Audrey growled with frustration. She downed her drink with the ferocity of a tiger and reached for her cigarettes.

"I'm going for a smoke. Watch my purse till I get back!"

"When's Third Betrayal coming on?" The voice of another female patron drew Nikki's attention for a moment before she looked away nervously. Without Audrey there as backup her social skills were a literal zero.

"Twenty minutes, like I told the other girls. Just be patient, okay? Look over there. See the guy in the leather jacket? That's their manager, so they should be almost ready. Now, let me finish cleaning these glasses, please?" The barman sighed in defeat. He was having one hell of a time keeping folks at bay tonight.

"Ohhh… fine," scoffed the young woman. She looked to her friend and rolled her eyes impatiently, "I just wanna see Steve already! Come on Tammy. Let's go over there while we wait."

* * *

Mark slid through the curtains with a look of surprise plastered across his face. It was true to say that, even he felt surprised by the amount of people out there tonight. "Guys, I think it's best I let you know now…. We have a full house out front. There has to be a few hundred of them at least."

Neil looked to his brother. This certainly was welcome news. Lusties always seemed to deliver when it came to a full venue. "So, Steve," he began with a smug smirk before plugging a cable into his guitar. "What do you think of our chances getting some action tonight?"

After he finished checking an amp in the corner, Steve looked back with a smile to match his sibling, "I have a good feeling. The girls love us when we get out there!"

Both of them looked across to Mark in perfect unison, "So many hot chicks out there tonight means plenty to choose from... after all."

Neil chuckled in retort to his identical sibling.

All the while, Mark simply looked onward with quiet surprise toward their openness. It must have been true what they said about twins sharing a link in a way normal siblings did not. These two even seemed to dress identically wherever they went. It felt a little disorienting for the manager as he started at what was practically a mirror image.

As the twins went back to their conversation Mark looked across to an all too familiar mountain of muscle, "Jamie," he began coolly, "How are things looking on your end? We're already behind schedule."

"I know, Markus. I KNOW," The greasy-haired sound guy adjusted his shirt after what seemed like the most fierce bark of acknowledgement ever. "Working under pressure like this isn't my strongpoint," he explained with a frown alongside his hostile tone. "This is Mike's fault. If he wasn't fucking around with his gear until an hour ago… we would be ON TIME!"

Mark gave an understanding nod. He could not speak out against Jamie's feelings; After all, it was true; lately Mike seemed to be really on edge. His timekeeping was worse than usual, not to mention he was drinking even more than he normally did. "I'll go get him. He said something about going to the V.I.P room to change."

"Yeah, you do that." Jamie spat with fury. His fingers hammered against laptop he was using like a man possessed. "While you go find him… I need to finish checking our soundtrack."

Meanwhile, the twins came out of the seclusion of their exclusive brotherly conversation. One of them caught Markus by the shoulder as he tried to slip out of the side door. "So… we're singing a three piece set tonight. That was the plan before."

His exit slightly delayed, Markus stopped prematurely and looked back "Neil or Steve?"

The twin held up his wrist to reveal a blue band around it, "Steve."

Mark continued, "I wish you and your brother would stop dressing exactly the same. Without those bands we can't tell you apart most of the time."

The guitarist gave an amused laugh of dismissal. In three years of knowing Mark, it was still so easy to confuse him. "No can do. We need to stay the same. It's part of our Zen! We were born a duo, and we plan to keep it that way."

"Amen to that, bro," called Neil from behind.

"Anyway," Mark cut in abruptly to claw back an ounce of his sanity. His head was spinning just trying to cope with the siblings in full force. "About the music, it's going to be Broken Wings, the new song… Audrey, and the last one…. Damn… I seem to have forgotten the name."

"It's called Desire," Jamie pulled himself up from piles of surrounding wires. He clutched a CD tightly in the left hand while he hurriedly checked sound levels on the mixer to his right "We're making it the closing song tonight."

"Thank you, Jamie," Markus gave a snap of his fingers in recollection, "Desire. That's what it's called. Now, if you gentleman don't mind, I need to drag Mike down here so we can get this show started."

"We'll be here," came Jamie's voice. He nonchalantly waved the manager off before going back to his business with the sound system. "Now, where did the yellow auxiliary cable go?"

Neil put his guitar down and made his way across to Jamie. "I don't mind helping you look for it. Calm down! There's a vain sticking out of your head."

* * *

Mike exhaled in an attempt to relieve the tension. At least in here there wasn't the distraction of noise from the rest of the club. The joys of a soundproofed room. "Got to keep it cool and in control. Its how I make things go my way."

He ran a gelled hand through his peroxide hair. Slicked back and ready to rumble, his lips curved into an approving smile for his hairdo. "Discovering my confident side gave me everything I have in my life now. I might as well take it all the way tonight."

His fingers slid downward slightly to pop open a couple of the buttons on his shirt, a ritual of sorts to aid in stressful times, "That… and it makes me feel good."

A knock on the door drew the singer away from his mirror ritual. He looked back with a raised brow before grabbing his body spray, "Come on in. I've almost finished."

"We're just about ready to start," came Markus' voice as the door creaked open.

Mike watched as his tall and well-defined friend entered. His attention lasted for all of a moment before looking back to the mirror. Now he was fiddling around with his shoes.

Mark stood, arms folded, waiting expectantly, "Oh, I have a message from the bar staff, too," he said with a snap of the fingers in recollection, "They mentioned something about a girl asking for you on behalf of her friend. Blue hair, apparently, looks very unhappy about being here."

"Blue hair?" questioned Mikey. His mind jumped back for a moment, "Nobody with a blue rinse comes to mind. My guess is that it's more people asking when we're coming on stage."

"Speaking of that," Mark perched himself against one of the couches in the room with a slightly more serious expression upon his face, "I hope you realize just how much you've frustrated Jamie tonight. The poor guy is backstage almost pulling hi,s hair out. You know he doesn't work well when we rush him."

Mike frowned slightly. Having finally finished getting ready, he pulled his attention away from the reflective glass. "I know, man. Trust me, I know. I owe him a few drinks later. It's the least I can do to say sorry. I guess I've just-"

His thoughts fell upon all the recent happenings. Women, women, and more women. His life seemed filled with nothing but the female sex as of late. "I've had a lot going on, and it's kind of split my attention. 'Personal chaos' I suppose you could call it."

"Just how bad has it been?" Mark questioned. He took a moment to remove his rather toasty jacket before continuing, "You and I have been friends since college. I could tell something was amiss the other day during practice. It was all in your singing. Look, I like to try and respect your privacy, brother. However... I feel concerned at this point."

A dry chuckle spilled free of Mike's lips. Oh, the irony of this whole conversation. "It's my own fault. I've had some relationship problems lately." Red hair, pink hair, and blonde hair. The images of three girls swam around in his mind for many a moment. Finally, two of them evaporated and only one stood at the forefront of his thoughts.

Mike found himself greeted by the sight of surprise-widened eyes from Mark. The manager took out a cigarette and jammed it in the corner of his mouth. This required a little nicotine. After firing up and taking a drag, he nodded patiently, "Go on. I'm listening."

The blond moved to sit beside his friend and continued, "There's this girl I really feel something for. She's a redhead, tongue as sharp as a knife, but whenever we're alone I see such a gentle side to her. The whole situation ended up in a real mess. We drifted apart a while ago, ended up dating her friend, but then she came back. Things kinda... flew out of control..."

"Well... darn. I must say... I wasn't expecting that. You're usually too engrossed in music to get involved with women." Markus took another hit of his cigarette while patiently waiting for Mike to continue.

"Yeah... I can't say I'm proud of all this," the singer took a moment to reflect on everything, "Things started off entirely innocent... but the more invested I became, the more difficult it became to do the right thing. I even got a little too involved with my relationship councelor."

Was it okay to call Kyu a counselor? Yes, Mikey thought so in his own mind. After all, he never would have gotten this far without her. True, she became a source of the conflict, but there was no denying just how crutial her invervention in his life had been.

Mark finished his smoke with one a hearty drag and moved for the ashtray beside the couch, "I wish you would have told me sooner, Mike. It isn't all that healthy keeping all of your problems locked up like that."

The last thing Mr Winters wanted to feel like was making his already busy friend's life more eventful. Just the thought of it was enough to make him feel uneasy "Markus... you manage all the complicated stuff for this band. Plus, you work part-time on top of that, too. The last thing you need is me giving you more to deal with."

"Yes," began the manager with a serious frown, "I also have a cat now. However... none of that would have stopped me if you had simply asked for my help. Lord... you are stubborn, Mike Winters."

"You're right," Mikey hung his head in thought. It was true, he'd been so wrapped up with everything involving the girls recently. Such single-minded commitment was clearly effecting everything else. "I'll be alright, though. I think things are starting to look up. I took some time to play a little classical the other night. I think it helped put some of this crazy shit outta my mind."

"How long has it been since you last played?" Markus softened his expression a little and gave a supportive smile.

"Nearly four months, " Mike thought back to the final night he spent with Kyu. He held a content feeling. She was gone now, but never forgotten. He could live with that, "Went up to the hill above town... nice view up there, I tell ya."

"Hey..." Mark came to stand beside Mikey again. The best thing he could do right now was give his buddy a pat on the back, "You will be alright, won't you? I'm worried that playing tonight might be a little much for you."

Mike simply let out an amused laugh and waved the whole thing off, "Markus…. You have my word; I'm through the worst of this storm. That relationship counsellor I mentioned… she gave me some decent advice before she took off. I can cope! Don't you worry!"

"Tonight," the vocalist smiled coolly, "We're going give everybody in this club a night they won't forget."

"That's the spirit. It's good to see you looking a bit more cheerful at last," Mark took a drag of his cigarette and gave a contented nod to his friend's response. Once he finished smoking, he stood from his lean against the couch and grabbed his coat. "How about we get to playing before Jamie has a breakdown?"

A nervous chuckle slipped free from Mike's lips. He wouldn't put it past their sound guy after today, "Yeah… let's go…. I don't quite fancy the idea of being on the receiving end of _that_ whirlwind."

Mark made his way toward the door, "I'm going to hurry on ahead. See you down there."

"Gotcha," came Mike in reply with an energetic thumbs up.

When the door sqeaked shut the blond took took a moment to bask in the silence of the room. He thought back, one last time, for the sake of closure, "...I made mistakes, and they might cost me dearly... But whatever happens... everything finally makes sense."

He smiled, a heavy weight finally felt as though it was lifting from his body, "...I was selfish. I gave up on Audrey when she stopped calling... tried to push away the moments we shared. It was all because I thought she didn't care about me... I was wrong."

Red and yellow, the blonde and the redhead, two of the three colors in the painting of his life recently. It was time to lay any doubts in his mind to rest, like he had done with Kyu, "No more lying to myself, and no more temptation."

First, was the cheerleader, somebody he hurt gravely. Hand on heart, he bowed his head, "...I'm very sorry for how all of this turned out, Tiffany. I can only hope that you find a guy out there somewhere to make you happy."

 _'What's shakin bacon?'_

The color red was commonly connected to anger and agression. True, the girl Mike linked associated the color was like that, on the surface at least. However, the truth of who she was beneath that, at least in his own heart, couldn't have been more different.

"Audrey... I've cared about you since the day we met... but I didn't realize until a little while ago just how much pain you feel."

 _'….I'm the girl that nobody fucking wanted, like, ever...'_

Mike gave a nod of confidence. His eyes burned brightly with determination, "...Even if she doesn't want to be with me anymore... tonight... I'll sing for _her_."

* * *

Audrey flickered her lighter with a snarl, "Fucking nightclub. Why can't they open up the V.I.P room? You're allowed to smoke in there!"

Cheers erupted from within the club. The volume was enough of a shock to make her flinch and almost drop her lighter. Looking back to the doorway, she scoffed with slowly bubbling rage, "Great. Now I'm totally missing the first song."

" _Hey! We're Third Betrayal. Thanks for having us back here! I just want to start by saying something before we get things going. So… we all have somebody special to us out there, right?"_

Audrey pushed hard to block out Mike's voice over the stereo system as it echoed. Just the sound of him speaking, it made her feel bizarre in a way she hadn't before.

Stuck somewhere halfway between frustration and endearment, her heart felt a little flutter, "Stupid fucking guy with his stupid blond hair."

" _Anyway! This is our first song! Broken Wings! We hope you enjoy it. It's a lot more… chilled than our usual style."_

Music began playing and people cheered even louder. Now rushed to finish her smoke, Audrey fumbled with her cigarette while taking hasty drags. She was running out of time to get inside, "…Stop singing. I didn't come out here in my best dress to miss it!"

* * *

Audrey rushed back inside to see the lights focused centre stage. Mike stood at the front reeling off a verse while the two guitarists acted in support. Trying her best to wade through the crowds of people, Miss Belrose finally made her way back to the bar.

A terrified Nikki sat hunched in the corner nervously tapping keys on her tablet, "Too many people," she looked to Audrey with an expression of horror as she played mobile games with shaky fingers. "I think I'm going to… stay here. If you want to go up front then be my guest…."

"Urgh," Audrey rolled her eyes and stomped off into the crowd once again. "Why do I even bring her out with me? She doesn't even TRY to have fun!"

By the time, she reached the front Mike was practically at the end of the song. The guitarists were putting their instruments down and many of the concertgoers, especially the girls, were screaming and clapping.

"Move, bitch," Audrey shoved her way as close to the front as she possibly could. There she stood, arms folded with her usual badass expression for all to see. So far, Mike hadn't seen her, well, that was what she thought at least.

She watched eagerly as the blond looked to his sound person at the back. He nodded and whispered something before bringing his attention back to the crowd. How could he still not notice her when she stood right at the front?

"Now," Mikey started, his microphone held close. "Most of us in here are nineties kids, right? Give me a cheer if you were growing up back then!"

A largely feminine scream erupted from the crowd. It's implication was enough to make Audrey screw her face into a bitter scowl. She glared daggers at the girl stood next to her.

"So, most of us, then? Good!" Mike came right to the front of the stage and gave a cool smile, "This next one is a cover of a nineties song! You people remember Crazy Town? Well… this is inspired by their chart hit... Butterfly! We call it …'Audrey'. This is for a very special someone I know!"

His expression dropped for the slightest moment, became washed with a hint of sadness. However, he quickly came around again like a beam of sunshine, "The girl I'm dedicating this song to…. She's helped me find happiness in a way I never imagined! I met her in this very club... when we first played! I don't care if you're not perfect. To me, you're as close to perfect as I could ask for! Audrey, if you're here... thanks for coming into my life!"

Music came to life from all directions. Many people in the crowd began dancing to the familiar beat. Mikey gave a suave chuckle as he twirled the microphone like a real showman, "Okay! Here we go everybody!"

The guitars picked up in the background while the backing track went along in sync. Ready to rock, the blond gave a smile, "Come on, baby! Come back to me, honey! You're my firefly… sweetheart… honey! Such a sexy… little thing… a girl so strong ya make my heart sing!"

Audrey was sure for the slightest moment he looked directly at her. She placed a hand upon her chest to take a measure of her thumping heartbeat. Even her cheeks felt a little bit warm. Thoughts spun around in her head for a moment. She could not stop herself from wondering about this song. Was it dedicated to her? Regardless, Mike's smooth voice, it made her heart beat even harder.

As the crowd got further and further into the groove, Mike fell into a musical trance. It was as if he had become one with the sound. He just kept on going, "It doesn't matter, not the place or the time. All I want is you baby girl, to bring you into this world. Yeah that's right, I took me all this time, just to realize... but now I won't stop. No… not until you're all mine! You're my lady, you're my firefly! So take my hand and let's touch the sky!"

By now, Audrey felt content to give in to her rising urges. She joined with everybody else in dancing and threw all of her heart into it. Smiling, her defences defeated, she let out a cheer, "Mikey! Sing it for me!" True, this was not her usual choice of music, but she couldn't help but feel hypnotized by the sound of his voice.

Mike finally noticed Audrey's presence and smiled with warmth. The climax of the song was here, and he planned to deliver it with everything he had. "That's right… you're my lady! My firefly, I want you, baby! Don't care what it takes, cuz I want you beside me, that's right Audrey… you're my girl… honey!"

The whole club cheered in excitement as the band tore shit up with their music.

Mark gave a confident smirk, watching the whole scene unfold from his position at the bar, "They're on fire tonight. I don't think I've seen them play with such passion before."

* * *

By the end of the set a lot of the patrons piled up against the bar for drinks. Mike, however, sat slumped on a couch in the V.I.P room. The rush of adrenaline from a concert was always a bitch when it wore off.

Letting out a yawn, he leaned his head back against the fabric and closed his eyes, "Well... that was a major success."

His eyes opened abruptly when he was greeted by the sound of the door squeaking open. He wasn't expecting anyone from the band to come in. In fact, the rest of them were already packed up and ready to leave.

"You could at least look happy to see me," shoes thumped softly against the carpet. They came closer and closer until stopping dead ahead of him.

Mike saw red first and foremost, frilly red in the decorative pattern, "Audrey…. I didn't think you would come tonight. I mean, you haven't been answering my calls."

"Move up," the redhead lightly shoved Mikey to the side and placed herself on the couch with a smile. "You can't just go writing a song for a girl and expect her to ignore you."

"I thought you to kick my ass, to be honest. I mean… everything with Tiffany. I told you I was seeing someone, but even I-"

Audrey rested her head upon Mike's shoulder and sighed, "I've been through worse…. Seriously, though, Tiff doesn't wanna see your face ever again. You fucked up good with her."

"Doesn't surprise me," Mike still felt a small pang of guilt over it all. The memory of the sobbing cheerleader still stuck in his mind, even now. How could he end up dating two girls like that and not even realize their connection until it was staring him in the face?

He pushed the thought downward again. There was still a very important question to be answered, "So… where does this leave us?" the blonde asked nervously.

A faint smile curved Audrey's lips, "That's what I came to see you for," she began.

The redhead sat up with a chuckle, and swiftly struck out with her hand, "This is for Tiffany... and for acting like a total fuck!"

 _CRACK_

Mike winced and held a hand over his burning cheek. Getting slapped in the face was something he almost felt accustomed to between Tiffany, and now this girl, "I think I get the picture…."

His heart sank. Had all of this been for nothing? Despite all of his best efforts, he felt as though the shadow of failure was looming. However, Kyu said he was close to winning Audrey over. Was her prediction wrong? He stood, and grabbed his jacket, "I guess I'll just go, huh?"

"Holy shit! Don't be a bitch. Sit your ass down," Audrey commanded as she yanked him back to the couch again.

After her little bark of agression, she let things rest for a moment before giving an alluring giggle, "This… is for keeping your promise to me…."

Content to show her affections, Audrey swept a few stray strands of hair away and leaned in. Her soft lips smacked against Mike's. Softly, she draped her arms around his middle. Once she got a glance of Mike relaxing into it she deepened their kiss, and slinked her legs around his back.

Now sprawled halfway upon his lap, Audrey used her dominant position to feast upon him as much as she wanted to. Her face flushed pink with enjoyment. Finally she pulled away, and the both of them were left gasping for breath.

"I guess I could give the whole 'serious' thing a try," uttered the party girl quietly. She adjusted the ruffles of her dress and gazed upon Mikey with stern intensity, "But if you EVER... EVER… fuck me around… I'll drop you so fucking fast…."

Mikey nodded understandingly and threw his arms around Audrey's petite middle, squeezing her tightly. Though she muttered something obscene, she didn't seem to be letting go. "So… does that make us official?"

Something about that statement tickled Audrey to no end. She could not help but start sniggering. Before long, it broke out into hysterical laughter and she let out an obnoxious snort. "Wow… for real… you make it sound like we're getting married or some shit!"

"Erm, sorry?" Mike raised a brow in confusion, "That wasn't my intention!"

"Yeah," Audrey finally began to calm down now that the novelty of the joke wore off. Finally relaxing to a more reasonable state, she buried her head against Mike's chest and stayed there.

"I'm your girlfriend… and that means no more hoes on the side. You're mine now… got that?!"

Mikey gave a warm chuckle. He couldn't ask for anything better, "Yes Ma'am! Loud and clear."

"Good." Audrey felt some comfort in the sincerity of his words. She wanted to believe him more than anything. For better or worse he followed through to the end and kept his promise of becoming a one woman man.

Pulling back from their embrace, the redhead frowned with an uneasy twiddle of the thumbs, "So… There's something I wanna tell you, but… somewhere a little more... private. How about we go back to your place?"

Mike reached for his jacket again, nodding in approval. He wondered what she wanted to say for a moment, but quickly let it drop. Audrey struggled with her words. Whatever it was, it would likely come in due time. "I'm fine with that. Let me call a cab."

Audrey smiled as she watched Mike reach for his phone. She thought about what she wanted to say to him. It was very close to her heart heart, and it was something she could only tell him back at his apartment. "Fuck! Mike… would you hurry up?!"

"I'm hurrying! Give me a second!" The young man started punching in the numbers with his thumbs as though a firecracker was lit under his ass.

Inside, Audrey laughed in amusement. Most people pissed her off. Mikey? He didn't piss her off anywhere near as much as the others. She just liked to keep him on his toes.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **The Redhead storyline is almost at the end. I hope you enjoyed this latest entry. As always, please feel free to leave me some feedback if you would like to. I am very curious to hear what people think about Audrey and Mike's relationship. I'm grateful for all of the support. Thank you very much.**

 **I will see you in the next chapter, and please keep on supporting the official release of Huniepop!**


	13. Redhead - Finale

**I think this will be the last part of Audrey's story. Before we move on to Tiffany though, there will be an intermission chapter. I'm thinking about it taking place six months later. It will show just how well Mike and Audrey worked out in the end.** **There is also a new poll on my profile. I would really like to gauge your opinions on which girl you think would be the best partner for Mike. Please feel free vote if you like! It will run until the end of February.**

 **Let us begin the final part of Redhead!**

* * *

 **Redhead – Finale  
**

The entire apartment complex was deadly silent. After all, who would still be awake at gone two in the morning? It was time to get inside and warm up after such a long time waiting outside.

"Wow, the cab took way too long picking us up. I felt like such an idiot standing out in the cold like that." Audrey huffed with annoyance as she waited for Mike to get the door open. "Like, for real, who in the hell did that guy think he was?"

Mike fumbled with his keys for a second. This really was turning out to be a long night indeed, "Yeah, I'll think twice about using that service again. An hour long wait for a cab I booked in advance is _not_ cool…."

With a slight shunt, the door to his apartment came swinging open, "Alright. We're home. Make yourself comfy."

"Geez… my feet are killing me…. Dibs on the couch." With a chuckle, Audrey brushed past her man as if she simply owned his place.

Standing alone in the corridor like this gave Mike's thoughts free reign. He kept thinking back to what Audrey said to him before they left the club earlier. Just what did she want to tell him that was so important? Could it really be something of such great magnitude that she couldn't tell him in the club?

"Stop it, Mike," he spoke sternly to bring his rouge mind under control. "You don't need this right now. Overthinking things has gotten you into enough trouble lat-"

"Dude, the fuck?" Audrey's laughter rang out from the apartment, "Stop talking to yourself like that…. Get your ass in here."

Saved by the bell, Mike sighed mentally, "Coming, honey. Just grabbing my keys."

A little yawn escaped from Mike's lips. He made his way inside and kicked the door shut behind, "God... am I glad to be back indoors."

* * *

Audrey sprawled halfway across the couch. She seemed as content as a kitten snuggled in a box. It was the first place she gravitated toward whenever she came over, "Wow… there's like… nothing but crap on the T.V."

"Well," Mike began as he slung his jacket across the room. Not waiting to see where it landed, he moved around the coffee table to sit beside Audrey. "You didn't expect anything good at this time in the morning, did you?"

A frustrated sigh erupted from Audrey. She leaned her petite body over to grab the remote, "…Damn… can't… reach… short arms."

"Here," Mikey passed it across with a little smile of victory. He was quietly amused by her stature related struggles. He never voiced it openly though, life was too precious, "I got cable since you were last here. There has to be something on… somewhere."

He knew there wasn't. After all, Kyu was the one who paid for the cable before she left. On their less eventful days, she would just sit here for hours at a time watching Japanese anime and other 'questionable' channels in the mature section.

"Shopping channel… score!" Audrey's smile lit up like a Christmas tree in December, "They better be selling that dress I saw the other day…."

Mikey allowed his tired body to sink into the leather. After such an intense music session, his body felt almost completely devoid of energy. Despite his best efforts however, he could not allow himself to be a bad host in the company of his lady. "You want something to drink? Maybe a bite to eat?"

Audrey didn't even look away from plasma screen. Her peepers seemed to remain glued on overpriced fashion products this channel sold. "Erm… You got any nibbles? Like... I dunno… shit…. How about some cheese poofs?"

It took mammoth effort for Mikey to haul his body away from the welcoming embrace of the sofa, "I'll go see what I can rustle up. I might have some tortilla chips lying around."

Mike felt his heartbeat increase. His eyes fell upon the sight of Kyu's picture still stuck to the fridge in plain view. Damn, he needed to move that before Audrey saw it. How could be so stupid as to leave it out in the open like that?

Snatching the photograph, he zipped into the bedroom. His eyes darted between the bedside drawer and the little trashcan next to the dresser, "Do I throw it out, or hide it?"

It was a dilemma, all right. On the one hand, he felt the urge to keep it for sentimental reasons. After all, Kyu had done so much to help him. He wanted something, at least one thing to remember her by. Yet, if Audrey were by chance to see it, the consequences would be extremely grim indeed. The thumping of his heartbeat served as a nervous reminder to the urgency of the situation. Decision making under pressure, it was not his strongpoint.

"Drawer." It was split second, but a choice nonetheless. Mikey pulled open the bottom drawer of his bedside table and stuck the little Polaroid picture inside. "Done and do-"

* * *

The familiar thumping of Audrey's shoes against the hardwood caught his attention. Before he so much as made his way toward the door, she was already standing there with a very 'interesting' little smile upon her face.

"You know," she began in a low and somewhat inviting tone of voice, "We could just forget the snacks and go sleep…. I mean, it's like, really late."

Mikey gave a little nod, "Give me a second to get changed."

However, Audrey slinked her arms around his middle and brought her head to rest against his chest. "Nope…. Not letting you leave this room."

The look of contentedness on her face was something else. Mike realized she would likely never admit it openly, but whenever she hugged him like this, she seemed so at ease with everything. All the hostility on the surface simply appeared to melt away.

To refuse the affections of the redhead at a time like this would upset her. Sure, she would show it with violence, but Mikey knew her well enough to realize the mask she wore to cover her emotions. After all, beneath all that bitterness was a fragile girl wanting to be loved. It was what he believed, anyway.

"Okay," he continued in an affectionate little whisper, "Let's just call it a night. I could use a little extra sleep after today."

Audrey's hold around Mike's middle loosened slightly. She tiptoed back a couple of inches, just enough to generate a microbe of space, and gave the tiniest of smiles. "You better not steal all the fucking covers this time."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the blond chucked softly as he watched Audrey turn her back and motion toward her dress.

"Unzip me…. I mean… I could do this shit myself, but… if you wanna I guess I wouldn't mind."

Without saying a word, Mikey reached for the tiny red zip at the back. He slowly took hold and slid it down in a single; slow motion. Once undone, he watched in quiet interest as the garment slowly fell to the ground.

"Thanks," she spoke with allure, "I better get my shoes."

Mikey felt a thump in his chest. Audrey bent over, perhaps a little too, provocatively. The lacy red garments clasped around her womanly region seemed to be standing out all too clearly. Perhaps even more so now that she bent over painstakingly to remove her shoes.

By the time Audrey pulled off her footwear and turned back, she caught the sight of a bright red flush upon Mike's cheeks. "The hell? Your face is like, bright red!"

A small sigh of tension escaped Mike's lips at the sight of her slender figure. The shape of Audrey's body, the ruby tint to her long hair, the dark but inviting color of her eyes, they all seemed to meld together like some form of poetry. "….I'm not going to apologize for thinking you're beautiful."

"...Shut up," Audrey stammered. Just like that, she felt the heat rising in her own cheeks. There was a difference between this, a genuine compliment, and the cheesy one-liners that so many guys trying to pick her up at the bar had reeled off before.

The young man basked in the sight set out before him with pride. Audrey's snowy white skin and her long crimson locks; her short slender legs; the slightly rounded heart shape of her behind. All of it together was something she should feel very proud of, he thought. Mere inches away from him stood a vixen of the most gorgeous degree. True, her personality on the surface was harsh and cold, but there was so much more to Audrey Belrose than that.

Mikey brought his hand up and gently caressed Audrey's cheek. The sheer sentiment toward her he felt, in spite of everything it had taken to get here, it was more than a little overwhelming. His emotions swirled inside as if they were a vortex. All the trouble just trying to prove himself to Audrey; the chaos with Kyu; and having to hurt Tiffany. So many things had happened in the process of pursing this young lady.

"I don't have any regrets," Mike smiled, as he softly continued to stroke Audrey's cheek with his thumb. A tiny tear rolled from the corner of his eye, "It was wrong of me to not give you a chance when we first got together. I know I've told you this before, but it's important you know how I feel about it."

Audrey closed her eyes. She hated feeling vulnerable like this. Mikey was practically the only person that could disarm her with words, cool her hostilities, and generally make her feel so at ease with everything. It frightened her beyond anything else she knew. Especially since the majority of people in her past, her family most of all, had hurt her so much.

Mikey gauged the rather subdued reaction to his words. He felt it was safe to continue and just be honest. "I know you've had a hard time, Audrey. You carry a heavy burden, and it's true that I might never be able to relate, but… it doesn't stop me from wanting to shoulder your pain. I just… I want to see you happy."

The degree of feelings the party girl felt right now were far beyond anything she was used to. After all, her first response was to tackle everything with hostility. While she remained quiet, something inside her felt very different. "I can't do it anymore," she whispered softly as her hands balled into firsts. "I can't hide everything I feel from you…. You see through me, and the more I try to hide, the more I run away, the more you fucking chase me…"

"Yet you never run far enough to get out of sight." They were words of conviction; ones Mike felt no fear in saying whatsoever. Yes, it was true that Audrey was always mean to people at a glance. Even so, she would never run so far as to leave him behind entirely. She always kept within his reach.

"I'm like that because I'm scared people are gonna screw me around." Audrey frowned and snuggled closer to Mike again. "With you it feels- I feel really happy when I'm with you, Mikey. I don't understand what the fuck that means. I'm… not good with feelings anymore."

A clear admission of something and not a riddle. At last, Mike felt as though something was slowly beginning to change inside his girlfriend: It was a sign of hope, to say the very least, "No one's perfect. We all feel confused about our lives. It's what makes us who we are, Audrey. The most important thing I've found, is that… well… I need to be true to myself."

Being honest with her true feelings. Audrey felt her heart tighten in her chest the slightest bit. For years, the concept of being honest with herself was something of a dying art. Indulgence was practically the only thing she knew these days. After all, mindless indulgence was short and empty. It held no threat of hurting you in the end.

"If I'm honest with you… do you promise you won't hurt me?" It was a gamble, one the redhead would usually be too afraid to consider taking. However, just this once she was willing to try. Mike had proved he was capable of keeping a promise to her before, regardless of how difficult the outcome was for the both of them.

Mikey gave a small nod, being quiet deliberately as to not dissuade Audrey when she was on the verge of speaking openly, "….You have my word."

Time itself felt as though it was standing still for Miss Belrose. This was it, the decisive moment. For a long time now she had felt something deep inside her heart for this man. Yet, the fear she always felt toward being close to someone had stopped her time and time again from being straight to the point.

Audrey's body stiffened slightly, the fear of it all threatening to overwhelm her. Her nervous expression twisted into a frown as if by reflex. "….I really really… really… care about you Mike…. I think I'm… fuck!" She cursed, on the verge of losing the will to say it.

The blond gentleman simply gave an understanding smile to coax her along, "Take your time…. I understand this isn't easy for you."

Audrey still felt a familiarity toward direct action. In a single brave move, she threw her arms around Mike's middle and hugged him close as though he were a plush doll. "I'm falling for you… hard! You're patient with me, you understand, and even though I'm a bitch you still care about me…."

A warm smile curved Mike's lips. He softly patted Audrey upon the head, "You're not a bitch," he chuckled happily. "All you're doing is trying to protect yourself. I saw that a long time ago…."

The young lady purred like a kitten in the warmth of their shared embrace, "Thanks," she whispered happily with a giggle, "… I'm serious. Thanks…. It means the fucking world to me."

* * *

"Still can't sleep?" Mike said with a groggy groan. He watched through tired eyes as Audrey, bare as the day she was born, sat at the foot of his bed and smoked a cigarette.

"Na…. I'm like… wide awake right now." She sighed with frustration and looked back to Mikey, "I'm game for _another round_ if you are, baby."

"Give me few minutes," Mikey smirked in recollection of the wonderful moment they just shared. "I'm a little tied up right now." He revealed his hands from beneath the bedsheets, bound by a pair of shiny silver cuffs, "These things hurt your wrists like crazy…."

"Yeah, well… at least that way you can't fucking take me by surprise until I've finished my smoke." Audrey gave a snorty giggle and took another hearty drag of nicotine, "Seriously, Mikey…. I didn't think you were so freaky. Why the hell have you got those, anyway?"

The musician had to come up with an answer fast. Talking about how his sex obsessed former love fairy left them here was not going to cut it in the slightest. "Would you believe me if I said I wanted to try something different?"

"Oh… my god," Audrey erupted in laughter. Her sides hurt to the point where she almost found herself doubling over to cope with it. "….That's like, the lamest fucking excuse I've ever heard… but… if you want to try something new…."

She put out her cigarette and set the ashtray down on the floor. An evil smirk twisted the redhead's lips as she began slinking across the bed in a manner best fitting a prowling tiger. With every passing moment she crept ever closer, until she sprawled across the man clad in sheets.

Audrey's pale fingers gripped the sheets, and pulled them downward to expose the full splendor of Mike's bare body. She whistled with pride, "Ten minutes, and your back in the game already…. I sure know how to pick em…."

However, her playful expression dropped for the moment. Her dark eyes flared with sentimentality as she leaned ever closer to the man she cared for, "….I have something else I need to tell you…. More than all the 'feelings' shit…."

The tone in her voice, the sincerity of it, it was more than enough to give Mike an impression of the importance, "Sure thing…. You know I'm here for you."

"Okay," Audrey began quietly. The shy redness that usually overtook her cheeks at times like this, she could feel it coming back in full force. In the end however, she just gave a resolute nod to prompt herself and laid herself on Mike for comfort. "….Remember how you told me I was your first?"

The young man couldn't help but remember that heated exchange they shared in her apartment the other week. Looking back it seemed as though it was a turning point in their relationship, "Of course I remember."

"Well, yeah… I got like, crazy emotional and shit…." Audrey positioned herself as if she were looking for something. After many a moment of wriggling around she was content, her head rested softly upon his chest.

For a little while, she listened to Mikey's heavy but somewhat slow heartbeat. It filled her with a sense of relaxation, "….There was a reason I got so fired up and stuff…. It's because well… that night… it was my first time too. That's... what I wanted to tell you earlier, but I guess I was nervous. Fucking stupid, huh?"

Suddenly Mike felt as though things made a lot more sense. His heart fluttered as if it had wings of its own, "It's not stupid at all. In fact, ff I weren't tied up I'd hug the shit out of you right now."

Audrey scoffed with a flare of her usual haughty attitude, "You better be happy, or I'll kick your ass. I gave you something I can never take back, and it's part of the reason I…. There was no fucking way I was letting you go after that."

"You're even more of a sweetheart than you realize…." The musician squirmed as close to Audrey within his constraints as he possibly could, "…That's how I felt the whole time, too. What we shared… it meant a lot to me."

"Alright, alright! Enough of the gooey stuff. If you get anymore mushy I might just die!" Just like that, Audrey was back to her usual sassy self.

Mikey couldn't help but feel happy about the whole situation though. The fiery side of her persona was something he had grown to accept. The fact that she also showed her softer tendencies was more than enough for him too. "So, how about you unlock these? I'd really like a little more freedom of movement."

"Oh… I don't think so, not yet," Slinking upward like a sexy snake, Audrey pressed her lips against those of her love. "You taste like liquor…."

A little sigh of arousal escaped Mike's lips in response to the intensity of their kiss. He felt his desire to be one with this gorgeous crimson woman rising all over again, "You have that look in your eyes…. I wonder what's going through your head right now?"

With a naughty giggle, Audrey pulled the key to the cuffs from its hiding place, "How about we find out?" She swiftly leaned up to unshackle Mikey from his bindings. With a deft flick of the wrist, she tossed them across the room, and moved to take hold of both his hands. She gazed lovingly, and swiftly moved to wrap her legs around him like a gymnast. She wanted more of this toned blond bombshell.

"Just the way I like it," she smirked and asserted her dominance by softly digging her long nails into his chest, "….I'm not done with you. The sun isn't up yet…."

Mike felt his entire body shudder in approval. Life with Audrey Belrose was something wild and exciting on the surface. Why would the intimate side of their relationship be any different? Besides, when all was said and done, he really did enjoy being a willing participant in the redhead's sensual torture.

This moment, one that would be immortalized in his memory forever, was something that stood as testament to the bond they shared. Life with this young woman so far had been like a rollercoaster, filled with ups and downs. There were furious exchanges, wonderful highs and chaotic lows. He was willing to accept that, just as he accepted her in the entirety.

After all, Mr Winters believed firmly in his heart that if he stayed beside Audrey, he would be able to bring her the love and the comfort she needed to live a much warmer and happier life. In the end, he realized that it was all she wanted.

Such a thought, bundled together with the passion of the moment, it was enough to give Mikey a truly happy smile, "Hey Audrey…. Baby… you're amazing…."

The ruby-haired temptress gave an arrogant little chuckle, "Trust me, Mikey…. I know…."

In one final moment, she eased herself down upon Mike and softly wiggled her hips. A sigh of enjoyment came free from her mouth as she claimed her man once more. "….Yeah… that's it…."

Overcome with the sensation of Audrey's feminine warmth once again, Mikey let out a submissive nod and surrendered to the pleasure of his beloved. He felt content, both physically and in his heart. Through eyes blurred with bliss, he let out shallow rasps of breath.

Never in his life, would there be another woman like Audrey Belrose. She truly was one of a kind.

With every motion of her hips Mikey felt his senses melting as if by magic, "...Oh shit... Audrey... I love you..."

The redhead let out a little whimper of enjoyment and increased her pace even further. Tiny droplets of sweat trickled down her forehead as she went, totally unwilling to stop for anything, "...Ditto."

At long last, Audrey Belrose and Mike Winters had found that special something they were both looking for all along, each other. How long would it last? Only time would tell.

 **Redhead – Complete**

* * *

 **Audrey's storyline has officially finished at last. I want to take a moment to thank everybody for taking the time to read this first path through to the end. I am very grateful for all the overwhelming support. Please leave me some feedback if you want to. I would really like to hear all of your opinions on this route. Did you enjoy it? Did it end how you thought it would?**

 **In addition, for those of you that perhaps want to see Mike with a different girl, there is now Social Problems, a hypothetical story that branches off to show Nikki. Well, that's everything. Keep on supporting the official release of Huniepop, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Audrey – Six Months Later (Epilogue)

**I want to start by explaining something to anybody that might be confused about how the story works. At the end of every route there will be an epilogue chapter set in the future. Each of these chapters will round things off for its particular route, in this case, Audrey. After that, the timeline rewinds backs to the end of chapter five where Mike makes his decision. From there, the route of the next girl will start and things will play out differently.  
**

 **I hope that has cleared things up for anybody who was confused. I've also linked a route map for the story in the Huniepop section of my profile to make things easier. Thanks for patiently reading this long set of authors notes, and let us begin the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Audrey – Six Months Later (Epilogue)  
**

Six months, to some it was an extremely long time, while to others it passed in the blink of an eye. In such a space of time, lives could change for the better: they could also take a turn for the worst as well. New lives could be born, and old ones would reach the end of their journeys in a final moment of graceful majesty. The eternal sands of time brought people together and tore them apart. While some saw time as the biggest factor of their lives, some simply believed in destiny or twists of fate.

Audrey Belrose – a party girl with a hardened exterior that concealed a fragile woman in search of love. Beneath her coarse surface, there waited a delicate beauty; a flickering flame the likes of which some would never see in their entire lives. The challenge was getting there, beyond the ribbons and frilly dresses, the angry outbursts and her harsh words.

Mike Winters – a talented musician who struggled with internal conflict over his newfound confidence. Unlike the lady, he used the power of his music to show his emotions in a way actions could not. Ultimately a soul of chaotic good, had he truly succeeded in putting his inner struggle to rest?

An awful lot had happened in the past half a year: several of the people involved in the story of the redhead and Mr Winters found themselves changing in ways they could not imagine. Only one question remained by now. Was the glue that bound the crimson beauty and her blond-haired lover still holding?

* * *

A darkened room; midnight black curtains blocking out every last ray of the morning sun. They were more than essential for a pair of nocturnal creatures in the comfort of their dreams. Mike slowly felt his sense of conscious crawling back. Somewhere halfway between awake and asleep his body let out a heave of desperation as his eyes opened in a blur. The entirety of his toned form felt as though an encroaching weight held it in place.

The senses still not quite returned to his body, a subconscious moan escaped his lips, "Wha time is…. What time is it?"

The combined effort of the world itself was insufficient here. Nothing short of sheer willpower was enough to force Mr Winters into moving. Finally, the fog in his head clearing, he stiffly sat upright and let his half-numb fingers patter across the bedside table in search of the phone. "There it is…."

Fear rose higher and higher in his stomach. An early morning was something of a worst enemy. No matter how often he tried to face it there was always something of an unease in the back of his mind. The late night lifestyle of a musician certainly didn't cater to the daytime ritual of your average graduate, that was for sure.

Flipping up the phone screen only caused Mikey to feel even more miserable, "Seven in the morning…. Should never make early plans…."

Rustling bedsheets at his side barely registered with his dull senses. It was far too soon in the morning for something like this. Still groggy as a bear from hibernation, he cast an eye across the mound at his side that took up residence beneath a scruffy patch of quilt.

From beneath the duvet came an arm of pale white, "Ten more minutes," A head of dark red hair popped up next from its hiding place within the warm confines of the bed. "Don't get up yet…."

"I have to, Audrey," Mike reached over to run a gentle hand through her messy bed hair, "It's not like I wanna be up…. Some of the music students called last minute asking for help with their-"

"Fuck em," the redhead slurred as she wiggled closer, pressing the warmth of her delicate body against Mike's side, "Don't be a dick… Stay a little longer."

She forced her dominance with a grumpy frown and held on to Mike's arm a little tighter, anything but pleased with the idea of him leaving yet. "Please?" She asked assertively. "….You're not gonna leave me here all morning and be an ass about it, are you?"

The narrowed gaze and the grouchy 'I've just woken up' scowl. Two ways, in which Mike knew, Audrey wasn't playing around. He set his phone down and wrapped an arm around Audrey's slender middle, "Alright… alright. I can't stay too much longer though."

Audrey's lips curved into a tiny smirk of satisfaction, "Thanks…." Without as much as another word, she snuggled close to Mike with a chuckle of affection. Sometimes a girl had needs, and Miss Belrose certainly wasn't known for backing down until she got exactly what she wanted.

Mike patted Audrey on the head as a gentle flow of warm emotion glowed within his heart. Content, he relaxed into the comfort of their shared embrace. His mind wandered a little toward the thoughts of the day, "It is strange," he whispered in pondering. "I thought the second year music class were finished for this semester. Why would they be asking for my help now?"

"Dunno," Audrey cooed while placing her head in the middle of Mikey's chest. She kept her ear still and listened to the heavy, rhythmic thumping of his heartbeat. "Hey… when you get back," the firecracker paused for a moment, "How about we hit the mall? There's this cute as fuck little dress I really want."

Mikey took a moment thinking it over. His schedule today didn't stretch much beyond helping out at the university this morning and weight training with Markus later on this evening. A few hours shopping didn't sound too bad. "Sure," he nodded agreeably, "I need to get my hair trimmed anyway."

"Oh gawwwwd," Audrey gagged, "You're not going to Kyanna's place again, are you? Seriously… why'd you let that frumpy bitch style your hair?"

Mike sighed to himself, forcing something a smile, "What can I say? She's good at what she does. My highlights come out pretty good, too."

"Careful with that hoe," came Audrey in a low growl, her nails digging into Mike's chest a little as she continued, "She really fucked up my bangs this one time. I hear she's a real slut, too. I bet she's tryin'a lure you in there cuz she wants another baby inside her…."

He certainly wasn't expecting to hear something like that first thing in the morning. Eyes widened a little, Mikey brought his gaze to Audrey, half-nervous, half-inquisitive, and stared "Where the hell did you hear that? You're not telling me Kyanna's some crazy nymph, are you?"

The thought didn't seem to compute no matter how hard he tried.

Meanwhile, Audrey scoffed, her annoyance plain as daylight across her sleepy features, "You'd be surprised the shit I hear in Lusties about her…."

"But," Mike found this a little hard to believe: the concept seemed comical. Even though he'd never admit it openly, he knew her very well. "This is Kyanna we're talking about. She's one of the most harmless people in town."

"Just," Audrey's voice cracked for a moment, much to her frustration, "Be careful around her, you got it?"

Mike smiled in his usual disarming way and caressed Audrey's hair with the tips of his fingers in the hope of calming her down, "I hear you, sweetheart…."

"Good," Audrey huffed and finally relaxed again, "At least you know what's good for you, Mikey…."

Half a compliment felt better than nothing did. Mr Winters realized a very long time ago that from Audrey, a half-assed showing of praise was something of an affectionate thing. He stayed in bed for a little while longer feeling content with his lot in life right now.

Once he took off for the university campus however, Audrey gazed toward the ceiling. Her eyes couldn't have been more green with jealousy. She kept thinking back to Kyanna, "Dirty fucking skank. Needs to keep her dirty baby-mamma hands off my man…."

Closing her eyes, the redhead took a moment to breathe while collecting her thoughts. The last half a year, it'd all been so good. The thought of losing the person she had struggled so hard to obtain, it really scared her. Alone in the confines of Mikey's apartment, she felt a couple of tiny tears leak from her eyes, "….No way am I letting him get away after all this."

* * *

Sky Garden, the capitol city of the fairy world. Huge glitzy buildings floating on magical clouds. Well, that was the Upper City, at least. The Lower City held rows of tiny little offices, bars and shantytowns scattered between giant plains of tall grass and magical plant life, some of it the likes of which humans would never see. Sunflowers with faces, Venus fly traps with huge sharp teeth that laughed manically between their attempts at snapping up passing fairies in their hungry mouths.

Magical power pulsed and swirled everywhere in patterns of rainbow-like radiance. The winged inhabitants fluttered between the clouds of the Upper City, while those in the lower district hopped between the peculiarly shaped; brightly coloured buildings of wonky and artistic design. With nightfall nearby, the streets of Lower City stood illuminated in a cascade of glowing multi-coloured lights.

Kyu gave a sleepy yawn as patrons from the bar she was fluttering past let out a hoot. Guy fairies, one of them at least three-hundred in age, complete with a big booze belly and stubby little wings. "Ey baby," he whistled with a dirty smile, "How about you come back to my place? I've got this awesome little apartment in the Cloud District with a killer view of Upper City!"

"Na, I'll pass, dude," Kyu rolled her eyes in disgust and zipped by with renewed haste, "God… those guys are total pigs…."

The love fairy came to a stop outside a round shaped building of pink bricks. Four stories high, it floated just off the ground with its own supply of magical energy. Resembling something of a mystical castle but with a modern twist and glass windows, it stood tall amidst the sea of grubby bars and tiny apartment buildings that took root in the ground.

"Work, here I come," She cast her gaze upward to the glowing magical sign suspended on the roof of the building. "Love Fairy Inc. All your dating solutions guaranteed."

The company motto left something a sour taste in her mouth because of having to do a double shift. Regardless, she forced a sleepy smile and fluttered toward the open archway entrance, "A fairy's gotta make that munie somehow, right?"

Love Fairy Incorporated: the largest cross-dimensional relationship service of them all. They catered to the needs of every species out there, monsters; humans; fairies, and even those annoying leprechauns. True, the magical creatures hid their realms hidden away from the humans, but honestly, who could blame them? The humans had this weird habit of wanting to conquer everything they touched for centuries.

* * *

Kyu pushed her wings inside her back and slumped on her office chair with a sigh, "Just one more day and then I'm taking my sexy ass to the beach…. Bikini line and tanning, yeah baby."

The sun and the sand, not to mention the beautiful magic waters of the Kraken Sea. She giggled; just the thought of a day off was magical in its own right, "Need a vacation. Stupid Pablo, stupid Spain…. Why can't this case go qui- Huh?"

A blue file sat in the middle of her desk: next to it was a note scribbled in elegant red handwriting. "Was so busy raging I didn't notice you." With a ditzy smile, Kyu picked up the file and opened it out with a snap of her magical fingers.

Her heart thumped heavily in her chest. This picture in the file, there was absolutely no way Venus would give her this case to check up on. Confused, the fairy picked up the letter beside the file, "I'm sure Venus made a silly mistake here…."

The only way to know for sure was to give the letter a read. With a gentle sigh, Kyu brought the piece of paper closer and began scanning the curly handwriting in her head.

' _Kyu, darling… you have been drifting around the office looking like a lost puppy since March. I'm sorry to hear the case in Spain isn't going well, so… I decided to give you a special little job to brighten your spirits. I know you have wanted to see him for a very long time… so go back to the human world for the day and check up on him. Don't worry about your case with Pablo. I'll have Anastasia take your place until you get back. Enjoy yourself, and please try to be back before too long. You know how Anastasia gets when she's in a warm climate. Good luck – Venus.'_

Putting the letter down, Kyu smiled brightly and placed a hand on her chest. This was it, a chance to see just how her protégé had coped on his own. Just the thought of it filled her with excitement and fear in equal measure. "I hope Mikey got his shit together with Red…."

The pink haired magical beauty looked down at his old file, a familiar sight around her office for a while now, and took a few minutes to read its contents all over again.

 _Name - Mike Andrew Winters_

Age - Twenty-Two

 _Place of Residence – East Drive, Glenberry_

Strongest Traits – Talent/Sensitivity

 _Weakest Traits: Flirtation/Luck_

 _Status – A couple of fruitless dates, virgin._

 _Recommended local candidates – Tiffany Maye, Kyanna Delrio, Beli Lapran._

 _Unadvised Local Candidates – Jessie Maye, Audrey Belrose, Aiko Yumi_

 _Background – Mike is a graduate of Greenville Community College, a small educational institute the next town over from Glenberry. Since graduation, he has been the lead singer of failing metal band, Third Betrayal. Sorely lacking in determination and major decision-making, he is notorious for only taking things of importance halfway in his life. He made a desperate prayer for help one evening in a bar bathroom. Miss Venus decided to assign Kyu Sugardust to his case in the hope that her likewise quirky personality would have a positive effect on him. Notable relatives in his life include-_

Kyu placed the file back on her desk with a chuckle and smirked sinisterly, "Well… it's about time I get going, and I've got the perfect way to get his attention…."

* * *

Mikey ran a hand through his gelled hair and continued his journey through the corridors of the campus' main building. Strange, the music classroom seemed to be empty when he made his way past a few minutes ago. Perhaps they were practicing in the main gym hall instead. With that in mind, the young gentleman made his way past the crowds of busy students with his new destination in mind.

He felt relief upon arrival, as the familiar sight of one of the music students from class B stood beside the entrance to the gym. "Hey, Mimi!" Mike called out, familiar with the sight of the shy bass guitarist he'd often helped out before.

Mimi, in all of her small stature, jumped in surprise and adjusted her skirt before looking in his direction, "Oh… hellooo Mike…. Everyone else… s'waiting for you… i-inside," she giggled cutely before staggering on two uneasy feet.

The woozy slurring off her voice, the way she swayed from side to side, Mike raised a brow in concern and went over to hold her steady, "Hey, you alright? You look a little-"

His eyes widened in surprise, "The fuck?"

Mimi's cheeks had a bright red flush. A pinkish aura that smelled like candy softly resonated from her body, and both of her pupils held the shape of red love hearts. In Mike's protective embrace she giggled, "Go on… Everyone's waiting for you…."

Something about this whole thing seemed familiar, the sweet scent; that pink almost magical colour, not to mention her weird responses. Being extra careful with her, Mikey helped Mimi lean against one of the seats in the hallway. "Stay put, okay? I'll be right back."

"Kaaaaaaay!" She chimed in response before slumping into a chair. For no reason at all she burst into a fit of laughter, "I feeeeel reeeaaaly funny!"

* * *

Completely empty, there was not a single soul inside the gym right now. Confused even further, Mike made his way deeper in. Just what in the heck was going on here?

The echo of his shoes against the hardwood bounced off the walls, "Guys? Is anyone here? I saw Mimi outside and she looks a little-"

"Relax, dude! I used a little fairy magic on your cute little friend. Give her ten minutes. She's gonna have a huge orgasm and then it'll wear off. She'll be good as new!"

Fluttering wings, a sound that Mikey could never forget no matter how hard he tried. He froze in place as rigid as a statue, "Kyu…?"

"Bingo! Ten points!" She came to a stop beside the musician and fluttered just off the ground. His expression, it wasn't what she was expecting. His features were so stiff and still, almost as though he looked directly at a ghost.

Miss Sugardust dropped to the ground and let out a cheerful giggle. "C'mon, bro! You've gotta be happy to see me, right? Right…?"

Tidal waves of memory surged within Mike's mind. Events of the past, some of which he had contentedly locked away in his fondness, came rushing to the forefront with the intensity of a raging tsunami. How was Kyu here? She said she was leaving forever. The contract he signed and his final goodbye. None of this made any sense at all. His thoughts went further and further back to their first meeting at the bar.

His lips slowly curved into a smile, and with a fond beating in his heart, Mikey gave a nod, "You can't stay gone at all, can you?"

"Nope," she winked playfully. With a little more caution than usual, Kyu placed a hand upon her former client's shoulder. It was so good to see him again, "My boss is giving me one more day. I need to make sure things with you and Red are going good. Can't close your case until then."

"I understand," One more day, a little more time. Time to say goodbye now that months had passed. He'd squared his feelings away in Lusties all those months ago. At least this way, when Kyu did leave for good, he would be able to have the lasting closure of a proper, less emotionally chaotic farewell. "It's good to see you again, Kyu."

"Hehe… likewise, Tiger." She took Mikey by the hand and buzzed off in the direction of the doors, "C'mon! Let's go somewhere! I've been waiting an hour for you to get here!"

* * *

The hill overlooking the edge of town, a familiar place for them both alike. For hours on end, they simply talked about everything they'd missed with the passage of time. Minutes slipped into hours, and soon the sun was setting: The orange glow bathed them both in its radiance as the evening drew nearer and nearer.

Mikey looked out to the cloudless vista ahead and nodded, "Yeah, that's right! Things have been going well between us. She spends half her nights lounging around on my couch. Kinda reminds me of someone, actually…."

Her human disguise in full flare, Kyu flipped back her wavy brown hair and chuckled with a dirty smile to boot, "….But does she paint her toenails while she watches the por-"

"Of course not," Mikey shook his head thoughtfully. Half a year hadn't changed her in the slightest. It was the same Kyu stood beside him by the railings. No doubt about it. "I don't think many girls do that. It's gotta be your personal thing, Kyu."

"What can I say? I'm a special case!" Kyu beamed cheerfully in enjoyment. Every moment she spent beside this guy gave her a feeling far beyond anything words could describe.

"That," Mike chuckled in gleeful amusement, "You most certainly are. Are all the love fairies out there like you?"

Kyu thought about the average girls in department back in Sky Garden. An answer certainly wasn't very far away, "Na…. I guess you could call me one of a kind. My boss, Venus, she always seems to give me the most… complicated jobs…"

She leaned in Mike's direction and winked with playful flare, " _Complicated jobs_ ," she repeated the point a second time, just to make sure it reached the intended target, smiling all the way, as she did so.

Truthfully, it wasn't something Mike hadn't heard before, even if it was only meant playfully this time around, "Hey," he began dramatically, a hand placed upon his chest, "I'm hurt… wounded in fact! My fragile heart just can't take that kind of abuse!" He topped off the performance with an exceedingly over the top gasp.

"Haha!" Kyu held her sides for a moment. The laughter was a little much, but something about Mikey always seemed to make her feel soft inside. She looked toward him for a quiet moment. He seemed too busy gazing out toward the sunset to notice now. Her heart still felt heavy. _I'm going to miss you like crazy_ , she thought.

Kyu looked to her little pink watch with a sigh. She reached and gave Mike a gentle tap on the shoulder.

His attention was pulled away from the wonderful scenery, "What's up? I was daydreaming for a second there!"

Kyu smiled sadly, as she gave a gesture in the direction of her watch, "Time for me to go." This was proving to be just as difficult as the first time around. While it was true that one final chance to see Mike again was something of a blessing, the goodbye was extremely unpleasant. Regardless, she had to steel herself for the future ahead. Arms open wide, Kyu gave a glowing smile as wide as her heart could manage, "C'mere, dude!"

Mike didn't even think twice. He placed his arms around Kyu and hugged her close as if she were a teddy bear, "You turned my life around. You know, it's funny…. One night I prayed for someone like you to save my ass."

Kyu felt the frantically beating little heart in her chest quicken in response. Subconsciously, her grip tightened around the fabric of his jacket and she smiled happily, "…I did an awesome job, didn't I?"

Mike gave a chuckle. For all the chaos, he had no regrets with this outcome. Nothing whatsoever served as a source of restless nights, "You did a better job then I could've hoped for. Thank you, Kyu. Thank you for every little thing you've done for me."

"You know it, buddy. You know it," the thought of leaving suddenly didn't hurt anymore. In this final moment, Kyu felt something deep inside finally go into peaceful rest, "You made my life pretty fun too. For a human… you're total bauce!"

For many a moment there weren't anymore words. Nothing else needed to be said during this, a most peaceful of final farewells. Kyu took all the time she needed. "You have a good life with Red, you hear? Sure, she's a little feisty, but have you seen that bangin body of hers? Bro, for real, don't let her go!"

This was Kyu at her finest. Mike laughed for a moment in recollection of her words and held her just that little bit tighter. "She's actually a secret sweetheart once you get past the surface. I'll treat her good, I promise."

"That's the spirit, a true gentleman, right here," Kyu gently freed herself from their embrace and backed up a couple of steps. "Well," with a snap of her fingers the flowery door leading back to Sky Garden materialized in a vibrant flash of sugary pink magic, "It's about time I take off! Farewell Mikey Boy! It's been awesome, homie!" Just like that, she gave corny movie salute, "Get your ass home and bang that broad! Doctor Kyu's orders!"

Without looking back, Kyu stepped into the doorway, hand on heart, and closed her eyes, "Maybe in another dimension there's a Kyu getting what she wants right now." After whispering her final words, the doorway vanished: Miss Sugardust was heading home.

This time around, Mikey felt no weight dragging down his heart as the candyfloss fairy took her leave. His gaze now fixated upon the final dying rays of sunlight, he let out a little sigh, and walked away. "Wait for me Audrey…. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Only a handful of shoppers wandered past this late in the evening. Strange, the mall was surprisingly quiet. Audrey sat across from Mike, surrounded by her massive bags of shopping, and gave an evil smile, "You know how to keep a girl waiting…. So, how are you going to make it up to me?"

One leg folded over the other, she kept up this frustrated charade like a true spoiled princess, "Think very carefully about your answer…."

Mike gave a bow of the head and looked away for the moment, "Sorry…. I didn't mean to get held up for so long. I just… got a little tied up."

Silence fell. Audrey took many a moment to mull over his attempt at an apology. She had to keep him in line. After all, he was her man, and more than anything, she enjoyed being in control of their relationship. "I'm not sure I believe you," she scoffed with bratty petulance, "It's going to take a lot more than that to earn my forgiveness. After all, I sat around that apartment of yours waiting all day long…."

Mike nodded, apparently still oblivious to the act, and was gazing at his clasped hands as they rested on the table, "Well, I do have something for you…. It was going to be a surprise, but I suppose I could give it to you. I know you like presents."

Audrey felt surprise as her heart jumped the tiniest bit. Mikey had already bought her plenty today, most of which she hadn't even asked for either. What more could he have possibly gotten for her?

"I suppose you have my attention," Audrey let her expression soften slightly as she expectantly waited. Mike fiddled around in his jacket pocket and produced a pair of little boxes. Her heart began pumping even faster. Those looked like jewellery boxes.

Slowly, and nervously, she continued to watch as Mikey slid one of the boxes across the middle of the table. He carefully pulled up the lid and smiled warmly, "This is for you. Well… I got us both one, actually, a matching pair."

The comforting shine of silver. Audrey couldn't find the words. Sat inside the dinky little container was a small circular locket made of real silver. She carefully reached out and took the precious little trinket from the box. Her dainty hands turned it over to look at the back. In the middle, the letters _A.B_ were engraved in fine handwriting, "Mike… I-"

"Open it," he whispered softly, "Take a look inside."

With delicate movement of the fingers Audrey, still speechless for the most part, opened the fragile little locket. Her heart raced faster than it had ever done, "…You did this for- Mike, its great…. It's totally fucking awesome…."

A picture of them both sat on the couch in Lusties V.I.P room was staring back at her from within the locket. No guy she'd ever spent time with before had gone to such trouble. Audrey closed her eyes and smiled happily, "Playing with a girl's heart like this…. You're think you're real smooth don't you?"

"Audrey," came Mikey's quiet voice before she opened her eyes again, "….Don't ever leave me," he spoke softly. The redhead felt the weight of the sincerity in his words. Not only did they seem so deeply from the heart, but also the slightest bit fearful too. "This past six months," he continued, "They've been amazing, some of the best I've ever had. So please, stick around, won't you? I wanna spend even more time with you."

Audrey stood from her little wooden seat and came toward Mike with emotion swirling in her powerful eyes. He'd taken her apart again, dismantled her with his gentle voice and his affectionate sentiment. Unable to hold back, she pulled him up from his chair and threw her arms around his middle. Tears streamed from her eyes, they cascaded, but she didn't care. For once, she felt no need to play the tough girl, "I love you," she whimpered lovingly and clung to his chest for dear life, "You're absolutely amazing… and now you're totally," Audrey paused for a moment and sniffled, "…you're totally fucking stuck with me."

"Stuck with you is exactly what I want to be," Miss Belrose basked in the comfort of Mike's words and simply remained within the warmth of his arms. She didn't give a fuck about the crowds, anyone who saw her could go to hell. Right now Audrey was feeling so perfect inside. Nothing was going to stop it. No, not a single thing could rain on her parade.

"Good," the redhead finally responded with a snotty little giggle, "Because if you think you're getting rid of me now… then you've got another thing coming, Mikey."

The mucisian held Audrey the slightest bit tighter. She simply melted into the full extent of their embrace. Her entire world felt as though it was floating atop the highest clouds. It was in this wonderful moment that so much became clear to her. All those times she fired up, all those times, she got drunk, it was in an attempt to find some form of happiness. However, the true answer to all of her prayers had finally arrived. No, it had been here for almost a year now.

Audrey dried her eyes against Mike's shirt. She was done being mushy for today. With a little strength she broke free of their shared embrace and gazed at her peroxide-haired boyfriend with an assertive smile, "We're going home, hot stuff."

Leaning in one more time, she kissed him forcefully on the lips, a kiss that Mike seemed all too willing to give in return. She set the pace, the intensity, everything, this was her kiss, her rules. Yet, when she broke away, she couldn't help but give a playful wink, "Well…? Grab my shopping bags and let's go, Mikey!"

"Sure thing sweetheart," he nodded in agreement, "Sure thing."

The inner world within Mike's heart felt at peace. He hurriedly picked up all of Audrey's shopping as she carefully carried both of their lockets and romped ahead with an aloof stride in her step.

This whole thing felt worthwhile in Mr Winters' heart. After all, he'd ridden the rollercoaster ride of the life that was Audrey Belrose, and won. True, his life wasn't a game, but all the same, it still felt damn good to win sometimes.

' _Go get her, Tiger.'_

Kyu's signature words resonated in his head for a moment, bringing a suave smile across his face, "Don't you worry Kyu… she's all mine…."

 **Next Route – Blondie (Tiffany)**

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the beginning of Tiffany's story. Thank you very much for all of your overwhelming support so far. Please feel free to leave me some feedback if you like. I'm really eager to hear what people think about the closure of Audrey and Mike's story. There's also a Relationship Problems poll on my profile. Please vote for your favorite girl if you like! I will see you in the next chapter, and the start of the new route. Please keep on supporting the official release of Huniepop!**


	15. Blondie - Part I

**It's been a little while, but now it's time for another chapter of Relationship Problems. Honestly, the reason it's taken longer than usual is because I was slightly nervous. Yeah, the first route was so well received that I wanted to make sure I had plenty of good ideas to work with for the next path.  
**

 **I also want to respond to the people asking me about putting other girls in the story. There's also a new poll on my profile! Please feel free to vote for your two favorite characters out of the six I've listed. The winner might end up with her own side route if I have a little spare time.  
**

 ** **Lastly, it's time to thank all of my returning readers for the continued support. It means a lot to me that that so many of you enjoy this! The same thanks goes out to all you guys and girls who enjoy reading Social Problems as well!** Without any further delay, let us begin the first chapter of the Tiffany route.**

* * *

 **Blondie – Part I**

 _Decisions, a single one held the power to make or break even the strongest of people. The freedom of choice was what made every so human so unique from their animal counterparts. Unbound by the chains of instinct, people walked the earth freely with the ability to shape their own paths in life. Some used the freedom of their choices to live selfless lives for the sake of others, while many simply wandered in the hope of arriving at a destination. Some out there were all too aware of the weight of their actions. Meanwhile, there were those who simply didn't care about who they hurt in the pursuit of their happiness._

 _Opening one door meant that others would shut around it. Having the keys to one pathway more often than not resulted in the closure of another. Thus, in a sea of conflicting thoughts and feelings, humans brought each other joy and despair in equal measure.  
_

 _Once young man, Mike Andrew Winters, stood on the verge of making a decision that would alter the course of his life. The futures of two, no, three women stood in the balance. Kyu Sugardust; Audrey Belrose and Tiffany Maye. For the longest time his heart had stood divided between the trio. The Redhead; the Blonde cheerleader, and the Magenta-haired fairy. In his hands, Mikey held the cards to a future. The curtain was about to rise on a grand performance. It was time for another door to open. Fair golden locks and sapphire blue eyes, a picture of domestic bliss amidst a sea of flawed beauty. Would Tiffany Maye and Mike Winters find lasting happiness together? The clock turned back to that fateful evening in the bar, and the hour was at hand._

* * *

"I'm going to stand by Tiffany… she's been so good to me these past couple of months. I really want to believe there's something special between us."

Kyu clutched the phone in her hand a little tighter as the reality sank in. It seemed as though Mike had chosen. "I'm glad, bro. Blondie… she's a little prim and proper, but I bet she'll be good for you in the long run."

Mike breathed a sigh of relief as he slumped against his table in the bar. Honestly, he felt happy about this. There wasn't much room for doubt. Tiffany was a good girl, a real sweetheart. How many college girls in this town had such a shining record of achievement? Captain of the cheer squad; amazing student accolades and one of the most heartfelt; compassionate personalities to boot.

Kyu however, felt her little fairy heart stiffen within her chest. She was just thankful Mikey could not see her face right now, the gloomy frown or her glassy eyes, "Gotta give you some credit, homeboy," she laughed though her teeth and sank into the couch, "I didn't think you were into that kinda thing!"

Phone pressed between his shoulder and ear, Mike took a sip of golden liquor and smiled softly. He motioned toward the bartender for another round before carrying on, "I don't quite think I follow."

"Dude," Kyu sighed in vain hope that the point would get home. Mikey's silence however, seemed to prove her wrong on every level. "Tiffany… it's like some girl next door kinda shit! If things go well between you two," she paused for a moment, mainly to bite her lip and ease the tension she felt, "…if stuff ends up peachy, I can already tell how this is gonna end."

The image of a white-brick home in a nice neighbourhood: it was complete with a little picket fence and a pet puppy called Fido. The fairy couldn't shake the thought from her mind no matter how hard she tried, and dear God did she want to, "I can see it now, Mikey! A little house in the suburbs, a car and a steady job! You'll end up living the dream."

Another glass arrived on the table filled to the middle with a coppery liquid. Mikey moved the phone from his ear to thank the bartender, "Awesome, put it on my tab if that's alright!"

"Sure thing Mikey, sure thing." The man serving the drink flashed a smile and looked across to another customer, "I'll be with you in a sec!"

Going back to the business at hand, the blonde musician leaned into the comfort of his little corner booth and brought the phone closer, "You're jumping a little far ahead here, Kyu," regardless, he still chuckled at the thought, "I mean, we're talking about a girl I haven't been dating too long."

Kyu felt something twisting up inside her. It was her job to help Mike find happiness and answer his prayers. So, why did she have such a heavy feeling dragging down her heart like a weight? It was uncharacteristically dark, and she knew it. Alas, in the blackness of the room, her magical eyes glowed a hue of deepest emerald green. Unable to control herself, her lips curved into a mean little smirk.

"Just think about it," her voice kept the same cheery projection, "No more late nights playing gigs, but hey, she's totally worth it, am I right?" The end message however, could not have been greyer if she tried. Worse, Kyu knew it too, and feeling the way she did right now, she didn't care.

Mike sat oblivious and started on his next glass of Firewater. After a hearty gulp, he set the glass down with a clank. He kept on thinking about Tiffany, her silky golden hair and those sparkly blue eyes. She wasn't a fairy, but hell, those orbs of hers glittered with their own magic. "Of course she's worth it. I couldn't be more thankful to have her in my life. The past couple of months, seeing her cheery smile and hanging out at the cinema…. It's been nice."

"Aww! Look at you… getting all sentimental." Kyu was a true master at hiding her emotions behind a cheerful façade. It made it all the easier for her to be supportive of Mikey – even with a little tear leaking softly from her jealousy-tinted eye, "You humans and your romantic stuff! You know… when two fairies like each other, we just fuck… for real!"

That was definitely something Kyu would say. Speaking of which, was it a normal thing for all of these love fairies to be so, well, horny? The thought of it made the young gentleman feel a little strange. One Kyu Sugardust felt like enough for the whole world to handle.

"It's not as simple as 'Hey let's fuck' when you're a human, Kyu." Indeed, the idea of it being that easy was actually a little jarring for Mikey. This whole 'fairies are real' thing still played strange little games with his concept of reality at times as well.

"Spoken like a true human that's never screwed a fairy girl before." Kyu smiled wickedly. It was time to steer this line of conversation back under her control. Mikey was so dense at times – it made him even more fun to play with, "It's funny actually… because I know a couple of girls in my office, and there's one in particular….."

Hand clenching her chest gently, eyes closed; Kyu continued regardless of the weight in her chest, "She'd shag you senseless. I'm talking none-stop twenty-four seven!"

The irony burned. Could she have made it anymore obvious if she tried? Pangs of rouge emotion raging within, Kyu decided to continue, her tone still lending a great deal of playful allure, "But… if you wanna stick with your pretty cheerleader… I guess that's cool!"

"Oh yeah," Mike slammed back the rest of his drink, basking in the pleasure of the burn as it slid down his throat. Content, he stood from his seat; popped a couple more buttons on his shirt and finally made his way toward the door, "….Girls from your world have all sorts of awesome powers."

The list stood out in his mind clear as daylight, "You have those cool wings, and you can fly, not to mention all the funky magic tricks you pull around the house when you change your outfit. Why would magic creatures bother with a regular human like me?"

"You'd be surprised, Mikey, really surprised," Kyu's heart thumped in her chest intensely as a bass drum, "Anywho, I'm just fucking with ya! Good luck with Blondie! I bet it'll be fun… popping that sweet little cherry and all!"

Mike sensed something about the tone of this conversation. It seemed a little more erratic than usual, even to Kyu standards. Regardless, he simply shrugged as he made his way out into the street.

"As long as you're here to watch my back I think I'll be fine." Indeed, Kyu certainly was his guardian angel. Well, she was a fairy of course, but the point still stood.

"You betcha! That's what I'm here for! Kyu Sugardust… love fairy extraordinaire!" She first arrived in the human world thinking this would be just another job. However, in hindsight, she couldn't have been more wrong! Never in a hundred years did she think things would play out like this.

A tired sigh slipped free of the curly-haired magical girl's lips. For such a nice person dense wasn't even the word in regard to Mikey. When it came to working out matters of love, he was totally useless.

It would've been a lie to say holding this conversation so far was easy. More than anything Kyu wanted to get off the phone and collect her thoughts. Thankfully, the sight of a giant robot appearing on the television screen was just the excuse she needed, "Ooooooo! New anime! Mikey, bro… I'll see you when you get home, kay? New episode of Mech Blaster coming on!"

The cool night air proved a nice contrast for Mike as he strolled through the quiet streets at this time in the evening. Hearing Kyu's declaration of anime was enough to make him roll his eyes in tow with a goofy snigger, "Have fun! Should be back in about an hour! I think I'll grab some takeout and walk home for a change."

"Bring pizza dude… BRING PIZZA." Kyu's attention span being wonderfully short, her gaze already seemed fixated on the sight of flashing lights and flying fists. Two monstrous battle-mechs duked it out in the middle of some random Japanese city. This went on all while people screamed in the familiar foreign language.

"Alright, alright," came Mike's voice as he turned the street corner, coming to a stop just outside a grungy little eating establishment. A small brick building with dirty glass windows and a half-broken neon sign. Above the doorway in faded, flickering green lettering was the name 'Glenberry Pizza' in full glory. "I'll call you back once I've got the food."

The line finally went dead just after that. Kyu now sat alone in the confines of Mike's empty apartment, her expression holding somewhere halfway between a smile and a frown. She felt such relief. Having to hold a front for so long, it was extremely tiring.

Able to unleash the full extent of how she felt at last, the fairy retracted her wings and reached for a pillow from the other side of the couch. Eyes closed, she allowed her thoughts to fall into recollection of her time with Mikey. Subconsciously, she squeezed the pillow close to her chest and sighed. "You're totally clueless, Mikey bro…. God, if the rest of the girls in the office could see me now… they'd be laughing at me for sure."

* * *

A little bell rang out as Mikey stepped through the doorway. Slightly tipsy at the very least, he barely noticed the rundown surroundings of the pizzeria as he came to the counter. Behind it stood something of a mindless female worker, her expression attuned to that of the washed-out pizza place. "Welcome to Glenberry pizza, home of the Large Special. You can get a large pizza and a soda of your choice for just eight-"

"Mike! Hey you! I didn't know you came in here!" An all too familiar voice, one that served to save the musician from the hapless droning of the girl trying to pedal pizza. Without so much as a warning, Mike felt arms swoop affectionately around his waist, squeezing him tightly as if he were the appointed teddy bear of the evening.

"Tiffany, sweetheart." Bumping into her like this was even more reason to feel happy. Not only had he finally made his choice, but the very same lady now stood before him with a warm glow on her delicate cheeks. She had her head buried in his chest, and seemed to be softly breathing in the scent of his cologne.

"Hey mister!" The cheerleader shuffled back a couple of steps and let go, "I was just about to call you!"

Leaning in, she gave Mikey a soft peck on the lips and looked deeply into his eyes. She loved them, their almost hypnotic green glow, like two beautiful emeralds reflected against the light. It was rare for natural blond-haired people to have green eyes. "About this weekend," she continued, "If you still want to come over... feel free! My mom won't be home until Tuesday now so…."

Tiffany felt a rising heat in her face, the intensity of it enough to make her realize outright she had a faint pink blush flaring, "…We'll have the house to ourselves…." Pushing the slightly more loving thoughts aside, she fought hard to get back into cheery mode, "C'mon! You know it'll be fun! We could ice skate first, then go back to my place and watch a movie, and then there's-"

"Of course! I don't have anything planned, so count me in." It was a simple enough conclusion. Mike didn't have to think twice, not even for a second. To be able to spend time with Tiffy, his little ray of sunshine, and alone no less, instant deal winner. That and he'd never seen her house before. It would be an outright lie to say he wasn't interested in seeing the place that this bubbly young lady called home.

"Great!" Tiffany squeaked in excitement and wrapped her arms around Mikey's broad shoulders. In her heart she'd felt herself getting closer to this guy with every date they went on. Now, two months down the line, she was starting to feel very curious about a few things. Would Mikey be the same smooth gentleman if she got him alone on her own terms? Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Saturday," Miss Maye whispered with a little wink. "Oh, and Mike... keep your phone on tonight, okay? There's, something I want to tell you… but erm…." She looked around to check if any of the patrons were looking in her direction. Thankfully, not, so she leaned in and brushed against his ear with her lips, "It's a surprise…."

Mike's heart thundered. Just what did Tiffany mean by that, exactly? This whole thing scenario was strange. Recently the two of them had become a little distant. Now, out of the blue no less, Tiff was acting much more outgoing. She even had a playful little flare to her that he'd never seen before. It was an interesting development.

Was there more to her beneath the surface than he'd originally thought? Was she the perfect student by day and someone else entirely by night? One thing rang true; he'd never seen her in the comfort of her home environment. Therefore, how this weekend could play out was a mystery entirely.

"Here's your order, Miss." The same dreary-eyed girl from before produced a little bag and sat it on the counter with a plastic fork. Tiffany chuckled, moving away from Mike for a moment to get her food. She looped the handles of the plastic bag around her wrist. "Thank you!"

Looking back to Mikey now, Tiffany tottered over from the counter. She tilted her head like a happy little puppy and gave a most honestly heartfelt smile. "Meet me on Campus at noon! Then we can go back to my house together... or we could go somewhere first! Totally up to you."

For a moment, her thoughts raced, as she considered something more. "Oh, and if you want… you could stay the night." A shy smile curving her lips, she was quick to clarify, "We have spare rooms, sooo… If you want to stay then… be my quest! I'll even cook for you!"

Mike felt as dazzled as a deer in headlights. The sheer volume of generosity put forward by Miss Maye served to overwhelm him, but not in a bad way, that was for sure. Indeed, he was quite certain he'd never met a girl as kind and talented as this one before. "I'd like that! The weekend it is!"

"Then it's a date!" Tiffany leaned in and connected to Mike with her deep blue eyes, her gaze showing all too clearly her desire for a kiss. "I'll look forward to it…" She gently pressed her lips against those of her boyfriend and took a moment to savor the feeling of closeness and compassion. Mikey was a genuinely nice guy, almost too good for this crazy little town.

When they parted, there was a brief moment of silence. Mike thought back to the events earlier this evening. Yes indeed, he had made the right choice to pursue the cheerleader. After all, she had such a soft and considerate persona.

"Thanks Tiff, for being so good to me and all." She'd always been honest and kind, and she'd never led him astray or played around with his feelings like Audrey did. Sticking with her, it was the path to a good steady relationship, something he was far from guaranteed if he took another path.

"You're welcome, hon," Tiffany giggled and made her way toward the door. It was getting late, and she still had Biology notes to take for tomorrow's classes. "I'll text you later! Don't stay out too late, okay?"

"I'll give it my best shot," Mike replied as he waved his chirpy little lady off for the evening. Finally alone with his thoughts, he turned to look up at the flickering overhead board listing the various types of pizza, "Now… what do I want?"

He thought back to Tiffany's smiling face between his food dilemma. All things considered, it'd been a good night. "She really is a gem…. You don't get many girls like her."

* * *

Kyu slept soundly on the couch with a pizza box across her lap. Soft breathing resonated from her, one of the few sounds to fill the apartment aside the faint humming of the television. Her little wings twitched for a moment. She was smiling about something, "Hey… How about we- No… not until I take off my…."

Mike turned over the television and let out a yawn. He couldn't deal with another moment of anime if he tried. How Kyu could sit there watching it all day between 'other' entertainment channels was something he couldn't quite understand. Smiling at the sight of his sleeping fairy guardian as she muttered in her sleep, he took the empty food container from her and sat it on the coffee table. Looking left and right, he finally found what he was looking for, "A pillow, there we are…."

Nodding contently, the blond singer carefully slipped the little cushion beneath Kyu's magenta locks. She looked peaceful, save for a tiny string of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. "Sleep tight... you crazy girl you." After giving Miss Sugardust a brotherly pat on the head Mikey flicked off the television with the remote and got up from the couch.

His eyes adjusting quickly to the encroaching darkness in the lounge, he waded past the miniature obstacle course of chairs and furniture to arrive in the kitchen area. Extremely sleepy to say the least, he slumped against the fridge and yanked the door open. His eyes lazily scanned the disorganized contents therein until he found what he wanted, "Apple juice… there you are…."

Fruit juice, the beverage fit for kings. A deft chugging session saw the entirety of the drink gone in just a couple of moments. It was a nice change given all the alcohol today. Sated at last, he slung the empty carton into the trash and shuffled inside the bedroom. The comfortable sight of his bed, it was something he needed at this late hour.

It didn't take Mike long to side off his trousers and kick them across the room in a single swift motion, an action he'd perfected after many late evenings of staying up because of concerts or the like. This time around, it was a late night television rampage, but the effect was much the same.

"Hello bed," the comfort of the cool mattress against his skin was a sensation words could not describe. Reaching across to the bedside with a contented smile, Mikey fumbled for a moment and took hold of his phone. "Huh… a message from Tiffany?"

A quick swipe against the screen brought the inbox to life, and his eyes to widen, "Fuck me."

Mikey scanned the message, and was so pleasantly surprised that he felt the need to read it again for the sake of confirmation, "I saw the way you kept staring at me the other week after my cheer rally, so… I thought I'd take a picture for you…. A little pervy I know, but hey… maybe when you come over this weekend you could help me? You're a sweet guy, Mike… handsome too…. It's enough to make a girl feel a little lightheaded…. Have fun with my present – Tiffy. P.S, it's for your eyes only, my handsome prince…."

A sight beyond words, in the image Miss Maye lay sprawled across her bed clad in nothing but her underwear. One hand rested within the censoring confines of her tight-fitting white undergarments: the expression upon her face appeared to be nothing short of total bliss as she caressed her sensitive feminine assets with a naughty red flush across her face. Her expression was really dirty, as if she loved every second of it.

"Holy shit," Mike threw his head back to catch a breath. This kind of thing was exactly the opposite of what he was expecting. But hey, everybody had a hidden side, right? Perhaps this more intimate part of Tiffany's personality had always been there: after all, was it so difficult to think that beneath her lovely little exterior she was looking for the more intimate embrace of love?

To say he was caught off guard was the biggest understatement of the day. Regardless, Mikey looked to the ceiling, his free hand resting upon his chest to keep track of the thumping heartbeat he felt. Regardless of how sudden a surprise this whole thing was, he couldn't stop looking at the picture Tiffany sent. "Damn… she's really hot…."

True, the young man felt the slightest twinge of guilt for looking upon Miss Maye with such desire, especially since he'd developed this apparently false imagine in his mind of her picture-perfect lifestyle. It proved two things in his mind. First – everybody, no matter how angelic they seemed, had desires and a more passionate side to them.

Secondly, a thought that seemed to be sitting at the forefront as his emerald eyes remained fixated on the risky pic, "This weekend might turn out to be very interesting..."

There was no denying it at this point: the cheerleader most certainly had Mike Winters on her radar.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **I would like to thank you all once again for taking the time to read this chapter. Yes, I thought I'd do something interesting with Tiffany's character and show her feisty side. I mean, lets face it, she wouldn't send the player such a suggestive pic in the game if she didn't have a passionate nature beneath her sweet exterior.**

 **As always, please feel free to leave some feedback if you would like. I'm eager to hear what you think about the opening chapter of Tiffany's story. Did you like it? I'll see you in the next part, and keep on supporting the official release of Huniepop. Please consider supporting the upcoming release of Huniecam Studio at the beginning of April as well. Some of the new characters might turn up in my stories if I like them. We will see!  
**


	16. Blondie - Part II

**I'd like to start by giving thanks to all of my readers. The support for the story up to this point has been fantastic. I'm very happy to see you guys enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. Secondly, for those of you who wondered about what Mike might look like, the new cover of Social Problems depicts him and Nikki together in a cute art style.**

 **There's a new poll on my profile too. Do you guys find Mike enjoyable as a character? Cast a vote if you like. I'm eager to know how you feel!**

 **Obviously, this is a new route, and that means the tone will be very different from Redhead. My aim in this arc is to tell a story about family, love, and aspirations. Let us begin!  
**

* * *

 **Blondie – Part II**

The ice skating rink – a solid dating location for couples of most ages. With it being the weekend, the place was almost full to the brim with people looking to enjoy their time off work, or simply bask in in the cooling atmosphere as the summer months were fast approaching. Such an unexpected change of itinerary however, was not something Mike found himself prepared for. Then again, in life there were sometimes complications that couldn't be avoided.

Running a hand through his peroxide hair, the musician gave a tired sigh. It was a nightmare diverting over here on such short notice, especially with his apartment being at the complete opposite side of town. Phone in hand, he decided to revisit the text message he'd received earlier:

' _Hey Mikey, there's been a little change of plans I'm afraid. My mom came home for the afternoon. She won't be leaving until eight this evening, so how about we go do something together while we wait? I've got a great idea! Let's go ice skating! Meet me at the rink just before noon, and don't be late, mister! Your timekeeping is like, crazy random! See you soon! Love Tiffany! x x x'_

Yet the face of his silver watch didn't fill him with a great deal of optimism, "It's already twelve thirty…."

A glance across the entrance hall revealed no signs of those vibrant blonde pigtails or those powerful blue eyes. Instead, he sat alone amidst a sea of people, staring down at the LED screen of the Huniebee. Ah, this phone was indeed a marvel of technology. Its ability to automatically compile a profile of a girl based upon past dates and social activities was, well, both unnerving and a piece of practical genius.

"I hope she's coming. She seemed so pumped about spending time together when I bumped into her the other d-"

"Hey! Sorry I'm a little late! My mom kept me, and darn… wouldn't you know it? The bus was late."

Tiffany Maye, complete with a red top shaped in a heart around the bust, a white mini-skirt, and some long white boots. Mike felt his cheeks warm the tiniest bit. Damn did she look good, both to his approval and a spike of jealously as other guys were looking in their direction.

The cheerleader eyed her boyfriend. His simple attire seemed to go hand in hand with the casual setting of their date. One aspect, she really liked however, "Hey… I love the checked shirt! Is it new?"

He nodded back with a warm smile, his face seeming to beam with a little hint of pride, "Oh, this thing here? Yes… I picked it up the other day. It goes really well with the black trousers, I think!"

"You bet it does," she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Boy, did the blue-eyed lady want to enjoy the company of her man, now more than anything. It was the same as always with mom, pointless questions and flirtatious teasing about her love life. Honestly, it was something Jessie didn't have much of a right to know about.

"Hey… are you alright, Tiff? That frown doesn't suit you…."

 _Damn_ , Tiffany cursed. She'd been caught in her own little world of thought. Family dynamics, just about the only thing guaranteed to bring a scowl to her usually bright exterior. She needed to save the conversation before Mikey worried too much. "Of course, silly! I'm fine… it's just been a busy morning, that's all."

A smile in response from Mike, and just like that she could rest with the knowledge that everything was safe for now. With all said and done, he took her by the hand, something that caused a tiny flame of warmth to ignite in her heart after the long drawn out exchange with mother earlier.

"You ready to skate? I warn you… I'm pretty bad at this kind of thing."

Yet such an admission only caused Tiffany to giggle. His honesty was cute; most guys wouldn't bare a weakness so casually. "Of course I'm ready! Let's get shakin, bacon!"

Mikey sighed and shook his head for a moment, "You know… I never understood the whole 'bacon' thing. If that's an inside joke you'll have to let me into the loop."

Tiffany winked - a playful wink that served to soften his heart. She leaned in, and Mike felt his heartbeat increasing. "Bacon," the cheerleader whispered with honey smooth sensuality into his ear, "….It's my favorite breakfast food of the day…."

It was true what they said; you did learn something new every day. However, Mike was pretty sure he'd never see bacon in the same light ever again. That tone of voice, it was the kind that had the power to change everything.

 _Bedroom voice and bacon,_ he thought with a perplexed smile. This was already shaping up to be a very interesting date.

* * *

Watching Tiffany glide so effortlessly across the ice was perhaps one of the most moving things Mike had seen in a very long time. She held the form and grace of a figure skater, and that contented smile upon her lips, it was something he'd not soon forget. The poise of her every movement, the intensity, it melded seamlessly. He envisioned the aura of her body as a cooling; calming wave of blue. It danced around her with magical radiance in unison to the chiming of beautiful classical instruments. Each passing second seemed to last eternally, and within the confines of his own mind Mike found solace. Such a sight of purity, it was beyond his capacity to handle.

"Beautiful…." A tear slid from his eye as Tiffany was already too far ahead to catch. "Her every move is like art…."

He heard a requiem in his soul, a reminder of the past, or perhaps a distant flicker from a time long forgotten. To savour such memory was all he wanted. The lights shone with brilliance in his heart as he stood tall and proud, his eyes cast downward from the highest balcony of a wide velvet theatre.

In the centre stage, a woman of majesty, hair of gorgeous golden blonde, her slender body adorned in a scarlet dress of divine beauty – she was ready to give her love to the whole world. This night would be the biggest show of her life. Mike continued to watch the scene unfold, his mind flickering between the reality of his girlfriend as she skated, and the fantasy of the scarlet lady who held the violin in her hands. Such a form of poetic bliss brought his soul to a shimmer.

"Miss Scarlett… oh how I wish I'd known you…." Another tear against the ice, a farewell to a dusty memory forgotten by the sands in the hourglass.

"Hey Mike!" Tiffany's voice brought a return to the reality. He watched with a happy smile, quickly drying his eyes as she came over to join him. "Let me sit down, kay? I feel kinda bad leaving you on the bench like this while I have so much fun."

"It's fine, it's fine," he reassured her, "I already told you I'm a terrible skater. That and I had a perfectly good time watching you out there. You're a natural!"

"Oh hush…" The blush on her cheeks was cause enough to make him smile even more, too. "I'm not that good," Miss Maye insisted, "I had lots of practice, though…."

Mike sat in deep thought about it for the moment. Tiffany skated with enough skill to put someone semi-professional to shame. Could she have had lessons from a proper teacher? Either way, whomever she learned from must have been on a level far beyond most people. The smile on her face as she slid without a shred of fear across the rink – she looked so content, so free.

 _Skating must be pretty special to her_ , he thought with a smile all of his own.

* * *

The setting of the sun was enough to make Tiffany feel at ease. The flickering embers of light were all she wanted, the only catalyst to make her tired body float gently amidst a sea of relaxation. Her and Mike had been at the skating rink all day long. It was about time to head back to her place now. She could only pray that Jessie was gone. It was a faint hope – but one she clung to out of nervousness. The last thing the younger Maye needed was the sensual teasing of her cougar mother to scare her boyfriend away.

"It's been a tired kinda day," The comfort was something the girl sorely needed. She didn't think twice about resting her weary head against Mike's shoulder, her lips curving into a smile.

"You must be beat," the musician's smooth voice chimed in her ears softly. Man, been able to spend time with him like this between her classes sure was lovely.

"Watching you on the ice today… it made me feel really happy."

Bittersweet, Tiffany couldn't argue with how she felt, especially when she considered who her tutor was all those long years ago. It was a grey cloud, overall, too tainted to be white, but also a piece of her past too cherished to be black. Jessie did indeed have a lot to answer for.

"Hey… Mikey?" The memory of her mother only brought more questions, a greater magnitude of things the blonde haired girl wondered. Was she the only one who felt this way about somebody so close to her?

"Do you… get along with your parents?" She linked her arm with his, wanting to feel a little extra closeness in reflection. It wasn't easy for her to ask such a thing.

Silence, it descended in a shroud as a knot formed in the stomach of the girl. She waited, eyes closed, at least a little fearful she'd asked something perhaps a little too personal.

"I don't have a mother or a father." Yet Mike's response couldn't have served to surprise her more. Now she felt worse about it, worse for asking, worse for bringing up the mention of family in the first place.

"I'm sorry." How could she have been so insensitive? God, why did her mother provoke such powerful emotions inside her?

The cheerleader looked nervously into Mike's green eyes, but he was smiling the whole time. "Don't you worry about it," he assured warmly. "I still have a place I can call home. My uncle and my aunt raised me. I owe them an awful lot… they took me when I was just a year old, and I've been with them ever since. I've got a crazy cousin too, but I've not seen her in a while."

Tiffany wasn't sure if it was her place to pry any further. Yet _something_ deep in heart kept on pushing her. For better or worse, she wanted to know more about the person she was with, what his family was like. "It sounds like you care about them so much…. Must be nice… having people you can depend on like that."

She watched as Mike's smile turned a little sad, its usual flare being doused, "I never really knew much about dad. Mom? Well… she passed on when I was just a baby. My uncle loved her so much. He always told me stories about how the two of them used to go everywhere together. I guess that's one of the reasons he took me in… he wouldn't let his little sister's kid go without a home."

There was something about all this that made Tiffany quake inside. When Mike brought the full intensity of his emerald orbs upon her, she felt her gaze shrink away. "What about you, Tiff? You get along with your folks?"

The blackness of a storm cloud, a powerful rainstorm to end all those before it – Tiffany froze as the question came so suddenly. Putting how she felt about the woman she called Jessie into words was not something she could do with ease, especially after so much had happened.

"It's just me and mom," she began in the only way she knew how. "I guess you could-"

An inevitable pause came as Tiffany struggled. God, why was it so hard to put things into words when it came to Jessica? Never before had somebody held the power to make her heart swell with true conflict. Ambiguity – man, did she hate it. Things would be so much easier if they came in black or white.

"We don't get along too well… or should I say… we don't see eye to eye very often. I only go back home when she's away with work." It was an explanation simple and to the point, not just a simple rebuff of Mike's curiosity, but not deep enough to dredge up any of the discomforting memories of growing up at home. It would do for now.

Those distant pieces of the past still existed in a form. The sky of Tiffany's memories was dotted with greyed clouds. In her mind, she tried to keep the middle ground. Balance was good, balance was healthy, and as she drifted atop those memory clouds, her forgotten childhood reawakened by the coming of this conversation, she looked to those cloudy skies and shed a tear inside. In the eye of her mind, she wanted so many more of those clouds in her sky to be white and fluffy. Unfortunately, the revelation of the truth one day changed things forever.

' _Oh my god… did you hear about Tiffany Maye in the tenth grade? Her mom's Misty Peaks! Dude, I'm serious, her Ma's a fucking porn actress!'_

It only took one computer savvy classmate to bypass the protection of the school's internet, and suddenly, the horrifying truth came out. Mom's filthy secret was plastered across the walls like common knowledge. Nothing short of graduating was enough to wash away the dirty feeling that stained the younger Maye's skin.

"Hey Tiff… sweetheart, are you okay?"

A savior, a towline thrown amid a sea of drowning anguish. Tiffany felt herself pulled from the water, saved from sinking by the sound of Mike's soothing voice before it was too late. Her smile was weak, a little twisted, but she couldn't let him see the truth in her eyes. "I'm fine… I drifted off for a second. Totally had a _you moment_ there, huh?"

She felt her slender form taken into a warm embrace. It calmed her despite the sadness she felt. "….If you need me, I'm here for you Tiffany. I can't stand seeing that look in your eyes."

How did Mike know? Were her feelings that easy to predict when something upset her?

"I'm fine, Mikey. Not a single thing's bothering me! No sir." The closeness of their hug, it held healing powers in its own right. It wasn't enough to take the soreness of the past away, but to feel loved right now, it was such a relief.

"I'm just saying," Mike parted from their embrace and smiled weakly, "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. Trust me… I know all too well what it's like to hide how you really feel."

Something about his words bothered her, made her feel a nervous twinge. Mike seemed at a glance to be one of the least troubled people she knew. Regardless, she couldn't shake the thankfulness she felt toward his empathy. He really cared about how she felt. It was a trait a lot of guys in this town seemed to be sorely lacking.

"Thank you…. I'll keep that in mind…." Tiffany leaned in to place a soft peck upon Mike's lips and chuckled. "Anyway," and just like that, the persona of sunshine returned, "Enough being gloomy! We're gonna have a great time tonight, I just know it."

Yet beneath her most cheerful of smiles, something felt painfully amiss. Tiffany felt it in her heart. Her mother's past had a nasty habit of catching up wherever she went. It only made her surer of one thing. No matter what happened, Mike could never be allowed to know the truth of the _family secret_. She'd had enough of feeling dirty for because of her mother's 'actions' to last her for a lifetime.

* * *

A large house with white bricks in a nice part of town – Mike stood in awe. He whistled at Tiffany to show his pleasant surprise, "Nice place you've got here."

He went about counting windows of the expansive abode – it came complete with a huge gravel driveway, and a large picket fence surrounding it. Honestly, it seemed reminiscent of Kyu's teasing the other night. The cheerleader's home did indeed look like a picture of domestic bliss. Just what did her mother do for a living to afford a place like this?

"Glad you like it," Tiffany beamed as she brushed past Mike to reach the doorway. She took the reddish-pink gym bag from over her shoulder and pulled the zip, seeming to fumble around inside it with a hint of frustration. "Now where did I put my… Ah, there they are."

The jangle of silvery keys in Tiffany's hand gave Mike a chuckle, "You'd be surprised how many times I lose mine during the average week."

With a click of the locks, Miss Maye swung the door open and spun around to Mike with a wink, "Welcome to my humble little home, Mister Winters."

 _Little_ was the last thing that came to mind when somebody looked at this house. True it wasn't estate sized or anything, nor a mansion, but it would be easy to fit a sizable family in a place like this, and such thought was simple speculation from observing the outside. Mikey could only begin to imagine the amount of space on the inside.

* * *

A wide lounge with expensive cream carpets, leather couches; hand crafted oaken furniture, and that was only the beginning of the amazement. Mike felt impressed with his own apartment, but this place was on another scale entirely. His eyes met with the sight of a television so large he could only dream of owning it with the money he earned singing in the band.

"Okay… I thought your hallway was pretty big… but this living room is HUGE." Setting down his night bag, he made his way across to one of the many couches spread out in the middle of the lounge, sitting neatly with his hands rested upon his lap. His 'guest behavior' was starting to kick in.

"You're not the first person to say that."

Tiffany seemed content to enjoy having the house, and her boyfriend, all to herself. She pattered across the carpet and sat beside him with a cheery little smile, cuddling close. "So… you want to watch a movie, maybe listen to a little music?"

Mike gave a nod as he returned her gentle cuddle, taking a moment to breathe in her scent. She was always so sweet, so familiar - it was comforting. His eyes panned toward the sight of a bookcase, a painted mahogany shade. It seemed stuffed to the brim with CD's. "That's one hell of a music library, if I do say so myself."

"Go ahead," Tiffany shuffled a little, her delicate fingers reaching up to pull the bands that held her pigtails in place. The wonderful fullness of her beautiful blonde hair cascaded down her back, going so far as to rest just slightly above her bottom. Jumping up from her spot beside Mike, she sauntered toward the bookcase. "Let's pick something together! We have so much music I don't even know what half of it is."

"I'm game for that," the musician followed in tow, honestly feeling a little excitement toward the idea of seeing the full glory of the collection. Just how many CD's were in there? It had to be a couple of hundred at least, and then there was the stack of dusty old records sitting beside the nearby coffee table as well. Now those would be worth a look for sure.

This bookcase was like something out of a dream for the young musician – a treasure trove that held his wildest dreams within. Everything from rock music, metal, European techno music, folk songs and even classical lined the shelves in wonderfully large abundance. He naturally gravitated toward the classical music section first.

Tiffany watched her man as his eyes scanned the one segment over and over. Was he looking for something in particular? Curious, she kept her gentle blue gaze in his direction. One of his fingers came up and rested upon the spine of a lone CD case.

"No way in hell…. You have a copy of _this_. It's the limited print, Live in Eaglewood edition. They only ever sold about two-hundred of these in the whole country…."

Miss Maye couldn't deny that everything from Mike's stunned surprise to his wide-eyed stare held her attention at this point. She looked at the CD he held in his hands, "Scarlett Wishes… The Requiem Tour? Mikey... I know you mentioned liking a little classical music but… wow! I'm surprised!"

This day was turning out to be full of little surprises. In the space of a single date Tiffany had learned so much about the guy she'd been with for the past couple of months.

Mike held out the CD for Tiffany to look at. She playfully plucked it from his hand and glanced at the cover.

"You'll have to excuse me for a moment. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of the bathroom?" However, before Tiffany was able to get a proper look at the artwork of the case Mike chimed in again.

"Sure thing," she came back in response. "Just go back into the hall, and it's the second door nearest the staircase."

"Awesome," just like that, Mikey zipped away.

Alone again, Tiffany felt her curiosity getting the better of her. Just what was so interesting about this CD to make Mike, a usually stoic guy at that, act with such an air of stunned, almost childlike surprise?

The front of the case depicted a young woman, no older than her mid-twenties at the very most. Her slender figure stood adorned in a long dress of finest crushed velvet, her dainty pale skin giving her the magical allure of a snow angel. Down her back, there flowed the most enchanting of bright blonde hair laced with rhythmic natural curls: all the while, her eyes shone a powerful shade of emerald green the likes of which only added to her wondrous beauty.

"How strange… something about this woman… it seems so familiar…."

Tiffany flipped the case over. She did not intend to give up her investigation until she'd found the underlying cause of this nagging feeling. At the bottom of the track list there was a hand-written signature in squiggly white pen, with the name signed in print just below.

"Angela Scarlett Winters? That sounds ver-"

"Sorry I left you by yourself for a moment. You all right, Tiffy? You're staring at that case like it's done something to offend you…"

Mike's return to the room set her mind into overtime. The cheerleader glanced down at the lady on the case, and back to the man in front of her, and back to the case a second time: she continued a cycle repeatedly. An ignition like fireworks went off in full festival celebration as the revelation finally struck home for the girl.

 _Mike Winters? Angela Scarlett Win-_ The blonde paused her thoughts. Placing the CD back into Mike's hands, she gave a warm but slightly stunned smile, "Hey…. Mike…. I have to say something before this drives me a little crazy. Your face... and your eyes... you look just like the girl on the front of the case…"

He didn't say a word. No, there was nothing but a thick blanket of empty silence. The smooth gent with his slicked hair remained bolted down, his expression portraying such a picture of uncertainty. Great, another ambiguous moment, Tiffany cringed a little.

"There's a pretty good reason for that, Tiff," Mike's lips curved into a smile. His eyes flashed with warmth, "She's was my mother… one of the most popular violinists around before I was born, too. Honestly, I'm a little surprised you didn't figure it out sooner, my last name and all."

Tiffany felt a little silly. Angela Winters, the same Angela Winters that granny used to listen to on the stereo when she babysat all those years ago. How did it take so long to recall the memory? Pushing aside her airheaded moment, the blonde could only chuckle, "That's so cool! You seem awfully calm about it though."

A shrug was all the response Mike felt this situation needed. His motivation concerning music was always his own, not just an ideal lost in the shadow of long departed family fortune. "….Most people who play classical around here make a big fuss about it. Me? I don't feel the need. After all, my mom doesn't define me. I'm my own guy."

' _After all, my mom doesn't define me. I'm my own guy.'_

Something about those words made Tiffany hurt inside, "I see..."

* * *

Midnight – Mike stared up at the pristine white patterns of the Guest Room ceiling. Overall, it had been a good night. It was difficult to say he hadn't enjoyed the simple pleasures of watching a movie and eating a home cooked lasagne dinner made by Tiffany's skilful hands. Boy, did that young lady know her way around making food.

Content, he turned over, wrapped in the confinues of his large warm bed, and gave a smile, "Time to get some sl-"

The creaking of the door – it was followed by the soft pattering of footsteps across the carpet. They crept closer and closer, until Mike found his eyes met with a pair of sparkly blue orbs of light.

"Hey you," Tiffany smiled, sticking out her tongue with childish playfulness. "You mind if I join you? I wouldn't mind stealing a hug or two…."

"How does one steal a hug, exactly?"

"Ohhhh, you'll see," Miss Maye winked.

Now there were two sharing the bed. Mike softly slinked his arm around Tiffany's slender middle, his heart jumping slightly at the warming contact of their bare skin. Wow, she looked good wearing that pristine white underwear, his eyes paying extra attention to the support her simple bra give to her _womany assets._

One of his hands was stolen in Tiffany's grasp. Inch by inch it was working lower and lower, until it was brought to rest upon her rounded, soft behind. The girl flushed, giving a naughty giggle, and she stuck out her tongue a second time, "Thaaaat's better…"

This was the perfect opportunity. The first move had been made, and by the girl in the equation no less. Every key rule of the gentleman's code was fulfilled, leaving Mike to run with the thin line of initiative he'd been given. He wasted not a moment, slowly leaning closer and closer to Tiffany. She seemed to be doing the same, somewhat receptacle to his advances. It was a good sign.

Blue eyes met green – two sets of pink lips locked together and in the heat of the powerful moment, the two young lovers moved on instinct, their arms and legs coiling together like snakes. Their skin caressed and touched while the only sound to break the silence in the darkened room was that of lips entwined.

Tiffany was the one who eventually slinked away first, their lips separating but still joined for the slightest moment by a glittering string of saliva. Little pants of breath rasped from her lips, as she laid against Mike's shirt clad chest, and sighed contentedly.

"Oh wow… that was really nice…."

Mike smiled, his hand delicately sliding upward until it rested upon Tiffany's back, "Thanks for inviting me over. It's been great so far… watching you skate… dinner, everything."

"It was my distinct pleasure," Tiffany replied while she give Mike's rippled chest a soft pat. "Say… how about we go for coffee tomorrow? I'd love to introduce you to one of my friends. I mean, I've been meaning to spend some time with her for weeks, but she's… how can I put it?"

Tiffany allowed brain to think of the right words to classify this very _special_ individual. "She's very… intense. Anyhow… she kinda shut herself away because of some guy. She wouldn't give me the details, but…"

One of Tiffany's friends? It didn't seem like a bad idea. Mike nodded in agreement, his eyes still subconsciously tracing the patterns across the darkened ceiling, "You want to do something to cheer her up, right? Of course. I'd be happy to go with you!"

"Yay! Thank you, Mike, that's really sweet of you." The cheerleader leaned in and gently placed her lips against her boyfriend's cheek.

Still, there was one thing that Tiffany knew she had to mention, "I should warm you though… she can be a little hot-headed. Just be patient with her, okay?

"Not a problem. Trust me; I've met some people with crazy tempers before. After dealing with that… I think I'm ready for anything." Burning red hair and eyes of deepest rouge, his former lover Audrey instantly came to mind. "Ready for _anything_..."

Mike allowed his tired head to sink into the welcoming hold of the pillow. Why worry? This was a friend of Tiffany Maye, an A grade student and captain of the university cheer squad. He would be perfectly fine.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Well, that's it for another chapter! As always, please feel free to leave some feedback if you would like. Your opinions are much appreciated.  
**

 **I'd also like to let everyone know that I might be starting a small side project to commemorate the release of Huniecam Studio. It's an idea I've had in the works for a little while. All I can say for now is that it's related to the Problems series, and it will involve one of the new girls!**

 **Thanks again! Keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam Studio!**


	17. Blondie – Part III

**Thanks for waiting patiently while I planned this chapter. I'm going to try my best to implement a very interesting dynamic here. I hope all of you Audrey fans are ready, because I'm really curious to see how people feel about this one. Thanks again for coming back to read some more – and if you like the Relationship Problems why not check out the other stories in the series?**

 **IMPORTANT – From this part of the route onward some of the chapters will show strong M rated content at times, including alcohol abuse and blackmail among other things. Now that you've been warned, let us begin.  
**

* * *

 **Blondie – Part III**

Nutmeg Café – the regular evening patrons were beginning to thin out, leaving it feeling snug and quiet. Mikey, clad in a loosely buttoned shirt, casual trousers; polished black shoes, and his signature slicked peroxide hair, sat patiently, his fingers tapping against the table in time with a musical tune in his head.

A beat, a guitar riff, smooth lows and rhythmic highs; vocals that set the club ablaze with the cheering of the crowd. Sadly, this song would never meet the world. After all, the girl it was meant for had officially departed his relationship radar. However, it remained in his head – a powerful reminder of what could've been, but was instead just a distant memory.

"You're my firefly… sweetheart, honey. Yeah, such a sexy, sexy, pretty little thing… a girl so strong ya make my heart sing." Tapping, fingers paying homage to something that never came to pass. Yet he wondered. In a different time, in a different place, had there been a Mike Winters who walked a separate path entirely?

In essence, it was nothing more than a dream. The clanging of a cup against the table brought his thoughts to an abrupt end, a bright smile and serene blue eyes greeting him, "Man… she's late! Sorry I dragged you out here, Mikey! If she's not here by nine I think we should g-"

The little bell above the door jangled, the shallow thump of heeled shoes against the hardwood floors permeating the atmosphere with just a little sound, enough noise to break the veil of stillness that had long since descended. Mikey didn't bother looking up – far too interested in tapping his fingers against the side of his cup.

"Oh, here she is," Tiffany jumped up from her seat, "Hey, Audrey! We're over here."

"Gawwwd," came an obnoxious voice in return, "Talk about stupid! My cab was late… AGAIN!"

Mike froze, his breaths slow and laboured, his muscles tensing nervously in unease. He struggled to collect the pieces together, his hands shaking anxiously around the width of the coffee mug, "Oh shit…." That voice, terse and venomous all at the same time – Audrey Belrose. He dared not look.

Yet the luxury of avoidance was something he wouldn't get – not today at least. He looked up to find a pair of rouge eyes staring, piercing his own. There she stood, towering in all of her five-foot glory, hands on hips, gaze calm and somehow murderous at the same time.

"Audrey?" Tiffany chimed in, her voice serving as the only deterrence from the full intensity of the situation, "What's up? You're staring…."

Two sets of eyes locked together, not for a moment parting ways. The emerald green of the musician squirmed against the brutally powerful red of the party girl. Mike felt his heart thud inside his chest – the little red organ crashing headfirst into the pit of his stomach without mercy. This couldn't be happening. No, it was all in his head, right?

A smug smile, it made him feel even sicker inside, "Ohhhh, it's nothing!" Audrey grinned at him as bright as a sunrise, the slight twitch of her eye hidden behind a strand of hair, "So this is him, huh? Dammit…. No wonder you haven't been answering my calls."

Oblivious to the truth of the matter, Tiffany nodded with a hint of pride and puffed out her chest, taking hold of one of Mike's hands in her own, "Mike," she looked his way, "Oh my god…. You're going pale! Mikey…. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," a stiff mechanical nod. On reflex, impulse perhaps, he forced a smile, "So this is the friend you mentioned last night?"

"You bet," still tragically none the wiser, Tiffany looked from her boyfriend to the redhead – one of her best friends, and continued, "Audrey, meet Mike Winters," she looked back again, still happy as a kid in a candy store, "And Mikey… this is Audrey!"

"It's a real pleasure, hot stuff," Audrey outstretched one of her slender porcelain hands and struck home with a leer of murky glee, "You know," the frilly goddess continued with intent, "You remind me of this guy I knew... Weird, am I right?"

"C-crazy," Mike forced himself to return the gesture of her handshake, heart pulsing so violently it felt as though he'd throw up. The musician winced under the pressure of the hellion's grip, being so strong she was starting to crush his fingers. However, as soon as Tiffany looked away to have a sip of her coffee, Audrey winked at him with evil intent, softly caressing the side of his thumb before releasing her hold.

Mikey quietly breathed a sigh of relief – his hand flexed slightly in silent thanks that nothing was broken, "W-want me to get you a drink, Audrey?"

"I'll get it," Tiffany glanced toward Audrey and gave the warmest smile, "You want your regular, don't you? Extra milk?"

"Duhhh!" came Audrey in a little snort, "Would ya mind getting me a cookie too? I'm fucking starving…."

"Noooo problem!" Just like that, the cheerleader hopped up, adjusted the tassels on her skirt, and happily sauntered away toward the counter at the other side of the room, "Be right back! Why don't you two get acquainted?"

Mike was alone, helpless, Audrey's smile dropping from considerate and friendly to outright sour and vicious in less than a second flat, "Acquainted, huh?" She sneered, striking out with her foot under the table

"Oww, dammit," the blond man winced, ankle throbbing, "For God sakes, Audrey," he whispered under his breath, the pained expression not subsiding under the discomfort, "You're wearing heels… HEELS."

"Fucking bastard," the redhead growled under her breath, looking away in disgust for a moment toward her best friend, quite casually waiting in line to get her coffee, "Serves you right. You know…. When you mentioned a girl called 'Tiffany' outside the club the other day," Audrey looked back, glare switched to the 'kill' setting, "I had no idea you meant Tiffany motherfucking Mae… asshole…."

"You think I expected this, either? How in the hell was I supposed to-"

 ***Crunch***

Mike simmered, his smooth facial features twisting in agony most supreme as Audrey slammed the heel of her boot square in the middle of his toes.

"You think that's a fucking excuse, Mike?" She spat her words quietly, mercilessly, and folded her arms in dominance, "I gave you more than a month of my time, and here you are screwing around with Tiff like it's some soap opera crap."

"Hmph," Audrey scoffed, her delicate lips curving into a frown, "You fucked her yet? Not that I'd be surprised…. It didn't take you long with me, now did it?"

If there had ever been a recognized definition of Hell on earth, this was it. Mike sat having been blindsided by this development, utterly helpless, and frankly on the verge of a complete meltdown. The truth hurt – to see two girls he'd been _involved_ with, one of them still unaware of the facts, sat at the same table like this. The choice of his actions stood plain as daylight. Even the thickest shroud of denial couldn't save him here. By choosing one girl, he'd abandoned another to the harsh coldness of rejection.

"I'm sorry," he began at first, eyes looking up in pooling apology, "But in my defence here, you were the one who stopped calling m-"

Audrey's fist bumped against the table in a quiet showing of her searing rage, the sound in itself being enough to railroad her way to the front, "Because I was afraid of getting too involved. Shit, you really are a moron, aren't you? Not that it matters now…. Jeez, you're as bad as my old man…."

Defeated, reeling time and time again from the countless blows, Mike hung his head in surrender. This whole scenario was proving too much, "I didn't mean for this to happen. Seriously, I didn't have a damn clue…."

"You can stop apologizing too, fuck. It's getting really annoying!" The slightly raised voice of the frilly diva drew the attention of the patrons at the table to the side of them, but a deathly glare from the girl quickly put them in their place. Looking back to Mike, she honed her stare, "I'll get even for this… somehow… someway… _just_ … _you…wait…._ "

Audrey looked back toward the counter for a moment, eying her painfully ignorant best friend – essentially another victim of Mike's charade. Excuses wouldn't cut it. He was guilty, and boy, she wasn't going to accept anything else for an answer, "You can either make this up to me," she clasped her hands together, smiling wickedly, "Or I promise you, Mikey…. I'm going to make your life a living hell... pay you back for betraying me..."

"Here's your coffee," Tiffany returned with a little tray in hand, "Got you some extra creamer, and the cookie you wanted, too!"

"Thanks, girl! You're a lifesaver," Audrey looked across to Mike for a moment, her lips curving into the same sunshine smile she had before, "Ain't she sweet, Mike? You're _so lucky_ to have a girl like her."

Beneath the surface, this was brutal and relentless. Mike was smart, intelligent enough to realize the game his redhead ex was playing. Her every word was an assault on his defences, a glancing blow to wound him out of spite. Still, with Tiffany stood here like this he had little choice but to conform, trapped like a pitiful fly in the web of a devious spider.

"She treats me good. I'm very grateful," Mike had to force the smile he held. For every second it stayed plastered across his face, both unnatural and overly dramatic, it made his skin crawl.

"Awwww! Mike! You're sweet! Thank you!" Giving her boyfriend a little peck on her cheek, Tiffany set her perky little rear on the cushion of her seat, "So… Audrey," she thought back to the reason her friend had called her here, "You said you were having problems with a guy, right? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Naaaaa!" Audrey shook her head, that 'bad girl' attitude of hers spilling out to the forefront as cover, "Think I've got this under control after all! In fact, I've got an idea." She gave a subtle glance in Mike's direction before slowly sliding her delicate fingers into the pocket of her dress, pulling out a beat up little phone, "I might call the fucker right now…. That ought to put him in his place for being such a dickbag!"

"NEED TO USE THE RESTROOM! EXCUSE ME." Mike flew up from his seat – the extremely loud declaration attracting the unwanted attention of near enough every last patron in the coffee shop. Shit, this sure was degrading. He gazed back toward the two girls, watching in secret agony as Audrey flipped up the screen of her cell. "I'll be right back!"

He heard the redhead giggle in amusement, as he was halfway toward the bathroom door, the slanted 'male' sign serving salvation in his mind, "The men's room... at least she can't come in here."

* * *

"FUCK!" Mike snarled, slumping his both physically and mentally exhausted body against one of the water-dampened sinks. Looking up, he found his reflection, stressed, eyes glassy and shaken, staring back in utter disgust, "This is chaos…. DAMN IT ALL!"

"Yo, shut the fuck up, man! I'm Try'na take a shit in here," a voice bounced back from one of the bathroom stalls to the side, sounding gruff and masculine. "Where's the fuckin toilet paper when you need it?"

The musician fumbled in his pocket – his phone chiming loudly, just as he'd been warned moments earlier. He rolled his eyes, taking the device from its place of rest and flicked the screen most indignantly, "Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

"Because," Audrey chuckled over the line, "Nobody treats me like crap and gets away with it. Now, let's talk… and if I don't like what I hear… I'll pass the phone to my _friend_ here… You don't mind, do ya Tiff?"

"Of course not," Tiffany's voice only served to hurt him all the more.

"Okay, lover boy," the redhead began, the clattering of her cup in the background as she took a sip of her coffee, "Let's start at square fucking _one_ …. Why in the hell are you dating another girl? Do I look like an idiot? What am I? Some fucking doormat you wipe your feet on when you come home from the club at night?"

Mike felt his heart twisting up inside. This was nothing short of torture – it was draining him dry, leaving him feeling cold, dead and miserable on the inside, "I told you, Audrey," he spat with poison in his words, "I had no idea you two knew each other! Not to mention… you were the one that stopped calling ME! How am I supposed to feel about that, hmm? How was I supposed to feel?"

"Not a good enough answer, I'm afraid!" Audrey came back with the force a charging rhino, a blissful sigh of enjoyment crackling over the phone as she pondered, "Now, how to put this right? Wait… I have a perfect idea! You can meet me at Hot Springs across town tomorrow night! Oh, you better bring plenty of cash, too. I want champagne, the good stuff."

The singer felt so ill, the nausea coursing through his body - the stress being a bulldozer, crashing through his emotional walls, manifesting in a manically ruthless headache. "Fine… If that's what you want then fine! Just… DON'T drag her into your game! Tiffany doesn't deserve to get hurt because of my mistakes…."

Guilt – regardless of who was in the wrong here, Mikey still felt it, pulsing through his core in a perfect, callous union with his newfound anxiety. To think, this could have been avoided if he had simply chased Audrey when she ran away. Then again, if he'd done that then he wouldn't have met Tiffany – a woman he cared for deeply, whose well-being now hung in the balance.

"Well I suppose I could give you one more chance…." Audrey's words came slow and painstaking. She certainly was enjoying this, "I'm gonna send you a text later tonight. If you really want my forgiveness you should do exactly what I tell you, got it?"

"Loud and clear. I understand," Mike's voice was small, broken, borderline monotone. He'd been pushed into a corner from which there was no escape. His hand shuddered, as it remained clasped around the phone, his visage in the mirror pasty; washed out, almost ghostly in its shade. "Just don't hurt her… promise me that. Tiff can never know."

"Why should I make you any promises?" Audrey slung her words out there with full force, their bludgeoning strength enough to make Mike's head spin in a circle. The tension threatened to knock him down, "You hurt me, asshole. You need to learn a lesson. Besides, why should I make a promise when _you_ could never keep one to me? But... if you're a good boy and do as you're told... I'm sure things will turn out just fine." _  
_

Mister Winters gave a slow, stiffened nod, and staggered slightly, his emotionally sapped husk of a body threatening to give out on him, "Whatever you want…. You win…."

"Good," she chuckled like a bratty princess, "Because I want you to know something, jackass…. I don't like having my feelings fucked with…."

The line went dead in an instant. Mike stumbled, the only thing holding him up being sinks in the bathroom. His stomach felt as though it was doing acrobatics – while his skull pounded hard, it was as if somebody struck him with a brick. He neared overload, the bright restroom lights, his frayed nerves and his distorted senses all acting in perfect union to throw him over the edge.

Alas, unable to hold back any longer, Mike hung his head into the sink and heaved hard, his stomach answering the calling of his stress, "Urrrrl..."

His eyes glazed over – staring almost lifelessly at the pool of stomach bile and coffee swirling in the bottom of the sink. His head kept on twirling; spinning in a manner similar to that of the contents of his stomach as they went down the drain, "Ohfuckme…." The words spewed out in a single fragment, he doubled over, "I-I ain't... feeling s-so good..."

"Ohhhh yeaaaah!" A cheer rang out from the bathroom stall across the way. Out strolled a tall, burly man with straight orange locks and scraggly facial hair. A lopsided cowboy hat upon his rounded head, he stopped beside Mike, and passed a glance his way. "Hey kid! You're looking rough as shit… and trust me… I should know! I just had a run-in with a curry! Fuuuuck me!"

Just like that, Mike felt his stomach twitch, his whole body heaving once again. The man at his side, badly fitting Levi jeans hanging halfway around his backside, gave the blond singer a reassuring pat on the back, "That's it, buddy! Let it all out!"

* * *

Mister Winters halfway fell into his chair, Tiffany almost jumping out of her seat in terror, "Oh my god! Mike! Honey, what's wrong? Your face… you're washed out, and your eyes, they're so bloodshot..."

The cheerleader placed an arm around her boyfriend, and having nothing left, he slumped into her hold and sighed, "Not feeling well," he grunted in discomfort, "Sorry Tiff, but I think I need to go home…."

Through blurred vision, he saw Audrey's outline, eyes wide in mocking concern as she leaned across the table, "Are you okay over there, Mike? What the hell happened?" This was perfect, did his ex see this as some kind of petty victory in her mind? She seemed to be enjoying this far too much. "Hey Tiff," she continued, her voice kind and considerate in perfect deception, "If he's sick then you should go! I don't mind girl, put your man first!"

"I think I'll do that, thanks, Audrey," Looking to her peroxide-haired companion, Tiffany gave him a gentle pat on the head and smiled softly, a motherly smile, or an expression of a nurse taking care of an ailing patient. "Come on, Mister. Let's head back to my place."

Mikey nodded and shakily stood from his seat, using the table to prop himself upright, "Alright, sweetheart. I'm ready when you are." While Tiffany reached across to pick up her hoodie, the young gentleman curtly glared his daggers in the direction of Audrey, "You be sure to have yourself a good night, you hear? Sorry to walk out when we _just met_ like this… but I'm suddenly feeling like shit."

"No sweat, Mikey. I'm sure I'll see you again sometime, won't I?" Miss Belrose gave a sinister and pointed swiftly toward her phone on the table, gleefully smirking as picked it up and held it in her hand, "Look after yourself... and be good to Tiffany."

This was insanity – no, it was worse. Mike could only think of a threatre performance he saw when he was little. The performer stood on stage, switching between an array white opera masks with different facial expressions, switching the tone of his voice and the lyrics of the song to match the emotion portrayed. This was the same – Audrey saw switching back and forth and damn was it jarring.

Tiffany stopped just short of the doorway and looked back to her red-haired friend with a warm, innocent smile curving her pinkish lips, "Was nice to see you, Audrey! I hope you're ready for class on Tuesday, and don't forget your English Language paper! Miss Yumi's gonna go nuts if you do."

"Chill, girl, chill…. I'll get it done," the party girl chimed back, eyes piercing like knives into Mike's turned back, "Get better soon…."

Winters shuddered in disdain, pulling open the door with one of his jittering hands, "Later…."

* * *

Tiffany plonked her bottom on the living room couch, having wrung out a damp cloth in her hands. Smiling again like a mother bear caring for her cub, she placed the rag upon Mike's forehead, "There you go, Bacon! This should help make you feel a little better."

She leaned in, taking a careful look at Mike's spectre-like paleness, "What came over you? You seemed fine this morning when we ate breakfast… and wow did you snore like a bear last night in bed….."

"Stress," Mike sighed, sitting upright the slightest bit to give a thankful glance to his lady, "Sometimes I've been known to have a bit of a meltdown when it comes to stressful shit. What can I say? It's been quite an eventful last couple of weeks, and I think in the end it got a little too much."

"Well," Tiffany placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. More than anything she wanted to comfort him – to let him know that she was there no matter what the case, "Don't let stuff swim around in your head over and over. "Trust me," the blonde frowned, her eyes distant in thought for the moment, "You only live once, Mikey. Don't let things take control of you…."

"You're a little fountain of wisdom, you know that?" Mike's smile, however weak it was, served as just the pick me up she needed to stop her from thinking about her own life in relation to her advice, "Just when I think I'm down on my luck you swing by and I feel back on top again."

Tiff's heart fluttered as she took Mike into her into his arms, the feeling of his warmth being all she could possibly want right about now, "Thanks, handsome... You know... I'm really glad we met that day on the football field. I still remember it like it was yesterday."

Indeed, she'd seen him at in the stands watching the cheer squad every morning for days straight. He came to watch their routine repeatedly; his despondent eyes seemed so sad and lonely too. In the end he never told her what was bothering him those two long months ago, but with each passing time they sat together as Tiffany oversaw the morning practice, she felt her heart-warming to the man more and more. In the end, she couldn't deny the growing feelings at her core.

"I remember it too," Tiffany shivered as Mike whispered his words, buttery smooth into her ear, "You helped me put so much crap I was going through into perspective. Just having you beside me, laughing, smiling, you talking about your classes and me about my band… it was enough…. You made me see that there was no need for me to feel so unhappy when I had a friend beside me. I guess I should say it, but you came wandering into my life just at the right time."

"Sweetie," Tiffany felt her heart fluttering with happiness, afloat with loving compassion, "That's the nicest thing a guy's said to me in years. You're nothing like those jerks on the football team, or those gross, dirty frat boys. You're a real keeper!"

"Thanks," she watched him crack a fragile smile, as he slumped his head tiredly against her shoulder, seemingly lost in the moment. Regardless, she couldn't shake the thought of something. He seemed so nervous. "I'm glad you have faith in me. It means an awful lot, that you trust me I mean."

"Well of course I do, silly!" Tiffany squeezed him tightly and let out a chuckle, pushing the thought from her mind, "The last couple of months have been really special. You're the first guy I've… well… the first guy I've felt close to like this."

The cheerleader leaned back just a little, looking Mike deep in the eyes – swirling blue met with glowing green, and so their lips met in a gentle kiss, "Hmmm," Tiff eased into it, being extra careful to drink up every moment of their embrace. The way his lips tasted was something of an enjoyable mystery, sometimes coffee, sometimes liquor; this time around, minty toothpaste was the luck of the roulette.

"So," she carried on after inching away for a moment, "What did you think of Audrey?" Cautious was the tone the blonde felt it best to begin with, "Call it a hunch, but I got the feeling you like her… strange really," Tiff paused with a thoughtful glance, "Most people seem to rub her the wrong way, but you… I didn't get that impression."

"She's erm," Mike gave a nervous; tense chuckle – running a hand through his hair for a moment. His lips, though a little rigid in their articulacy at first, curved into a smirk, "She's interesting…. I'm not sure if I can find any other words…."

"Just give her a little time, be nice," Tiffany backed up for a moment, eyes downcast as she thought back to her first meeting with the redhead, "She's a little rough around the edges, angry even, but I think underneath all that she has a lot to give to the world. Yeah, she's troubled… but Audrey's a good girl, _my girl_."

Mike's nod seemed unnatural – his expression a little dark and cloudy, "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

"She does," hand on heart, Tiffany gave a compassionate little nod; "We bumped into each other in senior year highschool. At first, I thought she was… well… that she was mean, but one night right before prom she opened up to me about a lot of stuff. Her life growing up was… difficult. I guess I'm telling you this because I really want the both of you to get along."

"I'll give her a shot, you have my word," Mike patted Tiff her on the head, ruffling those golden strands just the slightest bit.

"That's great," Miss Maye chimed back, sitting herself comfortably on Mike's lap, reaching out for the television remote, and twiddling her toes happily as she hopped through the channels "You will come to my cheer rally next week, won't you?" she asked expectantly, looking back to her man after settling on a television drama, "Audrey will be there too. Maybe the two of you could sit together. That's a great plan! You could totally cheer us on!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Mike's entire body tone dropped a little, "I'll be there…."

Tiff looked onward, concern creasing her expression with a soft frown. Just what in the heck was wrong with Mikey today? Wriggling softly upon his lap, she settled into a comfortable position and lovingly draped her arms around his broad shoulders, "Thank you, it means a lot to me."

* * *

Mike stirred up at the guestroom ceiling – an exhausted sigh slipped free from his lips as his fingers pressed away at the screen of his phone, "She's not gonna stop until she drives me into the ground, is she?

A lone message sat inside his mailbox – a text from an all too familiar phone number. His heart thumped hard in his chest, the fear of what might await felt all too real, "For fuck sakes… here we go…."

A press of a button later and the young musician found himself staring into what might as well have been the abyss. Thank goodness Tiffany was in her own room right now, busy writing up some chemistry notes for a class tomorrow. Growling under his breath, Mikey started to scan the text with a discontent scowl twisting his features.

 _'Hey there. Today was pretty fucking awesome, wasn't it? Well, at least I know why you ditched me the other night. You're a real bastard, you know that? Anyway! Enough with that shit! Remember what we talked about earlier, Mikey? We're gonna meet at the Hot Springs tomorrow at nine, and don't you dare be late! I think after all the crap you've put me through lately I deserve a little payback. Nobody messes with me and gets away with it, especially not you…. Now relax... lighten up a little... I'm sure it'll be fun. Yep, we're gonna get craaaazy! My game… my rules, and I'm not finished with you until I say so. See you tomorrow...'  
_

"For the love of," His expression contorted, Mike flipped over his phone, pried off the back with his fingers, violently yanked out the battery and placed it on the table at his bedside. Just the sight of the message, the thought of having to deal with somebody else today, it made him feel sick all over again.

"I'm going to sleep," eyes closed, he turned on his side and let out a miserable groan, "Do I deserve this? Am I reaping the reward for playing games with karma or something?"

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **So, how about this for a plot twist? Thank you for taking the time to read this through to the end. I can't even begin to tell you how overwhelming the support for the Problems series has been over recent months – you have my deepest gratitude!**

 **Did you like this chapter? Do you have anything you want to mention about it? As always, please feel free to leave some feedback if you would like to. All of your opinions are great appreciated. Lastly, for those of you who read Social Problems, there's a poll running on my profile! Please go ahead and vote on which ending path you want to see first.  
**

 **Well, that's everything. I'll see you in the next Problems chapter! Keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam studio.**


	18. Blondie – Part IV

**Thank you very much for waiting patiently while I wrote this chapter. There was no easy way to add what I had planned without a little extra backstory. On that note, I'd recommend you go take a look at my new side project called 'Hairdresser' before you read this.**

 **Hairdresser is the prequel to this entire story and tells the tale of Kyanna and Mike's past. Now – without any further delays - let's begin!**

* * *

 **Blondie – Part IV**

"I don't see why I should sit here and take this kinda crap… and from Audrey of all people." Mike threw on his jacket with a frown. He was at the end of his patience after all that had transpired since yesterday. Just who in the world did Miss Belrose think she was?

"Gonna go there dude," Kyu fluttered in from the bedroom and sank to the couch with snacks. It looked like she was more interested in her chips than the moral dilemma. "I called her 'Mega Bitch' for a reason." Another mouthful later and she looked back with a weak smile, "This is a tough one. If you do as she says you're gonna get trapped in the spider's web. If you don't… then she might just tell Blondie what's been going on."

Indeed, the singer felt his options becoming thinner with every passing moment, "The girl has some nerve," he growled, plopping down beside Kyu for a handful of morsels, "I was so patient with her… bought her dinner, I paid for her drinks when we went clubbing… I bent over backwards to make her happy…."

"Mike," the fairy reached out with a considerate hand, her bright magenta eyes glowing with warmth, "You shouldn't feel guilty over all this. For real… she was the one who stopped calling you."

"But I do," he sighed, taking Kyu's hand as he looked over to the television. The shopping channel, a less than perfect distraction from his problems. "Maybe I should've made more effort with her? Is she trying to get back at me because she was testing me or something? Did I let her down?"

"Women like Audrey are attention seekers, bro," the fairy linked her fingers with her client and flashed him a look of assurance; "I've seen their type dozens of times before doing this job. They crave the contact, but the second you stop playing the game by their rules they freak the fuck out."

"Being a bitch over it is one thing," Mikey released his grip on Kyu and slowly pulled himself from the couch, slotting a couple of the buttons of his denim before making his way toward the door, "Going down the route of blackmail is another thing entirely. Still… I've gotta give credit where credit's due… I didn't think that Audrey had it in her…. Turns out I misjudged, huh?"

"Where are you going?" Kyu asked in concern as she zipped from her seat to join Mikey partway from the door, "Right now I'd say you have two choices, homie!"

With a waggle of two fingers the fairy guardian continued in a little stream of confetti, "You can either bow down to Red and see what the fuck happens… or you could come clean with Blondie… tell her you were dating her friend before you two became an item… and hope she understands."

Winters sighed and slipped on his shoes. Man, this was getting to be more exhausting by the second. Right now, he needed to be away from the heat of the oven, as far away from this chaos as humanly possible. More than that, he needed a place to cool his heels. No music and no alcohol. He needed peace and quiet – a place where he could collect his thoughts.

"I'm heading to the mall…. Hopefully by the time I get there it'll be around seven. Kyanna usually has her last customer of the day by six… so here's hoping I can catch her before she leaves."

"Now I see," Miss Sugardust smirked, giving a playful waggle of her digit. With music and fanfare she switched into a skimpy little bra and panties. For some bizarre reason she was wearing a sombrero too. "You want to get naughty with Miss Latina, eh? Oh senor Mikey…. You're such a horndog!"

"Nothing like that." Was it wrong to shiver at such a painful attempt at humor right now? The young man certainly didn't think so, "Going to the salon… might help me get things together. If I sit around this place all day," he uttered with an accusing point at the surroundings in question, "I'll keep on thinking about this until my brain goes into meltdown. I don't need that, not now…."

Kyu stopped, "Fine, if that's how you feel." Her voice felt as though it was a little more withdrawn compared to a moment ago.

Turning back, releasing his hand from the door handle, Mike slouched in the archway and gave a shake of his head.

"It's true... Kyanna and I haven't been on the best terms for a while now," he admitted with a pang of sadness in his usually smooth inflection, "But I need to get out of my usual setting so I can make sense of all this shit. Yeah... she's been a little cold toward me... and it's-"

"Cold?" The winged lady cut in, silencing Mike as she came his way with a glassy expression, "Cold is something of an understatement, buddy, but if you'd rather brave one hornet's nest instead of another then be my guest."

A pair of cold shoulders from his candyfloss fairy left the gent feeling more confused than ever. He raised his brow in question. "Now you're grumpy with me too? Is it wrong of me to feel a little conflicted over this whole series of events? I have a lot on the line here… and nobody seems to care about how I feel, not in the slightest."

With a frustrated snarl, Mike gripped the door handle, "I'm heading out. Call me if there's anything you need."

"Don't just walk out," With a snap of the fingers Kyu switched her outfit back and hovered beside the singer, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder, "Look… I didn't mean to bite at you like that… I guess what I'm trying to say is-" Just like that she froze up.

Winters was left stuck in a strange place of unease. The tension in the room was unreal, "Kyanna was so hung up on me making changes," he responded sadly - his eyes fixated upon the shiny flooring.

"But at the same time I'd like to think our old friendship still means something to her…. I've known her the longest out of everyone… my first friend outside of my bandmates since I moved here after college. I don't get why she's being like this, or why she has such beef with you…. All you did was help me when I needed it the most. If it weren't for you I'd b-"

"Ohhhh Mikey," Kyu chuckled, but it seemed strangely tense, fitting to the mood at the very least, "Even with all of my hard work you still have a shit ton of things to learn about the lovely ladies in this town." She released her hand, giving him a light nudge toward the doorway, "There are some things I can't teach you, but trust me on one thing, okay?"

Just what did she want to say? Mike turned back in pondering and awaited a response, "What is it?" he asked quietly, not wanting to make the vibes any worse.

Kyu closed her eyes – nodding firmly to herself about something, "All the changes you made to your life… the road you've walked with my help so far… it's all been for the sake of your future. You've changed for the better Mike Winters… you're not the same down on his luck guy I plucked from the bar all those months ago… you're so much more…."

He watched as one of the winged beauty's dainty hands crept upward and came to rest upon her chest, "You're too good for these ditzy human girls…"

"What did you just say? I missed that." Whatever she said in the last moment was too faint, a whisper beyond a whisper. Even somebody with superb hearing would've had a hard time.

"Nothing," the magical girl came back swiftly, shaking her head from side to side. She smiled again – it was forced, he could tell by the stiffness of it, "You go ahead…. If you think talking to Kyanna's the right thing to do then go ahead and pay the girl a visit."

Yet at the same time, maybe it wasn't a good idea to push things any further. A nod was the best response right now. Indeed, it was the path of least resistance.

' _I should leave Kyu alone for a while. That, and if I don't head out soon I'll miss the salon before they start to close up for the day.'_

With that in mind, it was time to go. Mikey turned his back – a twitch of discomfort swimming within as he grabbed the door again, "I shouldn't be back too late. I'll bring home something from the store. How about pasta sides?"

"That'll do fine. I could totally get behind some pasta tonight."

Yes, Kyu's tone was deflated all right. Without so much as another word, a quick exit was made, if not for the sake of his own sanity, for keeping the fragile peace within their shared abode.

"That did not end well…."

* * *

The mall was still lively at this time in the evening. Just because the hair salon was close to shutting for the night, it didn't mean that some of the clothing boutiques or the novelty shops with longer opening times weren't still drawing in customers. If anything, Mike appreciated the volume right now. The constant stream of voices back and forth from shoppers was serving as the perfect distraction to drown his thoughts.

With every passing footstep, Kyanna's place of work was getting closer and closer – its presence made all the more imposing by the giant pair of neon red scissors flashing above the storefront. It was hard to miss even as a passer-by, but Mike had been her plenty of times, more than enough to make it there with his eyes closed.

In the final moments, he felt a sense of dread climbing higher and higher – it was making him feel exceedingly sick. One step, two, three, and four. Almost there. Just like that, he went solid as an ice sculpture and took pause to steady his breathing.

"Maybe I shouldn't do this today? After all… Kyanna covers the afternoon shift by herself…"

Lately it had been easier to go for his usual styling session on a day when there other girls were working in the shop too. That way, Kyanna by default was a lot more cheerful – no doubt, because she had to be with people watching her, but it worked. Going alone would take such a safety net away, an idea that left a very uneasy feeling crawling in Mike's gut as the inevitable moment grew nearer.

' _No…. What am I thinking? We've been friends for a long time. She's the girl I've been able to hang around with whatever the weather. I can't just turn away like this because we've grown distant. Sure, she hasn't agreed with some of my more recent life choices, but it's as Kyu said… I've changed for the better. I couldn't have stayed the same hapless loser I used to be… I never would've achieved anything living like that.'_

The little glass door to the salon stared him in the face – it was far too late to turn back now. Alas, Mikey breathed deep, ran a hand through his peroxide hair, and strolled inside.

* * *

It was empty of customers at a glance – good. A lack of people would make it easier to talk in person. The scent of conditioners and hairsprays was a little overpowering, but it perhaps served to sober the senses for what was to come. Those same red chairs lined the sides of the establishment, tucked away behind the mirrors, and as usual, the floor was immaculately free of hair. Yep, it was definitely _her_ on shift this afternoon.

Footsteps from the alcove leading into the back room, "Hey! Welcome to Snip's Hair Salon! I might have just enough to squeeze you in for a trim if that's what-"

Kyanna – the cheerful chime of her voice was almost alien as Mike made eye contact with her. He watched as she backed up a step or two. Unsurprisingly, her smile was gone in an instant, "Hey," she came quietly with her brown eyes shakily staying connected with his own green ones, "It's been a while…. You're looking… well dressed as always."

Damn this was difficult. Mike gave a simple nod as his feet went forward. "I know It's a little late for highlights," a weak attempt at conversation at the very best, "But that's not what I came for…. Can we talk please?"

Hesitation in her aura. Miss Delrio reached for one of the wheeled chairs and slumped down, leaning her well-endowed chest over the back for support, "You wanna talk to me? First time you've bothered in weeks. This makes for a welcome change…."

If body language could kill right now would have been one of those moments. Mike leaned up beside the counter and stood with his arms folded. Defensive, man, this was something he never expected he'd do a girl he was once so close to, "I know the last time we spoke things didn't exactly go well… but I need your advice… I've always felt as though I could rely on you when the going got tough."

"Dude," the lovely Hispanic lady sighed, "You don't need me anymore… just look at you." Her sight narrowed on Mike's form, the site of it being enough to make her lips drop sadly, "Shiny shoes, expensive clothes, half the girls screaming for you whenever you show up at the club…. Seems like you've done pretty good for yourself without my help."

Hearing those words felt the same as a knife lunging into his chest. Regardless, he pushed onward with a couple of steps, "Don't say that. When I first turned up in town, you were there for me. I've never forgotten about all you've done for me. All those times we hung out together when little Philly was in day-care… The time you got up on stage during my band's show..."

Kyanna got up from her seat and came closer. For a moment Mike was almost certain he saw a smile upon her lips, "So you didn't forget? For the longest time I thought you wanted to leave the past behind."

"Of course I didn't! We had a riot together…." Indeed – this sweet Latina had been something of a treasure – a truest friend in times since passed.

Mike felt his heart tighten in his chest when Kyanna reached out, now just inches away, and placed her hands upon his shoulders. Her gaze was unyielding, everything of her being pooling straight into his soul, or so it felt.

"Then you can't deny how much things have changed since your 'girlfriend' turned up," and just like that, Mike felt everything at his core tremble. In a mere moment, his 'dearest friend' had built him up and torn him down.

"You might not see it, but I do…. You forget about my sharp sense of women's intuition. Ever since the day _she_ came into your life, her peachy little ass wiggling along, wavy brown hair, throwing her money around… you've become a guy so different it feels like I barely know you anymore."

Kyu – there was nobody else to match such a description - even in human form the impression she left behind seemed to be a lasting one. That, and she had indeed walked into Mister Winter's life and gone about reconstructing the person used to be.

True – in his own mind, the blond didn't feel any different aside from being a little more confident and in control, but to others it must have seemed a very different transition.

"She isn't my girlfriend, damn. How many times do I need to tell you? Kyu and I? We're friends… and that's all there is to it."

"No," Kyanna spat back with poison, her hold on Mike's shoulders loosening just the slightest bit, "You might not be dating her… but you sure seem head over heels for my babysitter. Yeah… I saw yours and Tiffany's pictures all over her college blog. You know what hurts the most? You rejected me... you told me you loved me... and now you're dating someone else you have the balls to come in here asking for my help..."

"For the love of-," Mike groaned, "We're going _there_ again? Everytime you dig up the past it only makes it harder for us both to bury shit and move forward. All I wanted to do was come over for a little guidance and here we are… arguing…."

"Are you _surprised_ I go back there? Whenever I see you it's like you're a walking reminder." A single full-blown stare from the Mexican girl against the light was all Mike could absorb in one sitting. He froze, transfixed, "You so far detached… you've lost touch with the guy you used to be… and did you ever stop to think for a moment-"

A tear – a lone shining escapee from the pools that were the curvy angel's eyes, "Did you ever stop to think how much it hurt me? I've had to sit back and watch you… my bestie… slipping away from me… and if I'm honest… it doesn't feel like you give a crap."

"It isn't as simple as you make it out to be." There were most assuredly reasons for the differing path Mike took since his arrival, but trying to explain them without the use of words like 'magic' or 'fairy' would be near impossible.

"My life was going nowhere," was the excuse he finally settled upon, "The band wasn't making any money, and I couldn't settle on a direction to take things. I was hopeless – and I lacked drive… had no confidence…. Everything was a mess… such a damn mess… and it showed too. We've been over this before."

"You were sweet, naive and optimistic," Kyanna fired back with a shaking voice and a bittersweet smile. "I liked all of those things about you…. You know... there's a part of me that honestly thought you might wake up and smell the coffee. Yet here you are... still carrying yourself like a smug playboy. How are you any different from the night we parted ways on the beach?"

The beach – a picturesque memory almost entirely faded in film grain with the passage of days, weeks and months. Mere words alone were enough to unlock it, free the shackles and awaken a time were things held a very different tone. Mike felt flooded, overwhelmed by the flashback of a night sky dotted with stars, and a girl, this very girl in fact, as she held him close and talked about life.

"I'm far better than that now. If anything I feel like a stronger person." His words bore no doubt. How long had it been since that night? Almost half a year? He'd come so far since then, slowly, painfully, and one step at a time. "You're not getting it… I don't think you understand just how many doors have opened for me since then…."

"Enough to leave me behind, clearly." Yet despite her words, Kyanna still hadn't let go. In fact, much to Mike's surprise she was hugging closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "All the times I kissed you... by the beach... when I saw you sing in the club... and all the others... They made my heart skip beats. I sure as hell wouldn't kiss you right now…."

Empowered – and despite his best attempt at restraint, Mike couldn't help himself. A chuckle slipped out from his lips, "You say you wouldn't kiss me, but you're still holding on… You haven't let me go... and you're still wearing those heart-shaped earrings I bought you."

"Yeah," Kyanna sighed, "...They mean a lot to me... _kinda like the person that gave them to me_."

Now or never - Mike had to take a chance, to see if the tiniest spark was still alive inside. "...Deep down I really miss you too, Kyanna."

"Not a chance." Kyanna was quick to respond, and just as swiftly as he'd attempted his smooth line - Mike found himself staggering away after a sharp push, " _No way am I falling for your smooth-talk twice... Last time you built up my hopes and knocked them down."_

His friend, or former best friend, right now he couldn't make sense of it, stood well back with a frown upon her face and a pair of tightly folded arms. "See?" she emphasized with a frustrated gasp, "You can't resist the urge to charm the girls. Well... I'm not letting you hurt me twice."

"But that wasn't my intention."

"It totally was." Kyanna's raised voice held enough power to silence him outright. "Please… leave me alone, okay? Whatever it is you need to figure out… you can do it on your own. Everytime I get involved with you I end up hurting..."

"But Kyanna, I ne-"

A raised hand to silence him, "You were strong enough to 'move forward' without me," and a motherly tone to quash the risk of any backtalk. "Since you're such a lady-killer I'm sure you'll have no problem finding your way out of whatever it is you've gotten yourself into. Now, if you don't mind… get out."

Mike turned around – terror striking his heart under the sternness of a mother's almighty glare. Who would've thought that a pair of eyes so soft and welcoming could turn so frightful in a second flat?

"I get the message loud and clear. I'm outta here… but thanks anyway, for at least giving me five minutes of your time." With little reason to stay now, the vocalist reached for the handle and pulled open the door.

"Before you go."

The dark haired lady's voice stopped him from leaving outright. However, he didn't turn around, "What's up?"

Kyanna paused for a moment, letting a sigh escape her lips. "…I miss all the time we spent together, too. Who knows? Maybe there was a part of me… a stupid voice in my head… that always wondered if things could've turned out differently that night. Doesn't matter now, does it? Kyu did a really good job fixing what was 'broken' in you…."

Mike felt his threshold fast approaching as Miss Sugardust was dragged into it, "I'll see you around. Maybe…." Indeed - he wouldn't let anyone talk trash about his fairy.

Out of the door and out of sight as fast as possible – content to drown in the flurry of voices. No matter how many people were around, the silence inside his mind was almost deafening.

* * *

"Just great," Mike snarled, falling into step with the flow of pedestrian traffic. Being lost in a sea of bodies was exactly what he needed right now. Anything to pull his mind away from the task at hand.

"Audrey…. I'm supposed to meet with her in a couple of hours."

After how badly things had just gone, there was no way he'd have the patience to meet up with someone else, the Redhead of all people. That much was a given, "Forget about it. I'm in deep water either way…"

The whole thing was painful. Kyanna was mad at him, Kyu didn't seem too happy, and there was also Audrey out on a vengeful warpath. The only person left who could give him a reason to smile right now was none the wiser, "Tifanny…. Fuck…. What am I going to do?"

"It isn't going to be as simple as telling her the truth and hoping she gives me a chance… not now. For the love of God, this is nauseating…. I've done nothing wrong here… and I'm the one being made to feel like the bad guy…."

Either way it seemed like the outcome would be a negative one. With that much in mind his plan of action for the evening was set in stone, ironclad, "I'm not going to roll over and kiss Audrey's feet because she's threatening me. I'm going home… and I'm gonna play my violin, because whatever I choose to do here-"

"There's a storm heading in my direction….."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you once again for taking the time to read more. I'm sorry it took so long, but I wanted to be absolutely sure things were perfect before I went ahead. As always, please feel free to leave me your feedback. I always welcome the opinions of my readers. There's also a new poll on my page. Feel free to vote and give me your thoughts. It's more for the 'Hairdresser' story than anything - but I'd still like to know know you feel.  
**

 **Well, that's everything. Please keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam Studio! I'll see you In the next chapter of the Problems Series.**


	19. Blondie – Part V

**It's time for another chapter of Relationship Problems. Thank you all for waiting so patiently. I've been taking extra time between each entry to make sure things flow just right.**

 **Also – for those of you that like my other character 'Markus' why not go check out his side of the story in both Family Problems and the new Alien Problems? I haven't decided which route specifically, but if I can tell you they both take place somewhere alongside the events of this story.**

 **Anyway – let us begin this newest instalment. I'm sure you've all been waiting long enough!**

* * *

 **Blondie – Part V**

It was the day of Tiffany's cheer rally and the football game. Supporters of the university team packed the stands. However - through the chanting and cheering there was very little to hold Mike's interest in the match. After all – he was here as a showing of support for his girlfriend. By no means was he – a musician by trade, interested in the majority of sports. Well, he liked boxing, but not much else aside from that. Regardless – he sat in his seat, dressed sharp, surrounded by a mob of hooting male football followers while taking small sips from the straw of his soda cup.

"So… you care to tell me why you didn't turn up the other day, hmm? I sat waiting for two damn hours in my best swimsuit… and you never showed…. Don't fuck with me – I'm warning you, Winters…."

The game wasn't the worst part of this either – not by a long shot. The frilly rouge drama queen at his side was the bigger obstacle.

"I don't see how this is fair, Audrey." Mike narrowed his eyes – his signature cool burning out in host to a sea of embers, "I'm not your property… you can't treat me like you own me, and it sounds a little like you're blaming me for your mistakes."

A cold chuckle from the redhead – it sent chills down the base of his spine. Her hands slid down from their place in her lap to roam the inside of her little purse.

It felt as though the game was stuck on pause as the blonde vocalist nervously waited.

Finally – with great glee and an evil smile, Audrey produced her little phone. Dinted and battered around the edges, the silver paint chipping off to reveal the greyed plastic underneath, she flipped up the screen, "….You're mine…Mikey," she winked between the pressing of keypad buttons.

"All it takes is one phone call… a couple of words... and a carefully placed 'I'm so sorry Tiffy… I didn't know' from me…." Audrey flipped the cellular device around to show the screen, "And my friendship is safe…. But your relationship with her? Dead… deader than fucking disco."

The blood in Mike's veins ran cold – his fists clenched into balls of rage. However – surrounded by a crowd of people, each one of them potential witnesses to his unbridled fury, he had little choice but to crush his emotions in the pit of his stomach. It left a sour taste in his mouth – something far worse than the half-flat soda.

"Watch it, Romeo," the slender girl cooed bitterly, "If you keep squeezing that cup you'll squash it…."

From zero to fifty in a second flat – Mike snarled under his breath, "What makes you think she'll believe a word you say, dammit? You don't have any evidence… nothing to hold against me. You go telling Tiffany we dated-"

Mike smirked with smugness – his emerald eyes honed on point with the intensity of daggers, "….And she'll be just as mad at you as she will with me…. We'll both go down together….."

"Oh fuck off," Audrey snorted, punching a couple of keys on her phone before showing it again, "Who said I was talking about me, asshole?"

"HOW IN THE-" Winters paused in mid eruption – his voice carried enough weight to draw attention of students sat to the other side of him. Miss Belrose seemed to love his reaction too, the sinister smile upon her ruby lips widening in elation.

A picture upon the flickering LED screen of Audrey's phone. True – it was far from perfect in quality, but it spoke volumes. Mike held another girl in his arms with a solemn expression upon his face – a well-endowed Hispanic woman to be precise. The hair salon – crap. This didn't look good.

"You were at the mall when I went to see Kyanna? How did you manage to snap that picture?"

"Funny story actually," Audrey giggled as she slid her phone – the dreaded object of blackmail, within the safe confines of her purse and out of reach, "I owed the grimy bitch a little money for my last bleaching session… so I was about to go pay up… and shocker! I see you're in there with her… and let's face it, Mike…. She wasn't in a hurry to take her dirty paws off you, now was she? Funny as shit… I didn't think fat baby mammas were your type."

"You're one twisted skank – you know tha-"

"Humph," the lady of red interrupted, "Pick your words really careful from here on out. One wrong move and my fingers might just hit the 'send' button. I'd hate to see Tiffany's response… she'll be heartbroken… and how I'd love to see that nasty hoe Kyanna Delrio put in her place too…."

Checkmate, indeed – the metaphorical king had nowhere on the board to run. Mike could see it playing out within the darkest confines of his thoughts. Tiffany would receive the message – and Audrey would swoop in with a handful of crocodile tears before consoling her best friend. She'd walk away from this a free woman – while both Mike's innocence and his good name around town would be dragged through the mud.

Defeated for a second time – Winters hung his head in a bitter attempt to hide his rising fire. His senses numbed to the outside world – demons raged within his thoughts again as he pondered the few bleak options he had. Subconsciously, his fists pulled so tight that his hands shook.

"I hope you're happy here Audrey. Whatever the fuck you're trying to achieve… you're doing a really good job," came one final strained bark before the singer brought his eyes – darkest green and unforgiving, back toward the game.

That was when he felt it – her cold slender hand taking up residence upon his right shoulder, "I tell you what, Mike," Belrose whispered with bittersweet flare into his ear, "You do me a little favour… and the pic on my cell vanishes… I think that's a fair enough trade, don't you?"

He growled in response – his back tensing at the very touch, "What do you want from me?"

"I think you know what," Audrey spoke softly as she stood from her seat, hands sliding downward to adjust the frills of her expensive dress, "Meet me out by the bathrooms near the parking lot – ten minutes… and don't keep me waiting…. We need to talk…."

"That's rich," Mike whispered with the scowl across his lips twisting in darkest murder, "You blackmail me… threaten me… and now you wanna talk? Kyu was right after all… you are a Mega Bitch."

An abrupt stomp of Audrey's heeled boot snapped the musician from his aloud thoughts, "Careful there," she warned with a sadistic wink before turning away, "I can still hear you, Mikey…."

"Bitch," and at this point he truly didn't care.

* * *

It was desolate out in the parking lot with most of the students watching the game. That was good – it meant less chance of being spotted in this risky position. After all, who in their right mind loitered around near a bathroom during a football match and had honest intentions?

"She calls me out here and now _she's_ the one who's late," Mike tapped the toe of his shined shoe impatiently with a glance toward the face of his silver watch, "Fucking figures…"

The low thumping of heels against the concrete was cause enough to make Mike's back raise in alarm, "Shit…"

"Needed to take a piss," Yet Audrey's voice and the familiar feeling of her slender fingers upon his shoulders served to lower his guard a little bit.

Still – this whole thing felt weird, he dared go as far to think disorienting. For a girl who was supposedly angry, she certainly had a strange habit of putting her hands all over him.

"So… what do you want, Audrey?" Winters was abrupt with his question. After all – the game would be finished soon. If anybody from the football team or the any of the cheerleaders saw them alone like this, there would no doubt be whispers around campus.

Mike felt his body spun around by the redhead's grip on his shoulders - and there she stood firm, her unusual yet strangely ensnaring ruby eyes fixed in a stare.

"Okay," began the bratty party girl with an uncouth snort, "I'm gonna need something before I can make your dirty little secret disappear…."

Hands on hips, she continued, "First off… I found this awesome as fuck dress in the mall… and like… I've seen how much money you and your cronies take home from playing at Lusties."

"You want a donation," Mike sighed and pulled a brown leather wallet from his jeans, "Name it… and please… don't be too much of an ass here… I still need to pay my landlady."

"Two-hundred," and an impatient tap of the foot while she was at it, "That's a good boy, and I'll cover the rest… grandpa said he'd send me an allowance this month."

An allowance at twenty years old? Words like those brought thoughts slamming hard into the musician's head. Just how spoiled was Audrey Belrose? Did she come from a rich family? Most of all – what made her feel so damned entitled as to throw other people's money around so casually?

A low snarl, Mike couldn't conceal it as he handed over a fistful of bills and clenched the girl's hand shut around them, "Fine… you've kinda got me at an impasse here… not like I have a choice or anything…."

With a pained heart, the peroxide-blond watched as his hard-earned money vanished in a crumpled mess within one of Audrey's dress pickets. Well – there wouldn't be a chance to go to the bar for a couple of weeks, that was for sure.

"I hope there's nothing else?" Mikey felt his blood burning in light of all this crap. Here he was – held to ransom in a manner of speaking. The irony, it hurt.

"There is one last thing." The tone on the porcelain girl's voice felt alarming. She edged forward with an increasingly unnerving smirk upon her lips of deepest red gloss, "No need to worry… this one won't cost you a penny…."

Audrey's hands slinked across his shoulders once again. In truth – it felt as though this was fast becoming a theme, "….The look in your eyes," Mikey frowned even deeper, "I don't like it…."

She was close now, closer than ever – so damn close in fact that her lips lightly brushed against the side of his ear, "….Let's get freaky….. C'mon Mikey…. Fuck me… and we can forget this whole thing ever happened… the picture on my phone… what I said back in Nutmeg… all of it….."

"You want me to-" Winters froze as solid as an ice statue as his mind ran a mile a minute, "….You're asking me to have sex with you," he chocked his words in bewilderment, "….You're insane…. What makes you think I will? I couldn't betray-"

"Tiffany?" The redhead purred as her hand slinked downward to rest upon Mike's belt, "A little late for that, don't you think? You ditched me for her… and I bet she doesn't know about your past with Kyanna, does she? Sorry to say this… hot stuff…."

Mike's hand – under the guidance of Audrey, was brought to rest upon the undergarments beneath the tassels and frills of her expensive clothing, "….But I'm not letting you go unless I get what I want…"

* * *

With a shove from his womanly tormentor, the gentleman found his feet reeling in reverse as his back now rested upon the dirtied wall of the women's bathroom. Held in place, he grimaced as Audrey kicked an 'out of service' cone just outside the doorway and slammed the lone grubby exit shut behind. It all happened too quickly to resist, and now here he was, pinned up with a hungry temptress clawing at his best shirt.

"Alright…" Audrey's purring voice returned as she popped the top buttons of Mike's garment, her nails sinking into his smooth chest with reckless abandon, "Let's do this… I want to feel you… your hands on my body… like the times we used to 'chill' at your place..."

Something felt wrong here – Mikey's heart fluttered with a turbulent mix between masculine lust and great unease. The look in Audrey's eyes, it was burning so red hot that it made him feel honest remorse. She seemed driven, obsessed, but what was the cause of this sudden and extreme hunger? He didn't know, and neither did he care to know.

A brief shove of his hand sent the lustful vixen back a few paces, "I'm not doing this, not a chance. My answer is no, Audrey…." He stuck to it, too – going so far as to bat her away on a second attempt as he hastily buttoned his shirt.

"Who do you think you are?" Audrey's shrill shriek in combination with the trembling fingers across her dress was a powerful sight indeed, "You're fucking turning me down…. YOU… a washed up little singer in a band nobody outside this piece of shit town cares about… is rejecting _me_?"

She didn't back down either – a thump of her fist against a bathroom stall with the petulance of a spoiled valley girl, and she just kept on going, "I'm the best you're gonna get, Mike Winters…. I'm Audrey Belrose for fuck sakes! I'm beautiful… I'm sexy! I could click my fingers and have any guy I want…. More than that I'm- I'm…"

"You're not a common slut," Mike chose seriousness over tact in this situation, "So don't act like one…. I always had the impression you were so classy, and this? This obsession, the jealousy…. It's not like you… so I'm done here…."

"I'll send it," a threat from the redhead as she regained her bearings in a mad dash toward her carelessly discarded purse, "I swear… I'll fucking send it and you'll be so-"

"I'll be what?" The emerald eyed singer reached out and grabbed Audrey – his anger finally coming to the surface in a scolding heat, "You'll text Tiffany, hmm?"

"Owww!" A yelp ripped free from the girl as she struggled in discomfort under the strength of Mike's one-handed grip, "You're fucking hurting me! Get your nasty-ass hand off… you're squashing my wrist."

Still holding the rouge hellion firmly in his grasp, Mike leaned across, stuck his free hand into Audrey's purse and plucked out her little phone, "You wanna burn me, because you're _envious…._ You're _Jealous_ because you fucked up and lost what you had…."

With a flick of his fingers, the young man brought up the screen of the cellular device, "Well if you want to ruin me so badly… so be it… ruin me." A couple of presses of the keypad brought up the picture of him and Kyanna – the cursor hovered over the 'send' icon, "But you'll be the one living with the guilt… not me… because I know in my heart I'm an innocent man."

Relinquishing his hold, Mike lightly pushed Audrey back and tossed the phone into her shaking hands, "Your call… I'm outta here."

"I'll do it," Miss Belrose rasped in a wobbly voice, "Walk out of the door and I'll send your perfect little world crashing down, and…. AND YOU'LL BE JUST LIKE ME! You won't have a single fucking person in this fucked up little world who loves you!"

"Then go ahead," Mike eyed her hard with his green orbs and folded his arms, "Wound me… wound Kyanna… hurt Tiffany… see if I care."

"I've still got a mob of fans and a recording contract on the horizon… what does one little cheerleader matter to me? If I make it big, I'll be free to do whatever I want… and you? You'll still be bumming around this shithole in twenty years… drinking your daiquiris' and munching your pot brownies until you get big and fat… and nobody will give a damn..."

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

 ***Whack… Slap…. CRACK***

Mike felt his back smack against the wall as Audrey struck him hard like a red missile. With tearful eyes and chocking sobs she slapped and clawed at him repeatedly, "You're a dick… you're a total fucking bastard! I want you to suffer!"

"That's it," Winters braced between strikes and focused even stronger with his gaze, "Hit me… hurt me! This is what you wanted, right? If this is what you want... then for the love of God… do it!"

One final strike to the face and the blond man's entire world twirled in circles. Regardless, through the discomfort, he could still hear Audrey's tears, and this time louder than ever.

"I hate you," she whined with her trembling hands now rested upon his broad, scratched shoulders, "You were supposed to chase me when I ran…. WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? I gave you every fucking thing I had… and you ditched me like I was some two-bit street fuck…."

Finally, Mike relaxed and welcomed the crying girl into his arms, a sorrowful and pitying look deep in his eyes, "You didn't exactly take a moment to consider how I felt either…. After all… I gave a lot too… really put my heart into it, gave you _something_ I'd never given another girl… and you just stopped calling. That hurt me more than anything in my recent life. Now? I've moved forward… I've moved on… and I'm sorry Audrey… but it's over between us..."

Slowly and carefully he peeled the ruby lady from his chest and made his way for the door, "Who knows? Maybe in a different place or a different time we could've been something more… but not like this…."

His hand upon the handle now, Mikey looked back with a sad smile, "I really did love you, Audrey Belrose… but seeing the truth of your heart… seeing you like this… it scares me."

"Don't go," she looked up with sore, swollen eyes and shakily tottered forward on her heeled boots, "Please don't leave me…. I'm scared to be all alone again…."

Yet her pleading wasn't enough to stop him despite the sinking feeling in his chest, "I'm sorry," Mike repeated one final time as he opened and walked through the door, "More sorry than you could ever imagine… but my heart belongs to Tiffany…."

"Lucky bitch," Audrey sniffled as Mike returned to the light of the outdoors, "Little Miss Perfect wins again… she always wins…."

Shutting the door on the sad little girl behind him, Mike steeled his shaken emotions and walked away, "This was never a game, Audrey… just like our relationship… but you never saw that until it was far too late."

There was nothing more to be said – nothing more to be done. His connection to the girl with the fancy dresses, porcelain skin and the wayward heart was cut. The only thing to do now was move forward and change things for the better. After all - he still had Tiffany, and that was more than enough. The band was on the way up as well. At this point, despite all he had suffered, Mikey still had reason to hold a fragile smile upon his face. _What else could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

With the game at a close, Mike sat in the stands with Tiffany, her pigtailed hair let loose to cascade down her back and her freshly showered body squeezed nice and snug in a pair of shorts, a vest, and low top red sneakers.

She smiled as bright as the evening sunset – although Mike struggled to return the exact same gusto. "What's wrong? The cheerleader asked softly as she placed a gentle hand around his middle, "Hey… cheer up, will you? Come on… smile Bacon!"

The sound of sweetness in Tiffany's gentle soft voice was more than enough to bring a smile to the Mike's lips. There was something about her gentle nature and her caring mannerisms. Indeed, her homely 'girl next door' kind of charm did wonders for making him smile.

"I'm smiling, see?" A slight curve of his lips at best, but it was a start, "Having you around is more than enough to make me feel happy Tiff… I couldn't ask for much more than that."

 _I couldn't tell her the truth about Audrey. I'd move the whole world – do anything if I had to… just to see her smile. Nobody is going to come between us if I have anything to say about it.'_

"So," Tiffany chimed back in, "How about we go for a bite to eat before I head back to my dorm? There's," the pigtailed lady paused sheepishly, "…There's a couple of things I want to talk to you about…"

"Sounds kinda serious," Mike smiled nervously – he'd had more than enough chaos to last him for the rest of the year, "But whatever it is… I'm here for you… I'll always be here if you need me to be."

"Well," Tiffany twiddled her thumbs, batting her eyelids with a distant expression talking hold, "My mother… she asked if she could meet you… and if I'm being honest," she blushed shyly and reached out to grab Mike's hand, "I've been putting it off for a while…."

"Your mom?" Indeed – Mike could only wonder what manner of wonderful woman brought a girl as soft and mild-mannered as Tiffany Maye into the world.

His thoughts drifted to visions of a shy and delicate older woman with a good heart – the kind of mother that baked fresh treats and was naive and delicate toward the darker side of the world. Just the thought of meeting the elder Maye gave him a slight smile.

"Of course," Mike nodded with his trademark smooth smile, his grip upon Tiffany's warm hand getting that slightest bit tighter, "I'd be more than happy to meet her."

"That's,"Tiffany paused for a moment – her fingers squeezing tightly around Mike's. Was she frowning?

"…That's good," the girl of deep blue eyes finally finished, "I'll call and let her know… maybe sh- maybe she's free from _work_ in the next few days."

"What does your mother do, Tiffany?" Was she corporate, or perhaps a creative soul? In truth – given his own lack of direct mother figure Mike couldn't help but wonder.

"She's a…. My mom's an actress."

"An actress?" She was indeed a creative kind of woman. "That's awesome."

"Y- Yeah…." However, something about Tiffany's lacklustre response felt horribly amiss, "So… how about we go grab that food before it gets too late… I'm starving after all my cheering."

"Of course," Mike stood and draped Tiffany's squad jacket around her shoulders to keep her warm from the quickly cooling air, "Let's go."

Audrey was dealt with and soon Mister Winters would meet the mother of his girlfriend. It finally seemed as though – despite the recent disarray, that things were looking up. Things couldn't possibly go downward from here - right?

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you once again for taking your time to read some more. As always, I'm very grateful for all of your support. Please feel free to leave me some feedback if you would like. I always value the opinions of my readers – and I'm eager to hear what you have to say.**

 **There's also a new poll on my profile too! Please feel free to vote if you want to have your say. Keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam Studio, and I'll see you in the next chapter of the 'Problems' series!**


	20. Blondie – Part VI

**It's been a while – and I'm sure you're looking forward to another chapter.** **Thank you all the same for waiting so patiently. The support and feedback that my stories have received so far has been fantastic. To make the most of this part I'd recommend you read 'Hairdresser' - Kyanna's prequel to most of the series.  
**

 **For those of you who enjoy my writing, why not check out some of the other Huniepop stories I've written? You might be pleasantly surprised. There's also a poll on my profile, too. Should Kyanna get her own main story in the 'Problems' series? Cast your vote and let me know!  
**

* * *

 **Blondie - Part VI**

This week had been full of surprises. Tiffany had placed the meeting with her mother on abrupt hold. Yet that wasn't the most confusing thing. As Mike prepared his attire for the evening ahead, he couldn't help but ponder everything in a little more detail.

Kyu was out – and it made him feel a little less at ease, overall. With eyes fixated upon the bedroom mirror, he finished the buttons on his shirt and flopped against the foot of the bed – a rogue sigh escaping from his lips.

"What's been going through your head lately, Tiff? At first I thought you were so quiet because of your mother – but now I'm not so sure."

Miss Maye's mother – she was most definitely a touchy subject. The vocalist had pieced that much together in their time as a couple. Yet, this kind of mood, moreover, this kind of distant behaviour from the cheerleader, it seemed all the more unusual.

"She asked me to meet her at the Bar and Lounge tonight… and she even went out of her way to make a reservation in the VIP section. This isn't like you, Tiffany. When we first met you were the upbeat one… I mean, damn…. When I was the one feeling miserable… you comforted me."

So, what was the cause here? A million thoughts ran through Mike's head as he gazed upon the smooth paintwork of his bedroom ceiling. Too much simply didn't make sense here.

"Audrey? Is she causing trouble for me again? Is she the one behind all this?"

Flashbacks filled his mind, photographs of the week prior. Their meeting at the football game was certainly a chaotic one – and the overall outcome was even more intense. It was the first time he'd seen Miss Belrose break down in front of him – and would more than likely be the last, too.

"Something tells me… deep down in my heart – it isn't her this time." Regardless of how easy it would be to pin the blame on Audrey, if he did so, it would be an act of ignoring the bigger picture here. Audrey was done – he saw it in her eyes in the final moments before turning his back and walking away.

Indeed, behind those orbs of red there was nothing but the broken shell of a lonely young woman. Her fight with Mister Winters was well and truly over. It didn't seem as though she had an ounce of fire left.

Sitting up again, Mikey cast his sight toward the glass of the mirror and pondered further. "Then if it isn't Audrey, who in the world could it be? There's nobody else who could possibly upset Tiffany, is there?"

Damn this was frustrating – and right now Mike was working against the clock to get ready in time. "It's almost eight, and Tiffany has our table reserved for nine. I need to stop worrying about this and focus on getting ready."

The styling ritual began anew – though it was difficult to stop his concerned thoughts from arriving at the forefront. He reached back to his bedside filled with cosmetics, grabbing the nice body spray in the silvery can. "Here's hoping I can get to the bottom of this whole thing, and tonight at that."

A cool wave of liquid invigoration against the bare skin of his chest served to dull his nervousness – if only for a brief second. Next was the hair gel. A squirt of it in the palm and he rubbed his hands together vigorously, carefully applying it to his peroxide strands with precision.

"There we go… gelled nice and flat – perfect for a date."

Lastly came the shoes – polished black would do nicely for this smart yet casual occasion. Turning back, Mikey stepped around his bedside to find his assortment of footwear.

"Sneakers… nightclub shoes… concert shoes… there we are! Date shoes!"

Flat and nicely clean – not as pristine as his dress shoes, but then again, it wasn't like he was attending a classical music performance tonight. Slipping them on his feet, he nodded in approval and stood to admire in the mirror.

"Alright… that's everything. Looks like I'm good to go. Oh, wait! Before I forget!"

His wallet – there was no use leaving for town without it. His eyes scanned back and forth across the slightly messy expanse of his abode. It took many a moment, examining the bed, both his bedside draws and even going as far as looking in the closet.

"There… right in front of me as always," Winters finally found the familiar item of fine leather. It sat atop the shiny black speakers of his bedroom stereo system. A quick opening revealed all of the essentials. "Cards… check. Money for drinks? Yep… I think I've got enough. Okay! Now I'm good to go."

Next stop – the door. It wasn't the gentlemanly thing to do, keeping a girl waiting.

However – as Mikey made his way through the dirty living room, courtesy of Kyu no doubt, he couldn't help but feel a deep-rooted pang of concern rising up in his chest. "Tiffany…. I really hope there's nothing too serious bothering you."

* * *

The Bar and Lounge – it was uncharacteristically quiet for this time of night. Then again, such a thing was no doubt be connected to it being a Thursday. Most of the students were still busy with essays – while a lot of the older crowd usually received their paycheques on a Friday.

Mike sat in his comfy leather seat – eyes of nervous green creeping somewhere between the balcony view, and Miss Maye. She'd chosen to seat herself opposite.

Dressed in her usual weekday school attire of pristine white shirt, miniskirt, leggings and shoes, she stared down at the remnants of the Lemon Drop in her glass, sighing quietly. It was easy to pick up on right away, Winters had known her long enough, after all. Her usually cheerful persona felt shockingly flat.

"Tiff… c'mon… talk to me. What is it?" The peroxide-blond reached out with a soft hand and gripped one of hers – yet she didn't return the gentle squeeze of affection he gave. "If there's anything bothering you then I've got your back. Is somebody giving you a hard time on campus?"

A shake of the head from the cheerleader, "Nope."

On to the next point of call – Audrey, "Have you been arguing with one of your friends? Is that why you look so gloomy?"

Yet another denial, "That isn't it, either."

"Look," Now her tone of voice was getting serious, all of the sudden. The transition felt more than a little unnerving. "Mike," she began quietly, "You're going to think I'm crazy for asking you this… but a part of me really needs to know."

An air of tension picked up at the table – fast. Mikey could feel it, a warmth rising from beneath his collar. Dammit – was he in trouble for something?

"Anything, Tiffany." The singer did his utmost to keep cool, though beneath the surface he felt cracks beginning to form.

"Alright," a deep breath, and a flick of the pigtails before Tiff brought out a dinky little smartphone from her shirt pocket. "This has been going around in my head for a while, Mike. Call me a Nervous Nancy, but I want you to be honest with me about something…. Because right now… I'm confused..."

Miss Maye poked at the screen of her phone a couple of times before sliding it across the table. "I decided to look at one of my friend's walls on social media. Her name's Kyanna – I've been her babysitter for her for a long time now..."

Winters' eyes widened at the contents of the screen. There he sat, on a bench at the Farmers Market with an all too familiar face. Miss Delrio – his former friend from a time long since passed, had her arms most affectionately squeezed around his middle – with her head of luxurious dark hair rested upon his shoulder.

"So... I want you to tell me..." Tiffany bowed her head softly.

"Were you to an item? Before we met, I mean. Because you both seem very close in the pictures I've seen... and Kyanna's never mentioned you before, not in all the time I've known her."

Alas, his attempts to stop Audrey in the days prior had all been for naught. True, he'd managed to prevent her from sending the more recent picture, but a single click and a little scrolling down Kyanna's profile page had revealed enough to speak volumes that words could not.

Mikey felt his body heat surging – this time unbuttoning his shirt not out of some smooth compulsion, but in a desperate attempt to cool the warmth under his skin. "Tiffy," he began at a whisper, trying to squeeze her hand assuredly, "Look at the date of that picture… it's over a year old, a little while after I first arrived in Glenberry."

Regardless of his words however, Tiffany continued to eye him cautiously as he continued, "I mean… let's be serious for a minute. Look at the way I'm dressed there – and my hair! I still have my natural blond without the dye, for goodness sakes."

"You're not answering my question" Tiffany paused, releasing her hold on Mike's hand and abruptly pulling it away. "Were you both together? Were you a _couple_?"

Mike sighed and shook his head - an attempt at best to bottle the welling emotion he felt, "I don't see why it matters so much to you," he paused for a moment to sip from his glass, "Trying to explain Kyanna and me isn't an easy task."

"It's pretty simple, _Michael_ ," there came a growl from the student, "Were you or weren't you? I need to know... because the more I look at her profile, the more I don't know what I should think."

Deft hands swept the phone away in an instant. She seemed to be scrolling with her thumb again – and brought the device to bare a moment later. The way her eyes quivered spoke volumes - like a pool of water swept up in a storm.

This next image struck home far more strongly than the previous one. Mikey felt his heart skip a literal beat. "Tiffany," he whispered under his breath, "You're getting this all wrong."

In this second picture, he lay sprawled across the long sandy beach beside the Marina. Kyanna squeezed him tightly as if he were her own personal teddy bear. There was a look in her eyes, one he'd not seen in such a long time – her powerful brown beams shone with a look of truest adoration as she snuggled against his chest.

That wasn't the only thing making Mike nervous – he'd only just noticed the message underneath, too.

' _First kiss with Mikey tonight… totally saving this picture so I can never forget it. You know, it's kinda funny. Nearly seven months and I finally get this feeling that the silly lummox knows I like him. Took him long enough. Wow, sometimes you find the nicest guys in the most unexpected places.'_

"There's a little something called 'honesty' when you're with someone. I would've told you if I'd been in a heavy relationship before we got together."

Tiffany tore her gaze away – eyes planted firmly upon her lap. Was she crying?

"It really hurt me… finding out about this through pictures instead of you. So, stop dodging my question. Were you dating Kyanna Delrio before you met me?"

Winters tensed – his heart punching back in his chest. A stiff arm reaching outward, he grabbed for his glass of liquor again, "I don't have a clue _what_ we were exactly. All I can tell you is we were _very_ close..."

"Oh my goodness... you're annoying me, Mike Winters," Before he knew it, the musician was faced with tear-dampened blue stare, "Four months together... I invite you to my house. I brag about you to half my squad. and you can't even give me an honest answer."

"Tiff, please." The voice caught in his throat – stuck solid by the nerves, "I can't gi-"

"Did you sleep together?" An abrupt question - one he was far from ready for.

"No... we didn't..."

"Are you lying to me?" The inquisition kept on going, "Because let me tell you something. I know one of the world's worst liars, and growing up with _her?_ There's a lot of doubt in your eyes... and it's scaring me."

"Nothing like that happened between us," a spark – an ember, it surged most powerfully within Mike's core, "That's my final answer."

"Fine... if you don't want to say anything then... fine" she sighed, holding her head in her hands for a moment, "But you mean a lot to me, Mike Enough for me to want to share things I've barely told _anyone_ before. But... now I'm having second thoughts. I have my reasons for needing to know that I can trust people... and you've gone and given me some really bad vibes tonight."

"So," The cheerleader stood from her seat - she seemed far off in the distance, ".I need some time... to think about things... _about us_."

Oh no – this didn't sound good, not one bit. Mikey didn't know where to put himself. After all he'd done to protect their relationship from the outside threat that was Audrey Belrose, _Tiffany_ was the one who needed time?

"That's it then? Hmph. After all we've been through. After all the shit I've done to make you happy... you're gonna cast your suspicions and ditch me cuz you didn't something you saw?"

His words seemed to have an impact - Tiffany's hands shuddered as they found the way across the edge of the table, "I didn't say I was breaking up with you..."

"I can't help feeling this way," she continued, plucking a tissue from her skirt pocket to dry the tears, "….I've seen so many people, nice people, taken advantage of in my life… guys, and girls, twisted around someone's finger _._ I don't want to be one of them. I don't want to lose somebody I care about like that. I've seen it happen… how someone can be manipulated by a promise. sleazy leopard print, and some fake tan."

Mike reached for the jacket be,hind his chair – eyes clenched shut as he breathed a deep sigh – he needed to do something to purge the frustration. "Take all the time you need…. I'm heading out for a while... Seems like no matter what I do... I can't fucking win."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The truth remained masked with a shake of the head – a disheartened sigh slipping out before he turned his back, "Not a damn thing..."

His ears picked up the sound of tapping shoes as Tiffany give chase, but didn't turn to face her – he couldn't, not now.

"Listen to me," the blonde girl pleaded - her arms stretched wide across the doorway to bar his retreat. "I won't go demanding honesty from you without giving a little in return. How I feel about everything has a lot to do with my mothe-"

"I don't want to hear it, Tiffany." The singer gently placed his hands upon the girl's shoulders and slid her aside, "You're not the only one that needs to clear their head..."

"Please… don't go…."

Yet Mike had not the desire to heed her words. He kept on walking – shirt unbuttoned to the nines, and brushed past a couple of patrons to make his way inside. There was no sense in sticking around, not with the way he felt about all of this right now.

"I put myself through Hell for you, and this is the thanks I get? Maybe Kyu was right after all…."

* * *

Dawnwood Park – it'd been a long time since Mike last came out here. Ironically, it was in the centre of town, and yet he'd only stroll through between his activities with the band. The darkness of evening held the scenery in a very different light – with the lush green grass obscured by a veil – and the beautiful flowers asleep with their petals closed.

Sources of illumination were slim – a couple of wayward lanterns in lonely suspension and a row of dim LED's projecting from the water fountain at the centre of the whole arrangement. By day this entire spot held host to the student populace, families, and many energetic joggers breezing by.

Tonight? Aside from the occasional couple sauntering through – and a lonesome figure walking his dog, there was nobody to be seen.

"This place is so relaxing... shame everything else tonight is such a freaking mess."

Leaning into the red-painted wooden bench upon which he sat, he looked to the stars in the sky, his thoughts driven onward by the soothing sound of 'sploshing' water from the fountain.

"How can you be like this around me, Tiffany? For fuck sakes. I fought off your best friend to keep our relationship alive, and now I find myself here, underlined with suspicion because some old pictures pissed you off..."

The musician opened his palm out – and closed it again, repeating the cycle several times over, "I'd understand if you caught me balls deep inside Audrey in a public bathroom, but everything with Kyanna happened when I first came to Glenberry..."

"I guess it's true what they say about everybody having a darker side. You can't always hide it..."

Winters knew all too well his darkest side:

" _My ego_. Ever since I found the confidence to take what I want in life… it's felt like an uphill battle to stop my desires overtaking me. For so long I was a deatbeat, but then Kyu came along and gave me the power to change... When that first happened I was swept up in a storm, and I took Kyanna along with me..."

"Strange when I think about it," the peroxide-blond stood – his eyes of brightest green looking toward the moon for counsel in his time of confusion, "Maybe in a different time or place I could've ended up with Audrey… or maybe even Kyu, but I didn't… and now I'm left wondering…."

' _What's shakin' bacon? You and me… we should totally go out on a date sometime! Call me when you're free.'_

Blonde pigtails, pristine skirts and perfectly tied shoelaces – Tiffany Maye was the greatest example of the 'perfect girl from down the lane' the kind most men would give an eye to be with.

"Have you been faking your happy personality been all this time? Do you smile all the time because you're so insecure?"

"Screw it," Mike exhaled his inner fire – looking down to his hands with a tired groan, "I don't have a clue…. As much as want t-"

' _Give me the power… I'll take what I want! With my hands I'll reach out… and grab this life for myself!'_

A vibration from within his pocket, and a familiar song he'd performed many times on stage, "My phone? Don't tell me it's Tiffany calling me…."

Reaching down, he slid the Huniebee out of his pocket, eyes scanning the caller I.D, "Markus? What are you doing calling me so late? I thought you were out of town for a while."

Well – there was no use keeping him waiting. Mike pressed the 'accept' icon on the magical screen, sliding the phone between his ear and shoulder for support as he began walking, "What's going on, Mark? I didn't think I'd hear from you until everything in Eaglewood was d-"

"Winters," his friend began in his eloquent way of speech, "I have some most interesting news for you. Take a moment to hear me out – because I'm sure you will like what I have to say."

Interesting news? Hopefully that didn't mean more negative shit on the discussion board. After tonight, Mike didn't have the energy. Regardless, he took the phone into his hand after turning the corner, leaving Dawnwood behind. "Alright! I'm out right now… but give me the lowdown. I wasn't expecting you to call so late."

"Well," Kane continued most abruptly, "I was contacted about an hour prior by a record label, but they weren't asking for us as a band… they were asking for you. Apparently it was a Mister 'Ronald Sweet' from Dream Records."

"Dream Records…." The words stuck fast in Mike's throat – the gravity of the entire situation making his heart heavy. "They signed my mother, back in the early nineties. Last I heard they'd started gathering musicians for one-time tours and upcoming exposure."

"Yes," Mark continued – something was wrong in his tone, he seemed all the more hesitant. "This gentleman mentioned your mother when he contacted me… and went on to express his interest in acquiring you for a violin performance about three weeks from now."

'Surprise' was a word of great understatement. Mike stopped, freezing to the spot like a statue. "Me? Why in the world is he interested in me?"

"He was adamant," Mark paused – followed by a sound that strongly resembled the drag of a cigarette, "…in having you as part of the line-up. He talked about the son of Miss Winters making a spectacular addition to the performance. He wants you as the closing act… but there is a catch…. You'll be touring around the county at five different venues… starting in Westvale, and finishing at the Glenberry Stadium."

"Westvale? That's about a three-hour drive from here – further than Oakridge for goodness sakes. Talk about inconsiderate… almost no forewarning on their part, to boot."

"You know what this business is like," continued his manager with a faint chuckle, "He asked me to get an answer from you by Friday, and considering that's tomorrow, It's all on you. Third Betrayal doesn't have any shows booked past these next two weeks… so you're free. However-"

This wasn't the best time to land such a commitment – not with everything in the air with Tiffany. Yet it made him think – perhaps a little time away to get things into perspective was a good thing? to say he was upset after tonight was putting it lightly.

In the end, it only took a moment to reach a decisive decision, "Let him know I'm in. I'll leave the whole 'pay' situation to you as always, Mark, and thanks… for letting me know. It's been a while since my violin's been out of her box."

Another small laugh from Mister Kane, "You're quite welcome - brother. Now… go ahead and make Miss Angela proud. How long has it been since you played?"

Mother – despite all of his willpower, it still caused a pang in his heart to think about her, "Too long, and don't worry... I'll try my best."

A faint click – and the line went dead, leaving Mike to put his Huniebee away. "Ironic," he uttered between ducking around a couple of passers-by, his eyes firmly upon the street ahead. "I always tell myself that I won't let my mother's past define me… yet no matter how many times I try… I can't resist the pull… the urge to play my violin… _her_ violin… whenever there's a bump in the road."

* * *

"I need something to calm me down before heading home."

Mike told himself that two hours prior – long after slipping into a roadside drinking pit for a few watered down shots of malt. He sat most disheartened atop a little wooden stood - arms slumped across the grimy bar. Many an empty glass lay sprawled before him.

"Same again," and with the flash of his credit card, there wasn't much of an incentive to stop drinking, either. Thoughts of his mother and thoughts of Tiffany – until tonight the two had sat almost hand in hand. One was a much-loved angel he'd never had the good fortune to meet, and the other, a happy go lucky cheer captain with a heart of gold. Both held so much in common, or so he'd thought, at least.

Another half-full glass of watery bronze liquid slid in front of him. Eyes long since lost in questioning, he subconsciously scooped up the beverage container and downed the entire serving in one, "What made her act li-"

"Hey handsome," came a smooth, sultry voice in tow with the clacking of heels against the grubby stone floor. "Mind if I sit here? I can't stand seeing you hidden away in the corner. You look so lonely..."

Before Mike mustered the enthusiasm to reply he heard a stool squeaking up beside him – it seemed like this person, whoever they were, was going to sit with him anyway, like it or not.

Only when he looked up from his alcohol-induced blur did the singer catch sight of the face matching the voice. Leopard print consumed his vision, along with bronzed skin and a shade of hair matching his own in hue. Unable to help himself, Mike felt his eyes trailing downward to a pair of sensually long legs – and back upwards to an amazingly rounded behind, squeezed into a pair of denim shorts.

"Aww, baby," came the voice of beauty again, "I know you like what you see… _but my eyes are up here_. Why not take a look?"

As if guided by magic, Winters crawled upward, taking in every inch, every single speck of the womanly physique until his sights made contact with the wonderful color of blue. There, before him, sat a goddess by all accounts, a picture of female perfection so stunningly beautiful that his tired brain almost melted on the spot.

"So tell me," she smiled alluringly, inching forward to coil a playful arm around his middle, "What's your name, sweetie, and why in the world are you sat here looking so down when _I've_ just walked in?"

"It's Mike," he said softly between snapping his fingers at the bartender, "…and you could say I'm in a strange place right now…. I kinda realized that for a while I've… well… I've been looking at things in the wrong way with my girlfriend… We ended up having a fight and-"

"Forget it… I don't wanna bother you with my problems." he shook his head, another drink sliding his way – its deliverer coming in to take another swipe of his card. "I'll finish this one and get out of your hair... I've got a lot to think about."

"No need to run out on me," the lady chuckled – inching forward to link her arm with his, "And for your information... my name's Jessica, but _you_ can call me Jessie. I'll happily keep you company if you get me a glass of something _rough_..."

It was strange – but for a reason Mike couldn't explain, something vaguely familiar radiated from this girl. Had he met her somewhere before, perhaps? Why in the world did it feel like he'd done exactly that?

No – it was hopeless. Shaking the thought from his head, he clicked his fingers for the bartender a second time, "Same again, please." Perhaps a little company would be nice after all that had happened tonight.

"There's a good boy," Jessie smiled warmly; "You know… it's kind of funny. I have a daughter about your age, and no matter how much I ask, she won't let me meet the guy she's dating. I haven't even seen a picture..."

"I couldn't imagine why," he replied, handing Jessie her booze with a little more vigour, "You seem nice enough to me."

"Well thank you… and the same to you too, Mikey." The lady sipped her golden liquid, leaning all the closer to rest against his shoulder, "Now how about you open up to mama bear? Tell me what's getting you down. An attractive thing like you shouldn't look so fed up with life."

"Well," Winters sighed – leaning his weight against the bar for support, "I don't think my girlfriend trusts me…. I mean, I did everything I could to keep what we have alive, but for some reason she's started showing a side to me I've never seen before. I don't know if she's jealous... or paranoid... or both... This is fucking with me like crazy, because I've never seen her act like this before."

"Honey, listen," Jessie tightened her grip a little – her playful expression becoming stronger, "If a girl's jealous it means she really cares about you… take it from me. A long time ago when I was in highschool… I had this thing with a guy in my class, a real sweetheart. I'd fight with any girl that looked his way…. It didn't matter what happened, because I was young, in love. Then there's trust, and that's another _nasty_ monster entirely..."

Strange – for the slightest moment Jessie's expression seemed cloudy – and so very faded. Again with this feeling of familiarity. Where had he seen Jessie before?

"But take it from me, Mike. Both of them... they're a two-way street. Sometimes we end up somewhere that it isn't healthy, and I learned that the hard way. But… at the end of that long and _crazy_ road, it's your decision. Stick with her, or move on… but be sure you do the right thing for you."

"You're fresh out of college I bet," and just like that the older lady's lovely smile was back in full force, "And maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if you went out there and had some fun. Consequences can be so boring…. You only live once, baby."

Words held the power to sway the heart in an instant – what Mike felt at that very moment was proof enough. There was an aura of some kind coming from this gorgeous cougar, one he couldn't quite place, but it made him feel invigorated. "Thanks, Jessie. You might have a point... No... you _do_ have a good point..."

Perhaps his choice to forge ahead with music was the right one after all. "I'm really glad I bumped into y-"

Lips – pressed against his cheek and stroked his skin most warmly. When Jessie edged back Mike found himself lost for words. "The pleasure was all mine… and who knows?"

With that, she stole her arm back and reached into her purse, pulling out a little scrap of paper.

Before he could realize it, Mikey held a phone number in his palm. "If you're ever _dying_ for my company again… don't be afraid to call. I'd be more than happy to spend my evenings with you, precious."

"I might just take you up on the offer." Hopping up from his chair, Winters looked over to the doorway. "I need to head home… got things to plan for. Take care of yourself."

"Muah!" Jessie blew a kiss, slipping one of her lovely legs across the stool, "If you get in touch... I'll come running, promise…."

Sidestepping a few patrons, Mike made his way out into the street. His path was set, "Jessie? I'll be sure to remember the name."

He'd go ahead with his plan – just as he'd said before. As much as he cared for Tiffany, tonight's experience had left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"'Perfection' it's a pretty shallow word when you think about it…. If anything, I should've learned that already through Audrey. Yeah, a part of me is starting to think Kyu was right, too. She was trying to warn me…."

' _You're too good for these ditzy human girls….'_

Fluttering wings – magical pink hair and the power to sway hearts with a sparkly wave of the hand. One thing stood true amidst all of the uncertainty.

"You've never once tried to screw me over, have you?"

How bitterly amusing – that his trust had been placed with the highest rate of success, in a girl that wasn't even from the same world. So sour a realization in fact, that it made one question jump to the forefront of his mind.

"If Tiffany doesn't trust me… can we really go on like this?"

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Well – that's it for this chapter! Thanks again for your support. Hard to believe I started writing this story a little over a year ago now. As always, feel free to leave some feedback if you want to. I greatly appreciate the opinions of all my readers. Keep on playing Huniepop and Huniecam Studio, and I'll see you in the next chapter of the 'Problems' series.**

 **Also, one last thing! I've been trying for a while now to get the people at fanfiction support to add all the Huniecam girls to the character list. If anybody else is willing to message them and put in a request, it might speed the process along.**


	21. Blondie – Part VII

**I know it's been a long time since the last update to the main story. For that, I am very sorry. My recent spare time has been spent trying to finish off Hairdresser so that this route can continue as smoothly as possible. Not to mention I've been tweaking some of my other projects.  
**

 **If you're new to this series I'd recommend reading 'Hairdresser' as well. It's the prequel to this story, and it serves to give some extra detail to the plot. Now then, shall we begin the chapter?  
**

* * *

 **Blondie – Part VII**

Regrets – to say Mike didn't have them at this point was an outright lie. Inside there was a bitterness he struggled to contain beneath that suave smile of his. After all, he'd given everything he could, only to be met in return by mistrust at the hands of somebody who supposedly cared about him. Now – he knew his best choice was to regroup and get some proper advice.

"Kyu… have I been wasting my time with her? I mean… I put everything on the line and it doesn't feel like Tiffany has a single shred of faith in me."

A stiff whiskey – the refreshing twinge of bronzed liquid slithered down his throat as his alluring leer of green fixated upon her. "I'm serious. Stop twiddling your thumbs and listen to me."

Yet the fairy didn't seem to respond much beyond a disinterested yawn. She drew her every movement out to a painstaking level, finally drifting up from the couch with a stiff flicker of those bug-like wings of hers. "That's what ya get, dude. You wouldn't listen to me when I warned ya about Blondie before… You even ignored me when I warned you about Kyanna, too."

With a sharp clap of the hands, Kyu pulled a cloud of pink smoke from the nothingness. It wafted across the expanse of the lounge, finally settling after a many a moment. There, in the aftermath, the pink beauty sat, legs crossed in a skimpy outfit of lace and leather.

"This is why you're supposed to listen to me, dumbass," She chuckled with a sinister wink, "I was sent here to help you! Kinda goes with the territory… you know… taking my advice to heart? I mean, fuck knows… I only say half of this shit for your own good."

That expression of hers made Mike feel uneasy. He kept the glass pressed against his lips in quiet thought. Kyu buzzed across the lounge and perched herself upon the kitchen counter, wiggling her peachy little behind and scooping up a shot glass. "It's a little late to start asking for my help now things start going downhill… don't ya think?"

"Easy for you to say," Winters slid the bottle across to for his magical friend. "Up until just the other day I thought I was doing the right thing. Fuck it… even when I try to be a decent guy things start backfiring on me. It's pushing me to the limit."

Kyu slinked the bottle of alcohol between her fingers. For a moment, it looked as though she pondered something.

"You know," she began with a giggle, "I might just have something in mind to give your little relationship problem a push… move things in the right direction."

"Oh? Enlighten me." Mikey ran a hand through his freshly gelled peroxide hair. Right now, any idea was better than no idea at all. "I thought I could see you cooking something up in that crazy little head of yours."

"Haha! You know me well, playa!"

The little ball of winged energy downed her glass of liquid fire – spinning upward in a flare of sparkles. "All I ask is that you put your trust me in, Mikey."

"Let's me put it this way." Kyu let out a playfully sinister giggle from the back of her throat. All the while, her fingers snapped and shimmered with little rays of otherworldly power. "I don't think Little Miss Perfect is takin' your feelings into consideration. So, before you go away for your show I think we should do something to make her see just how important you are."

"You thinking about making her feel jealous?" The thought hadn't occurred to Mike in the past. Up until now, he'd never seen the need – and perhaps that short-sightedness in terms of Tiffany was his biggest failing.

"Nope, a little more than that." With a clap of the palms Kyu switched back into the usual attire of pink fabric and dainty white panties, her wings beating harder with excitement. "If you really are serious about coming out of this one with a halfway happy ending - you've gotta play hardball. Let me explain…."

The fairy hummed to herself for a moment – yanking a chalkboard from the strange hammer space she seemed to possess. Mike focused his eyes hard. Bizarre, scrawled across the face of it was a crudely drawn picture that resembled Tiffany and a bunch of overly complex equations.

"Alrighty!" With a snap of the fingers, Kyu materialized a pointer from pink smoke – jabbing the board with vigor.

"Tiffany Maye – age twenty. Dainty little virgin with a cooch tighter than a bank vault…. She falls into your classic 'B Category' on the love fairy scale. She's gentle, caring, and has the potential to be a great candidate to any guy looking for something long-term. Don't be fooled though, Mikey dude. She has some interesting quirks outside of her template."

"Quirks?" Mike could only wonder what she meant.

"Yep." Kyu tapped the board with her pointer. Just like that, the chalk drawing erased itself and formed into a fresh image. This one depicted a man with blond hair. A squiggly blue aura pooled around him. "Then there's _you…_ and that's where things get super complicated."

Something inside the singer dipped as the tone of Kyu's words sank in. He gave a mocking frown - making his way across to the couch, glass and bottle in hand. "Now you're saying I'm the difficult one? Way to hurt a guy's feelings."

"Let me explain." Kyu fluttered over and perched herself atop the glass of the coffee table. With one slender leg crossed over the other, she continued. "You don't really fall into any category. You're what we in the love business call a 'Wildcard'. In other words... you're somebody with crazy potential… but you're high risk to work with."

"Oh wonderful." That made Mikey feel even better. He eyed the arm of the leather couch, letting out a cynical scoff. "Here I thought Tiffany was the one with the issue."

"Hehe," Kyu chuckled, reaching out with one of her delicate hands to ruffle Mike's hair. "Don't take it as an insult, homie. It's a lot more simple than it sounds. True, you have some mad skills, especially Talent and Charisma… but you also have that big ol' ball of Sensitivity swirling around inside you. Combine those three and the mix becomes pretty interesting... Pushed hard enough, guys like you have the power to become playboys."

This line of conversation gave birth to a tiny flame of discomfort inside the young vocalist. He couldn't stand people trying to analyize the way he worked. He knew why – though he'd never admit it openly, even to somebody as close as Kyu. He'd struggled his whole life when it came to making sense of himself or committing to the bigger choices in life.

' _Ironic. I don't think playboy power is what I need here. Ever since Tiffany and me became an item I've tried my best to be good to her. I couldn't stand having to deal with another repeat of the Audrey situation… but it feels like I can't win even when I have good intentions. Fuck it…. Why can't things go my way for once?'_

A poke from one of Kyu's messily painted toes brought Mike back from his thoughts. Plugged back in finally, he caught the sight of the slender vixen leaning over with a provocative smile. His eyes, despite his best attempts, couldn't do anything but wander toward the pair of small but shapely breasts that almost spilled from her loosely fitting outfit.

"Sorry… I was in a world of my own for a second there!"

"Looks like you're still in a world of your own right now, perv." His fairy gave a snorty giggle and clasped her hands together, head tilted with the gentleness of a puppy. "It's okay though," she winked, "I forgive you. Now… my point to this whole thing. Listen up!"

"A girl like Tiffany is damn entitled when it comes to a being with a guy. Blondie in particular wants a perfect relationship. Prince charming, nice house, no external threats from other women. You know… the shit where you settle down, have kids, and live happily ever after in the end."

All of those things combined were a lot to comprehend. Mike brought a hand up to his chin in pondering as Kyu carried on talking. His viewpoint was much simpler. He was taking things steadily and staying committed. However, settling down, and the idea of the super long term? To say he'd thought that far ahead would've been untrue.

' _Is that really what Tiffany wants? It sounds like she's grooming me to find the perfect 'forever' partner. Not just dating while she goes through college. I suppose this is why I could handle Audrey and Kyanna so much easier. Belrose was too chaotic to think of the long term… and all Kyanna wanted was a stable boyfriend. Hell, she flat out told me she didn't want me to move in together.'_

As much as Mike didn't want to admit it, quiet alarm bells were starting to ring. He'd never looked at the scenario from such a wide point of view until now. "….I should've listened to you sooner, Kyu. You were trying to tell me this from the moment I decided to keep pushing forward with Tiff. Hell… I even cast aside Audrey to get this far… and now I'm feeling a little shitty over it."

Kyu slid her behind off the table – sitting down beside Mike. "Well you're in luck, because this _beautiful_ fairy of yours just so happens to have a trump card waiting in the wings. True, it's pretty risky, buuuut… I figure it should work out pretty smoothly… so long as you don't let your ego fly too far out of control."

Right now Mike was willing to take a gamble. To say he'd been shaken with the latest developments was an understatement. Indeed, if he wanted to salvage something from this situation before it was too far-gone, he'd need to act now. However, he at least wanted to know what Kyu was planning. The bright glow in her magical orange eyes spoke volumes of her mysterious intent.

"Care to tell me what you have planned before you start revving the engine? You have such a strange look on your face… The last time you had an idea it involved me singing improvised song lyrics on stage in front of two-hundred people. No, I didn't forget that, Kyu Sugardust."

"Simple, Mikey!" Kyu placed a hand upon the singer's shoulder – an innocent giggle sliding out. She was trying to be disarming, clearly. "I'm going to do a few little things to put you and Tiffany through the paces. We're going to find out just how strong your bond really is... and who knows?"

The fairy sprang up from her spot on the couch – clapping her hands together. An orb of deep pink magic floated and pulsed within the confines of her palms. "You might end up with a surprise twist by the time everything plays out…"

Risks? Practically the last eighteen months of Mike's life since moving to Glenberry had been nothing but a wild ride of events. If there was one thing the whole spiral of circumstances had taught him, it was that sometimes you had to make difficult decisions to get anywhere in life.

' _I want a relationship. I enjoy the comfort of having someone beside me… it also helps keep me grounded now that I have my music career in full swing. I've had to face hard choices before… Kyanna is proof enough of that… but now that I've got my priorities in line it's time I give my love life a little attention. I'll go along with whatever Kyu has in mind. She has my best interests at heart.'_

A nod of resolve from the vocalist - it was his showing of desire to seal the deal. Eyes bright with surety, he placed a hand upon Kyu's shoulder. "Do it. Whatever you have in mind… I'll roll with it. You said this is a trump card, right? A backup plan?"

"Yep! I like to keep my angles covered. Makes things far more interesting." Kyu squashed the sphere of power into her hands. A wave of bright pink pulsed and swirled across the tips of her fingers. She linked her digits together in a tight clasp – and slowly but surely, a powerful aura glowed from her body. "Okay… time for a little magic. Keep cool and don't distract me."

Mike's body took in the warmth of Kyu's power. He needed to breathe – and be sure he stayed collected as instructed. The sensation was beyond anything he'd experienced before, so warm and heartfelt, a power of love and wonderment in its purest form. His thoughts raced in overdrive. There he wandered, seeing himself in a place most strange – a room filled with doors. It only lasted for a second – vanishing just as quickly as it had arrived. When it wore off he took many a long moment to steady his breathing.

"That was… a little strange. I swear… your fairy powers never cease to amaze."

"There we go. I'm all charged up and ready to rumble.," Kyu explained, exhaling loudly and opening her eyes. Damn she looked tired all of the sudden. "That was fun, but a little trippy, am I right?"

"No shit."

With that, Kyu ascended from her spot on the couch – fluttering across to the kitchen area. "Damn… I'm beat! Gonna crank up your washing machine, jerk one out for a sec. You got any plans tonight?"

He had to think back – so much had happened over the past couple of days that his internal calendar was strongly out of order. "I was thinking of heading for a coffee or two.. After everything that's happened these past couple of days I need a relaxing atmosphere."

"That sounds like a good idea. Seriously, bro… don't overthink things too much." Without so much of a shred of remorse, Kyu mounted the household appliance, cranking it to full before spreading her legs wide. Absolutely no restraint as always, she never changed. "Have fun. I'll kick around here for a while longer… then I'll be heading back home for a little while. Have a good night, and leave everything with Blondie to me."

It certainly didn't seem that way at a glance. Mike laughed, heading in the direction of his room. It was time to change in preparation for leaving. "I'm starting to wonder if that's a good idea... considering you're rubbing one out in my kitchen."

"Trust me, Tiger. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Something felt very off in Nutmeg Café this evening. True, it wasn't far from closing time, but even so, there wasn't a soul inside. The comfortable couches, beanbag chairs and booths sat empty – with not even the sound of a voice or the whirring of an expresso machine from behind the counter.

"Hey," Mike called out in a gentle voice, "Anybody here? I'd like to grab an expresso."

His next course of action was to see if he could find a member of staff. Making his way across the hardwood, Winters came to a stop just short of the glass case filled with pastries. Plenty of them were still there, the light aroma of croissants and Danish filling his nostrils. He leaned across, trying to get a look into the employee lounge in the back. The door was open - but he didn't see anyone at a glance.

For many a minute he waited, but nobody came.

"No… there's not even a single barista, either. Who knows? Maybe because it's the late shift there's only one person on right now? They could be using the bathroom. Yeah… that must be it."

Nodding to himself in clarification, Winters popped the buttons on his shirt, basking in the gentle sensation of the air conditioning against his skin. The best part of Nutmeg? They always kept it cool. It was time to find a seat, at least until somebody with the capacity to take his order turned up.

' _I hope they hurry, though. It's closing time in a little over twenty minutes.'_

A spot in with a view would do nicely. He laid claim to a table beside the window, draping his jacket on the back of his chair as a marker. It wouldn't particularly matter with the scarcity of other people, but it never hurt to be careful.

Sighing, Mike clasped his hands together. His thoughts, grayed in film grain, flickered back to his recent encounter with the mysterious cougar he'd met - Jessie. Something about her resonated strongly for a reason he couldn't explain. "Our conversation from before keeps coming back. I'm still so tempted to follow her advice. It's been so long since I stopped worrying and took it easy. Always worrying about consequences is such a drag."

However, the events of the past still acted as a constant reminder to keep things in check. "Then again… maybe this is Karma's way of paying me back for everything that happened with Kyanna…. It's not like we ever had closure… we just drifted apart… and since then it's been nothing but an awkward mess for us both."

The chiming of the bell above the door – such a loud sound amidst the silence snapped Mike from his innermost with a flinch. He turned back – thankful that he wasn't alone anymore, and that was when the force of a storm swept over him.

A plaid skirt with a neatly buttoned top, and all too familiar pristine white leggings. Mike's eyes panned upward – taking note of long golden pigtails and the ocean blue serenity radiating from two deep orbs of light.

"Tiffany," Mike felt the word catch tight in his throat. She was the last person he was expecting to see tonight. "….Are you doing okay? Didn't think I'd see you for a while, especially with your deadlines right around the corner."

"Hey," Miss Maye shuffled forward on two nervous feet, hands rested in her lap neatly. "I got your message… rushed over here as fast as I could. You said you were in trouble, right? I'd never forgive myself if something happened and I wasn't there to help…."

Mike's eyes widened – he had to rip his glance away in an attempt to hide his surprise.

' _I didn't even send you a message, Tiff. What in the fuck is going on here? First I turn up and the coffee shop looks outright abandoned, and now this? Feels like someone is going out of there way to mess around with me… and right now I don't need it.'_

By now Tiffany was already sat down in the chair oppisate. Her expression bore a seriousness – eyes shining in tow. "What's going on, Mike? If you really are in trouble then I want you to know… I'll do as much as I can to-"

A bright pink flash filled the room. In an instant Mike felt his senses flare in fear. An omen, something most insidious crawled forth from the back of his thoughts. The brief surge of light he'd just seen, with its pattern and almost surreal glint, seemed very familiar.

Another violent pulse of the same hue – this one far more intense than the last. Winters watched in confusion as loud thumps cascaded all around him - the shutters of the establishment rolling down over the doors and windows. Mere seconds later, the locks clicked into place with an audible _CLACK._

Tiffany yelped, sprang up from her seat, and tottered across to Mike – looking into his eyes of green with her rippling pools of blue. "You're seeing this, right? Tell me I'm not the only one who can see this. That pink flash was so bright..."

This whole thing felt awfully suspicious. More than that, it reeked of Kyu's handiwork. Mike's body temperature soared – his breathing becoming tighter and more oppressive. Tiffany's voice was all but a whisper in his chaotic mental landscape. This couldn't be happening.

 _'C'mon... really, Kyu? You know my deal about locking doors. If this is your master plan to throw Tiff and me together then it's not funny!'_

"Oh no…. No no no no NO!" Without so much as a thought, the musician took off across the room. Something inside him screamed – a monster of epic proportions. Skidding to a stop just short of the door, he reached out with two clammy hands and yanked at the handle repeatedly.

"….Open! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE JUST-"

It was no use – no matter how hard he tried, the lock was stuck firmly in place. Indeed, by some freak twist of fate, he was trapped. Just like that, the atmosphere in the quaint little venue became far more heavy. Every breath from his lungs filtered out, becoming nothing more than a painful rasp by the time it left his mouth. Sweat pooled around his forehead, hands jittering madly in a sea of blind panic.

"Can't get out… need to find a back door..."

"Mikey?" Tiffany's hand upon his shoulder did very little to distract from the gravity of the situation. He found himself staring at her fearful expression. She'd turned him around and had a grip on his shoulders by this point, but he was so wrought with terror that he hardly noticed. "Listen to me!"

"Mike! Are you- What's wrong? You have to breathe!" The cheerleader's instructions were shaken – the entire assortment of her expression melted into a pool of worry. She clasped her hands upon his cheeks and locked their eyes together. "Look at me… focus on nothing but me. Now… I want you to tell me what the problem is."

"I'm," it took a miracle just to choke out a single world. It was no use – despite his best efforts the vocalist couldn't fight against the sum of his mounting horror. He reached out, snaking his arms around Tiffany's shoulders and squeezing as if his very existence threatened to fizzle out.

"I'm Cleithrophobic.. I can't… can't," Winters choked, his airways slamming shut with unforgiving cruelty, "Tiff... Call someone! Help me!"

"Oh God," Tiffany cried. She slinked her fingers around Mike's waist, moving to hold him supportively. With a light grunt of exertion, the student moved her boyfriend back to the nearest seat – kneeling at his side. "Stay still… I'll grab a paper bag from the counter. You're going pale! You'll faint if we don't get some air inside your lungs."

* * *

How long had it been now – minutes, hours? By now, Tiffany had completely lost track. With Mike calmed at last, she took a moment to think everything over.

 _'Cleithrophobia - a fear of being shut inside a room with no way out. I've read about it in books before... but this is my first time seeing it up close. Oh, Mike... Hang in there, okay?'_

The young lady sat on the floor at her boyfriend's side - with arms wrapped around his middle in a gentle, heartfelt cuddle. "You'll be alright," she smiled warmly, leaning up to place a kiss upon his forehead. "I've already buzzed the fire department. They should be on their way soon. Keep your breaths steady, Bacon..."

Miss Maye wanted more than anything to comfort him – especially in his time of need. Not only that, but she felt a little spark of regret over their confrontation in the days prior, especially as she saw him in such a fragile state. Eyes closed, she sighed in reflection.

"I bet I look like such a dick," Mike growled with frustration. "I'm a singer… feels like I rule the world when I'm on stage… and yet every time something like this happens I shake like a leaf. When I was little I got locked in my uncle's music store in Greenville. No matter how many times I called for help, no one came. One of the temp staff finally found me the next morning, but the damage was already done..."

Tiffany listened intently to the vocalist's words. If there was one thing she couldn't figure out - it was that strange pink light. It barely felt real. "I get the feeling someone's playing a prank on us..."

A scowl twisted Mike's lips - it was so bitter that Tiffany felt a shiver down her back. "You might be right. Either way, I feel like such an idiot... Tiffy, I'm so sorry for freaking out like this..."

Tiffany didn't think any less of him for it – not in the slightest. "We all have phobias and fears, Mike. It's part of being human, ya know? I mean, take a look at me." Tiffany opened her eyes of blue. It was time to bare her soul a little more. "I'm afraid of being cheated on… and people breaking my trust…. A lot of that goes back to my home life. Mom? She wasn't exactly a role model. Far from it, actually."

"Tiff…" The sensation of Mike's hand against her shoulder was a comfort. Good, he was listening. "Is that what you were trying to tell me the other night?"

A nod from the cheerleader. "We aren't very close… and I suppose that's why I didn't want you to meet her. She's self-obsessed and she manipulates people. Worst of all is that she thinks it's okay... so long as she throws money at you to make up for it."

"Well," Mike took a hard breath – it looked as though he was fighting hard to keep himself calm. "Soon as we get out of here… would you feel comfortable coming back to my place? I'll make you a drink and we can talk about it. I know it's late… but you can sleep in my room if you want, and I'll take the couch."

Progress – Tiffany had been quietly hoping for months that an opportunity like this to come up. She couldn't hold back Jessica too much longer, so this would likely be the best chance she'd have to open up about her estranged mother-figure in preparation for the dreaded meet.

"I'd like that." The blonde gave a smile to match her warmth inside. "But in return… can I ask you a couple of things, too?"

Mikey gave a short nod of agreement – easing back from their shared embrace. For a second he seemed lost in deep thought, but it didn't take long for him to come back. "You want to know about Kyanna, am I right?"

"Yes…. I Bet you think I'm mean for being so pushy… but ther-"

"No," Winters leaned in to place a soft kiss on the cheerleader's forehead, "I wouldn't say that. You have a right to know. It's just a bit of a difficult topic for me. A lot happened between Kyanna and me... Like I said before... it's complicated."

' _I care about you, Mike. So long as you're honest with me… even if I don't like what I hear… I'll do my best to stick with you. I mean, you're one of the nicest guys I know…. I just hope that when you find out the truth about Jessica… you'll still want me in your life. You must think I'm so stuck up, but I can't help myself. Her life choices… they make me feel so dirty.'_

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **I hope this part was worth the wait. Please feel free to leave some feedback if you like. I value the thoughts and opinions of all my readers. Is there anything in particular you'd like to see in future? Let me know. There's also a poll on my profile for all the Hairdresser followers. Should Kyanna get her own story in the series? Cast your vote and tell me what you think.  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next instalment!**


	22. Blondie – Part VIII

**I'm sure you're surprised to see another chapter of this story. Rest assured that it's still up and running. I've just had a few creative issues I've needed to iron out. On that note, special thanks to Cypher DS for providing a little help. It was his advice and insight that assisted me in finishing this long-neglected chapter so that I could bring it to you readers.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next part, and I'm sure you will find that it was worth the wait. Are you ready for some Tiffany goodness? I also have a new project up known as 'Party Girl'. It's an Audrey story, and you're more than welcome to take a look if you want!**

* * *

 **Blondie – Part VIII**

An hour waiting for the fire service to put in the door at Nutmeg didn't do much to help the nerves. The tense shower while Tiffany sat sipping a homemade cocktail in the living room only served to make things worse as well. Yes, by the time, Mike got out of the shower, slipped on a fresh navy shirt and some shorts, the atmosphere was almost suffocating.

The living room held host to the echo the most recent college football game, replayed on the local sports channel. As comforting as it was to stand in the bathroom doorway, hit pause on the proverbial remote, and ensure everything stayed frozen, there was to be no such luxury. His footsteps caught Tiffany's attention in almost no time at all, and before he knew it, sapphires pinned him against the wall.

"So," Tiffany let her hair down in a vibrant golden flood, sauntering over with crimson cheeks and a nervous frown. She stopped short however, deciding instead to wriggle her nicely rounded derriere into one of the dinner table chairs tucked behind the couch.

Oh great – she was waiting for him to come to her. This was the last thing Winters wanted. Talk about having to do the legwork – especially when the following discussion would be hard enough already.

"Sit with me, won't you?" Alas, he was beckoned over with a gentle pat of the wooden seat closest to the cheerleader. By now, her expression had eased just the slightest bit, midway to a smile, but it still didn't bring too much comfort. "I promise… I won't bite."

Something about those eyes, their cooling crystalline serenity, a blue that sparkled amidst the low lounge lights, disarmed everything. Resistance was futile.

Finally set down, Mikey reached over to take Tiffany's hand – and much to his surprise she gave an assuring squeeze with her fingers, sunshine finally locked in place, warming the surroundings. "Alright," the musician began stiffly, "Should I go first, or you? I'm guessing we both have plenty to say."

"Me first." Miss Maye took a breath to steady herself, "I think I owe you an explanation… Because I've been real mean to you recently. I don't like it when my insecurities to shine through… but sometimes I can't help it."

She looked to her half-empty glass, taking a dainty, well-mannered sip of the little magenta straw. Sated, or at least calm enough to continue, Mike linked their fingers together in a showing of support.

"I haven't… had an easy home life. Being honest with you… I haven't seen eye to eye with my mom in a long time now. I know it's not nice to judge people's life choices too much… but she feels like the exception to the rule."

Breathing hard, taking in a little more air, Tiffany froze like a winter ice sculpture, hands jittering in their shared embrace with her musician boyfriend. Fear, it was painted clear as daylight across her features. More than that, her eyes, those pools of endless aquamarine, shook as if chaos was on the verge of taking hold.

Seconds fell dead, ticking into long, painful minutes. Finally, Tiffany locked their gazes, nodding in what must've been an attempt to thread everything together. "Mike… give me your thoughts on something. Do you think the family we grow up with can effect the people we become?"

A deep question – one with enough weight to slug the singer square in the chest with a jarring right hook. Flashbacks of the past, VHS tapes showing musical concerts, a green-eyed woman, petite and gorgeous as a goddess, freckled cheeks and the most loving smile. She'd dreamed of performing for the masses, put her fragile health on the line for it, and died doing the thing she loved most.

Angela Scarlett Winters – the mother he'd never known, and the woman who in turn cast a long shadow over his entire life with the legacy she'd left behind. A national treasure in the short time she took the stage - all while her lovechild was endlessly judged on her merits.

"Yes they do…. There's no doubt about it. I wasn't entirely honest with you when I told you about my mother, Tiff. She affects me a lot more than you realize."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that," Tiffany sighed, clamping Mike's hands even tighter. Another deep breath, and with it she swiftly broke free for a fraction - slamming back the rest of her drink. "You know something? You have a lot more in a common with me than I thought. It's scary… nice too… but really scar- Oh, who am I kidding? I can't keep trying to side-track the conversation like this…."

There was something about the change in the cheerleader's tone – it left a chill in the air. "Things aren't good between me and mom. You know… when I was growing up, I loved her so much… but as time went by, I learned some disgusting truths…. They changed things… turned my love into… resentment."

Tears – they welled in her eyes, escaping with reckless abandon and pattering against the varnished wood like lonely raindrops. Just watching the cracks from like this was painful. Mike reached out to place an arm around her middle, bringing her close in a cuddle.

"It's alright," he spoke to her with softness and comfort, "If you don't want to say any more than it's fine. I'm not going to force you… and besides… if you need time we have all night."

"That isn't the problem," the beautiful blonde countered his words with a tiny sob, muffled into the fabric of his shirt. "I'm afraid, Mike… afraid that if I tell you the truth you won't want me in your life anymore. _Everyone_ turns on me when I'm honest about mom…. It's been like that ever since school… hasn't changed, either."

"You're fine," the musician assured her – dabbing the corners of her puffy eyes with his shirt. "My past before I met you was far from perfect. Be honest with me and you have my word. I'll give you the same in return. I don't have a right to judge."

"Okay," Tiff clung on – so tight in fact that Mikey sensed the urgency, the conflict inside her. "Here goes nothing…. My mom… let's just call her Misty… she's an actress, like I said. Not the kind most people think, though. She's… really famous around town… because she does a LOT of adult video."

"You mean she's in por-"

Silence came in the form of a finger over the lips from his girlfriend. It was the first time he'd seen her eyes narrowed, dangerous in their intensity. "Please… let me finish. It's exactly what you're thinking. She's been doing it for a long time… most of my life…. You name it; nothing's too disgusting for her… I learned that for myself when my classmates in high school went past the firewalls and found 'things' online."

"My senior year was horrible because of it. Everyone started assuming… they thought I'd put out because 'I was like mom'. I mean… there was this one time…."

Tiffany shivered, breaking her cuddle with Mike and shuffling into the back of the chair, legs folded toward her chest. "The captain of the football team left a note and a hundred bucks in my locker… said I could keep the cash if I…."

There Miss Maye sat, walled off from any form of comfort in her own lonely corner – eyes streaming in an endless deluge. "You want to know why I'm paranoid when it comes to people? I had to watch Misty bring strange men in and out of the house…. Parties until four in the morning, the furniture always stinking of smoke…. That was my life in my early teens…"

Mike was lost – he had no idea what to say. Would anything be enough to ease such a deep-rooted and emotionally scarring pain?

"What's worse," Tiff didn't seem set to stop, either. It was all spilling out. "She manipulates everyone she touches. It terrifies me that she wants to meet you… because I'm scared she might try sinking her claws into you. Ever since I got a little older, I've never been able to trust her intentions. She has the nerve to say she does it for me… that she'd do anything for me… but it's left me jaded."

Everything was falling into place like missing puzzle pieces. A revelation had arrived. "So that's why you snapped when you saw those pictures of Kyanna. You thought I'd been lying to you… taking advantage. You found it hard to believe in me when you saw something starting you in the face like that."

"That's right Mikey… it reminded me of mom – with all of her hollow promises and secrets. She kept what she did hidden from me for more than half my life… I had to find out the hard way… and people treated me like some nasty floozy because of it."

They really were alike after all – two people in a wide world who struggled to overcome the shadows cast by their parents. Just as Tiffany had said a little earlier, it was both nice and terrifying in equal measure. With that in mind, Mikey couldn't let her suffer like this any longer. He reached out, brushing aside her flimsy attempts at protest, and took the cheerleader into his arms yet again.

"Well I don't see you that way. You're the same Tiff I've always known… the same girl that came to my rescue on the football field that day. If anything, you telling me this only makes me care even more. It's seriously ironic when I think about it."

She wriggled in his embrace, drinking up his warmth with what finally seemed to be a small, fragile smile. "Months worrying about your response and you brush aside like it doesn't even matter to you. Ironic is right, Mister…. I'm so mad at myself I could just... scream!"

"Then do it," answered Mike with a chuckle, resting a hand upon her golden strands of hair, "You're always so sweet, calm and collected… it can't be healthy smiling like that all the time. You don't have to be the 'girl next door' every day."

"You're right," she winked, playfully bopping the side of his face with a balled up first. "I feel like I've earned it after letting everything out. So many ugly tears…. We've like coins, aren't we? Everyone has two sides…."

Balling both of her hands together tight, eyes half focused, half red and sore, Tiffany held her face against Mike's chest and let out a muffled screech into the blue of his shirt. There she stayed for a little longer, finally bursting into a disjointed laugh when she came back.

"Muuuuuch better," she cheered, sticking out her tongue, moving her offhand to flick back some stray golden strands. "Feels like I've lifted a weight off myself… but don't think," Miss Maye bounced back with a semi-stern tinge to her voice, "….you're off the hook just yet. I'd still like you to explain what happened with Kyanna."

Such a line of conversation would take equally as long to unravel. That, and Tiffany looked exhausted after letting her baggage, no doubt stored over such a long period of time, come flooding out with the force of a tsunami. With that in mind, Mike thought it best to offer a middle ground.

"A promise is a promise," he nodded in agreement to his earlier words, "But first… how about we get comfy on the couch and order something to eat? Pizza alright? I'm not trying to delay… It's just I the feeling tonight might end up being a host to some looooong discussions."

"That'd be great. Is Pepperoni okay with you? Last time I went out with Audrey she forced anchovy pizza on me… gross. I can't do that again…."

Good, Tiff seemed on-board with the idea. A short reprieve and a little food always worked wonders when it came to calming frayed nerves.

"Consider it done, milady," Mike gave a regal bow, separating so he could collect his cell from the kitchen counter. He took a moment to exhale, punching in the buttons with a feeling of relief.

' _So far so good…. This might end up going better than I thought it would.'_

Swinging around, smooth smile armed and ready, the singer took in the sight of his lovely lady. There she sat, having since moved across to the couch, legs stretched out across the leather with a contented expression. Like clockwork, or perhaps reflex, Tiffany Maye was sunshine and rainbows once more.

' _Hello and welcome to Glenberry Pizza, home of the two for ten special. Order before midnight and you can have a small order of spicy wings absolutely free.'_

They'd finally picked up, and as usual the local pizza joint sounded absolutely miserable. Then again, who would want to spend their weekends topping frozen dough bases and frying chicken wings? Was there a college graduate who couldn't empathize? After, everyone had spent a few miserable weeks in fast food.

"Hey there," Winters put the phone to his ear, joining Tiffany on the couch with another jug of cocktail, freshly plucked from the confines of the fridge. "I'd like to place an order please. West Drive, Glenberry. I've called from this number before."

' _Hello again sir. What can we get you tonight?'_

* * *

Steam rose up in wispy streams from the large white box on the coffee table. There, sat half a vanquished Italian offering, empty glasses, and some finger wipes. Tiffany let out a drawn-out sigh, fed and happily watered, resting her sleepy head against Mike's shoulder.

"Wouldn't it be nice to do this every weekend? I could come over once my classes are done, we could veg out on the couch, some food, a couple of movies… the simple things in life are so good sometimes."

"I sense you're not a picky girl," Mike caressed the side of Tiffany's cheek with his thumb, basking in the peace and quiet. Low maintenance felt surprisingly good considering how everything went with Audrey before this. Booze, parties, money, clubbing, and even more money.

"No. I'd settle for a quiet place of my own, nice neighbourhood and a dog…. I've always wanted a puppy."

' _Just like Kyu said. Her insight into us humans and our personalities is a little creepy. Has she really been doing the whole 'love fairy' thing for so long that she can fit most of us into neat little boxes? Heh… wouldn't be surprised if she sees me as a wildcard….'_

"Miiiiiike." Snapping fingers brought the musician back from his little world. He was met with wonderful oceanic eyes and the warmth of a peck on the cheek. "You're phasing out again. Silly, you have a bad habit of doing that."

"I know…. I was I in deep thought." It was best not to talk about the person of which he was thinking. Bringing Kyu into the mix was an absolute no-go. Instead, he chose to move things toward a much needed topic of conversation.

"Let's talk about Kyanna," he spoke with an uncharacteristic seriousness, one that brought Tiffany's smile to a more subdued state. "It's not fair that I keep you in suspense any longer."

"Okay," the natural blonde edged back – her aura seeming a little sharper than in the moments prior. Though not as bad as before, the tension was undoubtable. "I only want to know a couple of things. Were you together before you met me? Did you guys… you know… do anything?"

"That last part," Tiff hugged her arms around her chest, a nervous chuckle filling the room, "That isn't my curiosity talking…. I'm… a virgin, Mike… and I'd like to know if you are, too."

It was time to get serious – an understanding nod of the head, perhaps a little stiff in reflection of his unease, and Winters was primed to go. Thoughts of the past swam in his mind as he pondered where to begin.

"Kyanna and me… we dated for a while before I met you. Well, kind of dated. There were these insane moments we had… where we kinda drifted together and then life ripped us apart again. It lasted for months, and in the end after some serious shit happened… I put my foot down. I deleted her number… and now I only see her once every couple of months for my hair appointments at Snips."

"Define 'kind of' dated for me, please." Tiffany's hands knotted into a tight clasp, held against her chest as she took slow, nervous breaths.

"We never officially got together. I mean… I know Kyanna wanted that, but it came at a time when we both had a lot going on in our lives. Almost a year ago, actually. I was busy focusing on my band. Not to mention she had all these issues with her ex… some called guy called 'Dario'.

If there was a 'look that symbolized fear then Tiffany Maye was wearing it right now. In fact, it hugged tightly around her features like a ballroom mask. "I see…."

"If you want an honest answer you're going to get one." This couldn't go on any longer – even though the cheerleader had steeled herself, the look of quiet terror in her eyes was almost heart-breaking. "There was one night when Kyanna and me… things went a little too far. We didn't have sex… but we came pretty close. She walked out on me after it was all over… and the next morning I woke up to an empty bed."

The painful reminder still stung, as sharp as a knife cutting into his skin. A shake of the head pushed the thoughts downward, shoving them inside the safe of his memories. "I'm not a virgin, Tiffany… but I haven't slept with Kyanna… and I didn't lose it to her, either."

The mask of fear shattered, and one of surprise was now resting in its place. Tiffany was certainly a young woman of many different sides, different faces. "Then who?" She asked, quite thoroughly shocked. "I thought all of this time it was her."

Dangerous territory had been reached. Red lights, warning sirens, rang inside Mike's mind with vicious abandon. Any mention of his firecracker ex, the girl he'd really dated – and this relationship would burn faster than a flashfire. Audrey's involvement had to remain hidden.

"A girl I came to care about more than Kyanna… was even stupid enough to fall in love with her. In her own fucked up way she was kind and innocent… and I genuinely believed there was something great about her. We were only together a little over a month…. In that time we did a lot together, parties, we went driving… even wrote a song about her. I was a fucking moron…."

Tiffany latched onto his hand, linking their fingers in a loving show of her dedication. "It's okay…. You don't have to say anything else. You've told me enough for now. Hehe… it's funny… you sound a little like Audrey."

"WHAT?" Too loud – it needed scaling back a notch. "I mean… what?"

That was far too close to home right now. Mike took a steady breath to calm his nerves.

"She keeps on talking about problems she's having with her ex over and over, but every time I ask her his name she doesn't really want to open up. I never expected that from Audrey of all people…. The very last thing she said to me before we stopped talking about it was that I should be grateful. Apparently, she thinks I'm lucky to have you…. I'd agree!"

' _So she's had the chance to blow things wide open more than once since I last saw her at the football, game, but she hasn't…. Audrey, being nice? Being forgiving? Did I miss a trick here?'_

She was obviously a better friend to Tiff than she was a girlfriend to him – of that there was no room for question. Mike took a quiet moment to count his blessings. Tonight it was obvious that the irony knew no bounds.

"I'd take her advice to heart. Seems like she's thinking about your best interests. No bias at all, I swear."

"Ohhhh… of course not. Not a shred of bias, huh?" The bouncy laughter from the honor student reverberated in the quiet of the room, and before he realized it arms were hugged around his waist again. "What could you possibly stand to gain from such a glowing review, I wonder?"

' _Far more than you realize. I want to make this work…. Hell, for once I'd like something in my relationship life to work out. It'd be nice, having a steady love-life without the added drama.'_

"Thank you, Mike,"Tiffany cooed, nestling against him as she took in the scent of his cologne. "It takes a lot reveal your innermost. Of all people I should know that… but you didn't hold back… and to do something like that you must really hold me dear."

The degree to which this wonderful blonde blessing had worked her way into his heart was no small amount – it was a truth he couldn't deny. In fact, part of him wondered, pondered the question of commitment. Was she special enough to think about the concept of sharing something with long-term potential?

As he held her like this, snuggled close, breathed in her strawberry shampoo, felt her warmth as she cuddled (dressed in a borrowed pair of shorts and one of his vests) like a lovebird, head resting against his beating heart, he truly hoped so. Past the early misconceptions and the mistakes there was a truly wonderful girl waiting for him. In fact, it turned out she'd been right under his nose all of this time.

Countless visits to the university campus in the past, helping the music students, building worthwhile connections with members of the facility and the local record labels, and not once passing her in the hallway had he even paid her any mind – but that didn't mean she wasn't waiting for him.

"You're welcome, Tiffany," he thanked her with a tender kiss on the forehead – one she returned with a delicate peck on the lips.

Light, pink and powerful, Sentiment and Charisma, sparked in her eyes. With a short chuckle, Tiffany snuck in, stealing yet another moment with his lips. Red faced, and beautiful, she didn't stop there, either, slowly closing her eyes – her hand creeping upward to rest at the back of his head.

"You wanna kiss me?" She asked playfully, her pools of blue flashing yet again in a powerful pink. "Just a little bit I mean…. When was the last time we spent time together like this, hmm? No arguing… no cross words… it's nice."

Likewise, in tandem with her own aura, one the cheerleader likely couldn't see at that, Mike surged a powerful blue, his calling card, his mantra. Talent, it flowed through his veins in a blissful surge, acting as the power to bind them together. Mere inches away from Tiffany's lips; he gave a nod of approval.

"It'd be my pleasure… distinct pleasure at that."

The passion was free – but the playboy remained under lock and key. As they joined, lips locked in a moist and sensitive embrace, the world spun in on itself in a wonderful haze. Blue sparked and crackled together with a foggy cloud of pink, two auras twisting and swirling in unison to become one. Hands, romantic in their intent and respectful in their pace, crept downward, Mikey barely taking notice as they stopped, resting in his lap. There they remained, playfully pattering, teasing his crotch.

Tiffany shuffled back a little, parting their lips with a crimson hue overtaking her whole face. "So erm," she began shyly. "How about you go grab some blankets and we snuggle on the couch tonight? It's been a while since we started dating… and I've not seen what you're…"

Those slender fingers of hers tightened around the growing, pulsating bulge locked away in Mike's boxers, "….hiding in there. I'm curious…. A little scared… but curious…."

"What happened to making out?" He asked sensually, caressing the side of her cheek with his index, "What if it just so happens… that I wanna kiss a while l-"

His playful advances were denied in another powerful exchange, a chuckle erupting from Miss Maye as she robbed his lips away, silencing his line. With every moment there came a snapping, the breaking of chains. The lover, the playboy, was getting closer and closer to the forefront.

By the time his blonde temptation crawled back, licking her lips, he was on the verge surrendering his restraints. "Who says we have to stop? In fact… Mikey? Forget the blankets… it's hot enough in here already, don't you think?"

Hands, warm and welcoming, pushed the surroundings upward. The next thing Mike knew he was on his back, held in place, with bright blue eyes twinkling like stars under dim illumination of the kitchen light. "I think I'm –"

Tiffany paused, crawling atop to assert her dominance, cheeks still flushed adorably red, "I'm almost ready to give you everything… maybe when you get back from your tour. I've never felt this way... so close to someone before. So, why don't we get a little more acquainted? Close your eyes…."

Her wish his command. Mike complied most happily, allowing the veil of darkness to descend as he closed his vision away. His ears took point, picking up the subtle sound of rustling clothes and short breaths - all while his skin felt small wiggles of Tiffany's hips as she pressed against his tummy. "Don't open them," she spoke sternly. "You have my word… you'll like it…."

Every second without sight brought with it only a greater height of arousal. Thoughts of gorgeous hips, mystical curves, and shapely breasts ran rampant in Mike's thoughts.

Something tender, soft, brushed against his lips, a sensation the likes of which the singer was not entirely familiar. "Open your mouth," Tiffany instructed with a tense sigh. "You can trust me…."

He did as he was told, tensing in surprise as something warm, throbbing, and supple slipped between his membranes and into the confines of his oral cavity. He didn't question it, not in the slightest. Instinct took over, and Mike began, guided by his passions to lightly suck.

Tiffany quaked above him, her entire body shaking as a high-pitched yelp of excitement burst out. "Y-you can open them…."

The truth was revealed as the light returned. Tiffany, bare chested, breathed against his right ear as one of her swollen, tender nipples rested between his lips. Her back arched forward, her head of gorgeous golden hair rested upon his shoulder - as her torso half-slumped at an exotic angle across his chest.

An innocent, compassionate laugh, one of most heartfelt joy echoed across the near silence of the room, and writhing under his every movement, the cheerleader clasped her palms the sides of his face. "I love you, Mike Winters," she edged back, freeing up the singer for a response.

There she waited, eyes pleading for the same affection, "I know I've said it once or twice in mushy conversation… but I mean it. I love you, so very much."

In truth, he knew the answer in his heart. No amount of trying to hide his feelings could seal it away. "I love you too, Tiffany Maye."

"I'm glad!" She squealed, bright and cheery, her inner sunshine almost powerful enough to set the lounge ablaze.

With all said and done, the two lovers joined in a heartfelt kiss. Mike had no reason to refuse – no reason to turn her away after so many thoughts and feelings had been laid bare tonight. Love was about giving and taking, a two-way bond of commitment and trust, and he needed to show more than anything that he'd be there for the woman he loved. However – a fearful spark, tiny but volatile, still surged in the deepest core of his being. After all, there was another part of his life that he couldn't simply wash away.

' _It's true that the word 'commitment' scares me a tiny bit… but I can't deny that all those things Kyu warned me about are getting awfully tempting. A house in the suburbs with a picket face, and a little dog. Who'd have thought it? It's crazy how honest love can change your outlook. Then again, there is one thing I need to consider. If I get serious with Tiffany… what happens to the band?'_

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for taking the time to read this chapter through to the end. Did you enjoy it? Was it worth the wait? Please feel free to leave me some feedback. I'm always eager to hear from my readers and your opinions mean a lot to me. It's nice to see people enjoy my stories as much as I do writing them.**

 **If you're relatively new to my series of Hunie stories then why not take a look and see what else I have on offer? There's plenty more out there. As always, keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I shall see you in the next chapter of the series!**


	23. Blondie – Part IX

**Alright - it's time for some more Relationship Problems. I'm going to dedicate a lot of my writing time to finishing the Blondie storyline in the near future. That said, there aren't many chapters left to go! I want to start by giving my thanks to all of the regular readers. I'm humbled beyond words at the amount of support this story has received since its inception.**

 **The inspirational song for this chapter is 'The Way I are' by Timbaland. Why not take a listen? Now then, shall we begin?  
**

* * *

 **Blondie – Part IX  
**

Three long weeks on the road – moving between hotels and venues. Between the lights – the passion and the sights, there was one thing that was certain: it was good to be home. Glenberry was where life held its roots for Mike Winters now. The sleepy little town he'd been raised? It bore little in the way of significance anymore. The vibrant allure of small-time city life held enough sweet temptations to capture the heart. Smiles, wishes, and regrets – they all meant nothing in the grander scope of things.

Tonight was the night – the final show of the 'Classical Lights' tour. An aptly named affair that only brought the stakes into contrast. A lot of pressure rested on the shoulders of each and every artisan of the musical craft – the amount of people packed into the arena was almost overwhelming.

Backstage – eying his sharply dressed physique - a certain blond violinist closed his fingers around the shiny silver pendant in his palm, smiling sadly in reflection. "….I'm having second thoughts. What would you do if you were here, Angela?"

Mother – long since departed – sorely missed by the classical music community, still held so much significance. Her passionate tears on the stage – her fragile, angelic demeanour - they'd served to capture the hearts of millions in days gone by.

"You can do this. Keep it together."

A soft flicker caught against the pendant. Placing the precious ornament around his neck and slotting the clasp into place, Winters returned to the mirror for final confirmation. Black pants, a finely pressed white shirt, perfectly polished shoes – yes he was the 'picture perfect' definition of what classical should be.

A nervous heartbeat signalled the arrival of his time to perform – and as another performer received her applause and bowed off stage – it became abundantly clear.

Stagehands set the scene – acting as escorts as the lights cut to black. Even in the darkness – violin held in hand, prepared to deliver his message to the world, Mike could feel the eyes on him. Thousands gazed at his outline in the void-like blackness, awaiting his crescendo.

Heat and spotlights snapped to life in a vibrant flash – and there he stood, surrounded by a trio of wide speakers. Smiling, serene and calm, he looked to his audience – giving a respectful bow.

"It's an honor to be here for you tonight, in Glenberry of all places. Before I perform, I'd like to give my deepest thanks. I never thought I'd be up here, standing on the very same stage that my mother did all those years ago."

Just the mention of Angela brought tears to the eyes of a portly lady in the front row. She smiled sadly, dabbing her eyes with a tissue and moving to adjust the tassels of her elegant velvet frock. Such a sight was enough to throw everything into perspective outright.

A sad curve of the lips was fitting – it was all Mike had the power to give. Bringing his fine string instrument to bare, the musician granted his regal audience the placation they desired. However, as every touch of bow against string brought them closer to happiness – it only made him feel numb.

' _Here I am… standing in your shadow again, mom. This isn't me. I don't want this to be how I'm remembered by the people that see me on stage. I'm not your tragic lovechild… and I'm not just some legacy item you left behind. Dammit Angela! I'm my own man!'_

Tears flowed freely, pattering against the polished stage floor – bringing the performance to its height in tandem with powerful cries of sting beauty. The audience, enthralled and tearful for their own reasons, would sadly never know the true extent of Winters' pain – he cried for a different reason entirely.

His final bow at the end of his fifteen minutes of fame meant nothing. The people tossing roses at his feet, standing from their seats in rapturous applause – flashing their cameras and showing their thanks - none of it made a shred of difference.

How could he have been so foolish as to not see it before? People used his status for the sole purpose of personal gain. The son of Angela was good for just one thing:

' _They're using the memory of my mother to make money – and worse… they're using me to do it. The people in this audience? They're grieving for a ghost that'll never come back. I can't do this anymore….'_

* * *

The end of the show brought with it some sober reflection. Sat in the front of a cab – on the way back toward the busier part of town, finally dressed down a notch in a casual black shirt and pants, Mikey watched the scenery roll by.

He needed advice and guidance. He needed something to help bring everything together – too many conflicting voices screamed out without a hope in hell of receiving an answer.

"There's one person I could ask for help…"

The Huniebee brought with it a treasure trove of information – both trivial and equally life changing in scope. A flick of the finger through the various girls' profiles brought with it a smile. Indeed, the most recent addition was about the only one who would give him the time of day on such a sensitive dilemma.

A fiendishly alluring smile, a gorgeous, shapely, body fitting only the finest of glamour magazine models. Tanned skin, bright blonde hair, and a voice as hauntingly hypnotic as a siren's melody. Jessica, Jessie, a cougar with enough passion to make even the reddest of roses blush.

Jabbing the confirmation button was all it took – there was no going back now. The message screen sat open, awaiting eager fingers to send out a text. Mike watched the Golden Falls Casino glide by from his seat in the car – sighing to himself as he constructed his plea for aid.

' _Hey Jessie… It's Mike. We met in the bar a few weeks back – remember? I know it's late, but I was wondering if you're free right now? I could use a little company… having a rough day… and I was hoping we could talk. You're a good listener. I'll be kicking around town for a while before heading home, so no rush.'_

Nodding, contented, he scanned over the contents of his S.O.S one final time. He hoped this would be enough to gain a few minutes of her time. Jessie seemed high maintenance, wonderfully demanding in a way that was hard to refuse outright.

' _Message sent.'_

The car pulled to a sharp stop at the corner of 12th Street. Good, at least it wasn't far to walk from his intended destination. Lusties served the best drinks this side of town – there was no questioning that. A handful of bills later Winters stepped out of the car and looked across the road. Cars buzzed past while the student crowd moved from bar to bar – girls giggling in there skimpy dresses and guys perusing the bars in the usual hunie hunting fashion. The weekend was here.

Mike's only hope was that a little music and a few cold ones would help him forget this awful night. Too many reminders of where he came from did little for the morale at times like these. Hard decisions brought with them the risk of sadness to others. It was something he hoped to avoid. The old situation with Kyanna still left a bitter taste in the mouth in a way that words could hardly describe.

"Hmm? A reply already? That was fast…. Unless it's somebody else."

The Huniebee screen sprang to life with excessive glittery sparkles – chiming in a bizarre magical song as heart-shaped balloons burst across the screen. The message page demanded attention. Damn, these weird fairy phones sure did have a way of being obnoxious.

Jessie's profile had an unread message attached. Talk about attentive. A press of her icon brought up the signature heart meter and a wide list of other titbits of information. He scrolled past them, however – solely focused on reading her reply - making off in the direction of his favourite venue. Even from a distance, the line outside Lusties seemed long. People curled around the street corner in waiting.

' _Awwww…. Hey baby. You finally got in touch. Of course I remember a guy as cute as you. Tell you what… I'm at the skating rink across from Vinnies Restaurant. Why not join me? I'd love to show you my moves…. I'll be waiting…. MUAH! Love you. X x x'_

The skating rink? At ten in the evening? An interesting way to spend Friday night, for sure. The idea left a nervous pang in Mike's chest. The dexterity and grace associated with stepping foot on the ice was something he was sadly lacking. Singing was one thing, dancing, skating; anything that involved finesse was another entirely. It was the exact reason he stayed off the rink when visiting with Tiffany last month.

Maybe it was best to avoid it and politely decline. No – he couldn't do that. Jessie was waiting for him now. Turning down her invitation or worse, not showing up at all – especially after taking the initiative to make first contact, wasn't a very gentlemanly thing to do. Men in his shoes would've given anything to spend time in the company of a woman so awe-inspiringly gorgeous.

"I'll be fine so long as she doesn't get me on the ice," Mike sighed, shaking his head in memory of the last time he had to skate. "Last time was with Audrey… and that _did not_ end well. Plenty of bruises and a dislocated finger to remind me of that…."

No shit – it wasn't very fun getting a digit popped back into place at the doctor's office.

* * *

The worst nightmare was reality. No amount of quiet protests and subtle hints kept Jessie away. Heartbeat through the roof, Mike struggled; feet slipping as the babe in leopard print held him close. This wasn't good – he was going to fall!

"It's okay precious…. I won't let you go." Those blue eyes sure had a soothing effect.

Mike felt himself lost – comforted in a way he couldn't describe as his gentle, playful skating partner gripped his hands, escorting him onto the ice with a laugh.

"You don't understand, Jessie…. The last time I came here it was a total d-"

She silenced him with a wink – helping him in all of his flailing to the railings at the sides. "Calm down…. It's okay baby. Trust your auntie Jessie… she'll take good care of you. Now, just hold on tight, alright?"

Clinging on for dear life was about the only choice right now. Mike watched in astonishment.

"I'll show you how it's done," the peroxide vixen edged back on her skates – taking centre stage.

She spun out – elegant as a figure skater and enchanting as a snow fairy. Amazing – her every movement was so perfectly timed, choreographed - flawless down to the letter. Mike continued to hang on in there – but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel an ounce of familiarity with this situation. Where had he seen such wonderful, artistic movements before?

Jessie blew him a kiss and twizzled – one arm behind her back and the other edging down the length of her thigh. Her vibrant hair, striking clothes, and goddess-like figure – they all worked in unison to make this moment all the more overwhelming. Mike clung on tighter, his legs struggling to stay upright. There was something about her – so welcoming yet overpowering at the same time.

By the time she came back across Mike found his breathing heavy, eyes wide – his thoughts alight with fireworks. "That was," he paused, taking a moment to centre himself. "That was…."

Jessie placed a soft finger upon his lips, shushing him with an inviting, smooth chuckle. "Told you I was good. What did you think? Amazing, right honey?"

"Outstanding," he nodded, "You might think this sounds a little weird but… the way you move…. It's like something you see in contests!"

"Awwww…. Mike, sweetie. You know – the adorable grin on your face there. You look so much like my little girl the first time I brought her skating with me. She was four… and she said I was beautiful like an angel…. She kept on slipping, falling on her butt… but I kept on picking her up, and by the time afternoon rolled around she was so happy… smiling and making little circles on her skates…."

Mike felt his hand snatched away – Jessie carefully escorting him away from the rails – bringing his wobbly legs toward the edge of the rink. The way she gripped his hand, so motherly and kind – it filled his fragile, beating core with a calming glow the likes of which he'd never really felt before.

It brought a question – both curious and polite, to the front of his thoughts. "Mind if I ask you something, Jessie?"

"Go ahead…. I'm all yours, handsome."

He had to know – after all, in their brief but meaningful meetings she'd mentioned her daughter so much. "You sound like you really care about your girl, Jessie. It's nice… seeing those maternal feelings I mean. It's not something I've really experienced all that much before. How does it feel? You know… to be a mother."

There came an abrupt pause after his question. Jessie sat herself – taking off her skates – expression far more subdued than the moments before. By the time her smile came back it was full force – shining brighter than a morning sunrise.

"It's the most beautiful thing in the world," she answered fondly – eyes cloudy with heartfelt emotion, "You won't know for yourself until you have a kid of your own… but my little lady means the whole world to me. Watching her grow… bringing her home from kindergarten and seeing all the cute little drawings she made… her first day in Junior High. I was so proud."

Tears followed – Jessie shielding her face and turning away to dab the watery droplets away. She breathed deep – burying the emotion and coming back with her usual playful flare. "Sorry honey…. It can't be pretty seeing a lady cry like this. I got a little overwhelmed, that's all."

An icy pang rose up – Mike was unable to suppress the hint of guilt he felt for asking such a question without thinking. He reached out, tactful and comforting, and linked his fingers with those of the older woman. "Your daughter sounds like the luckiest girl in the world. I never knew my mom… so I guess you could say I've always struggled to wrap my head around those kinds of feelings…."

Jessie shuffled close, resting her soft hands upon Mike's shoulders. Her eyes, so crystalline and beautiful, shone with a sincerity he'd not seen thus far. "You never knew your mother?"

Her question sounded so pitiful - almost heart breaking in fact. "Do you mind if I ask what happened? If not then I'll understand, precious… but… I can't imagine that was easy for you."

Before Mike could answer, he found himself drawn into a warml hug – his face pressed against Jessie's chest as she held him tightly as a little girl held her doll.

"It was," he relaxed into her embrace – soothed by the much needed comfort after a difficult day. "It wasn't something I had any control over. Her name was Angela… Angela Winters. She died of a heart condition about six months after I was born."

Taking in the scent of Jessie's perfume for a moment, Mike edged back across the bench, unclasping the pendant from around his neck. Opening it with his thumb, he placed the precious object in Jessie's palm. "This is the only picture I have of her. She's twenty-three in this photo. My uncle told me it was taken a few weeks before her last performance."

"She looks wonderful," Jessie paused, taking a closer look at the curly-haired blonde girl in the picture window. "You have her eyes…. So strong, so passionate. Green eyes are beautiful… like emeralds."

Mike took the pendant back – clasping it around his neck with a smile. "Thanks…."

"How cute. Look at you, baby boy…. You're blushing…."

Dammit – she had him on the ropes here. Wilting like a flower – grinning like an idiot and defenceless, Winters looked away – quickly pulling back as Jessie placed a hand upon his burning cheek, caressing his smooth skin with passionate fingers.

"How about we go for a drink? I've been dry all day, Mikey…. You said you were having a hard time, right? Then c'mon… let's go unwind and you can tell momma all about it…."

One look at his watch betrayed the idea. They'd been here far longer than he initially thought. Midnight stared back in digital neon across the face of the timepiece. "The line at Lusties was huge on my way here. I doubt we'll get in this late."

Jessie slipped on her shoes and got back up, a teasing wiggle of her behind as she spun around, gesturing for the younger musician to follow. "Who said anything about going to the club? I'm free all night…. How about you show me your place? You look like a guy that knows how to make a good drink for a girl…. I could use something _stiff inside me…._ Think you can provide?"

Caution – Mike felt his whole body crank several degrees – the implications here were dangerous.

"I… wow… shit…." He popped the buttons on his shirt. "It's hot in here all of the sudden…."

"Hehe! I don't bite, Mikey… promise…. Now, c'mon…. Don't keep a girl waiting." Before he could even object his hands were captured, linked together with Jessie's long, elegant fingers. She pulled him along with a devilishly sensual smile.

Her aura twisted and twirled – licking up the floors and walls like fire. She gave off an outline of deepest most passionate red. Sexuality, Mike's biggest weak point – his weakest trait according to Kyu – the thing he struggled to resist. Her very presence was overpowering!

It seemed that one way or another, this sexy she-panther was coming home with him tonight.

* * *

Mike slid across the lounge hardwood – stopping against the counter with a suave smirk. Cocktail time – his favourite time of the evening. If there was one thing he took pride in it was the preparation of a nice, smooth drink, Jessie sprawled across the leather couch with an almost erotic sigh of approval, wiggling her toes over the side.

"What can I get you to drink, Jessie? I've got just about everything in here. Liquor, vodka, imported gin – might even have some Jägermeister."

"Oooooo… sounds like you're well equipped for the task. How about a Martini?"

That one he could do – easier than most of the others, in fact. "Coming right up."

' _Okay… preparation time….'_

The most important part of this one was gin. Only the best would do – not the cheap shit. Beefeater was some of the best out there – imported from Britain, crisp, clean, and most definitely an exceptional taste. Nodding, Mikey plucked it from the cabinet underneath the counter, running a hand through his peroxide locks.

Next up was the cocktail shaker – essential for ensuring a perfect mix. Silver and shiny, it had its place beside the fridge – always ready to accommodate the drinking needs of any visitor.

' _Last thing I need is Vermouth… Sure I had a bottle of dry Noilly in here somewhere… behind the Sambuca… yeah. There it is.'_

Everything was set – first came the Beefeater - alongside a strong dash of the Niolly. Into the mixer they went – a hard, controlled shake blending them together. Now to add the finishing touches, you couldn't have a Martini without a little twist.

Reaching for a peeler from the draw and a citrus fruit from the fridge, Mike set to work, tactfully, artfully turning his hand to get the perfect peel. Now, set and ready to go, he released the alcoholic mixture form its capsule – watching with a smile as it filled the glass, topping it off with the little curl of fruit. Perfect, it seemed his part-time stint in the Bar and Lounge when he first came to town paid off after all.

After throwing together a little drink of his own – a tall brassy liquor on the rocks – he nodded. The job was well done.

It was time to present the beverage. Reaching for the glasses, Winters delivered them with pride, giving a wink as he set his own down. "Martini. British gin and Italian vermouth. Give it a try."

"Nice… the good stuff. You sure know how to spoil a girl, Mikey…."

Jessie took a delicate, sensual sip from the glass, tilting her head back just the slightest bit – enough for the liquid to slither down her throat. She seemed to be smiling, good.

"Not bad… not bad at all, baby. You know what? If I owned a bar of my own, I'd hire you…. Pretty face… and you know your way around a cocktail… I bet you'd make me some money…."

The gorgeous tigeress set her glass down upon the coffee table – scooting over for Mike to sit beside her. "Get comfy. I bet you have a lot on your mind. Don't you fret… not for a second. Jessie's all ears."

"Okay," Winters plucked his tipple from the coffee table, taking a hard mouthful, letting the glass rest between his fingers. "Remember how I told you about my girlfriend before?"

"Of course I do," she answered assuredly, "How could I forget? Seeing such a dashing thing like you looking so gloomy. How did it go, honey?"

"Good," that was one word for it. "We've managed to straighten things out but… now it feels as though we're at an impasse. Hear me out…."

Jessie leaned forward – her ample feminine assets almost spilling from the protection of their leopard print confines as she adjusted her position, sitting with legs folded, topping it all off with an inviting giggle. "I'm listening…."

"When we last met up a few weeks ago I realized something, Jessie. She wants commitment – and I can accept that, you know? She's a good girl, kind-hearted as they come. Amazing grades – smart, beautiful. For real, a guy like me couldn't ask for somebody better. A grade cheerleader with a flawless academic record…"

It was such perfection that frightened him – Jessie obviously picked up on it, too. She reached out – her intuition bordering on scary, taking his hands and placing them in the warmth of her lap. "If she's so wonderful why the sad face? I hate seeing you frown… breaks my heart…."

Holding back the truth wouldn't do anything – not if an honest answer was what Mike wanted, anyway. Nodding, prepared for the confession ahead, he tightened his hands around those of Jessie in a showing of thanks.

"It took me a lot to get here. Long story short, I'm a singer. My band wasn't going anywhere when we first arrived in town – I was going nowhere good, either. It took time, lots of help, lots of painful goodbyes… but I finally changed that. Now my bandmates and me are on the verge of a recording contract and I don't know if I can gi-"

Mike fell silent – shuddering in surprise. Jessie was- She was holding him? Why would she-

"Women's intuition…. Let me take a guess. You're scared that if you settle down you'll have to give up on the life you have now? Oh baby… Momma Jessie's been there, alright. She sure has…."

"How did you- You're freaking me out here." A deep breath was enough to calm everything down again.

"Yeah… You're right. God knows how you guessed like that… but- I've changed everything in my life to get here. Become real distant from my friends… don't see my family as much… It makes me think... What if things get serious between me and her? What if she wants me to give up on my band and get a nine-till-five? Then everything I've done's for nothing."

Jessie nodded – her expression a strange hybrid between motherly comfort and playful passion. "I see it in those pretty green eyes, honey. You're hurting… and you're thinking too much about your life. Sounds like you need to let go… forget…."

Those sounded like words from the deepest depths of experience. What was the truth behind Jessie and her mysterious, flirtatious persona?

"How about you, Jess? Have you made any hard choices? Surely I can't be the only one."

The beautiful fox finished the last of her cocktail, setting down the glass and taking back Mike's hands again. Her blue eyes shone bright – compassionate, if not a little bit sad. "Jess... that's cute... I like it."

After a brief silence, she continued:

"Yes I have. I've made the kind of choices most people wouldn't have the heart to make. I know what it's like… to have the ones you love cry over the things you've done… to judge you… and hate you, too. _It's not easy to live with._ A lot of the time I try my best to switch off..."

Once again, Mister Winters felt horribly insensitive. He hid his gaze – staring downward at the leather of the couch. "I'm sorry," he spoke pleadingly, "I didn't want to drag something up to make you sad…. All I wanted was a little guidance…. I don't know what to do."

"Enjoy your life," Jessica pulled his gaze her way – locking sapphires with emeralds in a heartfelt exchange. Her hands, slinked around his face, were trembling. "You're young, you're attractive … you're the kind of guy with a lot to give…. So I'll warn you…. Keep worrying like that and you'll burn yourself out. I couldn't bare seeing that happen… it's why I sat with you that night… you looked so upset. Mike... sweetie... that's no way to live."

"I don't know how to switch off," Mike admitted – a tinge of venomous disgust in his voice. "I spend half my time worrying about where my life's going, and the other half trying to get wherever the hell it is that I need to be. I went from not being serious enough… to taking things too fucking seriously."

Giving a tragic, deflated sigh, Jessie shuffled close. She had a look the likes of which he struggled to comprehend, something so detached from her usual flirtatious attitude. She drew Mike in – holding him against her chest, running her fingertips through the expanse of his peroxide strands.

"Come here... Jessie's got you. It's all going to be juuuust fine, promise. Now let it all out… I don't wanna see you frowning anymore..."

Her invitation – like a mother comforting her child – the kind of comfort he'd seldom known nor received in the past, was welcome. Things had been building up for too long. Anger, stress, sadness – the symptoms of a swollen, breaking heart. It was impossible to keep them trapped inside. He needed release - to find a way to let everything go before it swallowed him whole.

 _'There's something about you Jessie. The way you smile - the way you listen to my deepest and darkest yet still support me. You're kind... you're pretty... I find it hard to keep my head straight when you're around. Why do I feel like I know you from somewhere? Why am I losing myself in your eyes?'_

Tears of repressed frustration leaked out – staining Mike's features with watery lines. He leaned in – aflame with pain and passion – lips mere inches away from those of the blonde bombshell. She didn't seem unhappy about his advance, either.

"Help me... Please… I want all of the fear and anxiety to go away…. I'm sick of questioning everything. I just... wanna feel good for a change."

"I know what you need, bad boy..." Jessica traced the edges of her fingers across his skin, closing the gap. "Good. That's what I was getting at all along…. Okay hon… I'll give you everything I've got… I won't fake it…. Not for a second. Well... so long as you can handle me..."

Lips, soft, warm, and amazingly passionate, pressed against his own. Her kiss was explosive, beyond the likes of anything he'd felt from any other woman. An eruption of emotions cascaded in perfect harmony as Jessie stole his lips, seized his heartbeat, and caressed his very soul. Even with closed eyes, he could sense her – everything that was Mike trembled in submission under her wonderful assault.

Before he even realized it, his back was pinned against the couch – his whole body straddled under the claws and paws of a gorgeous lady leopard. Sexual cries crawled within his every thought – almost robbing his free will. Long, beautiful legs coiled, squeezing tight to lock him in place. There was no way out – as if a fly trapped in a spider web.

Jessie parted, slipping back, leaning with just enough weight to keep Mike from escaping. With a single swift movement of her left arm, she pulled away her spotted top, snapping away her bra with just as much precision. Chest exposed, she leaned in, capturing her pray between two well-rounded pillows.

Passion to ease the pain – Mike had been here once before. This time around, it was different – he knew a little more than her name. Parts of her past were known, too, but in truth, in the blackest part of his heart – it was of little concern. Jessie had done more to dissolve his unease in two simple meetings than even his love fairy. It was time to return such kindness with flare.

A flash of blue – a swirl of pink – a coordinated strike from his two strongest traits. Talent and Charisma. In a single swift movement Mike brought everything he had to bare, toppling Jessie and taking the dominant position atop of her.

"Want me to show you what I can do?" He growled, low and sexual – fingertips caressing her bare skin. "You'd be surprised….."

A mighty surge of red filled the room – raw, overpowering Sexuality proving enough to collide with his dual-color love spectrum, the three shades crashing into a miniature rainbow. Once the initial surge cleared, Mike had to take a breath – his head spinning. What? He was on his back again!

' _Well shit…. How'd that happen? Damn Jess…. You're… fuck…. You've got some serious power!'_

"No can do," Jessie winked – blowing a sensual kiss as Mike remained helpless beneath her. "You just lay there… leave it all to me, alright gorgeous?"

Stunned beyond compare – his inner fire – the ultimate weapon silenced, he nodded in bewliderment. Never before had a girl defeated him so soundly in the game of love before – not without his wilful submission first.

It was right then that he realized it – the truth staring him directly in the face – stroking his soul and melting his heart with two ocean eyes. This wasn't a typical young lady in front of him. Tonight Mike was dealing with a goddess. Her art – her craft, the way she wielded untold amounts of allure at her fingertips, Jessica could ease the suffering of any man through sheer prowess alone. _She was a professional._

Right now – beyond all else, one thing was certain in his mind, too.

' _Tomorrow's a new day…. For now? It's about feeling alive… I love you Tiffany…. I can say that, even as I look another woman in the eyes… but I love you so much I think it's breaking me in two. Tonight's my night – and from tomorrow onward… I'll be yours forever.'_

A lightshow twisted like a tornado, pink, red and blue creating a powerful beacon to bring luminescence to the surrounding shadows. Smiling, back in the game, if not placed on the defensive for now, Winters took a gentle squeeze of Jessie's ample chest, a honey sweet chuckle acting as consent to her terms.

"Okay Jess… Free me… Take all of my fear away…."

Jessie stradled him – her teeth attacking his neck in reckless abandon. "Now don't go feeling guilty," she uttered, soft and enchanting, taking sharp nips at his skin. "It's only sex, baby…. There's nothing wrong with a little passion on the side….."

At least for now – for this single night alone, Mike was willing to agree.

"Showtime..." The playboy - Kyu's greatest project yet - was ready to go.

' _Whoever said Talent and Sexuality don't mix... I'm about to prove them wrong...'_

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thanks again for taking the time to read this chapter. So, what did you think? As always, you're more than welcome to leave some feedback if you like. I value the opinions of all my readers. Are you happy to see more Jessie? Also, for those of you who want to read a little more, I have plenty of Hunie stories on offer.  
**

 **Keep on supporting the official releases of Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next part!  
**


	24. Blondie – Part X

**Ready for another chapter? That said, we're nearing the end. Have you enjoyed Tiffany's route so far?**

 **A new poll has arrived on my profile, too. Which girl would you like to see more in my Huniepop stories? Cast your vote and let me know! The winner might get a new oneshot or an extended story!  
**

 **This chapter will contain some very strong M rated content. Consider yourself informed. For those of you who don't mind, read on!  
**

* * *

 **Blondie – Part X**

The Bar and Lounge bustled with life on this – a vibrant Friday night. People huddled around their tables with drinks in the wake of a college football re-run. At the front of the thirsty patrons, a certain blond and his magical fairy sat obscured by the masses. It was time for a little relaxation after a long tour on the road. Such was the life of a musician, uprooting and going where the action held strongest. That, and to say Mike Winters didn't feel empowered after recent events was the understatement of the year.

"Looks like we're getting toward the end of a long, looong road, doesn't it?"

Mike took a stiff mouthful of sauce: basking in the sweet burn of the finest golden liquor as it crawled lovingly down his throat.

Kyu clanked their glasses. "Someone sure sounds confident. The smirk on your face…. What you got planned, playa?"

The simplicity of her disguise never caused to amaze him. Going out into the human world was as simple pushing the wings inside her back, changing the shade of her locks with a splash of magic, and slapping on a suitably alluring dress for the evening.

"I've been out the last couple of nights for… _personal_ reasons. Put it this way…. By the end of tonight? The deal should be sealed. My career's on the up and I'm meeting Tiffany later."

"Oh, that's," the lovely fairy paused – swirling the booze in her glass apprehensively, "That's great! Is that a nice way of sayin' you don't need me?"

"What more is there to do?"

Such a question came with a degree of simplicity. For once, there was no doubt, no hesitation, not a shred of uncertainty. Winters knew exactly what he wanted. "I'm done with the classical music scene. A local record label called Mark the other night and offered us a draft contract to look over… and I feel like I'm finally past some of the personal crap I've had swimming in my head."

"Careful, Tiger," Kyu warned, walloping back her drink with a faint sigh of relief, "Wildcard's like you? You should expect the unexpected. I mean…. Look at what happened when Blondie found out about Kyanna."

"Old news," Mike countered, cool and collected, popping the buttons on his shirt, "Things with Tiff couldn't be better… and I'm waaay beyond all the crap with Kyanna. Between you and me, the other night I got me some serious game…. It was a onetime thing… but… let me tell you. She _blew my mind_!"

Something about Kyu's silence over this whole thing brought a faint twinge of unease. He sensed something in the back of his mind – and it was only further ingrained as the usually carefree fairy twitched at his admission. More than that, in fact. She tensed against the padding of the booth seating.

"Oh… that's great."

Her _strange_ behavior didn't last long however – the heat of her usual, magical smile coming to life as though somebody reignited a star in the sky.

"Tell me about her," she bounced back energetically. "You got a picture or something?"

"Sure do," Mike slid his Huniebee across the table: the screen shined brightly upon her profile page. "Check her out…. She's called Jessica, Jessie. We met in some fleapit of a cocktail house a few weeks back, but she gave me her number. Was kinda having a rough night when I got home the other day… so I called her."

Leaning back into his comfortable corner, proud, cool and collected, Winters relaxed, resting his head against folded arms. "The rest? It's history. She was… great. Something about her felt a little familiar. But that night… it was… just…. DAMN!"

"Familiar?" Kyu asked, reaching over and presenting the euphoric showman with a slap on the shoulder. "What… like you've met her before or something?"

"Well," Mike polished off the last of his liquor, looking to the bartender with flare, "Yes… and no. I can't explain it. It's like…. Okay. The best way I can describe it is that it feels like I know her from somewhere…."

"I wonder. Jessica…. Jessie…. I don't know…. You _suuuuure_ you haven't met somebody like her before?"

"Positive," he nodded – looking off as the bartender, rushed and indignant, brought another much needed hit of the good stuff. "Put it on my tab."

It was time to do a little soul searching. Had he met Jessica before in some strange twist of fate? Perhaps he'd crossed paths with her in the past and not realized it before. After all, Glenberry wasn't too big. It definitely fell more comfortably into large town status than it did small city territory.

"Well Mikey."

Kyu carried on, wide eyed and passionate, a tiny flicker of magical light sparking in her eyes as she reached over, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it tight. What was up with her today? Such erratic actions, even to fairy standards, were a little over the top.

"Between you and me, homie," she winked, opening his palm out to trace against the lines with faint pink sparkles. Like glitter, they soaked into his skin, causing a warm, pleasing tingle to race up his arm. "I don't think me and you are through just yet. Call it a hunch… but I'm not signing you off. You and me, Winters? We've got a ways to go yet."

Downing his booze in one, Mikey gazed with intent at the delicate movements of her forefinger as it slid across the expanse of his palm, leaving a subtle magical imprint as it went. Strangely, it stuck too, leaving his hand with a faint pinkish glimmer.

"What are you doing there? Feels kinda… nice."

"Nothing," she giggled, releasing his hand – the light of her markings vanishing into nothingness. "Just dickin' around. For reals though. Lemme ask you something."

"Shoot."

Kyu paused - taking a deep breath.

"You believe in happy endings? You know what I mean. Two people meet; they fall in love, and stay together for the long ride. All the cheesy stuff you humans pump into your movies."

"I didn't… until I met Tiff. Shit, there was one girl I considered a future with… but that was so long ago. We both knew we were headed in very different directions. She's long gone now. Off living the life in the next city over."

"Oooooo," Kyu cheered, "Juicy. You never mentioned this before. What was her name?"

"Not important," Mike smiled sadly, taking in the distant memories he'd long since locked away. "Why'd you ask? The whole 'happy ending' line I mean. You don't think I'm cut out for it?"

"Nothing like that. In fact, that's a fat load of shit and you know it. I was just wondering is all. Not everyone gets the happy end they want, feel me? Wanted to know if you're one of those humans that thinks it can happen."

"I do now I've met Tiffany," he clarified with a stern nod of commitment, "Rewind a year and I didn't want it. Go back even further I didn't think I deserved it. _She_ was too good for me…. Now? I think I'm good and ready…. It's what I want."

"Well good for you," Kyu beamed, giving her thumbs up of approval before sliding back into her seat. "If that's how feel then this job might be over faster than I think. Dayum… can't believe I've been stuck with your hopeless ass for a whole year now."

Mike wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but her aura became warmer, much warmer – her otherworldly shade of pink burning so bright it was dizzying.

' _Am I imagining things? Is this the booze talking or is it her? Keep it together, idiot.'_

"It'll be a shame when I go. I've really enjoyed kicking around this place for so long. Fun fact. When my boss Venus heard your call for help, she tossed your file into the office. Me and my co-worker Cynthia were the only ones in at the time. I let her have it, but then boss lady said something weird…."

Something about Kyu's expression ignited a faint flame of curiosity. "What she say?"

"She took your papers from Cynthia… came across to me… sat down, put the file in my hand and everything. I've never seen her look so serious in all the years I've worked there. 'Make something of this one if you can. I expect you to deliver results. It is not often that a human prayer reaches my ears directly. I find it... mildly frustrating.'"

Mike needed a moment to check he was still plugged in to reality. Now he sure wasn't expecting a surprise on that kind of level.

"About me? Your boss… the woman you work for… _specifically_ told you to come to me?"

"Yep," Kyu nodded.

"I'd say I've done a pretty good job so far. Am I right, or am I right? I mean… let's take a rain check. Kyanna… Suki… and yeah, don't think I didn't find about that quirky little weeb you finger-fucked. Audrey, Tiffany, and this 'Jessica' girl. That's five girls on your radar since you met me. Not to mention your band's actually going somewhere now."

"Speaking of that," an excited clap of the hands from the fairy, "What are you doing for the rest of the month? Cuz I bet it'd be a total riot if I took you to Sky Garden!"

Sky Garden? As in, the place the fairies came from? He'd heard about it countless times in discussion but never received anything of a formal invite. How many humans could say that'd been to a world filled with magical creatures? Curious about the opportunity, Mike recalled his calendar.

"Not too much going on. The guys and me have a show booked a couple of weeks from now. It's the UOG football team's last game of the season. They're playing at the stadium. We've been offered some big money to play duing half-time."

"Great!" Miss Sugardust snatched up his hand again, "Then there's no excuse. We should totally go! One night. You can crash on my couch! We'll party like you've never partied before!"

"Maybe after the game. Speaking of football games…. I have a cheerleader I need to meet. It's gone nine. She should be out of her evening study session by now. Said I'd meet her on campus. You got anything going on tonight?"

"Fucking paperwork," Kyu sighed loudly, thumping her head into the table. "You're the lucky one. You get to walk around and do whatever you want! Everything you do means more papers for me. Venus? She loooooves shit in writing."

"Sorry about that." It was time to get going. Mike climbed out from his seat and dusted himself down. "Look on the bright side. A little while longer and you won't be filling out my papers anymore. You'll be free to vacay wherever the fuck you want… and I'll be right where I wanna be."

To his surprise, Kyu moved to meet him – her small frame blocking his exit through the open doorway. She grabbed him, resting her hands upon his shoulders.

"Careful what you wish for, Tiger."

Otherworldly fire surged throughout Mike's entire body – his brain only able to keep its focus on a single sensation. A gentle, moist softness. Lips, the lips of his fairy, the lips of his friend, caressed his own with unbelievable power, shaking his senses to the core as she moved to heighten their sudden connection. He shuddered under the weight as Kyu's emotions, her magic, everything about her sparked through his veins, sending electricity down the base of his spine.

When she parted, the world wobbled around in a hazy circle, every circuit in his body threatening to burn out. He toppled, dizzy and fractured, but found nothing but further warmth.

"What are you- Kyu…."

She held him in her arms, squeezing him tightly. "Like I said. _Be real careful_ what you wish for, dude. Don't go forgetting what we talked about, either. Ask yourself what kind of ending you want…."

"What do y-"

"Shhhh," her delicate finger upon his lips brought silence – ephemeral stillness and a powerful red glow across his cheeks. "Go on, Mike. Don't keep your girl waiting…."

There wasn't a second to respond. Mike found his legs moving on their own, shoved into motion by a tiny burst of magical essence. There he stood, on the sidewalk, surrounded by a slew of pedestrian traffic. Kyu's words hung in his mind – bringing his thoughts to an uneasy, floating restlessness.

' _Be real careful what you wish for, dude. Ask yourself what kind of ending you want….'_

What did she mean? He knew what he wanted. Only a fool would turn away the shining beacon of light that was Tiffany Maye after going through so much.

"I know what I want," he assured himself further, squeezing a hand into a fist. His feet, slow at first, picked up pace and sent him onward. "It took meeting Jessie to unfuck everything my head… but now the path's clear. I want Tiffany. A life together with somebody special? I can get behind that."

Past the endless slew of people he went – onward in his quest to reach the university campus. He couldn't leave his lady, the truest love of his life waiting. "I'm done chasing after the past. I'm done living in mom's shadow. I'm my own guy and I'm forging my future…. Like Sinatra said… _I did it my way."_

No more regrets from here on out: the course was set.

However, Mikey had to pause for a moment, silently looking back. His fingers traced around the edge of his lips. They curved into a smile. "Thanks for the kiss, Kyu."

* * *

Tiffany smiled bright – brave and contended as she sprawled atop her man. She had him right where she wanted him. No more waiting. Their weeks apart had only made the desire within her frantically beating heart more powerful.

"Someone's coming on a little strong tonight…" Mikey reached out – the softness of his fingers stroking her face. His voice was enchanting, almost hypnotic as it resonated within the confines of her small abode.

"Yeah, well," she blushed hard, releasing him from the hold of her legs, "Every time we're alone you always end up so- I can't explain it. It's my turn to take the lead…. Just… be gentle, alright? I've… never done this before."

His hand crept across her back – sliding beneath the fabric of her school shirt. Such a sensation, the overwhelming sensuality of his fingertips caressing her bare skin was almost overwhelming. She brought her own fingers to fumble weakly with the buttons of her top – shuddery and slow in their movement.

Try as she might, there was no way to suppress the soft, giggling rasps as his touch brought her closer and closer to total bliss. Despite her best efforts, she was losing their playful little game. It was both so wonderful and frustrating at the same time.

"No fair," she puffed out her cheeks, halfway melted by her overloading senses. "You're such a tease, darn it."

"Not like you're complaining or anything…."

His offhand slithered away from its place at her thigh, sliding upward to help release the buttons she struggled so feverishly against. One by one, as if guided by magic, they popped, leaving the pristine piece of clothing open, and her simple white bra on show for a pair of mesmerising green eyes.

"I suppose I should take this off, hmm?"

Winking, Tiffany moved quick, sending her shirt sailing into the corner of the room. No matter what - she had to gain a little ground. Freed from one of the few garments of clothing, she shuffled away – just far enough to be free from the wonderful harassment of Mike's wandering hands.

Next came the finale. She'd have him hot under the collar if it was the last thing she did. "Now be good, okay? No need to rush things too much…"

She watched contentedly as Mike nodded in approval. Slowly but surely, she brought her fingertips around the edges of her left side legging. In a careful, overly sensualized affair, she rolled it downward; watching through blurry, gleefully passionate eyes as Mikey squirmed, pawing at the fabric of his shirt collar.

With a sweet, tormenting giggle, she tossed the article of clothing away, stretching out her long, smooth leg. "Getting a little hot over there, honey?"

"Be patient," she gave a waggle of the finger, basking in the moment; all too pleased with Mike's flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. "Soon as I take off the other one… I'm all yours…."

He inched forward just the slightest bit, to which she responded quickly, pressing her bare foot against his exposed chest, past his unbuttoned shirt. She tensed her toes, giving him a soft prod, just enough to send him back. "Nope," the blonde answered his invigorated attempt, "Restraint. Makes it more fun this way. But I guess you could take off your shirt for me…. I'd like that."

Much to her approval, like an obedient puppy commanded by his master, Mikey did as instructed, slipping off his garment – tossing it to the corner beside her own.

"Better?"

"Muuuuch better." Reward time, a little taste – just enough to stop him from melting. She brought her foot upward, curving it, leaving her dainty toes mere inches away from his lips. "Go on," she encouraged, "I've… always wondered what people get out if it."

He gave a slow nod of the head, his lips flashing the faintest of smiles. "I could give it a shot… since you asked so nicely…."

Compliant yet again, Mike closed the minuscule distance, taking the middle digit into him with careful consideration.

Much to Tiff's surprise, the warmth of his mouth, the rhythm he took, the slow, passionate circles with his tongue, were far more than she'd hoped for. So much so in fact, that a tiny gasp of enjoyment, something she fought hard to supress, squeaked out, bouncing off the walls.

Mike released her – running the edge of his finger across his lips. "What about the other legging? You're killing me here…."

"Hehe," she smirked, "You've earned it…."

The same cycle as before – this time slower and more exotic in its execution. Tiffany slid the fabric of the little white article downward, this time flicking it away with her toes. There she sat in the aftermath, her delicate form squeezed nicely into simple underwear.

"I could sit here all day," she tormented him with a smile, "Or you could over here and we could take off those pants…."

Her lover responded to the message loud and clear – moving across the bed to close distance – his eyes not budging for a second as she sprawled like a sexy fox across the pinkish-white floral print of the sheets.

Upon his arrival, she reached out for the zip – running the palm of her hand across the bulge hidden within the fabric of his clothing. She teased it with a tiny touch, before pulling the small silver zip downward. The color blue greeted her eyes – alongside strained buttons of his boxers.

Another giggle – this one soft and playful. "Oh my," she breathed hard. "I wonder what's waiting in here for me to see."

Her hands crept upward to his hips, bringing his pants downward to his knees. "On your back for a second, okay? I get the feeling if I don't take these off soon you might just die on me…."

Mikey gave a short, grumpy laugh. "Understatement of the fucking year."

With her blond love on his back, it was far easier to slide the bottom half of his clothing further down. Once he lifted from the bed, she tossed his pants aside. At last, the playing field was level.

There they both were – only the barest minimum holding their decency intact. Tiffany wasn't going to let him take the lead. No, this was her night – a night she'd nervously envisioned in her dreams since the earlier years of her teenage desires.

Miss Maye leaned inward – dropping low to pin Mike against the bed. She used her weight to hold him there – pressing her lips against his chest in a slew of soft, fleeting kisses. His every movement was amazing to behold, the way he wriggled and squirmed at her every touch. She continued her movements, forming a pattern as her lips trailed further downward, stopping just above the waistline of his underwear.

Blue eyes widened at the sight of passion and manly integrity – a passion so strong it almost erupted from the 'prison' within which it was contained. Tiff gave a soft sigh of enjoyment, clutching the item between her fingers and rolling it back – allowing the 'beast' within to roam free of its cage.

"Wow," she gasped at the sight, giving a naughty wink to show her satisfaction. "You're much more than I hoped you'd be…."

"How about I," she cupped him between the fingers of her right hand, attentive in the gentle movement of her wrist. She basked in every second, the response of his _power_ as it throbbed within her hold, "…Relieve some of the tension you've got?"

"Ohhhhh fuck…." Mikey cried out, his entire body writhing in response to her touch.

"Hehe," Tiff brought her other hand away as she continued to work, effortlessly popping the clasp at the front of her bra. "You're awfully sticky," she teased, "Been waiting a long time for me?"

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this…."

"Good boy," she exhaled – taking her hand away for the slightest moment – just long enough to ease back her shoulders and allow her bra to fall against the bed.

The cheerleader looked to her hand next – curiosity overtaking her thoughts as the essence of Mike's love lay slick across her fingers. "I wonder," she looked him in the eye with burning passion – before taking one of them into her mouth.

"Mmmmmm." She moaned in pleasant surprise – far less an over exaggeration to please her man. No, the way he tasted – as naughty as it felt in the heat of the moment was more than a enjoyable. Sweet and powerful in equal measure.

"Nice… very nice…."

"In fact." Tiffany couldn't ignore it any longer, the burning intensity searing her blood – the low, dull throbbing of feminine passion, or the beads of lustful sweat slipping down her forehead.

She came in close yet again – sliding down low to sit at eye level with Mike's special place. His approval long since given, she held no hesitation in bringing out her tongue – or the beautifully slow act of sliding it against the passion-dampened expanse before her. More than that, she took him into her, his every powerful groan and jerk of his hips offset by her desires. She wanted even more his taste for herself.

Bobbing her head upward and down, Tiffany continued in a gentle motion, only quickening in pace when Mike's clammy palms came to rest upon the sides of her head, affectionately holding her in place. She chuckled, mouth full and otherwise engaged in her chosen activity.

"T-that's- Ohhhhh myyyyyy God…."

His approval only filled the thumping red organ inside her chest with further glee. She quickened in place, taking even more of him within, struggling happily with the sheer magnitude of all that he was.

The heat within the cheerleader's body felt almost overpowering at this point. She could feel the slickness of her delicate region, the tiny jewel within her budding flower aching so desperately for its first release at the hands of another. She couldn't take it a moment longer!

Gasping for air, she released Mike from her mouth, staring hungrily, lustfully as she reached out, clawing his chest and slamming their lips together in a messy embrace. He didn't dare turn her away, instead going a step further, bringing one of his hands down to sit upon her derriere.

He squeezed her tightly – an uncontrollable moan from the pigtailed beauty overtaking the entirety of their kiss. She cried into him, exploring the expanse of his mouth with an overcharged tongue – her inner tigress ravaging him in a mist of steamy passion.

Tiffany tore herself away with a howl of desire – her eyes of blue shining brighter than a light within the ocean. Whimpering for the touch of her lover, she slumped, breathing hard, taking silent note of a Mike's green gems as they followed her every move.

"Take me... Please? I can't wait anymore…. Mike… I need you."

The pigtailed young lady reached downward – her whole body flooded by a wave of sensual strength and adrenaline. She tore her soaking panties away and tossed them to the floor – turning her back. Exhaling desperately, she crouched on all fours and stuck out her perky behind with an inviting wiggle.

"I'm all yours babe," she moaned in a fractured, heaving delivery, "Don't keep me waiting…."

A smooth, dangerously powerful chuckle slid out of Mikey as she listened to him shuffle closer. His warm breaths tickled her back – and the heat of his touch against her glistening legs held an intoxicating weight.

Something new – a sensation she'd never experienced before, brought her shuddering body to the brink. She could feel him, the tip of his manly strength teasing against the opening of her blossoming flower. Every movement he made brought jolts of electricity down the length of her spine.

"Do it," she pleaded, backing into him in a single sharp jerk of the hips.

The world went white – a sharp pain shaking Tiffany's existence to the core. Her fingers clawed against the bedsheets as she shivered hard – her petite form quaking.

"Easy," Mike groaned hard, careful in his every tiny motion. "You'll hurt y- Jeeeeeesus…. Y- you're tight."

The walls began crumbling down in a single bittersweet instant. Beyond the initial discomfort Tiffany exhaled, taking note of the new _presence_ within. She could feel him – Mikey in all of his beauty, squeezed inside her, every thumping beat of his heart conjoined with her own.

Wincing softly, Tiffany eased into him a second time – marvelling in quiet, glutinous beauty at the overwhelming sensation of being _whole._ She yelped softly, wiggling her hips and slipping further back to invite the man of her desires into the core of her soul.

"It's okay," she hoped to quiet his hesitation with a gentle word of assurance. "Go ahead…. I want you to. Mike? It's fine."

His stillness left a pang of fearfulness inside. Had she scared him with her sudden response? She hoped not!

"Okay," he finally answered, bringing one of his hands to rest upon her behind, squeezing ever so slightly. "Let me know if it's too much, alright? Don't wanna hurt you…"

"I'll be fine," the cheerleader gave further assurance – squeezing tight around him in signalling of both her approval and desire.

"I want to hear you say it…. Tell me you love me."

Winters pushed deeper within – bringing down the last of her defences. The sharpness was gone, replaced with a wave of overwhelming bliss the likes of which she'd never felt before. She couldn't get over it – the feeling of completeness. She loved the resonating strength of his heartbeat inside!

"I love you, Tiffany Maye. I love you with everything I've got."

"Good," she giggled – content to let the beauty of the moment carry her away – the storm clouds of her troubled past little more than distant memories for the first time in so long.

"I love you too, Mike. I won't let anything tear us apart. You make me so happy."

No – nothing would break what they had now. It'd taken so long to find the perfect guy – but this blond musician was proof of something. Finding that special somebody wasn't some unattainable dream. It could happen. It was real. There was such a thing as happiness for those who deserved it.

Indeed – this moment, forever frozen in time, felt like a dream come true.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **There's no going back for our couple now. Did you enjoy the Kyu and Tiffany goodness? As always, feel free to leave your thoughts. I greatly appriciate the feedback of all my readers. Is there something you'd like to see in future? Let me know! All of your reviews help me become a better writer.**

 **If you're a newcomer, why not check out the prequel? It's called Hairdresser. Kyanna is the main character.**

 **Keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next chapter of the series! Thanks again for your time.**


	25. Blondie – Part XI

**It's been a while since the last Relationship Problems update. Let's talk for a moment, shall we? This chapter right here was an interesting one for me. I wanted to take it in two different directions, but in the end, what I chose here ultimately won out. Please enjoy the read and stick around for the authors notes at the end. I'd like to share my thoughts in more detail.  
**

 **Oh, and one last thing before we begin. There's a new poll on my profile. Would you like to see more of Jessie in my stories? Cast your vote and let me know!**

* * *

 **Blondie – Part XI**

There were some things beyond doubt – certain feelings that were too hard to deny. Above all else, one thing held priority. The road seldom travelled sometimes held the most unexpected rewards. That had become all too clear in the recent months, especially after going through so many hardships. It finally felt as though a sense of closure waited on the horizon.

Today was a new day – one that Mike planned to use to its fullest. Fingers outstretched, he caressed the side of Tiffany's cheek, watching her, bare and beautiful as she wriggled beneath the thin sheets. Her eyes sparkled like rare gemstones, accompanying her soft, compassionate smile.

"Hey you," she giggled, linking her arm around the singer's bicep, laying headlong across his toned chest. "Last night was… amazing… but for someone with such a lovely voice… you snore like a bear."

Talk about surprising – Mikey couldn't help but chuckle at that – focused on the delicate whitish-grey paintwork of the bedroom ceiling. "First time anyone's ever said something like that to be before. I don't snore… not that I know of anyway."

"You so totally do… but I don't mind or anything. I've really enjoyed staying over so much these past couple of weeks."

Again with the teasing – it brought a warm glow to the heart. The thought of waking up to this every morning felt nice, appealing to say the very least. Leaning in, Mike gave a gentle peck on the lips, brushing a strand of lone blonde hair aside to appreciate the features of his love to their fullest.

"Wait a minute." A stray thought hit home – causing him to turn in search for the clock on the back wall. "It's ten in the morning…. Damn…. I'm sorry sweetheart… but I really need to get up. I've got things to do."

"Awwww."

Here Miss Maye was again, bringing on the pouty face like a lost puppy – those quivering blue eyes were so disarming it was dangerous. "Please stay in bed a little longer," she whined lovingly, "I don't have classes this morning… and the football game's not until six tonight. I know! Why don't we cuddle up and watch a DVD before you go?"

Unfortunately, that was exactly why he had to leave – cutesy face or not. "I'm afraid I can't. I've got to meet the guys… last minute practice before the show tonight. I mean, damn…. There's gonna be a few thousand football fans watching us out there."

Tiffany's expression turned – becoming just the slightest bit more serious. "You're meeting my mom after the game tonight, too. You haven't forgotten, have you? Nutmeg Cafe."

No – he hadn't, but at the same time she hadn't mentioned the venue until now. "We're meeting her for coffee? We're not going back to your place or something?"

A shake of the head, simple yet abrupt, put his mind to rest. "No… I decided to make it somewhere a little less personal."

She was worried; it didn't take the world's brightest man in the world to figure that out. He'd known her long enough to pick up on a few of her quirks. The way she frowned like that – and the nervous twiddling of the fingers.

"It'll all go down just fine." Taking Tiffany into his arms, Mike treasured her warmth, placing the lightest of kisses upon her forehead. Not breaking eye contact with her for a second, he brought a hand downward, slipping it around her slender waist.

"If you're concerned I'll leave the wrong kind of impression then don't be…. I'll be on my best behaviour. We're talking one-hundred percent gentleman."

Though small, at least his sentiment was enough to clear away the gloomy clouds hanging over their tender moment.

"I know you'll be fine, Mikey. Honestly? It's her I'm worried about. Last time I went back home she said a few weird things… upset me a little."

Remaining quiet, eyes thoughtful and caring, the musician sat back. "Go on. If you need to vent I'm right here."

"Well," at first Tiffany was a little too quiet, twiddling her thumbs until she finally plugged back in – looking to be lost in thought. "She kept talking about this guy she met a little while ago…. It's not that I'm surprised or anything… but it's the way she went into detail about it all."

"So apparently he was some young musician… about the same age as me. She met him a while back and they went out drinking together. Smooth talker, real soft and caring…. Being gross as usual, she told me about how good he was in bed… and since then it's been the same thing. She thinks I need a guy like that… somebody that'll give me a good time…."

Squeezing Mike tightly, letting out a sharp, annoyed sigh, the cheerleader rolled her eyes. "That's so typical… I'm not like her at all. Sex doesn't solve problems…. Heck… if her lifestyle's anything to go by, I can tell you now… it makes things worse."

"I'm happy with the person I have," Tiffany clarified, much to Mike's quiet relief. "I don't need her telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing. What's worse… she told me this poor guy's down on his luck. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

Content to let the all too similar parallels of his own life rest easy, Winters ran through the possibilities in his head. A little optimism would do nicely here. If anything, his recent run of good luck was proof enough that being hopeful paid off sometimes.

"A musician? Here's hoping it's not someone I've met in the the local club scene…. Anyhow, you know her best… Maybe there's a reason for it. Could she care about him? You'd be surprised how crazy unconventional love is these days."

"Love? Huh…"

A dark frown overtook the pigtailed beauty's features, bringing back the tension all over again. "You really think so? I mean… there's one thing she told me time and again. It's stuck with me ever since I was little…."

The hostility easing, Mike could do little more than watch as his lovely lady seemed to drift back, lost again in thought. The more they talked about things like this, the clearer it became just how deep the conflicted waters ran between Miss Maye and her mysterious mother figure.

"She always said that nobody tries to understand her – and they never did when she was younger, either. No one knows how hard it was when I was living at home... watching her tear up drinking a martini after she got home from work. Dang… I tried to give her time Mikey, especially when I was in sophomore year, really I did… but all the things she's-"

Oh no – tears – tiny watery crystals leaking from Tiffany's eyes. Moving fast, Mikey inched closer to wipe them away with the edge of his finger, holding her tighter to show his support. He couldn't have her crying right now.

"If this is too much for you then stop, don't get yourself upset. We've both got a busy day ahead, you with the cheer squad and me with the band…. The last thing you need is to start feeling torn up."

"No," her insistence, despite being overwhelmed, shone through. "It's important. Especially since you'll see her for yourself today."

Resting against Mike's shoulder, the delicate flower continued – eyes awash with as much compassion as sadness.

"She's a thirty-six year old woman that acts like she's eighteen… and the bad kind of eighteen at that. Heck, Audrey's met her and she thinks she's great… but if that's really the reason she acts this way… because she feels misunderstood…. I dunno…"

There was only one thing for it – especially after seeing Tiffany so upset. Determined to turn things around, Mikey gave her a short peck on the cheek. "Hold onto me, okay?"

A loud squeal bounced off the bedroom walls as he brought two strong arms around her, scooping her up light as a feather. Wide-eyed protest and shocked wriggling were what the singer was rewarded with as he got up, and made for the bedroom door.

"W- What's the big idea?" Tiffany called out, stuck in an amusing midpoint between shock and red-faced chuckles. "Put me down, silly... You must think I'm heavy…."

"The big idea? Well, honey… I can't stand seeing you looking so effing sad… Allow me to escort you to the couch and we'll watch a movie like you wanted… You can choose whatever you like."

"HEY!" Again, there came a surprised squeak, her body tensing in playful resistance. "Get your hand away from there, mister! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were using this as an excuse to touch me up."

Yet it didn't seem as though she was too unhappy about it - her spacey blue eyes and glowing red cheeks certainly showed a dash of enthusiasm.

Not only that, but she'd left herself open to be caught in his charming web. "Well…. If I remember rightly, miss… last night it was _you_ making grabby hands at _me_ while I was trying to watch the music channel. Setting a bad example, much?"

"No fair," she stuck out her tongue, wiggling free as they sprawled across the couch together, a tangled union clad in little more than the barest of essentials.

"If you hadn't made my lemon drop so strong I would've been just fine…. That and you kept kissing my neck on the commercial break."

Unwrapping himself from their melee of sorts, Mikey enjoyed this little moment before pulling himself up from the couch, making for the small collection of movies sat on the shelf beside the TV.

Pulling out a wide selection, he sat them upon the coffee table, looking onward for approval. "I have action, romance… a couple of sci-fi shorts, live concert DVD's. The next couple of hours of my time belong to you, sweetheart."

"How about…."

Tiffany spread the movie collection across the table, running over the cases with a fingertip. "Marley and Me?"

The thought of such a heavy flick before a long day brought Mikey to a shudder. "You had to pick that one… We don't even have a dog back at my uncle's place and that movie still made everyone cry… even my crazy cousin bawled."

The mention of his family got Tiffany's attention. She leaned closer, curious as she held the dual case between her fingers. "Crazy cousin? What's he like?"

"She," Mikey clarified, a cold chill running down his back at the thought of her pale complexion and abundance of piercings. "And _that_ story right there? It's for another day entirely."

Scooping up his Huniebee from the table brought with it a surprise – Jessie's icon on screen, bright and vibrant with three beating hearts underneath. Thinking about her brought something of a thankful feeling, especially since she was responsible for this wonderful situation.

Taking a quick moment between reaching for the DVD and putting it in the player, Mike worked in overtime to read the message she'd sent. Strange, it looked surprisingly heartfelt, nothing like her usual flirty persona of sorts.

' _Hey sweetie. It's been a long couple of weeks without you… but I've got some good news. I think I might be making progress with my little girl for the first time in so long. I'll tell you all about it after tonight. Hope you have a good weekend. MUAH! Kisses! x x x'  
_

It was nice to know that Jessie was on the right track too. Seemed like despite everything, their rather intimate meetup and all aside, a glimmer of hope was waiting just over the hill for them both.

Setting down his phone on the coffee table, the magical screen powering off, Mike snuggled up with Tiffany and reached for the remote. "Alright. Movie time."

* * *

Lights snapped to life, blazing a wide stage amidst the backdrop of the evening sky. Stars twinkled hopefully, the eyes of thousands of waiting observers fixated upon the centre of a massive stadium. It wasn't just students – people of all ages, shapes, sizes and races filled the stands to bursting, waiting in anticipation – the cheer squad having vacated the field after their halftime routine.

From the corner of his eye, Mike caught sight of Tiffany, blowing a supportive kiss from the side-lines, perched between the eastern stand with a bottle of water.

"Good luck." The words of strength she sent his way, silent yet precious even over the noise, meant so much.

This was the band's largest crowd yet – far beyond the usual couple of hundred at Lusties - or even their big breakout performance at the Overlook across town. This was their step into the big leagues. Local news and camera crews were here for goodness sakes! The Glenberry Stadium in all of its glory was more than half full.

Breathing deep – dressed to the nines with flawlessly gelled hair, a snappy shirt and pressed smart-casual pants, Winters stepped forward, backed by the band's twin guitarists stood at either side, grabbing for the microphone.

"Good evening Glenberry! The team's playing great tonight, am I right?"

A roar swept across the whole of the venue, earth-shattering and passionate in its support – fans stood from their seats with foam gloves, holding beers and blurring air horns.

Such a powerful showing of emotion was enough to bring a surge of adrenaline. Mikey couldn't surpress it – and neither did he want to. A smile curved hips lips upward – and with the suaveness of a tiger, he signalled the stage hand with a snap of the fingers.

"Yeah! That's it! Show your support for the team!"

Another rapturous cheer spilled over – this one even more impressive than the first. To have the crowd under command like this felt amazing. Alive and burning bright, Mikey brought the microphone close to his lips, a perfectly timed chuckle slipping free as the backing track to their first song came to life in a wave of smooth sound.

The stagehands had gotten everything right so far, it seemed – despite their regular sound guy being absent tonight. It was a shame, not having Jamie around and all, but they'd cope.

Casting the thought aside, bathed in the heat of stage lights, the musician came to life in a swirling, almighty mist of talented blue. "This song's called Hero. It's from our first self-titled EP. You guys ever been in love before? It's a great feeling! This one's about a guy that dreams of finding that special someone. Sing along with me, okay?"

Guitars buzzed to life in a dizzying opening arrangement – signalling that it was time for the leading man to begin.

"Showtime…."

Popping the buttons of his shirt – chest on show for the world to see, Mike let the rhythm take him away.

" _Have you ever wondered why… your life becomes a fight? Trapped by your own ambitions, struggling to find the light. Do we need a beacon in the Dark? Warmth and comfort in the light."_

Spotlights twisted and blurred into shapes, smoke billowing from the stage – timed to add flare to the performance.

" _No I don't wanna be a hero! I don't wanna save the world. I just wanna win the girl. Bring me to life with your smile. Those blue sparkles in your eyes. I just want to make you mine."_

A very special song for a very special woman – and words couldn't describe how much it meant that she was listening right now. Overloaded, invisible blue snapping and crackling from his body like a storm – Mister Winters kept on rolling with it.

" _I felt lost for so very long – staring at the setting sunlight – feeling like I don't belong. Wishing for a new tomorrow while I was chasing empty shadows… dreaming of an angel's song."_

Shredding acoustics and thumping bass shook the earth to its core, every camera fixated squarely upon the stage – and all the while, the band threw their passions on the line, giving it all, sweat, tears, body and soul in the hope of delivering an unforgettable experience.

A little audience participation certainly wouldn't hurt, either. Stepping to the front of the stage, Mike threw his arms out wide in a grandiose gesture. "Sing it with me, kay guys?"

" _No I don't wanna be a hero! I don't wanna save the world. I just wanna win the girl. Bring me to life with your smile. Those blue sparkles in your eyes. I just want to make you mine."_

Every line bounced back in an echo, The audience were right there with him - dangling on a thread in waiting for the every word of the alluring showman.

This was it – no doubt to be the final night spent as the protégé of Kyu Sugardust. With a beautiful girl at his side and his name up on lights, there was no need to remain under the tutorage of his fairy companion. Every word uttered, every song sung, only served to lift what remained of his burdens away. One by one, his invisible chains fell away, allowing the man of pride and devilish charm to cast his eyes onward with hopefullness.

How many people were here for the football game? How many were here for the sole reason of seeing the halftime show? How many more fans would Third Betrayal have by the end of this evening? There were so many wonderful questions to answer.

As the first song faded out, Mike breathed in with vigor, bringing the mic away while one of the stagehands brought him a bottle of water. Quenched by the cooling liquid, he scanned the onlookers for his leading lady.

There she was – Miss Maye in all of her splendor – watching alongside the rest of her squad, waving and cheering in wholehearted dedication.

Smiling bright, the lady-killer made his move, bringing the microphone against his lips. "This one's dedicated to you, Tiffany…."

* * *

End of the football game – looking to his silvery watch, Mike let out an exhausted sigh, flopping against an empty seat in one of the furthest western stands. Breathing deep, taking measure of his flustered heartbeat, the vocalist looked to the cloudless sky with a smile.

"No sign of Tiffany just yet… I wonder when she'll-"

Footsteps, soft and paced, came in from the left. Too tired to sit upright, there was little he could do but take note of whoever was coming with a wave of the hand. "Worn out," he exhaled, "Coming down off the adrenaline…. Between singing and the other half of the game… it's been one hell of a night."

"Hey you!"

Two words – uttered almost musically from a voice he'd come to know and love. Invigorated all over again, wanting to at least make a good impression, Mike flew out of his seat in a heartbeat.

"Tiffany! There you are. I figured I'd lost you somewhere."

"Nope," the cheerleader beamed, freshly dressed in her chequered shirt and shorts ensemble, complete with those nice boots. "But we're gonna have to hurry. Mom's driving into town in an hour and my friend Nikki pulled me a favour. She's keeping Nutmeg open late so we can go meet her there."

"Alrighty." Linking arms – Mike looked to the exit across the way. "If I call us a cab now we should be able to make it in time."

"I'm counting on you, handsome."

* * *

Nutmeg – the last time in here brought with it a few less than comfortable memories, the shutters slamming down like that was the stuff of nightmares. Regardless, tonight wasn't about that, it was about standing beside the woman he loved, and come hell or high water, Mikey would do just that.

The clattering of porcelain against the little table of corner booth snapped him from his thoughts. Blue eyes, blue hair and a long turtleneck entered his sights – a girl for all intents and purposes that he'd never seen before.

"Here you two go. Coffee and bagels."

Tiffany reached for her wallet, looking to the shy, bespectacled girl with thanks. "How much do I owe you, Ann-Marie? You have no idea how awesome you are, for doing this for me."

"Eh," the barista shrugged – disinterested in her friend's offering. "Forget about it. These are on me. Best of luck though. Just call me over if you need something… no hurry. My new game can wait a few."

"Nikki, I mean it," Tiffany sprang out from her seat, almost suffocating this Ann-Marie girl against her chest. "I totally owe you for this. Anything you want… It doesn't matter what."

A sharp ring of the bell acted as surprise enough for Tiffany's inmate of sorts to escape from the prison of endowment. Shuffling back on her sneakers, she blushed hard, looking across the table. "Call me one day in the week and we'll figure something out. For now… it's quite alright."

Heeled shoes clacked across the hardwood as Nikki vanished from sight – Mikey too nervous to swivel his gaze away from Tiffany. Was this the near legendary matriarch who he'd been told so much about?

"Mom." Well, that tidied things away nice and neatly. "We're over here."

The heels came to a stop, and with them Mikey felt a hand upon his shoulder. _"My my… Tiffany Michelle Maye."_

That voice – oh dear god. No, it couldn't be. Pulling tight, frozen to the spot, Mike remained a gargoyle in his seat, eyes so horribly wide that no semblance of game face could hide his utter dismay.

' _Dear fucking God… No… No way….'_

The all too familiar voice blew away on the wind, leaving the blond musician frozen and lifeless – all he could do was stare as the veil lifted, a pair of deepest ocean eyes bringing a tidal wave to crash over his defences.

What made it oh so sickeningly worse was the fact that Tiffany was smiling – or forcing a smile. It didn't matter which. The fact of its happening was beyond words.

Her reaching out and touching his hand did almost nothing, either. "Let me introduce you guys. Mom, this is Mike… and Mikey… this is my mother, Jessica."

' _This is my mother, Jessica.'_

Like a damming chorus those five words played over and over, swooshing around inside until they crashed and burned in a nauseating heap.

As the elder Maye flipped back her peroxide bangs, sitting as she tucked away her purse and looked onward – Mike could only feel terror as he tried to describe her expression.

Warm and yet oddly removed – distant, but not so far as to say disinterested. Subconsciously, sickness rising in his tummy, his eyes darted from left to right, following her every move, a bead of icy sweat dripping from his forehead in an attempt to reduce his burning heat.

"You certainly did well for yourself, honey... He's handsome..."

Every time she spoke, it only made things worse. Slow and robotic, Mike panned down – trembling as the Jessie reached for his hand, holding it for just the faintest moment before backing away.

"Nice to meet you, cutie. It's Jessie to you…."

Nice to meet him? It was nice to meet him?! What in the holy hell was this? What was she doing? She was playing along with this?

Swirling round and around in a gut wrenching circle, Mikey reached into his pocket for the Huniebee, squeezing it under the seclusion of the table between sweaty palms.

"N-nice to meet you… J-Jessie…."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Miiiike," distorted didn't even begin to describe Tiffany's voice as it reached his ears. "Sweetie you're not looking so good…. Is everything okay? You're not sick are you?"

This was the Audrey situation multiplied tenfold.

Jessie pulled her gaze away – looking to her daughter with a concern. "Honey… if he's not feeling very well we can always reschedule…. I can free up Wednesday next week if you want."

There was no way to describe the strangely cool, cautious expression overtaking Tiffany's face. Her eyes batted between her mother and back again, the whole scene looking and feeling like something out of a grainy abstract film screen.

"That," she paused, deadly silent for a moment, "That might be a good idea…."

"Mikey," a snap from Tiffany's fingers didn't quite bring him around. "You're not having another attack are you? Mikey? The doors aren't locked…"

"I'm-"

He had to say something, had to keep this situation from getting too far out of hand. "I'm fine…."

"No you're not." Never before had he heard his beloved cheerleader so concerned, so whole-hearted and compassionate. "You're paler than a sheet. Yeah…. Let me call you a cab. We're taking you home."

The fog in his vision finally clearing, at least enough to make things out with a little clarity, Mikey watched as Tiffany reached toward the pocket of her shorts, cursing quietly under her breath. "Darn it. I left my phone in the pocket of my cheer uniform… it's zipped up in my gym bag."

Attention turned to Jessie; she gave a pleading, worried glint of the eyes. "Mom…. Can I borrow yours? Just so I can call for someone to come pick us up?"

All too kind, looking over to Mike in deep thought and then back again, she agreed, dipping into her purse and fishing around – plucking out a shiny, ultra-thin smartphone with a dark screen. "Here you are hon. Cab number's at the bottom of the directory, right next to Frank the Wank."

Rolling her eyes, Tiffany brought the phone close, flicking the screen to life with her finger and scrolling down. "Thanks a bunch. Won't take me a s-"

It was right then and there that the pigtailed beauty stalled – her dainty fingers squeezing tight around the edges of the phone. Eyes wide, pupils as pinpricks, her hands came down against the table, sliding the piece of tech in front of her mother's view.

"Why's Mike's number on your phone?"

Ice – there was no other way to describe how viciously hateful a tone she held.

Slapping her palms against the mahogany, Tiffany narrowed her stare – jabbing her finger against the screen. "Well?"

Music sounded – muffled by the confines of Mike's lap. The vibration crawled down his leg, and without a word to say, he reached upward and brought his Huniebee into sight – placing it down beside Jessie's model in utter silence.

All he could do was look onward – speechless as the cougar's phone dialled and his rang out loudly in buttery vocals. Tiffany refused to relent, her blue icicles punching into the two with unforgiving bitterness.

"Oh god… You have GOT TO BE KIDDING!"

Tiffany shot out of her seat, arms hugged around her chest as she gave full focus to her mother – her vocal chords cracking like glass. "A musician you met in bar? A MUSICIAN! Please tell me this isn't what it looks like."

"Honey…. Listen to me…. It's not as easy-"

Jessie found her hand slapped away so quickly it was almost a blur. Stared into a corner, even the older woman found herself silenced.

"You did, didn't you? I'm not nine anymore Jessica…. You can't brush things under the rug like before."

It didn't take long for Mike to realize Tiffany's glare had switched targets. He could feel her eyes pinning him down, holding him to the seat so that there was no escape. Clawing back his phone, he dared to walk into no man's land, meeting her as best he could.

"I didn't know…. I swear Tiffany I didn't know…. I needed cl-"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?! What kind of- My own m- My own mother!"

The scene had drawn another onlooker – Nikki poked her head around the corner, slowly and carefully tottering over. "Is everything oka-"

"I- I have to go…."

Edging away, Tiffany reached for her gym bag, slinging it for her shoulder. Before leaving however, she stopped deadly still, slamming her hands against the table - beaming with contempt for Jessica.

"You wonder why I barely come home anymore? This is why! You sink your claws into everything I care about…. It's always been the same…. I can't be happy without you wrecking it! YOU'RE SELFISH!"

She doubled down hard, presenting Mike with one final glance – this one very different from the one she'd given to the matriarch – tears were welling, sliding down her face and pattering against the table top.

"And then there's you…. I don't know what's worse, Mike Winters. The fact that you're cheating on me… after I gave you everything… or me for believing in you all this time…."

Turning her back – a tiny, pained yelp escaping – shoulders stiffened, Jessie's daughter threw her arms around a stunned Nikki, sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder.

"I'm staying at your place tonight, kay?"

Ann-Marie could do little more than nod, squeezing Tiffany tight like a plush doll. "Whatever you need. My door's always open to you…."

Mike had never seen Tiffany run so fast – she was halfway across the room in a heartbeat, practically clawing at the door for escape. Damn near yanking it off its hinges, she paused in the open doorway, almost staring through the musician.

" _How could you? You've made me feel so… dirty…."_

Just like that, she was gone – crossing the street and out of sight before he could even blink.

A disgusting, clammy silence hung over the room – Mike looked to Jessie and she looked back, but the air between them was different, apprehensive, careful.

It was slow, but after what seemed like forever, the older woman brought her hand across the table – the soft and motherly expression he'd come to know her for creeping back from the ether.

"Hon…. Talk to me…"

Not a very good idea. Snatching away his Huniebee, Mike slid out from the booth, buttoning his shirt and backing away. He had to get out of here – be anywhere but this forsaken coffee shop.

"I'm going…. Sorry Jess… There's nothing to say..."

Punching his thumbs against the screen, he hovered over the dial icon – the image of a green phone that would act as his savior. Right now, there was only one person who could rescue him from this train wreck.

"Hey playa!"

Kyu Sugardust – his guardian, protector, friend, and damned near the only person he had left at this point. As always, she waited, eager and cheerful. The feeling of comfort her sweet, teasing flare brought to his ears was beyond words.

Nothing on earth would fix what was broken here tonight. Reaching for the handle of the door, Winters turned back on his heels, taking one last look toward Jessie. She hadn't moved from the spot, her usually passionate sapphires this time looking so empty.

"Yo. Mike! You there, dude?"

Brought back to the conversation at hand, the singer tore himself away and departed, stepping out into the cool evening air. "Hey Kyu…. Listen…. You mentioned going to Sky Garden?"

"HELL YEAH! You still up for it?"

Well that was at least a ten on the cheerful scale.

Up for it? Was he still up for it, after everything? Lips curving into a tiny, agonizing smile, Mikey showed his approval in a stiff grunt.

"Definately. Whenever you're ready. Take me to the best bar you know… one with good music. I need the stiffest fucking drink in the world."

"Something happen there, oh great one? You're sounding a little down in the dumps."

How did she know? Could love fairies sense emotions or some crazy shit like that? Breathing deep, eyes dead ahead as he traversed the sidewalk, Mike continued on his way home. He didn't have the strength to tell this story, but he'd at least give Miss Sugardust some credit for her incredible intuition.

"All I'll say is you were right... about everything."

"Never doubt a girl in the love business," she spoke with pride – the audible flutter of her wings coming over the line. "I kept telling you, dude."

"Yeah you did." Turning the corner, passing Lusties Nightclub with a hollow laugh, he paused in thought, looking at the sheer amount of people wanting to get inside. Damn, some of the people from the football game crowd were here.

"You knew all along, didn't you? About Tiffany and Jessie. You were trying to warn me. All that crap about happy endings and being careful what I wished for."

"Yeah… I was."

Her answer only brought more questions. "If that's the case then why didn't you tell me flat out instead of being all flowery?"

An abrupt pause hung over the line – a long, deep sigh following as Kyu seemed to bring the phone close again. "I'll see you when you get back, alright? Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Talk about avoiding the question. "C'mon… there's got to be a rea-"

The line went dead.

Shaking his head, Mikey looked up to the clear, starry sky, scoffing with bitterness. "Great… just great."

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **There you have it. Between you and me, there are plenty of times while writing this chapter when I was going to end up having Mike end up falling into Jessie's web again, but in the end, I decided against it. That doesn't mean I'm against a little Jessie and Mike in future if people want it, however.**

 **While I wrote the song lyrics for this chapter myself, the song that gave me inspiration for the football game scene is called La Bruja, and the song that inspired the end of the chapter is called Jackal. Both were written and performed by a metal band called Illumenium.**

 **As always, if you enjoyed the chapter then you're more than welcome to leave me some feedback. It's been a while since the last update, so I'd really like to hear what you think. Keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio, and I'll see you in the next part of Relationship Problems.**


	26. Blondie – Part XII

**It's about time for a another chapter of Relationship Problems. I'm not going to say too much in these opening authors notes, but I'll let you know that we're very close to the end. I know the Blondie route has lasted for quite a while, but what can I say? I like to add a very twists and turns to every story I write.**

 **Now then, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Blondie – Part XII**

How many times could the heart crack like glass before it shattered? How many misunderstandings and painful encounters did it take before the perceptions became filtered gray? In this particular tension-riddled moment, Mike could barely begin to answer his own questions. The walk home had been a silent one, fraught with a hybrid of personal reflection and doubtful second-guessing.

Things were going too well just yesterday. Now? Here he sat, just across the way from an all too silent, almost nervously withdrawn fairy, decked out in her human attire, wings squeezed into her back, hands held together in a tight grip.

Waiting for what felt like the return of Sinatra or even greater, his own dearly departed mother from the beyond, the singer forced the uneasy jitter in his stomach further and further down, rattling the ice in his glass of deep, golden firewater.

"I get this feeling you knew all along, didn't you?"

A question, so deep and painful that it stung. In fact, 'stung' felt like putting it mildly when compared to the true gravity of the happenings just a few short hours ago. Keeping a cool distance, Mike continued to wait in the hopes that his fairy, the woman he'd put so much trust into, would simply come out and say it.

The air held a weight to it, thick and stifling enough to put strain on the lungs. Tick tock, the small circular clock kept up its pace, the only sound in this truly awful inquiry of sorts. Why wouldn't Kyu say anything? Why couldn't she speak and get it over with? Did she have to sit there, so empty and silent?

' _Kyu… For the love of God… say something… anything…. I can't just sit here and watch you when you're so ghostly and still. I can barely breathe here, dammit.'_

Stiffly, she dragged herself upright from the couch, looking him in the eyes with those heavy, washed out pink sparkles. Seeing them so devoid, so glassy, hurt beyond words.

"I was hoping you'd work it all out on your own before it came to this, but yeah, course I knew, playa. What kind of love fairy would I be if I didn't have all my facts straight?"

At last – an answer. It was too late for it to be of much use, but it was an answer to the most dreaded of his fears. With one question vanquished, there came half a dozen more, each one far heavier, like cinder blocks weighing down the heart.

Opening his shirt with a shaky hand, this time in a desperate attempt to ease the heat, Winters stared onward like the inquisition. Another sip of the golden good stuff, this one surprisingly bitter in light of Kyu's reply, and he leaned into the back of the brown dining chair.

"Then why in the world didn't you tell me? You're supposed have my back for fuck sakes. Not to mention I thought you'd spell such a red light out to me since it puts this whole shebang we've got here at risk."

A deep, agonizing sigh crawled its way out of Kyu as she gave a snap of the fingers, her human disguise vanishing in a pulsing orb of pinkish light and glow-worm sparkles.

There was no mistaking those scrunched features – and she sure hadn't gotten that roll of the eyes past unnoticed either. Where did she get off flaunting that 'I'm so sick of everything' expression when she'd helped cause this whole mess?!

"What?" she spat, surprisingly bitchy in tone compared to the usual. A subtle coldness, like the the chill of early Autumn air, radiated from her slender form in unison with a soft hum of purple energy.

"You expect me to spell it out for you? Seriously? How many girls you screwed around with since I brought you under these glittery little wings of mine? Four, five, six, and you can't even see a red line when it's painted right in front of you…."

Oh no – no fucking way in hell was she going to pin this on him when it was her responsibility as fairy, something she apparently held a lot of pride in, to keep everything neat and tidy. Fighting with everything he could to resist the rising red burn, that brutal annoyance, Mike squeezed his fingers around the glass.

"You don't get to _be_ snarky and stuck up when I'm the one that's in hot water here, Kyu. You don't get how much _I've lost here…."_

The memories of Tiffany's agonizing tears dirtied his thoughts, so pure and terrible in their intensity. He'd never heard a woman cry like that before, never had to experience the pain of seeing a girl, one he cared for so deeply, stare into him with devastation and betrayal.

"Tiffany was my shot… my one chance at finally getting shit together with my love life…. Think back to last year, alright? Kyanna, Suki, and then Audrey…. It was a damn mess... I didn't wanna go back there!"

Kyu scoffed – her aura of purple intensifying to an almost nauseating level. What was with this magical aura? Just looking at her brought a feeling of dread. It was hard to piece into words, but one thing came to mind above all else.

' _That purple mist bad news…. Just looking at it…. Being so close to it like this… feels like everything I've got's gonna slip away….'_

The fairy came to the ground in a sharp buzz of her wings, stepping barefoot with the mother of all scowls, closer and closer. Mere inches away she stopped, reaching out with those long fingers, wrapping them with frightful bitterness across Mike's shoulders.

"All this time and you still don't get it, fuckin idiot. _It's been over a year since I came here and you're missing it by a mile…. Huh, it's almost funny now I think about it."_

It was impossible to move with Kyu's hands upon him. There was something about the purple magic that Winters couldn't place. It froze him solid, robbed the very ability to speak from his mouth. No, worse, it was almost like the very ability to speak, to sing, to show the thing he held dear, became foggy with every chilling second.

"Mike… Homie…. I'll spell it out for you right here and now… and since you're so dense I'll even use baby words. _I like you, bro. I-LIKE-YOU!_ You annoy the hell out of me being this stupid… but you're one-hundred percent on my 'wanna fuck' list. _"_

Releasing him from her grip, the almost spectral purple haze twisted in on itself and exploded outward.

Pink consumed everything – painting Mike's eyesight with an endless sprawl of monochromatic dizziness. His ears rang out, no, screamed out was a more accurate way of putting it, while his head pulsated and throbbed – so hard in fact that beneath his dismayed hearing the dull thump of his heartbeat entered the fray.

It hurt to think, it hurt to breathe – a skull splitting sharpness entombing Mike's skull until eventually, everything felt heavy, too heavy.

' _What the fuck is this? My head… my heartbeat… my whole body…. Feels like every nerve inside me's burning…. Kyu… whatever's happening… make it stop.'_

Overwhelmed in every way possible, his senses slipped away.

" _You said you wanted to go to Sky Garden, right? Well, sorry about the headache, dude, but this is the only way first time round. Now let go… Let everything go and follow the sound of my voice…. We're going to my neck of the woods now…."_

* * *

A cool breeze – the sound of seagulls calling out across the coastline. In a pained, ungodly heave of breath, Winters returned, no warning, no gentle wakeup call, no. If anything he was thrown through a vortex, his eyes barraged by a rainbow of indescribable hues and streamers.

Was what he started at so desperately as his mind fell back into place supposed to be the sky? It looked disjointed, a strange hybrid of blue and magenta, the clouds both fluffy and creepy in equal measure, twisted into unusual faces. Some grinned, others frowned, while some changed shapes by the moment, taking the form of simple four-legged animals the likes of which defied words.

A hand came forward – one that felt so gentle in its intent. Reaching out with shuddering fingers, Mikey took those wiggling digits into his grasp, and the next thing he knew, his body was upright. Wings buzzed past him, and from one side there came a sharp poke.

"Phew… took me a little longer to get you here than I thought."

Using all of the strength he could muster, Mike turned his body, feeling sore and heavy in a way he'd never felt before. A hybrid, a mix, almost as though pain and pleasure smashed together in a singsong of sorts. Snapping from red to blue, hot to cold, all the blond could do was breathe in the crisp, sweet air.

His vision met with the sight of a scantily clad, grinning creature of otherworldly origins. Those crystalline wings, the nightgown attire of all too revealing pink, and that mid-length hair, fluffy as candyfloss.

"Kyu…. What in the world just-"

"Shhhh," the fairy guardian brought his words, so small and fragile, to silence with a finger upon the lips. "Turn around and take a look for yourself, homie…. I promise… you ain't ever gonna see something this awesome twice in one lifetime…."

Guided, turned even by the gentle feeling of Kyu's palms upon his shoulders, Mike found his eyesight redirected, away from what appeared to be aN endless valley, one filled with long, flowing green grass.

His heart filled to overflow – the air stolen from his lungs for what felt like the hundredth time today. Unable to move yet again, this time by a wave spectacular sentiment, something similar to truest childlike awe, Mike stared onward, jaw hanging for lack of a better form of expression.

"Hoooooly shit…. What am I looking at here?"

A sprawling urban metropolis. Layer upon layer of concrete buildings of uneven shapes and sizes held in place upon what seemed to be floating islands. Square bricked reddish buildings, round buildings with uneven roofs signposts that didn't quite match the aesthetic, huts, houses, shacks, even treehouses. A million pairs of beautiful wings zipped and buzzed through the sky, hopping from island to island – the whole scene bathed in the glow of two cool, brightly burning, orange sunsets. It was all too immense, too beautiful, to even begin to comprehend in its grandeur.

All Mike could do was try and take it all in – keep a mental note of some of the more prominent places. A massive, towering behemoth of construction in all pink, and shaped like a castle, built with overly artistic, elegant stonework, dozens upon dozens of stories high, the widows alive with orbs of mystical energy.

A city alive with sound and heart, beyond the likes of any place or community seen before. Music blurred, an endless collection of audible cues and melodies sung and rang and screamed in a thousand different ways – each one distinct and different, overpowering and yet intriguing, too.

Drawn to the centre of it all, his body trembling, as the words still didn't come, Winters steeled himself with a breath, looking to the most amazing part of this spectacular arrangement. The largest island, about the only one his human legs could reach without the use wings, sat below all of the others, alive and luminescent A shantytown of crude wooden and stone construction, its circular blue-green cobblestone pathways filled with pedestrian traffic of casually dressed winged-folk, their attire strangely similar to that of everyday people.

Shorts, skimpy tops and miniskirts, guy fairies and girl fairies alike brandishing orange tans, artsy tattoos, piercings and a huge a range of spiky, curly, fuzzy and otherwise crazy hairstyles. It didn't take much to notice the trends in this part of town – bars, clubs, student accommodation, it was so obvious.

" _Welcome to my place, Mike. This little gem right here? It's Sky Garden…. Well, the Lower City, anyway. So, whaddya think?"_

What could he say to describe a place like this? The homeland of the faries, a place literally out of his world. Mike nodded slowly, stiffly, the struggle to keep his astonishment in check becoming more of a challenge with every second he spent fixated.

A whistle of approval was his answer in the end. An open mind was the best way to process everything.

"….I'm impressed. You live in a place like this and you _like_ spending half your time kicking around Glenberry with me?"

Kyu snorted at that. Of course she did, this was no doubt everyday life for her when she wasn't kicking around in the human world. She gave a stunned, wide-eyed Winters a playful slap on the back, moving in to snatch up his hand in a mist of sparkly magenta.

"Every world, human, fairy, dwarf, fuck, even leprechaun has its good parts and bad parts, Mikey boy. So… you said you wanted to hit a bar, right? Well it just so happens that this _gorgeous_ fairy of yours knows the right place. You with me?"

So many questions still unanswered. How did they get here? _Where_ was Sky Garden exactly? Were there rules about bringing humans here? More importantly, why was nobody freaking out at the sight of a human stood dumbfounded on the edge of a cobbled sidewalk?

"Stop freaking out on me, bro," Kyu gave him a shake by the shoulders, and a light smack against the cheek. "Let's go get us some pixie juice and I'll show you what a fairy party's like!"

Yeah, it was definitely a good idea to stop thinking – just switch off the brain and take this one step at a time until things made a fragment of sense.

Nodding again, slow and mechanical, Mike gave a second squeeze of Kyu's hand, his signal of sorts in following her lead. "Alright…. Just… pick somewhere with good drinks and music, okay?"

She chuckled, low and sinister, that naughty, teasing smirk she was known for sending a cool, careful shiver down his back. This fairy held one hell of a soft spot for being quirky, sexy and mischievous – usually all at the same time.

"You got it, oh wonderful playboy of mine. Tell you what…. I was gonna save this one place until last, buuuut, fuck it… let's go there now. It's gonna be _BAUCE_!"

Into the masses of winged pedestrians they went headlong into so many different people. This whole adventure was moving so fast, almost a blur. All Mikey could do was take in the sights and people as they went by. His eyes of course, often found their way toward fairies of the female persuasion. How could they not?

A slender, pale-skinned fairy with fishnets and a dark grey tank top, six peculiarly, almost triangular black wings jutting out of her back. One red eye and one brown remained fixated upon the screen of a phone as she blew a bubble of sparkly multi-coloured gum. The tattoos upon her skin pulsed and glowed, bending into different shapes and sizes – first a tiger, then some kind of weird hybrid of fish monster, then perhaps most surprisingly, into the appearance of a hunky guy fairy, before switching back.

Once she slipped out of sight, giving what looked like the most teasing of winks, a building fell into sight, like an old tavern out of some fantasy setting, roof tiles lopsided and artsy in their placement – a wide sign constructed of these pulsing red slug-like creatures reading the words 'Denny's Tavern'. Interesting, everyone outside this place in particular looked to be so much older, greyed hair, crumpled wings and a strange twisty outlines of magic that held a dizzying strength.

Kyu give him a poke – proof that she wasn't leaving him to disintegrate.

"I saw you perving at the girl with the ink…. Like something you see there, champ?"

"N-no," Mike fumbled, red faced and blindsided. "She's just…. She's was interesting… that's all. Magically changing tattoos? That's a real thing?"

Giving him a yank in the right direction, past an oncoming mob of burly guy fairies in building site gear, Miss Sugardust brought her client across the road, stopping on an uneven sidewalk of shiny blue stones. "Yeaaaaah… sure that's all you were looking at, dude!"

Mike gave a suave flash, taking note of the final rays of fading sunlight, the sky above darkening into a surreal pattern of silhouettes.

"Why'd we stop here, anyway, this the place?"

He sure hoped not. The establishment at their back didn't look all that impressive. A drinking pit with a cracked front window, bear-gutted bros hooted and cat called at skimpy bimbos with long blond curls buzzing up the walls and stripping down to their panties.

"Nope. This ain't it."

Kyu nudged him in the side – releasing his hand to give an excited little clap. "Okay… check this out! I swear you won't see anything like it back in Glenberry."

A loud, sharp buzzy sound like electricity. On by one a perfect line of gold and blue lights, lamps and lanterns crackled to life, glowing proud and bright in majestic illumination. In a domino effect, they each snapped into existence, one after the other, filling this part of town with a wide, warm shine of power. Mike felt this sensation before - he knew it well. Magic, those lanterns, from paper to wooden, artsy décor to the ones of strangely Asian craft, were all powered by the essence of magical power.

The way they shone, pirouetting into a fusion of soothing oceanic and relaxing, regal gold was enough to bring a tear to the eye. True, the inhabitants of town continued about their business, but for the human in the equation there was no other way to express his feelings.

"Holy shit…. A-amazing…."

"Hehe," Kyu grabbed for his hands again, her body throbbing a bright, powerful pink, her eyes twinkling like stars. "I got a better idea…. How about we skip the bar and head straight to my place? Seeing that goofy look on your face… I never would've guessed this'd be so much for you to take in."

The way this cotton candy fairy looked against the backdrop of the streetlights, so outstandingly gorgeous, those locks of pink swaying in the wind as she giggled, naughty and enticing, was too much to handle.

Mike found himself nodding, overwhelming and quiet. His mind was blank. Everything accept this scantily clad woman of fantasy beauty held no meaning.

"That look in your eyes," he breathed hand, struggling to bring air into his tightened lungs. "I know what you're thinking…."

"No you don't," Kyu winked, teasing him with an alluring, playful slap against the cheek. " _If you could read my mind you'd be hard as fuck…."_

Exhaling, letting his thoughts drift away and his feelings take control, Mike reached out Kyu and brought her slender form into his arms, uncaring of the strength of his Talent, or the glowing blue that flooded from his body in a wide arc.

A look out of the corner of his eye gave it all away. Many of the younger lady fairies were stopping still in their tracks, giving curious glances and otherwise enthralled by the sight of this little spectacle.

" _Huh…. Check out that human…. Blue love magic…."_

" _He's not marked yet, either…. Looks like Blondie's fair game…."_

" _Uhhhh… I don't think so. You see the chick he's with, that getup? Love fairy inc…."_

" _One of Venus' girls? Naaaaa… She can't be. She's not wearing Lowtown silk."_

" _Would both of you like, shut up? Does it matter? I don't give a flying fuck as long as I can get a mouthful of sticky human essence….."_

" _Ewwww…. Shut up, Eleena…. That's gross…."_

So many eyes watching him – three girls vocally declaring war over him, and yet none of it mattered. Pulsing, burning, utterly overtaken by the beauty that was Kyu Sugardust, Mike took both of her hands, letting her guide the way, into a dingy, dimly lit back alley, out of sight and out of mind.

There she stopped him with a giggle, fluttering up on her wings, magical dust pooling from her body. "When we get to my place Mikey… I'll explain everything… everything…."

The questions returned, this time louder than ever. What secrets was she hiding in those perfect pink eyes? Why did she wait so long to admit her feelings? Perhaps most importantly, why did she let her client walk this path without stepping in?

Regardless, he shook the thoughts free, at least for the moment. Mike wanted so desperately to lose himself inside this mysterious beauty. Every moment spent in her presence was almost intoxicating, stealing his breath away and bringing his heart to a racing thunder.

"You're serious? You'll tell me everything?" His breathing was ragged, passionate, hungry. "You're not fucking around, are you? Cuz right now I'm so overwh-"

"Hmmm-"

Carried by her wings, Kyu zipped in, closing their gap.

A softness, so heartfelt and passionate stole Mike away, his speech silenced by soft, tingly lips caressing his own. His senses flared up, the entirety of his body burning, cooling, tingling, shivering, all in one amazingly wonderful circle of bliss. He could feel Kyu inside, her energy, her love fairy power across his body, filling every inch.

What else could the singer do but lose himself, surrender to his feelings? His inner light of blue twisted, turning misty as it joined together with passionate pink, the two colours slinking together as snakes to form the perfect dual serpent. Talent and Passion. Human and Fairy. Two halves formed a whole, one so beautifully flawed and still so perfect in its own way.

Moans of longing, passionate and gluttonous slipped free from Mike as sparks snapped and fizzled in his brain, his body shaken to the very edge. Pushing forward, beyond the haze of immense pleasure, be brought one of his hands outward, slapping it against Kyu's behind in a tight, lustful squeeze.

She yelped into him, a sharp sting as her teeth sank into his lips in response, a feeling that was both uncomfortable and amazing at the same time.

Moving against the passionate tide, determined to level this one sided sexual playing field, Winters crept his fingers downward, beneath terse fabric of Kyu's revealing panties. The tips of his digits crawled across the tight, peachy expense of her behind, shivers quaking across her body in response.

So was so perfectly smooth, her skin the kind of thing even the most smoking hot of human girls could only wish to have.

Wiggling her cheeks in seductive reply, she pulled free of their passionate embrace, licking the saliva from her dampened lips, staring the blond in his green eyes with fire.

"….Dude…. I'm so fucking wet…. I want you… right now…."

Giving a ragged, sexy heave for breath, Kyu brought her trembling fingertips against his cheek. Giggling, she nipped at his lips with her teeth again, pulling away with an inch of space to spare.

The way she wobbled with such unease, no doubt half-baked by the passion of it all, was kinda cute. Mike felt himself pulled free from the grubby alley wall, lead with extreme haste out of the thin passageway and into the lights.

"Bingo," Kyu sighed with relief. "There's always one around when you need it."

A tall, multi-story building with shining circular glass windows, shaped perfectly like a heart. Patrons buzzed in and out of its wide alcove like doors, looking so desperate. Halfway up the side of the construction of magic and stone there flickered a pink and green neon sign.

' _The Aphrodite? Well shit… this place looks a lot like a motel.'_

"That look you've got there says it all," his pink haired counterpart cheered. She'd obviously read his facial expression again. "C'mon, playa…. No way am I letting you off the hook after getting me so worked up…."

Mike found himself nudged through the doorway and into a wide velvet carpeted hallway, its high cielings held up with stone pillars, the walls showing such obvious signs of olden design. Greek themed much?

Yet that didn't matter. That burning sensation filled his body again as Kyu reached for his hand and squeezed tight, leaning in to brush her lips against his ear. "Hope you're ready for this… because that D you've got tucked away in those blue boxers of yours? _It's all mine…."_

An idea that, given the emotional thrill ride of the previous day – from heartbreak, to pain, to pleasure and signs of true beauty, sounded like the perfect way to bring things to a close.

She had him ensnared – her very voice held him in place, and there was no denying the smile, the mark of the playboy, which now curved his lips.

" _Hmm… I like the sound of that, Kyu…."_

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **It was about time for Kyu to have her moment to shine. Did you enjoy this chapter? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? As always, please feel free to leave me some feedback and share your thoughts. I value the opinions of all my readers.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again for your time! I'm grateful for all of the support this story has been given since it began.**


	27. Blondie - Part XIII

**It's been a while. How about another chapter of Relationship Problems? I've done my best to make this latest part fit with the recent twist in the tale. The Kyu fans might enjoy this one. Between you and me I was thinking of adding an extra scene too, but I decided against it. Is this part too long or maybe too short? Share your thoughts.  
**

 **The Envy Problems poll is back up on my profile one last time too. Which Hunie lady would you like to see Mike end up with? Cast your vote and let me know!**

 **Let's begin! I'm sure lots of you have been waiting for this continuation.**

* * *

 **Blondie – Part XIII**

Why was the urge to give in so very tempting? With every sweet whisper, every sultry, teasing giggle, Mike found his head becoming lighter, his eyes lost in the alluring pink glow of magic. Like the patient of a hypnotist, he remained locked in place, drifting within the endless expense of another, the wall of his willpower crumbling.

Kyu held his hands, pinning the musician down as her wings fluttered in a slow, rhythmic pace far different to that of their usual hurried buzzing. The room behind her was different to say the least - pinkish walls, sparkles, heart-shaped pillows and the most bizarre of magical appliances. Light fixtures held quirky shapes and sizes, while the cheap, tacky paintings upon the wall resembled artsy buildings, castles and the like.

Behind them there buzzed a television set, a round, orb-like screen displaying bespectacled, blue-winged fairy clad in smart casual dress. There she stood, long, wavy black hair pooling down her back as she clutched a mic, eying the huge, strangely human-looking mansion house behind her.

 _"In a recent interview Ronnie McWest, AKA McShagger, further expressed his disapproval toward Miss Venus and Love Fairy Inc. With the adult video market further diversifying due to the current generation of human Millennials and the dominance of the internet, it sounds like Mister McWest comes out ahead in popular opinion with young faries living here in the Lower City. This is Annie Starlight for the L.E.N.N, reporting on all things love, lust and magic. Stay tuned for further updates."_

Did any of it matter? No, not right now. Not so long as the fairy caressed Winters' human heart firmly within her lithe, sensual fingers.

"You," Mike rasped, desperate to keep himself afloat amidst the overwhelming surge of wildfire. "You said you'd be straight with me, Kyu…. So… go on…. Tell me…."

Trying his best to focus, the corners of his vision frayed, blurred but not unpleasantly so, he reached out, stroking the side of his fairy guardian's cheek with caring fingertips.

"Jessie… Tiffany… your complaints when I went to see Kyanna…. All of it…. I need to know why..."

Kyu said nothing at first, instead easing the buttons of his shirt open, her lips placing many a kiss upon the bare skin of his chest, trailing upward and down again.

Damn it was overwhelming, especially every touch of her lips brought such softness and comfort. The way Kyu did things was so different, so entirely unlike human girls. Her movements lacked the gentle innocence of Tiffany, or the raw, powerful sexuality of Jessie. Not even the hungry clawing of Audrey or the teasing, friendly allure of Suki held a candle.

' _You're in a category all of you- Ohhh shit… Dammit Kyu…. Y-you're making my head spin….'_

"Because…."

The envoy of love flicked back her strands of wavy pink, eyes dead set upon her human co-pilot. In a soundless snap of the fingers, every magical light in the room fizzled out like the dying of stars in the night sky.

"You're far more talented than you realize, Mike Winters…. There aren't too many guys out there like you, playa. At first, you were just a regular client to me… but after all those crazy things we went through… I can see you're more than that."

There was something within Kyu's eyes, a strength, a twisting, swirling, radiant glint of confidence. Combined with the glowing outline surrounding her petite form as she uttered every word, and Mike found himself convinced.

The way the gorgeous magical girl strung her words together gave way to curiousity. He needed to know exactly what she meant by 'talented' of all things. The words didn't find their way out, though. Anything but, as a long, slender finger made its way upon the lips.

"Just think about it," Kyu whispered softly, relaxing against his shoulder – her teeth nipping against his neck in a pleasantly teasing foray of love bites.

" _Kyanna_ … _Suki_ … _Audrey_ … _Tiffany_ … _Jessie_ …. And don't think I didn't find out about the tongue-fucking session with Nora. You keep making out you're just a musician looking for love… but Mistress Kyu says the power of womanizing is strong in this one…."

For a reason beyond words Mike felt the dull throb of guilty pleasure. She had him cornered and there was no way to deny it. Not that he'd outright agree, either. There was a part of him that, despite his emotionally driven, conflicted reasons, enjoyed the romantic touch of each and every one of those gorgeous ladies.

"The way you're staring at me say it all, Mikey. Shining blue with Talent…. Wanna add me to the list there, homie?"

Yet despite the temptation, regardless of the growing, all-powerful desire beneath the surface, the slightest thread of restraint still held the smooth vocalist in place.

"Not just yet..."

Why? His inquiry felt wholly unresolved, almost as though Kyu was trying to dodge the question. What was she hiding?

"I can be patient when I wanna be." A counter to the strong advances – one he followed up with the signature, suave curve of the lips. "For now I'd really like to know what you're getting at here…. I mean, damn…. You didn't bring me to Sky Garden for no reason, did you?"

Kyu let out a giggle, smug and proud as she puffed out her chest, the fabric of her all too revealing attire, nary more than a gown and underwear splashed with magic and glitter, flowing against the gentle breeze of the lopsided bedroom fan on the desk behind them.

"Because there's so many reasons why I want you as my main man…. I didn't feel like telling you in the human world… especially with Venus getting so suspicious… but she'd never expect me to bring you here…."

Well, part of her true reason for doing this was out there, to say the least. Still, the feeling of there being far more to this wouldn't budge. Reaching out and placing his hands upon Kyu's shoulders, Mike simply laid back and let her to climb atop, taking the submissive role.

With an amused scoff, he allowed one of his hands to explore, bringing it to rest upon Kyu's behind with a light slap. She shivered under the suddenness, only doubling down in her efforts.

"So why me? I didn't think you fairies were all that big on commitment…."

Bit by bit he'd ease the truth from her sensual pink lips – even if for once he had to play the role of the enticer and pull a few of Kyu's more, sexually driven strings.

Dragging her nails across his chest in a low, purring admission of hunger, her eyes brightening with lustful intentions, Miss Sugardust kept up the pace.

"Heh… Us fairy gals can be committed when we want to be…. Sure, we might fuck a few different people if we need it badly enough… but that doesn't stop us from having a special someone, too…. We're totally the opposite of you humans…."

Now Mikey really was intrigued. Wriggling from under her, he came free of his shirt and tossed it aside with very little care.

It was about time to take the lead. Bringing himself back into focus, he brought his previously 'wandering' hand back for another round of teasing, this time sliding it beneath the fabric of Kyu's panties.

Her skin was soft beyond words, her feminine assets perfectly firm and sensual.

"So you want me, huh? You had me follow you from day one… because you wanted me all to yourself? I can buy that… but honestly…. Did you stop to think about what I want?"

There was no turning away from that subtle, sour tinge, the darkened feeling of hurt and betrayal that Mike felt at the core. Right now, thankfully, he had the strength to overpower it, allowing his desire to mask the dull ache.

"There's a lot more to it than that… but yeaaaah…. You have so much to give…. Course I want you…"

A spark illuminated the confusion within, cutting through the haze. True his skills for working shit out weren't the best, but Mike saw it now. It was the second time Kyu had let it slip, the mention of him having so much to give without being specific. What did she mean?

"I'm listening…."

With another giggle, this one perhaps the slightest bit snorty and amused, Kyu snapped her fingers. A whirlwind of pink whipped up out of the magical dust as it sprinkled from her digits, enveloping their bodies in a hot, pleasurable aura of sorts.

Overloaded, Mike screwed his eyes shut, a desperate attempt to stop his vision from burning out, and when the pulse of light cleared the truth had been laid bare, literally.

He and Kyu wore nothing in the way of clothes. Tangled up in his limbs, she purred again, a sensual cat on the prowl. Easing down, she brushed her behind against his special place, once, twice, three amazingly enjoyable times before laying; forehead hot and clammy, across his toned chest.

"I'll get right to it, Mikey…. It's been what, a year now? Five different girls… and you're clued up when you feel like it…. It wouldn't take a you a second to reach out and charm any one of them again if you really wanted to…."

A low, rasping breath escaped as Mike felt his manhood graced by the sensation of fingers. Slowly, one painstaking moment at a time, Kyu clasped her hand around him, working in a rhythmic motion as she glowed a warm orange.

The simple act of thinking became strained, laboured under such intense enjoyment, eyes rolling and his body trembling. A woman's _embrace_ had never felt anything close to this before!

With every single upward and downward motion, each flick of the wrist and rub of the thumb against his tip, Winters felt his restraint melting away, the chains that held his rationality wearing away under the sexual sands of time. The only sound to distract from the gluttonous feeling of pleasure was that of his own slickness as his fairy so eagerly worked magic.

Sweat slithered down his forehead and across his chest in streaky lines, every breath fractured and desperate beyond words. Bliss, true animalistic release, free of morals and restraint. It felt so good, so filthy and yet so perfect. With each terse second, the urge built higher and higher, those desperate heaves following suit.

"Nope."

A single agonizing second brought pause to the perfection as Kyu pulled her hand, drenched and sticky with the nectar of pre-orgasmic pleasure, away. There for a moment she paused, gazing at her fingers with a giggle before scooting back.

Through fragmented, foggy eyesight, Mike caught the sight of her sliding those soaking fingers deep inside of her supple womanly opening, stretching herself wide in a sigh of bliss. Deeper and deeper she went, head thrown back in a wild cry of delight before setting them free again, filthy and apparently content.

There came a dull ache of worry at the core of Mike's being. True it was a human reflex, one impossible to shake, but it was still there regardless.

"….Is that a good idea?"

"Ohhh relax…." Kyu closed the gap, armed with that oh so deadly smile of hers. "You forget about these wings on my back for a second there, champ? Not like I'll get knocked up with a human kid… and just so you know…."

Kyu opened her mouth wide for the slightest of moments, tracing her tongue across the edges of her lips before giving an all too arousing wink. "Crazy shit happens when a fairy swallows human jizz…. Works the same way when a guy fairy goes down on a human girl too…."

An interesting snippet of information for sure, but as Mike regained his senses his question also returned, poking somewhere deep at the back of his mind for closure. He understood the needs and desires of his candyfloss lover all too clearly, but her reasons still seemed too vague, too simple.

"For reals though dude…. Can you imagine how much of a lady-killer you'd be if we cranked the dial up to eleven? You're one of those rare clients out there with some serious potential…. You'd become one of the greatest lovers out there, and me? They'd call me one of the best girls in the business… _and I'm already damn good…."_

 _"_ You wanna do _what?"_

Many a reflexive blink followed - Mike's eyes widening as he struggled with the big reveal.

There it was, finally. Kyu's real reason sat there, illuminated even in the darkness of this sleazy, magic-infused love hotel suite. She wanted to turn her him into some kind of celebrity playboy? The ultimate lover of woman? Combine that with his musical career and the cocktail mix was all too perfect in its balance and taste.

"Heh, not if you don't want to, Mikey... but think about it for a second, kay? That'd be sweet!"

An alternate future raced though the thoughts at a million miles a second, towering skyscrapers, screaming fans, playing music on penthouse rooftops. Though it was grayed and distant, a color filter didn't make it any less grand. Kyu Sugardust, creator of the next living legend, the perfect fusion of Ron Jeremy's sexuality and the musical stardom, although tragically short-lived, of Curt Cobain.

Shaky at best under such a mighty truth, a weak smile was the best the blond could give, leaning in to place a genuine, heartfelt kiss upon Kyu's lips. Stuck somewhere between fear and astonishment at the scope of her plan, he threw everything he could into their embrace.

Caught off guard at first, she shuddered, shoulders stiff at first until finally , Kyu eased into his advance, a soft moan escaping as she snaked both her arms around his back, digging claw-like nails into the base of his spine.

With all of his strength, Mikey took control, slowly edging Kyu further across the bed until she fell upon the softness of velvet sheets, gazing down with hunger and longing as their lips parted, still joined by a string of glittering silver saliva.

"So that was what you wanted all along? Well, this tops the list of mind fucks I've dealt with since you arrived…. Me? You really think I have the skills?"

Silence washed over the room, Kyu seeming hesitant as a magical clock etched into the wall, illuminated with fireflies and strange magical technology, called out in a loud, strangely musical melody of humming voices.

"Midnight," she spoke softly, pressing her nails even harder into Mike's back as she sprung in a fizzle of pink sparkles. "And yeah playa… I totally do."

Everything spun in a circle for a moment, time running its course in tow with the clock's sudden ticking. Exhaling, straining his vision to bring the dimly lit surroundings back into focus - the next thing Winters made out was his candyfloss companion, slowly, intently straddling him as his back lay pressed against the sheets.

"You could have any woman you want, or become an irresistible romantic…. Well, after sharpening those Talent skills of yours the sky's the limit… _Trust me, Mikey_ …. That's all I want... to see just how good you can be."

Slinked halfway across his chest, alive with allure and such deep, overpowering temptation, Kyu gave a short wince, pulling the wings into her back. Inch by inch, second by second she crawled further and further upward, wrapping her legs around Winters' back.

A sharp exhale slipped out as his senses flared, brought to a new, throbbing threshold as his manhood was again taken into the hands of the magical vixen. This time she hovered, poised in waiting as she teasingly rubbed him against her lust-dampened flower, waiting with all too hungry eyes for a response.

"Just let go, dude…. Stop overthinking everything and… show me what you can do…. Think you're bauce enough to keep up with a love fairy?"

With her every word Kyu continued in her mind-melting ritual of blissful torment, her fingertips slow and well timed in their every movement, the all too familiar sound of wetness and warmth bouncing off the walls in an almost musical melody.

The way she felt, even in such simple teasing was beyond words.

 _'Is that really what I want?'_

Mental images of Tiffany and Jessie sparked across his thoughts, flashbacks of their intimate conquests playing out like faded glimpses across an old, greyed Cineplex screen. The cougar and her daughter. Two women that couldn't be any more different if they tried, and yet each so beautiful in their own different ways.

Letting out a shallow breath, halfway frazzled in a mire of thoughts, feelings and sensations, Mike locked eyes with Kyu, his entire body trembling under her intimate siege.

"Why'd you let it come to this when you know how much Tiffany means to me?"

Kyu winked – those pale cheeks of hers aflame a deepest shade of scarlet.

"Because sometimes a gal knows what she wants. We're all selfish at heart… fairies and humans too… All the girls you screwed around with aren't any better. _You're no better…._ Look at you… begging me for answers with your dick in my hand…. You're an open book with endless possibilities, Mike Winters… and it'd be a shame to waste that, dontcha think?"

She had him trapped now. It was true. He'd selfishly found comfort in Jessie when things were rocky with Tiffany. He'd crossed paths with Tiffany in the first place because Audrey stopped calling for months. An endless cycle of being selfish on all sides, and now here he was, all too willing to ache and swoon over this fairy.

' _Can't believe I didn't see it before… but love's so fucking self-indulgent. We're all looking for the perfect this or ideal that… and we lose sight of what really matters until it's too late. Still…. What does Kyu mean by me being a book with endless possibilities?'_

Each sluggish second made it harder and harder to think, a pink haze descending over every rational thought. Inhaling and exhaling, writhing within a vast starry landscape of desire, Mike finally breathed caved, giving in to the truth as it stared into him in otherworldly form.

"You're right, Kyu... about love being selfish. I didn't see it that way before... or maybe I didn't want to… but you're right."

"Exactly, my derpy blond homie! The heart's a crazy thing and it's impossible to get shit right…"

"That and," Kyu gave a filthy smirk, squeezing him between the slightest bit tighter between the fingers. "It'd be awful nice if you fucked me senseless too, you dig?"

There was no denying how Kyu's help and support had worked wonders over past year in pulling him up from the hopeless mess of a person he once was.

She obviously cared too. Why else would she snatch him up and whisk the two of them away on a retreat to Sky Garden like this? The temptation to follow the rest of the way, to see just how deep the rabbit hole went, increased with every second.

Inching closer, her breaths so warm against his cheek, Mike shivered. "I'm not saying give up on all those dreams of yours if you don't want to. Just take my hand… stick with me for a while… and we'll figure shit out together. C'mon... It'll be fun..."

A snap of the fingers, a sprinkle of fairy dust, and Kyu's hair shone golden blond, her eyes flashing through a rainbow of colors until they settled as a deep, ocean blue. " _This better for you, Tiger? Blondes are your jam, right?_ "

There came a dull thump within Mike's chest, his heart quickening. Swayed by words, passions and sentiment alike, he gave a weak smile. The playboy was loose, a compassionate chuckle sliding out in a musical melody.

"I've always wondered it'd be like with a fairy…. How about you show me?"

With permission granted, Kyu gradually eased herself down, a deep, dirty moan clawing its way out of her throat as inch by inch, she took everything Mike had within herself. There she stayed for many a moment, breaths short and desperate as she gripped against his chest for support, holding herself upright in a dominant position.

Warmth swam within the core of Mike's senses, his manly weapon gripped tight, squeezed in a vice. The very sensation, so perfectly hot, surged through his every nerve beyond anything he'd experienced before! Was that Kyu's heartbeat he could feel, joining together with his own?

"Better," Kyu rasped, exhaling hard in a red faced flurry, "Better take this slow to start, Tiger. You're a tight fit… _real fucking thick_ …."

Pink swam across the room, filling every single corner with magic light as Kyu made her first move, bucking her hips in a slow, rhythmic motion, the bed squeaking beneath them as her pace quickened, her nails stabbing into the glistening skin of Mike's chest.

With each moment, every gasp, impassioned yelp and deep sigh, clouds descended, enveloping everything, the very essence of fairy power sparking across his lower half in an electrical surge.

Arms and legs tangled together in a heaving, animalistic exchange of magical lust. The next thing Mike realized Kyu laid against him, her back to his chest - whole body slippery with sweat as she backed into him time and time again, only getting faster, never slowing, never ceasing. In a desperate attempt to hold her in place, Winters coiled an arm around her waist, squeezing tight as each feverish jerk of the hips only took him deeper, closer to the height of perfection. The way she moved, the way in which this goddess of all things passion twisted so effortlessly into such gymnastic angles and positions only served to set the mind aflame.

Wriggling out of their shared embrace with a playful slap of the derriere against his bare skin, Kyu let out a low, sexy laugh. " _Fuuuuuck dude…. Good warmup! Let's turn up the heat a little…."_

Scooting back, pinning Mike against the headboard of their wide, heart-shaped bed, Kyu pressed her back against his chest. "Hmmmm… You ever taken a girl from _behind?"_

He couldn't resist her any longer. Between the ungodly temperatures in the room to the constant teasing, a surge of thirsty adrenaline coursed through the veins! A sharp growl escaped Mike's lips as the slender fairy spread her behind with long elegant fingers, slamming down upon him with a sharp, naughty yelp on her part.

As Kyu began to work her magic, he followed suit, matching her every movement with one of his own. This was certainly a _different_ experience – different but pleasing too.

The perfect moment – it was time to level out the playing field for all of the lustful harassment. Between a deep gasp of enjoyment, Mike squeezed his arm around Kyu's middle, brushing his lips against his her neck, sinking his teeth into her exposed skin.

"Ohhhh yeaaaahhh…."

She wasn't disappointed.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **The plot with Kyu thickens. Did you enjoy the read? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know what you think. I value the opinions of all my readers.**

 **There are only a few chapters left before we reach the end of Blondie, too. As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next Hunie installment.  
**


	28. Blondie – Part XIV

**You guys might be happy to know that after a burst of inspiration I have some good ideas in place for the closing parts of Blondie. Yep, that's right. There are only a few chapters left after this one. I want to take a moment to thank everyone for the continued support so far, too.**

 **Credit for my inspiration goes to Corrupted-Mooch over on DeviantArt for her wonderful piece of Tiffany artwork, alongside the song 'Echoes' from the new album by Celldweller.**

 **Let's get started! I'm sure plenty of you have been waiting for this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Blondie – Part XIV**

Doubt – there was no way to push it aside any longer in the aftermath of all the passion. It took so long, but finally the gravity of all that had happened was sinking in – crashing home with reckless abandon. After all, a person could only lose so much in one night before finally going over the edge.

The unmistakable sound of cascading water sounded from across the dishevelled hotel suite – muffled only by an overly artsy heart-shaped door. A sobering wave of realization swept across Mike, as he laid back against the cushions, exhausted and bare, and took in the sight of strewn bedsheets, crumpled clothes and plush velvet carpets.

This whole thing had been planned, orchestrated since the very beginning. As much as he hated to admit it, the very thought of uttering those dreaded words aloud, he couldn't contain them any longer. Keeping them in hurt just as much, cut so deeply that they left of a dull, aching pain within.

"She used me…. Since the very beginning, Kyu's been leading me down a path… and I followed her… trusted in my fucked up feelings and listened every time she gave me advice…. 'Advice', that's a stretch given where I've ended up."

A painful frown took to life, twisting his features, one of his fists clenching under a newfound wave of frustration. It was hard to put a finger on the right feeling. Hurt was at the centre of his fragile heart, but there was every right to be pissed off as well.

"This is annoying…. No, it's more than annoying. It's-"

A spark of silver flashed across his thoughts – awakening another realization, something he hadn't come close to noticing until now. It sent a worrisome pang across his chest.

' _I'm alone in another world entirely and there's no way back… no way back unless I can persuade Kyu. She can keep me here as long as she wants and there's nothing I can do about it.'_

Something needed to be done, as soon as possible. A shallow breath fell out – one born from what felt like an almost endless night of misguided feelings.

Yet all the while, images of a certain blond, petite but curvaceous in an elegant way, kept on coming back. They sat there, languishing within his thoughts, eating away like termites through woodwork.

Everything went down happened so quickly. In a blink of an eye Miss Maye found his number on Jessie's phone, a turbulent argument erupted, and in the space of mere hours, the singer found himself whisked away, tempted and left in awe of a land beyond his imagination. All the while, the fingers of the pink-haired mastermind coiled ever tighter with each step taken.

"She chose the perfect moment to strike… pulled me away when I needed help the most. Dammit Kyu you're important to me but… who's in the wrong here?"

Was it down to him for believing so whole-heartedly in every little seed the fairy sowed within his head, or the fault of Miss Sugardust for knowing she could get away with it? Dammit! The whole thing hurt to think about.

Through all of the confusion, all of the unease and the terrible fear of walking on eggshells for fear of being trapped here, Mike exhaled, slapping himself with a dose of cold, hard realism.

One thing above all else was important.

"I need to get back home to Glenberry. Even if it's just for a little while… to clear my head of all this bullshit and think things through."

Thankfully, he had the perfect idea. True, it was a painfully simple plan at that, but it held just the right tone to work – he hoped.

Blinding rays of pink spun across every corner – the bathroom door swinging open in a haze of steam and fairy dust.

Kyu emerged with a smile, her lover half wrapped in a towel – boobs and wings still very much on show. Sure it was a tempting sight – but there'd been more than enough temptation over the last twenty-four hours to last a lifetime.

She buzzed across the lounge, plopping down beside Mike like a featherweight, an all too pervy smile plastered across her lips. "Dayum playa! Six times in one night! _Six_. Not quite a machine just yet… but fuck me kindly you're getting there! Your night of passion with Jessie showed you the ropes, am I right?

Mike grimaced at the thought – not quite sure which was scarier, the fact she knew every element of his love life without fail, or the fact he banged this fairy across the room six times straight and she could still manage more.

' _No. Enough with the bullshit Winters. You're getting side-tracked and that's the last thing you need. Stick to the plan.'_

The plan – his lifeline. Trying his best to shadow the unease across his face, Mike pulled out the smoothest smirk he could muster, taking the roll of playboy not through choice, but through necessity.

"Give me a few and I'll be back on form."

He leaned in, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. "Hey Kyu… You don't mind sending me back home, do you? You know… to pick up some clothes and stuff. That okay? I'll call you when I'm done and you can bring me back."

For the smallest moment, a look of suspicion fell into place, accompanied by a short, teasing wink. "Hmmmm…. Sure thing bro! I'd put on some clothes first though."

Sniggering, apparently amused in some weirdly childlike way, Kyu gave his bicep a poke with her forefinger, praising him with an impressed whistle. "Someone's been working out, too."

It showed – of course, it did. There was only so much crap a guy could take going around in his mind before needing some kind of outlet. The gym worked wonders between his recent meetups with Tiffany and Jessie. It had its awkward moments when Kyanna turned up, true – that all too familiar air of tension, but otherwise it was still cool.

His reflection staring back in a magically floating mirror, Mike went about throwing his outfit back together. By the time everything was in place, he gave a roll of the eyes, far from impressed. He couldn't expect much less after such a rough night – _rough_ being the active word. The shoes lacked their shine, his shirt crinkled, and his pants creased.

The best he could give to Kyu's earlier compliment was a tired smile. "I sure as shit don't feel someone that works out right now.

Standing, struggling at best to keep up the façade – he looked Kyu up and down, drawn for the smallest moment to her finer womanly features before abruptly snapping his eyes back.

"You good and ready to send me back?"

Kyu hung on the weight of his words – her abrupt pause only making him more nervous. "Alrighty! Stand still for a sec, kay? Oh and…"

Fluttering on those crystalline wings of hers, she reached out for his shoulders, giving a goofy grin. "It's a good job you didn't eat breakfast… cuz the ride back sure as fuck's gonna empty your stomach."

As her fingers clenched tight, Mike felt his world spin backward, everything around him inverting in a wobbly, almost trick-house kind of blur. Piece by piece, the fabric of the room twisted, a magical hole ripping through. Like an open void it stared him in the face, so gaping, purple and foreboding.

"Alley-oop!" Kyu let him go, his body yanked legs first into the doorway like a vacuum.

This feeling, so hot, so fiercely intense that it sent every nerve of the body into a sparking frenzy. He'd felt it before. A thousand thoughts cascaded – finally stopping after the spinning of a roulette, upon one single moment.

"The first time I felt love magic in my body…. It's exactly the same…."

Unable to cope with the enormity of the void, his body fizzling red hot, Winters let out a faint rasp of breath, closing his eyes. A flash of white took his world by storm.

* * *

Cold. So very cold. A veil of darkness lifted after what felt like the world's longest and most discomforting sleep.

"Ohhhh shit…."

Mike crawled upward from his little ball, vision falling back into focus after a jittery start. Comforting surroundings brought his quickened, thumping heart to ease. A kitchen counter with a small fruit bowl – the all too familiar wide screen television, and of course, the notorious leather couch, except this time:

"So you're the one? I've been waiting for you, Mike Andrew Winters…."

Again, the world turned in a veil of powerful light. Before Mike could so much as speak, black entered his vision. Fairies, fairies in the most excessively chique onyx dresses, two of them, both more than well-endowed, swooped in from the sides, grabbing him by the arms and yanking him upright. What were fairies doing in his apartment? More of Kyu's games, maybe?

"Don't you dare move. We're watching you, big boy."

The one on the left, long golden hair pooling down her back, only tightened her hold, the wings pultruding through the slits at the back of her dress beating at double speed. Her complexion, nothing short of flawless in its presentation and dotted with a most lovely tint of strawberry red freckles, held the most wary frown.

"That'll be quite enough," a regal voice, sounded through the struggle, one so highfalutin and stern that all Mike could do was shudder. "Maryanne, Constance… let him go. You're dismissed."

"But Miss-"

The blond fairy's protests fell silent, obviously stopping herself out of futility. "If that's what you want… but be sure to send word if you need our help."

Her eyes of shiny blue narrowed, turning frightfully cloudy and dark. "I don't trust him…."

A sharp clap of the hands pulled open a magic door from the nothingness. Dropping to the floor, eyes wide as this near-storybook series of events continued to play out, Mike watched as the two fairy's took a few paced steps back.

They were a little short as far as magical creatures went – at least based on his short trip to Sky Garden anyway. The wavy-haired brunette of the two, much to the disdain of her counterpart, gave a short, curious smile toward the singer before they turned and left, pulling the magical hole they'd made shut from the other side like the zipper on a sleeping bag.

That left Mike alone in silence – a terse veil all too quickly shattered by the sound of sandals clacking across the hardwood. Gold fell into his line of sight, laces and bracelets so divine that their shimmering radiance hurt his eyes!

Slowly, speechlessly, nearly suffocated by this amazing aura alone, the blond craned his head upward, taking every inch of the tall, gorgeous stranger – a woman so intoxicating his lungs almost failed to draw air. A long robe of white and red, her utterly flawless skin giving off a natural glow almost like magic. Locking eyes with her was an overwhelming task, too, the purest, most divine emerald green – one so alive with light it made his own pale in comparison.

Then and there, letting out a snooty, impatient breath – this woman, this being, folded her arms. Was she curious or annoyed? Mike could barely tell through the mire dragging down his thoughts.

' _I don't know what's going on anymore…. She's not human…. Sure, she looks more human than the fairies but…. Goddammit… The longer I look at her the more it feels like I'll melt into a puddle….'_

She sighed, casting aside the golden wreath upon her head in a firework burst of sparkles, bringing down those eyes, so dangerously pure, for a second time. "Surely you don't intend to stand there and idolize my beauty all day, mortal? Stand up."

As though a soldier obeying his superior, thoughtless and automatic, Mike responded to her voice, unable in any way to resist. Something about her, between the energy pooling from her body, to the endless amounts of trinkets, to the very feeling she brought to the room, served to render him useless.

"Wh-who," the blue of Mike's talent crackled across his body, so strong compared to the usual he could feel it flooding his very inch. "Who are you? W-what're you doing in my apartment?"

The intruder's lips curved into the faintest of smiles. "You stand in the presence of Theiatena Venus… the goddess of love. For you to warrant me stepping down from my throne? You should be honored."

A cascade of thoughts from the night before rushed back to life, old snapshots replayed on a greyed theatre screen. In an instant, Mike took a nervous step back. The truth was out there, so perfectly clear.

"Y-you're Kyu's boss. _That_ Venus…. You run Sky Garden…."

"Hmmm," Venus turned her back, taking over the couch and seating herself. "For all I've heard about you, you're quite slow to catch on. Come. Sit down. I intend to have a word with you, Mike Winters."

This didn't sound good. Everything screamed of problems, in fact. Venus was here – in the magnanimous flesh. Not only that, there was even a dining chair sat neatly in front of the couch. She was waiting – had been waiting for a while.

"Don't flounder any longer. It's already taken a great amount of effort on my part to wait for your arrival."

Mike came across the room without a word of complaint – doing what little he could to straighten his messy clothes before sitting down, the eyes of the elegant woman boring into him like some kind of inquisitor in a movie.

From a wormhole of golden magic, Venus pulled a pink piece of paper, A4 in size with fancy, sparkly edges, glittery dust pattering against the coffee table with every little movement of the item.

"You're… gonna have to explain why you're here." Mike faltered at every step, his tongue tripping over the words as they came out in a nervous mess. "If this is about-"

"Be quiet." Venus silenced him again – placing the piece of paper down against the glass of the table and shaking her head. "If anything… I came here to see you for myself… to see why Miss Sugardust warrants breaking so many rules… _my rules…_ to turn you into something worthwhile."

"That and," the goddess brought the digits of her left hand to rest upon the paper, "Terminate your contract, of course. This has gone on long enough… to the point where risks have become apparent."

What was there to say? No amount of rambling would be enough to please this obviously divine woman and her cold, focused curiousity. Mike thought in overtime, mustered everything he could, but in the end, only let out a small, fragile sigh.

' _I'm beaten before I even start here. She's here because knows what went down. Strange how Kyu thought she could get this much past her without noticing.'_

"Look… Venus… 'Miss Venus' I heard you like to be called…. I don't know anything apart from what Kyu told me last night. She wants me to give up what I have here and become some playboy…. She keeps saying I have potential but… at this point... I dunno, fuck."

"Ironic." Venus let out a short, mocking chuckle. "She wants you to help her based upon trust - and yet she refuses to tell you the whole truth. You poor fool. The loss and confusion in your eyes is simply pitiful."

What? There was more to the story than Kyu's grand plan of creating the ultimate charmer of women? Her explanation had already been long, hard to figure out, and laced with seduction. Now Venus sat here hinting at even more.

"Between me and you," Mike scoffed, all too bitter over his recent feelings of betrayal. "I don't want to help her. If you're telling me she has more in store… that's all well and good… but I-"

Again, Venus silenced him with a brief raise of her hand, willing quiet upon the room. For a second at least, she seemed lost in thought, before coming back with a distant expression - one of faint sadness.

"You're more like _her_ than I believed possible. Of course you won't help Kyu. One look into your eyes and I can see as much. Your heart already belongs to another. A pure love. Genuine and unstained by baseless lust."

Mike stalled – trying for a moment to figure out the ' _her'_ Venus talked about. She must've been Kyu. Just how were he and Kyu alike, exactly?

Shrugging it off, he snapped back to the love goddess – eying her with a deep, rainy frown as he caught those jagged words about 'pure love'. She could see right through him. Of course, she could.

"There's no point me saying it. You already know how much I care about Tiff…. She's the only one I wanted from the start. Nothing I can do now though, is there? I don't think 'sorry for fucking your mother' and a box of chocolates covers it."

A small titter and nothing more. Venus stood from her conquered leather throne, closing the gap. The way she looked at him, so deep with just the slightest hint of warmth, gave way to a nervous jitter.

"You would be surprised how the power of honest love can overcome almost anything. Interesting… very interesting indeed…."

She did little more than place one of her pristine hands atop of Mike's. In the single fraction of a moment, the very room distorted in a hailstorm, his very sense-of-self exploding into a thousand pieces. Power beyond the likes of anything, so fiercely violent and yet so beautifully delicate, blasted through his veins. There was no need to explain the torrent flooding his entirely – no, he just embraced it.

' _The power of a goddess…. All the good and all the bad rolled into one. It's perfect….'_

Mike was desolate, slumpimg against the back of his chair and gasping for air – his lungs still seizing in utter shock. He could see, and yet he couldn't – almost as though a golden hue distorted his sight.

"W-w-w." he wheezed with urgency. "What d-did you do to me?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Venus assured, moving her had away. "I decided to get a deeper read on you, Mike. I wanted to feel for myself just how much 'potential' you supposedly have…"

Winters coughed. "What do you think? All bullshit or-"

Venus edged back – her disinterest replaced with a look of vague engagement. "It seems I was right in giving Kyu this job at first… regardless of the outcome. You're _skilled_ yes… but that does not mean you're _exceptional_."

Venus took the pink paper from the table again – now she looked serious. "All the more reason for me to put an end to this before it gets out of hand. All I require is your approval by way of signature…. I implore you to accept. It's not often I ask… especially when a situation demands action."

So, this was it. After all the ups and downs, the lady of love herself was bringing things to a close. One small scribble of pen against paper, and Kyu would be gone – never to be heard from again. Her plan, whatever it was, would end here and now, the truth would be forever lost.

No – it was too soon. A lump forming in his throat, Mike nervously declined, daring to take the paper from her hand and fold it up. "Give me a little time first…."

Venus almost looked impressed with his sudden show of backbone. "You stand before a goddess and yet you still refuse? Brave... I shall give you that much. Again, the look of confusion upon your features speaks louder than words. You want the truth, don't you?"

Mike stood his ground. "You're damn right about that. Give me a couple of days… that's all I ask…. Since you seem so hell bent on _not_ telling me what Kyu has in mind… I'll ask her myself. Once I know the truth, I'll rip this paper to shreds, myself."

There came an abrupt pause – the green-haired deity again looked to be in deep thought. The way she sat down again, one gorgeous, golden leg folded over the other as she pattered a fingertip against her chin in thought.

The silence was all too agonizing. Mike continued to wait, his heart thundering louder and harder than he ever thought possible. A shudder overtook his paper holding hand, one he quickly fought to keep in check by gripping harder.

After what seemed like an eternity, Venus gave her approval with a 'thumbs up' gesture, one that felt too much like a roman empress giving reprieve to slaves fighting in the arena.

"I'll allow it… but purely because of your honest intentions toward the girl with the golden hair. 'Tiffany' wasn't it? I cannot fault the devotion you hold within. It reminds me far too much of _somebody_ I once knew."

Venus stood up, giving Mike one last, magnanimous hand gesture – holding him in pause. This time slower than the last, she came closer, far closer than before. Her very aura caused his body to crackle and twist in that all too deep shade of blue.

Not a word she spoke, instead eying him up and down – it was as if she was looking for something. She scrutinized every inch from head to toe, before finally releasing a tiny, almost tired sigh.

"It is terribly ironic that I meet you now of all days. Indeed, the hearts of humans have a strange way of letting their intent hold sway. While you mortals may have but a finite presence on this earth… each one of you can most certainly leave your mark."

Again, Venus raised her hand, placing a soft touch upon Mike's shoulder. Her eyes narrowed, deadly focused to a point. "You have two days to confront Kyu and find the answers that you seek. Do not abuse my generosity, Mike Winters…."

The final warning delivered, she pulled her hand away. One backward step of her sandals, a second, and a third. Resting herself against the arm of the couch, she could only give the faintest hint of a bemused groan.

"You do not wish to claim the love of a goddess. You do not seek to become a legend. I find that to be strange… because under different circumstances, in a time and place not the same as this one, you may well have sought to pursue such a path. How one simple girl… one tiny dream, has taken root within you."

Mike knew it – he knew it well. The short amount of time spent with Miss Maye worked wonders in helping him understand not just what the weighty word 'love' really meant. More than that – she'd helped him understand the most difficult thing of all.

' _Myself… She helped me figure out myself….'_

"Two days, right?" Mike spoke up – wanting to be extra sure. Having the very meaning of the human heart come back to bother him again brought a feeling beyond overwhelming. "If this isn't cleared away within the next forty-eight hours…. What are you gonna do?"

Venus didn't little more than give an unamused patter of her fingers against the arm of the leather couch. "Don't let it come to that. I am a busy woman… one with an entire world of people to watch over."

"Message received – loud and clear." Winters folded the contract paper and slid it into the pocket of his pants. Before he could as much as blink, an aura of powerful multi-coloured light licked across the walls and floors, every shade under the love rainbow filling his apartment.

It felt so heavy – pushed him so hard, that his back collided with the chair. He fixated upon every tiny feature the love goddess as she snapped one of her fingers, the awesome showing of power brought to an effortless close in a vibrant flash.

Romance, Flirtation; Talent; Sentiment; Charisma; Sexuality; Passion; Luck. Even the feared purple magic. She held every single one within her fingertips without a single flutter of effort.

"Talent is your forte." Venus chuckled – stepping around the couch. She settled upon the wider open space behind the kitchen counter. Another snap of the fingers shook the room - a golden doorway opening from the nothingness.

"I will admit that you certainly hold a knack for Talent… maybe even a hint of Charisma, as well. Regardless, as I have just shown you. To be truly worthwhile, you must have an understanding of all nine… something that yourself and Kyu tragically fail to understand."

Stepping through the doorway, giving a haughty royal wave of the hand, Venus vanished – imploding in a golden sphere of light.

" _It was not unlikable to meet you in person, Mike Winters. Perhaps, if you try hard enough, steel yourself to walk this road until its end, there may still be hope for you. Do not stall too long, however. I find quitters to be so very boring…."_

Just like that, Venus was gone. Nothing but the slow, near-silent ticking of the clock broke through the feeling of bewilderment gripping Mike by the shoulders. At hadn't sunk in – wouldn't sink in.

A goddess – a deity born of powers beyond even magic, had sat herself on his couch.

"The same couch I've had so many girls sprawled across lately…."

Crawling to his feet, rigid as stone, Mike made the slow, difficult trek across to that very same couch, flopping against the leather with an exhausted exhale of breath. It smelled of a perfume beyond delightful – rosewood, jasmine, lavender, everything sweet and sensual imaginable.

"Two days." Mike nodded to himself in confirmation, reaching for the television remote and shaking off the sparkles. With a flick of the red button, the wide black screen popped to life. "I've got two days to figure this out…."

Letting the local news lady say her piece, Mike laid his head back, running a hand through his untidy hair, a bead of sweat dripping in a thin line down his forehead. His thoughts needed organizing. Dear God, if they weren't he'd melt on the spot.

' _Today marks the day of the twenty-first anniversary since the death of well-loved classical music sensation, Angela Scarlett Winters. Tributes are being paid across the whole county for the icon, including a public memorial service held by her elder brother in their home town of Greenville. Unfortunately, nobody knows if her son Mike will be present to pay tribute at the ev-'_

A heavy, truly miserable feeling squirmed in Mike's stomach – the report on television threatening to push him over the edge. He'd been so wrapped up in all of this crap since yesterday he'd forgotten the most important day of the year.

"Dammit, mom…. How the fuck did I let you slip from mind like this? Especially since I've been thinking about you so much recently…."

Punching one of his fists into the leather, releasing a beyond pissed off growl; Mike pulled the Huniebee from the pocket of his pants with his free hand. For what seemed like forever, he remained whole-heartedly focused on the sight of candyfloss hair and shiny wings.

"All the more reason to fix this while I have the chance. I've already lost Tiffany... I better close things off with Kyu before it's too late…."

There was nothing else to do. This whole thing had gone way too far.

Even as he dropped the Huniebee – letting it sit at his side, memories of a certain blonde cheerleader taunted him, teased him. Worse, they reminded him of what an idiot he'd been.

' _What's shakin' bacon?'_

A smile most bitter curved his lips – a pair of long, watery tears leaking out. Tired, exhausted after so very long, he couldn't keep his feelings in check anymore.

"I'm so sorry Tiffany…."

The most he could do for her now was fix Kyu's damage – find out the truth and put an end to all of this. For the sake of all he'd lost, Mike had no other choice.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **So, how's that for a surprise? The boss lady herself finally makes an appearance. Did you enjoy the chapter? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know what you thought. It's been interesting to see the reader response to certain characters.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	29. Blondie – Part XV

**Oh boy. Here we go, ladies and gentleman. This is it – the big one. A lot's going to happen here, so get ready. We're officially on Blondie's closing stretch from here on out.**

 **Also, if you like this story, why not follow me on DeviantArt. You can find me in the Huniepop-Fan group over there. Not to mention there's also a really cool piece of artwork I commissioned to go alongside this chapter. Why not go check it out?**

 **Alrighty. Let's begin. Be sure to stick around for the closing notes, too. I have a question for all of you!**

* * *

 **Blondie – Part XV**

Tonight was the deadline – there wasn't another moment to spare. Two days of taking cover across Glenberry, couch surfing at a friend's place and otherwise keeping a low profile. Mike had made damn sure there was no way for Kyu to find him – even turning off his Huniebee and not answering a single call with his regular phone.

His mind was made up, and with every resonating tick of the lounge clock, he only felt surer of himself. Time after time, he'd fallen into the trap of an alluring magical guardian, and now he was truly at his wits end.

No more screwing around – it was time to put an end to this.

Moving from the living room couch in the middle of his friend's huge apartment brought with it a surge of adrenaline, and looking toward the neatly folded clothes sat at his side; Mike made a straight shot for the bathroom.

Over the course of these two long, uncomfortable days he'd sent one single text message – one to draw the line and let his feelings be known in equal measure.

' _Kyu… we need to talk. I'm not going back to Sky Garden and it's about time I be straight with you about all this shit. I want some answers. Meet me at the university campus at around nine on Tuesday night. I'll be waiting by the bleachers. This is more than important, so be sure to turn up. Mikey.'_

It was only right to go back to U.O.G - the place where he met Tiffany the first time. If anything, she'd been on his mind endlessly since the return from Sky Garden.

"There's no going back now. Not that I want to anyway. This is the last shred of closure I need – I gotta free myself from the girl that's been pulling the strings since day one."

Mike gelled back his hair, adorning a shirt outside of the usual for tonight. Red, dark and striking. He'd set a tone that he meant business, and if Kyu had a problem? Well, she'd just have to deal with it, now wouldn't she?

Checking himself over in the mirror one final time after the ritual of preparation, decked out in the titular pressed smart-casual black pants and all the extras, his lucky silver watch clasped around his right wrist, the singer gave a deep exhale and slumped against the sink – his expression an all too tired one.

The little hand crept across the face of his timepiece, bringing the notion of his time limit all too close to home. Pulling his attention free, he gazed, deep in thought about the long chain of events that brought him here, toward the reflective glass one last time.

"Everything feels like it was a diversion tactic now that I see things for what they are. I was struggling with the idea of what Tiffany wanted, so I went to Kyanna for advice… Kyu argued against it. I went to Jessie because Kyu wasn't helping, things went too far and she did fuck all to stop me…."

His thoughts flashed back in a burst of white toward that night in the Bar and Lounge. Of course! How stupid could a guy get? He'd told Kyu that their time together was almost up, that soon he'd have what he wanted most, and what did she say?

The words she uttered that night – so cold and uncomfortable, brought a dull, aching sensation within his heart as he uttered them aloud.

 _"I don't think me and you are through just yet. Call it a hunch… but I'm not signing you off. You and me, Winters? We've got a ways to go."_

"Dammit," Mike growled, his fist squeezing tight. "She pretty much told me her plan then and there… in the middle of a bar full of people… and I didn't think anything of it. I shrugged it off… so cocky… so confident. Man, I'm a fucking idiot."

Such a memory only sent a heated flicker of determination pulsing through the veins. Cool and calculated, a ruthlessly smooth smile curving his lips upward, Mike brought the folded piece of pink paper, his binding contract with the love fairy, from the pocket of his pants.

"But this time we're playing things my way. There's nothing you can do to sway me a second time, Kyu. You're caught in a net and you don't realize it. True, I'm not free of blame here for some of the things I did… but I'll be damned if I don't set this right… for Tiffany's sake."

A yearning for the truth had crawled, still crawled in fact, throughout his thoughts. If anything, the last couple of days only intensified his desire, too. It was impossible to go on a moment longer without knowing why the pink-haired, scantily clad mastermind had done all of this.

Only once he knew the truth could Winters shred this goddamned fairy contract.

With that thought cemented in place, he took a slight step back, tearing himself from his dopleganger in the mirror and making his way from the bathroom, across the lounge and past the weakly illuminated sight of the miniature aquarium, and toward the door.

There his shoes waited, prepared and polished. Slipping them on and breathing a sigh, steeling himself for the night ahead with one last, rigid glace toward the lounge clock hanging above the doorway, Mike gave a sigh – releasing the tension couldn't have felt better.

"Alright…. It's about time I get my ass out of here and do this."

Reaching for the door handle brought a warning sting of dread, but regardless, the departure into the hallway came swiftly. The well-decorated expanse of this upmarket apartment complex brought a serious tone, the sight of expensive vases propped upon small oaken tables and art décor lining the pristine white walls, only driving the truth further home. There was no road to walk but forward but a man on a mission.

* * *

The trip across town brought with it plenty questions, so many 'how's' and 'why's' – most of which still lacked answers, but as Mike waited, long since admitted onto university grounds through a solid favour – a small thank you on behalf of one of the younger campus security guards, he couldn't help but look up toward the sky.

A white moon, so full and regal in its place beside an endless expanse of glittering stars, called out, letting its presence be known in the awe-inspiring glow in which it bathed the U.O.G football field. Without another soul around or a single floodlight this place would've normally felt so eiree. Not tonight for some reason. On this quaint, simple Tuesday, a welcoming vibe filled the air.

"C'mon, Kyu," Mike muttered aloud – his deep eyes of green focused with dedication upon his watch. As always, her timekeeping was none-existent. "It's already way past ten…. Why do I get the feelings she's not gonna turn u-"

A pink orb of almost neon radiance brought silence to his words – the gravity of the following pink flash at the centre of the pitch causing a burn in the back of the head under such sudden sharpness. For a moment he squinted, little to do but struggle, until his vision finally corrected.

"There you are! The hell, dude? It's been days since I've seen you… _days_."

There at the middle of everything, an all too familiar face accompanied an unforgettable voice.

"Sorry Kyu," Mike spoke, short and only slightly apologetic in light of his feelings. "I had to spend some time on the down low… work shit out."

There she was, Kyu, Miss Sugardust, the supposed guardian of his love life and the 'savior' of his career. Many a word came to mind through of all the recent discoveries, but it was best to save them for now.

As the magical woman made her way across the field, decked out in her human world attire, skimpy brown dress, brunette magic to hide the candyfloss pink and all the other trimmings, Mike moved from his spot by the bleachers, making his way down the creaking wooden steps, greeted by the Astroturf underfoot.

"You could've called, there, dude." Hands on her hips as the gap closed, an exasperated groan finding its way out, Kyu gave an abrupt heeltap. "Fun fact there, Mike. I gave you a top of the line magical phone for a reason. Y'know…. How about you turn it on and use it? That'd be sweet."

Setting the tone was all too important here. A frown to match hers, shoes footed firmly in place, Mike stood his ground. "I would've… if I didn't need some time _alone_ these past couple of days days…."

Kyu noticed it almost right away, raising a brow. "You okay there, champ? You're lookin' a little tense… little on edge. What's eating at ya? Hmm? Go on – you can tell me all about-"

Unfolding the piece of magic-infused pink paper from his pocket brought silence – an all too deafening silence. "This. I'm bothered by _this._ Long story short… to say I'm beyond pissed is the understatement of the year."

"How did you-" A paleness washed over Kyu's features – her eyes turning from confusion to desperation in a heartbeat, especially as she tried to pluck the paper from her clients hand in many an unsuccessful tippy toed struggle. Thankfully, without her wings, she didn't have much luck.

"No, seriously," the surprise upon her lips turned sour. "How in the name of the great fairy Fuck Queen did you get that contract paper, Mike? That's the original copy from my f-"

Good. The upper hand was secure. For the first time in months with the fairy, Mike could finally rest easy knowing he held the cards and not the other way around.

"Venus," he spoke up, lips curving into a suave smile of ice and venom. "Your boss gave it to me… and I'll damned is she didn't have some really… _really interesting shit to_ share with me along the way. Long story short… she's onto you."

A flash of panic washed over – Kyu looking frantic through her usually cool and 'no fucks given' attitude. It only lasted for a second, but it was noticeable. After a sharp breath to compose herself, she breathed out with what sounded a lot like relief, looking to the musician and reaching again for the paper.

"Knew I could count on ya, Mike, homie. You're here to give me that paper so I can go explain myself to Venus, right? Then we can go back to Sky Garden a-"

What better way to shatter her desperate hopes than a stern shake of the head, the kind a father gave to a badly behaved child. Mike backed off, keeping the contract firmly in hand - using his almost five-feet-ten of height to keep the edge.

"Not a chance. You're not having the contract… and if there's someone you're gonna be explaining yourself to… _it's me_."

Doubling down, steely eyed, uncharacteristically serious to the point of passive aggressive, Mike dug in his heels and slipped the magical admin piece that bound them away. There he stayed, arms folded.

"I want to know _exactly_ what your plan is… cuz you're turning heads Miss Sugardust. When you sent me back to my apartment your boss was waiting there… backed up by two real serious looking fairies in black dresses. She did _not_ look pleased at first…."

" _The girls in silk,"_ Kyu whispered, low, uneasy, almost too quiet to hear. "Shit… okay Mike…. I need you to trust me here. Just gimme the damn paper and let's go! No need to be an ass about i-"

Mike remained a statue, continuing to bar the path of escape with unrelenting stubbornness and deep-rooted, bitter determination. "Second time, no. You're going to tell me _everything_ … how many rules you've been breaking… why _exactly_ you want me to go to Sky Garden, why you _used me_ like this to get your own way. No more secrets."

If her actions were enough to warrant the attention of a goddess, an actual, living breathing goddess, then there was no doubt the stunt Kyu was trying to pull here ran deep, so deep in fact that she'd only given tiny titbits of information here and there.

Kyu mumbled something sounding an awful lot like curse words and half-baked insults, clamping her fingers tight in a knot and standing upright. She shot Mike a glare, one so powerful and unrelenting, that her eyes flashed the brightest pink.

"You want answers? Fine…"

Breathing deeply, exhaling her frustration, Kyu remained close, if not the slightest bit more guarded than a moment before. Why was it so hard for her to give an answer instead all of this cryptic shit?

"There's a guy in Sky Garden… name's Ronnie… a human, the ultimate love legend. Rewind about fifty years and he was an average guy like you, until Venus slipped his file across my desk. I did all I could with him. Over time he became so damn good, a master of the heart, guys and girls alike… so good in fact, Venus took him under her wing…."

This whole thing sounded more complex than anything Mike had expected to hear. In fact, he could to little more than stand there, taking in every little word, solid and unmoving as his love fairy explained everything. The look in her eyes – it was so different from usual. Distant, pained, nothing carefree or flirtatious about it.

"He became a total love _god_ in the sixties. Swinger festivals, orgies; out and out fuck parties that went on for days and days on end. Playa, I can see the surprised look you got there but I ain't making it up. He had _all the bitches._ So many in fact that in the end, Venus granted him her love power… let him stay in Sky Garden 'n set up shop."

By now, Mike had to pipe in – let the question at the front of his mind out from its shackles. "You can do that? Powerful enough humans can go to Sky Garden and stay there? There's no rules against it?"

Kyu nodded – still all too serious in her expression. "Yep. You get Venus' permission and you can stick around for good. The love power makes you age waaaaay slower like us fairies do. Fuck, Ronnie, McShagger he goes by these days…. He's been there for like forty years. Barely aged a day. Lives in a mansion surrounded by Sky Garden's nastiest hoes."

The guy sounded like he was on quite the ego trip, and it took one to know one. In the early days, when Kyu first arrived? Yeah, Mike knew he wasn't perfect. He'd treated Kyanna like shit, suffered for it, and never forgotten how crazy their 'relationship' was until finally breaking it off after that night.

Everything was a little clearer now at least, but Mike was far from willing to give in.

"That's a start," the singer cut in, bringing his arms down to his sides – a glimmer of further curiosity alive in his eyes. "But if this guy's supposed to be so good… then why'd you need me? Kind of pointless having two of us, don't you think… and Kyu? I'm _nowhere_ near his level."

"Not to join him," Kyu clarified, giving a sharp snap of the fingers – giving off a crackle of sharp pink magic. "I need you to stop him…. Venus doesn't want me interfering with this one… but I can totes see where it's going. He set up a porno empire in the late eighties…. Since then he's been gaining _a lot_ of ground. So I wanted you to-"

Enough, this had gone on longer than needed. Bringing the paper from his pocket again, Mike creased the edges, a warning frown creeping upon his lips. "I don't need to hear anymore…. I get it… clearer than the moon above us right now."

"Easy there, Tiger," Kyu's voice rang out – a hollow attempt at trying to cool his rising frustration, clearly. She knew him well enough, that much was a given. "Before you start getting riled up let me-"

"I'm not riled up," he exhaled deeply, taking a step back and holding the contract to ransom, his fingers squeezing around its edges tightly. "I'm fucking _hurt_ by this, Kyu… You've known me for the past year. I put faith in you to help me get on my feet… and from day one you've been nudging me toward this."

"Oh, c'mon!" Flipping back her magically infused brown locks, a look so indignant across her features, the otherworldly guardian fought back by giving a pissy frown. "It wasn't like that at first… not until I saw how good you were. Sure you're not the best, but you're a solid shot…. I didn't wanna see you thro-"

"Throw it all away?" Mike couldn't stop his smooth voice – the cracking of his inflection amidst a rush of emotion. "Even if what you're saying's true… and I don't believe that for a second – did you ever stop to think about _me?_ What I want? How much Tiff means to me? Cuz somehow... I don't think so."

"Of course I d-"

He wasn't going to let her get a word in – bringing silence to her with a sharpened, jagged stare. Amidst all the feeling, all of the sentiment, a tear leaked from his eyes.

"You guys are meant to be like counsellors right? You guide us… help us! You've read my file cover to cover…. You know all my deepest issues… all the shit I felt inside about my mother… my past… my struggles living in Angela's shadow… and you went ahead and did all this anyway…."

Hands trembling, overflowing at the brim, impassioned and empowered, Mike let it all out, the full force of his innermost pouring out.

"Over the last few months I kept coming to you for help. Every single time I wanted you to give me a nudge in the right direction over my problems, Tiffany, mom… my future with the band… all you did was keep on giving half-answers and artsy little hints. My livelihood… _the whole reason you're here was in a fucking mess-"_

Sucking in air to bring the smallest hint of control back to his shaky breathing, Mike eased back. He probably looked in a sorry state right now.

Kyu bounced back with fire – stepping in with the ultimate bitchy sneer, jarring it only made the gravity of the situation feel worse. "Isn't that what you've got a girlfriend for in the first place? To share your problems and shit? Why'd you not go to Blondie instead, hmm?"

There was no way he'd let her bring Tiffany into this. Biting back the urge to erupt, Mike paced closer, meeting the fairy eye to eye, a mere few inches apart, towering over her.

"Because Tiffany had her own issues. She's too sweet… too damn kind to worry about my fucked up insecurities. The girl suffered through her teen years… I didn't wanna make that worse. Who wants to deal with the real me? I'm serious. I'd much rather crack a smooth smile and pretend I'm okay..."

Kyu snorted, rolling her eyes, mocking his heartfelt words with nothing but coldness and sarcasm.

"Great job there, playa. I'd say going drinking with her mom's a surefire way to screw that shit up, wouldn't you? How dense can you get? You really think Jessie and Tiffany care like I do? One of them measures love in inches and the other wants a paradise that ain't real! They don't want you for who you are... they never did. If anything I've been trying to help y-"

"BULLSHIT! THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

An echo of Mike's voice rang out, so loud, so painfully powerful, that it carried for what seemed to be miles, across the football field and beyond. Kyu was silent, wide eyed and unimpressed at the sheer level of volume his usually smooth, gentle voice carried in the heat of emotion.

"No need to yell, Mike." It was the only response she gave, brief, snide and to the point.

"You don't get it, do you, Kyu? Jessie was a stranger in a bar one night…. She found me sat against the counter of that grungy little flea pit with a glass of liquor in my hand. But, she listened when I let everything I was feeling pour out… I was borderline fucking depressed... She did more to help me in a thirty minute talk then you have in months."

The way Kyu did little more than stand there, scoffing hard and flipping back those brown locks of hers, was almost unbelievable. Did she really believe she was in the right here?

"No, it's _you_ that doesn't get the deal here, Winters. I've been helping you all this time – _cuz I believe you're pretty damn hot when it comes to my job._ Give it a little time, spin the wheel… you'd stop Ronnie in no time. I mean it. None of it'd matter anymore. You'd be the ultimate-"

Her words hurt beyond belief. A year in Kyu's company and it felt like she didn't have an ounce of care toward what this whole thing was about, why she'd been called here.

Sighing, frustrated and tired of hearing pale, unfulfilling excuses, Mike spoke up. "You're still not hearing me. Says a lot about you as a person, Kyu. Isn't there a rule in your game that you don't manipulate your clients for your own ends? Ronnie doesn't mean shit to me… I just want closure. _You used me..._ "

A deep, agonizing feeling swept in. Mike couldn't bring his eyes away from the Astroturf beneath his feet as flashbacks of a gorgeous, tearful blond invaded his thoughts.

"I'm a mess with too many things dragging me down… but I love Tiffany – more than anything… and at least if I can turn around and walk away from tonight having ended this crazy game of yours... I've at least done something for _her_. I deserve what I got for listening to you… but through way of me, you've hurt so many people Kyu Sugardust… You tore apart a family for fuck sakes!"

A laugh, low and bitter, bounced across the open expanse of the campus, Kyu giving an annoyed, all too cynical smile. "I did what I needed to do. Making yourself out to be so noble here, aren't we, playa? Can't say I hate ya for it… but I didn't think you'd turn round and bite me in the ass like this at the last second. Plot twist!"

There was no sense in dragging this out any longer. Sliding his fingers across the middle of the contract, brought his thumb and forefinger down, and applying what little strength he needed to pull the pink paper in two with an all too clean, crisp rip down the centre.

"I'm not trying to make myself out to be great, because I'm not, I'm a fuckup. All I can do now is try and put things right for the mother and daughter you manipulated as much as me. Here's just hoping you don't use your next emotionally troubled client to change the world or some shit…. _Ronnie isn't going away…. Fight your own battles…."_

Kyu let out a snort of amusement, doubling over in a short burst of brightened laughter, wiping a tear from her eye. "I could say the same to you, Winters. You know what? It's crazy funny we're parting ways like this at the last second. Had high hopes for ya kid, I really did. Not mad at you for this… but if you wanna waste your talent in this coastal college town? Fine. But you talking about fighting your own battles? Irony!"

For the faintest moment, one so brief that Mike was almost sure he didn't see it, Kyu seemed to hold a genuine hint of something sad in her eyes, a faint pink flicker filling her orbs. No sooner than it arrived though, it was gone, and Miss Sugardust was back to her overly cheerful self, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Well… looks I better be off, huh? I got an angry boss to deal with. Maybe finger fuckin' her to forgiveness might help? Ohhhh boy. Demotion here I come…."

Waving the singer off with a trademark, teasing smile, the disguised fairy turned her back and strolled off across the field, giving one last wave. "Later Mike. No tearful goodbye or anything but for real… it was a blast homie. I had a great time lookin out for you… _no matter what you might think."_

Kyu shrank to little more than a speck in the distance with time. Winters was sure he saw one last weak flash of pink in the far off parking lot out front of the main university building, but after that, nothing. The average person would've mistaken it as little more than a trick of the light.

A weight lifted, freeing the shoulders of the blond singer. Chains, invisible and bound tightly around his wrists, crumbled apart, a feeling of truest relief, washed over. Yet deep down, it wasn't without a painful sombreness.

Kyu Sugardust was gone for good – it needed to be done, but that didn't stop the faintest ache within his heart.

"It's over. Now I can finally get out of here. Fuck it I need a drink… make that the whole bottle…."

Kicking away a rogue stone near his shoe, surprisingly drained after what amounted to far more than a calm discussion, Mike fastened the loose buttons of his striking red shirt, looking to the moon one last time. He sure was lacking in guidance right now, but it felt good – good to finally say he'd dealt with something _without_ the help of a fairy.

* * *

Turning his back brought only silence – one so intensely defiant it stole the very air from his lungs.

A girl, not just any girl, either. Long golden hair pooling down her back – slender figure adorned in a plaid blue shirt, denim shorts and grey knee high boots. There she stood, eyes of deepest sapphire glittering against the lunar light, silent, almost in awe. The way she held onto the railing of the bleachers, her grip frightfully tight, her beautiful features pained with displeasure, brought Mike to freeze.

The color washed from his face in an instant. He had to pinch himself, check that this whole thing was real – and the resulting nip against the terse skin at the back of the hand brought all the confirmation he needed.

"Tiffany…."

She was coming toward him – slow and cautious, one-step at a time, until finally, one defence kept them separated. An invisible line drawn in the Astroturf, a distance imposed by hurt, of betrayal.

The blonde cheerleader brought her hands from the pockets of her shorts, clasping them together with a nervous exhale. "Is everything you said to that woman true? No lies? Not a word of it?"

So, his exchange with Kyu had a witness – of course it did. Well, there was no way out now, was there? Mike reached out but Tiffany was quick to back away, more afraid than spiteful, keeping their distance firmly alive.

"Well? Was everything you talked about true, or not?"

A nod was about all he could give, his brief attempt at closing the gap already rejected. "Yeah… It wasn't really for anyone else's ears… but yeah… it's all true. How much did you hear?"

Tiffany brought her eyes down – looking to the floor to sever their contact. "I'm guessing the halfway point. Kyu was your counsellor… or therapist. She's been using her professional insight to manipulate to you… _and you need a lot more help than you let on_."

She'd heard plenty of the conversation, then. Enough to omit any references to magic, but more than sufficient to bring the worst of everything to light.

"That's the long and short of it… yes. About a year back, I was seriously screwed up… until I _hired_ her, that is. As time went on though, our meetings, appointments… became a lot less helpful. It wasn't exactly positive reinforcement anymore. She pulled me in… didn't see it at first… until it was too late."

"I see." Tiffany held a deep, thoughtful expression – one just barely hidden behind yellowy strands of hair. The tone in her voice gave it all away. "So all of that stuff you told me about your mom… about not letting it bother you…. It was all made up… Deep down it was hurting, wasn't it?"

Another lie, true. If anything, a lie to protect Tiffany, an already too troubled girl from the weight of someone else's problems, but yes, a lie all the same.

"You had enough going on... I didn't want to distract you. I mean, dammit Tiff. You have college and yourself to think about – a future ahead of you. I've already made my choices and saddled myself with issues aplenty. I didn't wanna drag you down."

Tiffany frowned at that, pushing away the locks of hair to reveal deep, painful eyes. Blue pools glowed with sincerity, tearful emotion risking to nudge her over the edge. She looked even more hurt than the night at Nutmeg.

"What good was trying to protect my feelings if we ended up like this? Were you really so scared of telling me the truth? If you cared, you would've said something, Winters! I love- _loved…_ you enough to do anything for you."

Mike held out his hand again, struggling to keep his own feelings in check at the sight of Tiffany's imminent tears. She gazed silently, toward his outstretched fingers, contemplating his offering for so very long, before taking yet another measured step back.

"For a guy that makes out he's so strong… darn it…." Tiffany shook her head, prompting Mike to put his hand back down. "You're like a lost puppy…."

Her words had no anger to them – no malice. She wasn't screaming or hysteric – but instead so very heartfelt, every word coming from her soft pinkish lips nothing short of agony.

"Three days I sat in Nikki's apartment thinking about this… I wanted to know why… had to figure out why you'd hurt me like this after you promised so much… and now I know."

Mike remained perfectly silent – unable to say anything as Tiffany's words tore into him, delivering the perfect storm at the core of his heart. She kept on, too, the tears finally coming out in a pained yelp as she finally reached out and held him by the shoulders.

"Somebody you held in trust was misleading you… then you bumped into Jessica…."

A hand upon his shoulders, her blue sapphires pooling with water, overflowing, Tiffany stared with everything she had into the core of his soul. "I warned you about her! You went from one bad influence to another… and this whole thing could've been avoided if you'd just come to me! I've _always_ been here for you. I'm _still_ here for you, dummy!"

Clinging on, Tiffany yelped softly, unable to hold back as she sobbed whole-heartedly, into Mike's shirt, staining the fabric with dark blotches. Raw emotion, pain beyond words. She trembled, the very sight of her bringing Mike to the height of all things broken and desolate.

Mike trembled, trying his best to scramble for words. "Tiffany, I-"

"No," she silenced him with a tiny jittering voice, clinging on so tightly her nails ripped dug into his skin through the sleeves. "Let me finish. Please?"

Relenting, the musician fell utterly flat, his attempts to speak lost upon the evening breeze as Tiffany's shattered sobs echoed across the football field. When she looked up her eyes were so red, the tearful streaks across her face not ceasing for a moment.

"You hurt me so much… cut me so deep that I'm _terrified,_ Mike. You know my deepest, darkest secrets… and somehow my mom managed to sink her claws into you as well. I wanna leave you so badly… but at the same time, I can't. Part of me doesn't want to, and I don't know what to do!"

Tiffany already knew everything, or most of it. Mike couldn't stand watching her crying her eyes out like this. The way she held him, stared into him with such pain and longing as they embraced, it tore him apart.

"Then where do we go from here?"

His question was met with such nervous apprehension. "I- I don't know…."

The only choice left then, was to speak from the heart.

"I can never explain away what I did... how I hurt you... Fuck, I'll never forgive myself for it... but now you know the truth at least. I'm a real mess... but I love you, Tiffany Maye."

Words that needed to be shared - even if they had no right to leave his lips. Mike couldn't change the past, but now at least, he could finally be honest about everything. He didn't deserve a girl so kind and beautiful, but for some reason, through the tears in her eyes, she clung on tightly - torn between bringing him closer, and letting him go forever.

"I want to believe you… I do…. At the same time... _my mom._ Stranger in a bar or no... _my mother,_ Mike."

Finally breaking away, forcing herself to leave their shared embrace, Tiffany dried her eyes, still shaking with emotion. "I know somewhere inside you there's a lot of heart. You don't just do things for no reason… but I need time…. I have to figure all this out for myself."

A kiss, tiny, fragile and frightened. For the faintest moment Tiffany's lips brushed against Mike's cheek, the warmth of the sensation causing a painful thump within his chest.

Not a moment later, the cheerleader turned on her heels and made her back toward the towering central dorm building, glass and metal illuminated with dozens of small, faintly lit windows.

"Goodnight, Mikey. Thank you for being honest – even if I wasn't meant to hear you…"

Without another word, Tiffany Maye picked up the pace, her boots thumping against the smooth marble pathway beside the parking lot until finally; she drifted further and further from sight, leaving Mike small and alone.

As if on instinct, bringing the Huniebee out from his pocket, the singer took a moment to breath. A flick of the power button brought his magical device to life, and scrolling with his thumb, he found the familiar smiling icon of Tiffany's profile.

Two small beating red hearts still filled the affection meter. Down from five, but not quite empty just yet.

Shaking his head sadly, Mike slid the device back into the confines of his pocket and walked away; wanting nothing more than to leave the university campus behind.

"Feels like I'm almost at the end of the road. Still I gotta wonder. Tiffany said she's been staying at a friend's house the past few days. So how'd she know I was here?"

Regardless of the question, he carried on. It was going to be one hell of a long walk home.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for sticking with me until the end of this very long chapter. So, let me ask you a question. What kind of ending are you expecting for Tiffany and Mike? Happy? Sad? Friendzone? Feel free to leave some feedback and let me know what you think.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio! I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	30. Blondie - Finale

**We're here at long last. It's the closing chapter of Blondie! Now, I can only imagine how some of you are going to feel about this one. As you guys know, I've always aimed to give a realistic feel to the characters and their emotions in this story, even with its strong romantic focus.**

 **That said, how do you think this one's going to go? Please enjoy the read. My thanks to all of you who've followed Tiffany's route of the storyline since the beginning. Let's begin!**

* * *

 **Blondie - Finale**

It'd been too quiet for too long. Strangely, life continued as normal. No additional worries. Pay the landlady – play at a couple of grungy bars for the extra cash – keep on rolling along on automatic. Things were samey, yet at the same time, everything felt so very offbeat. Enough to bring wayward, discomforting dreams and uneasy thoughts about the future. The mundane opened the door to complacency, and complacency? Well, that was scarier than any of the inner-demons a guy faced in the average day. Playing live shows pulled the mind free of the mire, gave that spark of being alive, but it didn't last for long.

A month since that night at the U.O.G football field, and what was there to show for it?

Mike sighed, a nervous flutter in his chest. Finally, something to break the mundane chains of same old bullshit. Eyes on the prize, he sped through the message of glittery characters across the screen of his Huniebee. Was it better to be scared or excited about this?

 _'Hey Mike. I've been thinking long and hard about everything that happened. I think it's best we talk, don't you? You're usually free on a Thursday, right? If you can make time for me, come by Nutmeg at around eight or nine tonight. I'll be waiting for you there after my study session finishes. Tiffany x x x'_

Kisses at the end of the text were a good sign – well, he hoped so.

Getting ready wouldn't take too long – not tonight. No snappy pants or polished dress shoes. A pair of casual blue jeans and a plain black tee shirt. Sometimes simple was good, a reminder of the pre-Kyu days worked better in keeping things grounded. With Kyu gone, too, it seemed even more fitting.

Wallet? Check. Keys. Check.

"Alright. Time to get out of here."

However, by the time Mike reached the door, dressed and ready, a flare of warning swam sparked in his chest. Hand squeezed across the handle, he stayed put, looking back from his place under the doorway alcove, toward the lounge.

It was too quiet without Kyu around. Sure, he'd done the right thing in letting her go, pushing past her secret plans and her deceptions to set things right, but it didn't stop him, somewhere buried far down in the pit of his stomach, from feeling cloudy over the whole thing.

"No… don't start getting wrapped up in all of this shit now. There's no point when it's already said and done."

Tiffany was tonight's priority. She'd been through so much already. Holding her, tears in her eyes, feeling her shake like a leaf in a fragile embrace? There was no way Mikey could let that happen again. This was the right path, and regardless of what happened now, for the first time since all of this began, he'd decided on something and stuck to it.

"Venus asked me to cut ties with Kyu and I did it. I promised Tiff I'd put things right and that's exactly what I've tried to do. _I did the right thing_. I know that."

No more dwelling. Opening the door and stepping out into the cool evening breeze in the hallway, Mike began on his way. Tiffany would be waiting for him.

* * *

Lukewarm coffee and a tragically distant hug. This was where he and Tiffany were at now, Mike thought to himself as took in the all too quiet ambiance that came with an evening at Nutmeg. Low lights, the pungent aroma of expresso and the clatter of plates. It should've been relaxing. _It wasn't._

Eight in the evening – just a couple of hours before closing. A familiar blue-haired girl worked behind the counter preparing coffees with many a grumpy roll of the eyes and plenty of short stares levelled at her customers. Tiffany's friend. Her name was- What was it again? Nikki. That's was right, Nikki!

She kept busy, swapping between serving drinks to evening patrons – allowing herself frequent breaks, and stopping to glare over toward booth in disapproval. She was doing a fantastic job in making the singer feel like a total bastard, not that he didn't deserve it partway.

"Mike…" Tiffany sounded up amidst the chatter of the casual crowd. She reached over, exhaling softly, a tiny piece of paper squeezed between her dainty fingers. "I'll start…. It's for the best, I think."

Unfolding the tiny scrap, Tiffany encouraged him to look. A short string of digits – a phone number? Sure looked like one.

"Everything that happened keeps going round and around in my head. I even confronted mom the other day. I asked her why…. _I needed to know why._ Why she did it. _Why you did it_."

The cheerleader left the paper in the middle of the table, hands nervously edging back to slink around the edges of her coffee cup. Again, she sighed, disheartened and so very hurt.

"There's something I have to know. I need you to be honest with me… honest like you were with Kyu on the football field the other day. Then I might be able to make up my mind one way or the other."

Breathing deep, Tiffany held Mike's hands – the weight of her blue gaze holding him down.

"What do you really want to make out of your life… out of a relationship? I know we've talked about this before but… now that everything's on the table between us…. Now that I've seen the other side to you? I'm asking _one last time_."

Her grip tightened – bringing a nervous thump in his chest. Now or never.

What did Winters want? What gave him purpose and made him feel content with the game of life? When it came to aspirations and the things he held dear, where was Tiffany Maye?

True, he'd stumbled along the way, but now of all times, the troubled musician didn't need to think twice about it. The answer was crystal clear, his heart beating with surety.

"I want to make something of my music career... and find a girl with a good heart, Tiffany. Those're the two things I really give a damn about. My singing… and being with somebody that'll make me happy. So long as she has aspirations and she's loving... I don't care about anything else. _I want to be with you... I still lo-"_ _  
_

Silence fell, the cheerleader snatching away his words with a finger upon the lips.

For the longest time Tiffany paused – her expression deep and thoughtful. There she stayed, sat quietly in her school clothes, lost inside herself with a sea of contemplation. What was going around her head right now?

This stillness didn't help the nervous pounding Mike felt ringing through his head. The rest of the café, the few customers left, and even that stormy-looking girl behind the counter, oversized sweater, lopsided nametag and all, well, _maybe not her_ , but all the others at least? They didn't have a care in the world. That was how it felt, at least.

"My turn, please? I'll tell you what I want, Mike… _what I need_ to make me happy."

Tiffany was back again – taking a nervous sip of lukewarm coffee. Her eyes kept darting between the paper in the middle of the table and back.

"I need somebody I can _trust_ – a guy I can depend on to stick by me and support my decisions. I know I've been insecure about our relationship… and maybe that's what pushed you to do what you did… I dunno… but..."

 _Trust_ – the one word with sharpness enough to cut deeper than any other. Tiff was smart. Dammit she had things right. It _was_ her paranoia, that lack of trust which shoved Mike down the start of this conflicted path to begin with, his own insecurities not included of course. This girl certainly knew herself quite well. She never fell short when it came to self-reflection.

"You're agreeing with me. I can see by the way you're staring into that coffee cup. I'm right, aren't I? Darn… I knew it."

Great. As usual, Mike couldn't hide his feelings. His biggest weak point – the Achilles heel of any man driven by emotion. It took far more to keep things in check than it did let everything out into the open, and he'd been stupid to think the cheerleader, his beloved Blondie wouldn't figure him out in a snap.

"Regardless," Mike came in – finally breaking his silence. "That doesn't excuse what I did and I'm willing to accept that. We're _both_ insecure… and I was stupid. I was hurt that you didn't trust me… and I felt so desperate to confide in somebody."

"Your counsellor," Tiffany responded. "Your counsellor and my mom…. Neither one of them was good for you. They caused more harm than good… to me, too… and what we had together."

If this discussion wasn't a solid example of painful irony, then Mike truly didn't know what was. Two people who loved each-other, overshadowed by their issues, finally discussing them at long last – after things had gone way too far. The game of love had a _cruel_ sense of humor. No wonder Venus stepped in before things could go any further.

"I still care about you, Tiffany. I haven't stopped thinking about you. I just hope that you realize that deep down… I'm speaking from the heart here." Mike exhaled hard, finishing the dregs of his drink and watching the last two customers walk out of the door together, hand in hand. _Ouch._

"I know that. Heck… you've been looking at me like a lost puppy since you arrived, silly. Don't think I didn't notice. It's… one of the things I liked about you most when we first met. So caring… so considerate… and that's why-"

"Look, Mike…." Tiffany reached out again – eyes apologetic, heavy with feeling. Oh no. This wasn't going to end well. "I want to believe in you. I really do. The time we've been together? It's been lovely…. You were always there for me… but- but-"

The hammer loomed – just as Venus had warned when they met back at his apartment. _Seeing things through until the end didn't guarantee anything. Life didn't work that way._ The past with Kyanna was strong, stinging proof of that.

Wiping away a couple of thin watery lines, grabbing a tissue from the pocket of her shirt, the gorgeous girl dabbed her eyes dry, a tiny giggle slipping out – one so soft and innocent that it actually hurt.

"You're gonna think I'm silly… but I used to see myself as a fairy-tale princess. The girl in the middle, juuuust right compared to my friends. I wanted a happy ending, kept on hoping for prince charming to gallop along on his white horse and whisk me away…. Being in actual relationship? I finally figured out it doesn't work like that all the time. It was silly of me. Hopeful. Naïve."

Mike held his head low – in came the hammer, crashing down to deliver things to their rightful conclusion, their _only conclusion_. Nodding, showing his understanding, was the very best he could do. He had no right to contest someone else's feelings after being so confused himself.

No more hiding his face. it was best to hold up his head high and face what waited up ahead with a shred of pride. "So… I'm guessing this is where we part ways. It sounds like that's what you want… and I'm not going to argue against that if it's how you feel."

Tiffany gave a sad smile – the saddest he'd seen in the time they'd been together.

"I'm not," she paused halfway, another lonely tear leaking out, staining her cheek. "I'm not saying I don't ever want to see you again, Mike… because that's not it at all. No… I want to see you again… I… I just-"

It was now that she took hold of the paper she'd brought, folding it into Mike's palms, caressing his fingers for the slightest instant before edging back. "You hurt me more than any guy's ever hurt me before… and I know I wasn't great when I accused you of things with Kyanna…. I can't forgive what you did with my mom but- Oh… darn it… I'm still such a mess…"

Tiffany broke – a tiny deluge leaking in painful silence, teardrops pattering against the tabletop.

Mike couldn't watch her cry like that – it hurt far too much, like small icy fingers gripping tight and twisting around in his chest. He couldn't hold back - up from his booth seat in a second flat, beside Tiffany, offering comfort, and though hesitant at first, she threw her arms around his shoulders and held on tight.

For the longest time they stayed together – two people in an almost empty coffee house, holding on with everything they had. There'd been far too much said and done to carry on, and yet – it didn't seem like the gorgeous girl next door wanted to entirely let go. It was only after she dried her eyes again against Mike's shirt that she carried on.

"I think we both need to focus on ourselves for a while. I have school… and I'm working toward an internship at Glenberry General. There's so much I need to do… and I don't think we're good for each-other after so much has happened."

"Maybe in the future… once I've taken the time to finish my studies… when I find it in me to let go of everything… we'll see. You should do the same. Focus on you. You mean a lot to me Mike… but you have problems too."

No sense in denying that – not after it'd cost so much. This was the right thing to do and deep down Mike knew it. Being level-headed about that this would end up better for the both of them. He couldn't allow a repeat of the emotionally-driven mess that was his bond with Kyanna to play out again.

"I'm with you on this one. It's for the best. I'll miss you and I won't try to hide that for a second… but… there comes a point when you have to say enough is enough. After tonight? I'll stop texting… but my number won't change… so you need me? You know we're I'll be."

"West Drive." Tiffany smiled sadly, squashing him close in one final, emotional embrace, pouring everything she had left into it. "The number I gave you? It's for my new cell. It's going to be a while before mom gets my number again… but I don't mind you having it… _for a rainy day._ "

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Tiff.. for trusting me at least a tiny bit."

"You're welcome… and Mike?"

"What's up?"

A terse, fleeting instant, so quick that it almost didn't happen. The softness of Tiffany's lips brushed up against Mike's cheek, but before he knew it, she was gone – already halfway across the room, wrapped up warm in her hoodie – ready to brave the cool springtime weather.

"Take care of yourself and stay safe on your way home. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Not another word. Tiffany gave her friend behind the counter a quick wave, and just like that she was out the door, an arm wrapped around her tummy for warmth as she braved the cool nip outside.

Alone with his thoughts, Mike let out a deep exhale, flopping, exhausted into the cushions of his booth seat. The wall clock at the back of the room kept ticking onward. Nine-thirty, and all he could do was sit there quietly, trying his best to square away his heavy feelings, stop them from dragging him down with their almost toppling weight.

"Looks like you were right, Venus. Seeing things through until the end doesn't always give you the answer you're hoping for… but at least I can sit here and say I saw things through until the end."

"Hey," a low, disinterested voice yanked Mike back to the reality around him. "We've closing in thirty minutes. Don't take too long, alright? I've got levels to grind and dungeons to explore. I wanna get home."

Tiffany's friend – supposedly the most antisocial barista this side of Glenberry if the rumors were anything to go by. Mike waved her off, watching as she adjusted her wide-framed spectacles and threw a heavy groan his way.

"I could never date a guy like you. I don't know what goes through that girl's head sometimes."

Her snide jab while the manager was out of earshot was lovely. Mike shook his head, unable to choke back a dry, mocking scoff. "Not that I blame you for feeling that way, lady."

Wow, talk about obnoxious. Nikki didn't seem like the kind of girl he'd fall over his feet to date, either.

* * *

A long walk home across town brought with it plenty of time to think. As Mike turned the corner and made his way past the lights and tumping music of Lusties nightclub, the sight of a flash limousine brought him to pause in a moment of marvelling. Black chrome finish – tinted windows – the real deal.

"Wonder who's in the passenger seat of flash set of wheels like those?"

Shrugging, his interest and quiet envy fizzling out just as quickly as they came, the singer got on his way. The lines of people stood waiting outside the club didn't matter, and neither did anything else in particular. All he wanted to do was get home and think things through, althrough he already had a pretty good idea where he'd go from here.

Tiffany's advice rang fresh in his ears. "Spend some time focusing on myself. Get my head together and deal with my pr-"

The limo at the roadside beeped its horn – the mass of students huddled in Lusties' doorway looking with intrigue. It was still none of Mike's interest, no matter how much the owner of the car wanted to draw attention to themselves.

"And people call me a show o-"

"Mister Winters." That voice. Mike found his feet stuck to the spot – a golden outline tracing his body, holding him in place. The limousine's passenger side door swung open, and in the back seat, there sat a figure most gorgeous and regal, her awe-inspiring hourglass figure adorned in a white and red robe. "A word if you will."

Venus – the goddess herself was here again – having stepped down from her throne for a second outing. She seemed as disinterested as before, too, casually filing her nails as a short, brunette crammed into a black, floral-patterned dress leaned over from the oppisate seat, flashing him a warning glare with deep brown eyes.

"Get in. Don't keep Miss Venus waiting."

Again with the fairy bodyguards ordering him around. Mike rolled his eyes, wanting more than anything to turn and walk into the night, but it didn't feel like there was a choice here. Surrendering, he did as he was asked, ignoring the whispers and questioning voices of the student crowd watching from the doorway of Lusties. They could gossip as much as they wanted.

* * *

For the first leg of the journey, Venus remained all too quiet, her magical aura proving so much to handle that it brought a twisting, nauseating twinge to the stomach. How much power could one woman have?

Mike kept himself steady, hands folded in his lap, waiting nervously, taking the first drink he was offered, a tall glass of bubbly golden champagne – from the second of the goddesses' petite magical protectors – a curvy blonde with freckled cheeks and the most adorable smile. Away from the prying eyes of the human world, she sprouted the thin, red-blue wings from her back, giving him a teasing wink.

"Drink up, cutie."

Down in one – enjoying the crisp, sharp taste as it crawled down his throat. The singer focused in again, his attention pulled like the force of gravity toward the deity, at her beck and call with the faintest sigh. Her presence commanded absolute respect.

"I trust that your escapades have taught you a lesson, mortal? Kyu has been reprimanded for her actions. She's attending long-term retraining classes over in the Lower City. I shall not be allowing her to make any further contact with you for the foreseeable future."

Mike handed the empty drink glass off – fighting against the nervy feeling in his stomach. "Yeah… After everything that's gone down here I'd say it's been a real… _sobering_ experience…"

Snapping her fingers, Venus summoned up a stack of papers in a bright sizzle of golden light. Holding them between her fingers, she reached for a pen from one of her lackeys.

"Yes, of course you feel that way. I'd anticipated as much. Oh well. One cannot attain a happy conclusion in every instance. The human heart is too fragile a thing for such fanciful desires."

"No matter," she shook her head, seeming to go from vauge interest to that sharp 'business' tone of hers in the blink of an eye. Before Mike so much as realized it, a piece of paper rested in his hands.

"Read it and sign," the goddess instructed, leaning her head against the leather seat with a petite, impatient exhale. "I don't usually sully my hands with the trivialities of paperwork, but in this instance I am willing to make an exception. It isn't often one of my own acts against my best interests."

"Before I do." Mike had to level with her. There was still so much he didn't know, and outside of Kyu's heated explanation he still felt lost in the dark. "Let me ask you something."

"Kyu wanted me to deal with a guy called Ronnie, right? McShagger. What's the situation there? Why'd she want _me_ to do it? It was obviously important enough for her to go behind your back."

"That is not for you to know." Venus remained stoic yet stern – giving an impatient tap of her sandaled foot against the blush velvet carpet at her feet. "Simply be thankful that you know as much as you do…. The fairy world is not a concern of yours."

Nope – that wasn't a good enough answer. The musician needed to know everything. This whole situation, all of Kyu's meddling had cost him and the girl he loved very dearly, and nothing short of the truth would give the closure he needed to move on and start piecing things back together. Time to play rough.

"That's alright… but what if I say I'm not signing this paper of yours until you tell me everything I want to know?"

"Don't play coy with me." Venus snapped her fingers, a powerful golden flash blasting bright, powerful enough to bring a wave of dizzying heat through Mike's head. When the light clearned, his entire body glowed with an ominous purple aura. It felt cold.

"If you sign your name on the dotted line and agree to the absolution of your contract, I will allow you to retain your memories of Kyu and all of the events that took place as a result of her arrival. That in itself should be enough."

Dammit she was on point – too good to argue with. The one thing too precious to gamble and the green-haired beauty simply laid it out on the table as her opening hand of cards. _Every memory of Kyu, good and bad, held in the balance._

Why fight? He'd come to terms with the loss of Tiffany, but having Miss Sugardust wiped away went against the very things he was feeling, the closure he sought as an all important milestone to move on.

' _There's no choice… as much as I don't like this.'_

Taking the pen into his hand, Mike ran his eyes across the fine print of the contract paper.

' _'Instead of following guidelines, Miss Sugardust (due to her personal feelings) decided to deliberately guide her client in an unsavoury direction which she believed would ultimately favour her own ends. Given the extended period since the foundation of their contract, and no agreeable results on the relationship front, I have found that from this day onward, Kyu will be placed on an intensive course of retraining, and not be allowed to interact with Mister Winters for the near future. Their contract is hereby terminated. However, I will not be taking it upon myself to afflict Winters with purple magic.'_

A scribble of his signature across the dotted line was all it took.

' _Mike Andew Winters…'_

"Very good." Venus seemed pleased, for all it was worth. Another snap of her fingers and the paper vanished from his hands. "I'd say that concludes our business here."

Everything pulled to an abrupt stop, the door to the limo swinging open yet again. Mike peered out, greeted by the comforting sight of a tall, new building of stylish glass and metal. The apartment complex – home. How'd they get here in five flat minutes? The power of magic, maybe?

"I take it this is my cue to get going."

"Yes... _but where will you go from here,_ Mister Winters? What will the future bring when you step out of this car?"

Venus' question brought silence – a deep moment of thought crashing home.

The answer was all too simple.

"I'm gonna hit the road for a while… head back home… _find myself."_

" _Hmmm._ " A tiny instant of pondering on the part of the goddess. She waved Mike off. What was that look across her face? Was she even the slightest bit interested in how he felt, what he had to say?

"You intend to win back the heart of Miss Maye?"

Mike didn't give her the luxury of a response right away, instead looking to one of the fairy bodyguards, the one who'd given him the drink, gifting her with a suave, teasing wink.

"I plan to try."

"Very well then. It would seem in this instance… you are not the one select few that we so desperately need _. How ironic that despite all of this... you couldn't prove yourself worthy of the final test."_

Now _that_ tone of voice right there? I got Mike's attention, alright. Eying those golden eyes, locking his gaze with that of the gorgeous almighty, he prepared to level one last question – a simple question.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who knows?" Venus dismissed him with a shrug of the shoulders. "But I'll say this much."

"Perhaps next time," she began with an all-knowing smile. _"You should choose Miss Sugardust when you make your fateful phone call…."_

A handful of words gave way to a dozen different memories.

Mike's eyes shot wide. "You knew about that?"

"But of course, Mike. I know _everything_ there is to know."

Leaving a bewildered singer in the pouring rain, the limo pulled away.

"Whatever you say, Venus... About time I head home for a while... see the family, see Lillian again."

Moving under the apartment building's entranceway canopy, as flimsy a shield from the elements as it was, brought time to think.

"So you were testing me?" Mike scoffed at that, staring with sentiment toward the night sky. "Doesn't matter in the end."

This whole chaotic mess of feelings and desires had left behind one important point - one he'd never forget.

"I did my best... Y _ou can't win them all._ "

 **End**

 _ **Alternatively, you could read Kisses and Raindrops for a very different outcome to this story. The choice is yours.**_

* * *

 **There you have it. Over a year of writing, this path of the story. We've reached the end at last Honestly, given Tiffany's character, I couldn't see this one ending any other way. There might be an epilogue chapter a little further down the line. We'll see!**

 **Did you enjoy this story? How do you feel now that we've reached the end. Feel free to leave some feedback. I'd really like to hear your thoughts since this is the final chapter.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio!**

 **More to come on Kyu's route shortly!**


	31. Sugardust - Part I

**So, as some of you guys know, I built the Problems series of stories around the concept of a visual novel. Multiple routes and a series of different outcomes depending on very specific choices or actions. With that in mind Relationship Problems is built specifically around the same system as Fate/Stay Night, one of the most well-known VN's to come out of Japan.  
**

 **Redhead follows the very generic, almost vanilla path of romance, conflict and resolution. While Blondie goes down the road of character conflicts and ultimately leads to a more sombre ending of sorts. Sugardust? I'll give you the heads up now. If you compare this route to its Fate counterpart, Heavens Feel, you can expect things to go off the wall compared to the other routes. You can expect links to other stories, too!  
**

 **It goes without saying that in order to enjoy this route of the story, you should read the Redhead and Blondie routes if you haven't already. Now then, thanks for listening to me rambling about random things and let's begin! I know plenty of you have been waiting a while for this one!**

* * *

 **Sugardust – Part I**

 _Dreams. Sometimes they acted as guides during times of great hardship and confusion. Sometimes they only served to make matters of love even more conflicted. It was one thing keeping the beating of a wayward heart in check, but when your very thoughts started nudging you in another direction entirely, there was cause for concern. Some people allowed their dreams to help them make their decisions, while others simply shrugged them off as the musing of an overactive imagination._

 _Was it a bad idea to take a chance and roll the dice on something so risky?_

 _As Mike Andrew Winters sat down at his table in the Bar and Lounge, he couldn't help but feel like he'd been in this exact situation before. A phone call with the affections of two beautiful women on the line. Stranger still, those very dreams he experienced in the veil of sleep felt a little too real as of late. He'd seen Tiffany walk out of Nutmeg Café in tears. He'd watched with a smile as Audrey clasped a pendant around her neck. Whatever the case, he had to make his decision._

 _He needed to ignore all of the fragmented pictures and finally settle things._

* * *

"I've made up my mind."

Mike paused abruptly, jarred to the core as a sharp pain split through his head, swerving his vision in a curveball. Sick to his stomach, he squeezed the phone tight, his sight slowly falling back into focus from its foggy distortion. What in the hell was this unnatural sensation? The way it crawled through his body, like some kind of disease, brought him to slump against the booth seat.

"My hands," he rasped exhaustedly, a light sweat misting his face. "They're glowing purple."

Again with this feeling of bizarre familiarity. He'd seen this hue of strange purple before, so very different from his talented shine of blue, but where? Through the nausea and discomfort Mike pushed his thoughts into double speed to look for an answer. _Nothing came._ The dejavu stayed firmly in place but there wasn't a single memory to match.

"Yo," Kyu's voice cut through his internal chaos like a knife, proving just the lifeline he needed to return from the depths of his internal abyss. "Duuuuude! Homie! Don't leave me hangin' at the big moment! You going for Red or Blondie?"

Just as quickly as the disgusting feeling came, it was gone again, leaving Mike to tighten his grip on the phone and breathe a thankful sigh. "Sorry about that," he spoke softly. "Was feeling a little sick for a second there. Anyhow… I'm gonna go for-"

.A powerful beep over the line pulled Mike from his trail of thought for the second time tonight – the call cutting dead in his ear. Concerned to say the least, he went to check his Huniebee, only to find an empty black screen. No power, no glittery pink light behind the buttons – _not a damn thing._

" _I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to put the phone down, Mister Winters."_

A voice – defined and regal beyond anything Mike had heard before in his life, pulled the bar to a stop, perpetually motionless.

"What in the fu-"

Gold light sparked up across the four corners of his vision, pulsing, twisting and twirling in elegant lines until it came crashing together in a blinding flash, bringing that same suffocating nausea from before slamming home. Mike found an illusionary finger upon his lips, long and elegant, ensuring his silence.

While the rest of the bar remained frozen solid, Mike heaved for breath, panicked by the sheer magnitude of whatever in world was going on. This had to be another one of those crazy dreams he'd been having right? Yeah! That was it! He was asleep and he'd wake up at any moment. All he had to do was jam his eyes shut and open them again, and he'd be back in his bedroom without a care in the world.

He blinked, and blinked, and blinked again. _Nothing happened._ The bar remained stuck in the same creepy flash freeze, except this time, Winters wasn't alone. Just across from him, holding him in place with radiant eyes of green, there sat perhaps the most perfect woman he'd ever had the pleasure to look upon.

Curvaceous, adorned in a long robe of red and white, lavishly sporting enough bracelets and bangles of solid, shimmering gold to give near enough anybody a run for their money. The way her skin glowed with such natural radiance, the way she sat so neatly, aloofness pouring from her every inch, was more than enough to render a guy utterly speechless. There was no way to beat such pristine emeralds. They shone so brightly that Mike remained transfixed, hypnotized.

"Who…" A single word was the best he could manage. Anything more would've overloaded everything in his body, melted him on the spot, and the last thing he wanted was to look stupid in front of this being… t _his angel_.

"It would appear that I acted with enough time to stop you from making the same mistake twice. Kyu holds you in high regard _… but that would not have stopped you from choosing Miss Maye again, now would it_?"

Mike's eyes shot wide. There were two things seriously wrong with what the nameless beauty was saying. One. How did she know did she know he was going to choose Tiffany in the first place? Second. Her choice of word at the end there was off. _Again._ She made it sound like this was a road walked once before.

"What in the fuck is going on here?" On top of all the crazy shit that was unfolding before his very eyes, the singer again felt that knowing twinge flaring up at the back of his head, a painful reminder of _something._ A blank space that needed filling. "Why does it feel-"

"Feel like you know me?" The woman's words brought Mike to stunned, terrified silence. Her haughty look of disinterest became the faintest smirk of confidence, and as though the very will of time itself was hers to command, she grabbed for one of his hands. _So warm – so soft._

"Perhaps the simplest answer would be that we have already met twice before. Allow me to enlighten you as to one of those occasions, Mike Andrew Winters. Hold still. This may be… _overwhelming_ for you."

Heat followed – heat enough to burn through every nerve at once. Mike cried out in a rapture of pain and pleasure. Memories dozens strong cut through him faster than he could piece them together, shards of glass forming to become complete pictures. He'd never seen them before, and yet… _he'd lived them once already_.

The vicious fury of redhead – throwing her teary-eyed weight around in a grungy college bathroom. _Audrey._ She tore into his best shirt, letting her feelings out in full, bitchy splendour.

 _"You're a dick… you're a total fucking bastard! I want you to suffer!"_

Jessie sat at his side in a washed out old bar across town. She winked, placing a piece of paper in his hand, giving him an offer far too alluring to refuse, one such offer that was sadly far too dangerous to have a happy ending.

 _"If you're ever dying for my company again… don't be afraid to call. I'd be more than happy to spend my evenings with you, precious."_

Kyanna threw herself into his arms at the hair salon, trying for the tinniest of tragic moments to relive the bond they'd shared over a year ago now. A relationship that sadly didn't lead to anything but pain for the both of them. Still, she held on, squeezed him tight, the scent of her shampoo as real to his senses as it was at that very instant.

 _"All the times I kissed you... by the beach... when I saw you sing in the club... and all the others... They made my heart skip beats. I sure as hell wouldn't kiss you right now…."_

Tiffany looked up from her mother's phone, her blue eyes, usually so soft and gentle, filled to the core with icy bitterness. He'd never seen a look like that before, one with enough heart to break somebody apart.

 _"And then there's you…. I don't know what's worse, Mike Winters. The fact that you're cheating on me… after I gave you everything… or me for believing in you all this time…."_

Lastly and perhaps most striking of the bunch, a pair of well-endowed fairy bodyguards, decked out in fancy black dresses, pinning him to the floor of his apartment before the sight of a goddess. Silken hair, power beyond power itself, and a face to match the woman sat across from him.

 _"You stand in the presence of Theiatena Venus… the goddess of love. For you to warrant me stepping down from my throne? You should be honored."_

Exhausted, blue pulsing from his body in tandem with every strained thump of his heart, Mike slumped against the table top, gasping for air, clinging to the surface with his fingernails as his sweat-glistened reflection stared back in the perfectly polished wood. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ His head was close to bursting.

Venus. The goddess of love. The one in charge of things in Sky Garden and Kyu's boss. He remembered her so naturally, as if he'd always known. Almost as naturally, as these countless images slipped into place. _Seamless_. That was what made all of this so unnerving.

"Venus." Mike sucked in a breath, pulling himself upright with what little strength he had. Much more and he'd flat out collapse! "Why'd you put all that in my head? How in the hell is my brain even coping with all this? What did I see? Is that a past life or something? Answers would be great!"

Questions. Too many questions to hope for an answer that made much in the way of sense. Firewater. Firewater! Frantic, the vocalist swept up his half-full glass of liquor and slammed it back, revelling in the burn as it crept down his throat, cooling his thoughts if only for a second.

"The reason those images find themselves within your mind is because they belong to you, Mike Winters. Instead of trying to fight against the notion, you should simply accept it. I expect you to show me gratitude, especially since the gift of hindsight is now firmly on your side."

With the dust settling, Mike was finally able to slot away his thoughts coherently, the sense of relief it brought being beyond anything he'd felt before. Everything was clear. All of it had meaning. What he'd seen wasn't the past. It wasn't the future either – and it damn sure wasn't some kind of disjointed past life.

 _It was a possibility._ A path he could've walked, would've walked again from this very moment if Venus hadn't arrived when she did and provided a nudge in the right direction. That in itself brought another question, one far more important than all of his earlier confusion.

"Venus." Mike flinched, finally realizing the Bar and Lounge, everything around him had become unstuck. Sure, a couple of the customers were looking over at the strange attire the goddess was wearing, whispers and giggles all too easy to make out. Apart from that, however, the world was back to normal. "What do you gain from throwing me a line like this? You're a busy woman. The balance of love itself's on your shoulders…. So why help me?"

"Because," she released her hold upon Mike's hand, her expression falling back into its usual nonchalant arrangement. Did having so much power at her fingertips fuel her disinterest? It was worth some thought. "I am keenly aware that behind the façade you show… there is a deep-rooted interest in the things Kyu said to you on the football field. When I asked you what you intended to do as you stepped into the rain… _did your feelings betray you_?"

Again, just as before, Venus was ten moves ahead before Mike had even placed his checkers on the board. She knew what was driving him – _knew everything he felt toward the situation at this very moment._ There was no point in trying to come up with a convenient sidestep.

"You don't have an issue with my feelings for Kyu? Doesn't bother you? I thought there was some over the top rule about her not getting too involved with clients, or was this part of the 'test' you mentioned before driving off?"

"Perceptive." Venus did little more than lean back against the fabric of her booth seat, grandiose as ever. In their handful of _meetings that weren't meetings,_ she'd not changed. "Yes. If you want answers then I suggest you follow your heart. Love and commitment are two very different things to a fairy, but that does not mean Kyu doesn't care for you…."

A single snap of Venus' fingers brought Mike's Huniebee back to life. She took the device from his hands, tinkering with a couple of the buttons and swiping the screen across until it flashed with talented blue.

"You need not be weighed down by mistakes you haven't yet made." Venus handed the phone back. The screen was brighter now, and her profile information had been added to the list of ladies in a special, V.I.P section with a shimmering golden finish around the edges. "If you wish to pursue Kyu and begin down the path of a true lover of women… _do not hesitate_."

"Any suggestions on how I do that?" Mike paused to think. Everything was moving quickly, but that didn't stop him from thinking about the most obvious obstacle. Kyu was a fairy and he was human. Their words, or more precisely Kyu's world, from what little he could recall of it, was very different.

Venus smiled for the first time since she'd arrived, genuinely smiled – almost seductively.

"I would advise you to do what you do best. Countless beautiful girls have been held in your sway before. _Reach out and take them again. Love them unselfishly. Love them each for who they are. You are not be prepared yet, Mike… but that does not mean given time you won't improve."_

In another place and time, Mike would've stopped in blind confusion and asked what he wasn't prepared for. This wasn't one of those moments. He'd not stumble in the dark questioning the 'how' and the 'why' behind it. Not when the answer was all too clear. It'd been following him for even longer than he cared to remember.

Both times he and Venus had met prior. Airing on the television screen in the magical love hotel he'd been to with Kyu. The very reason Miss Sugardust arrived in the human world to begin with. It was all connected, a long series of events leading to a single name, one that kept popping up over and over.

 _Ronnie McShagger._

"Be careful however," Venus chuckled mockingly, rising from her seat and flicking back her radiant green strands. _So wonderfully arrogant._ To say the temptation wasn't there, to admit that Mike wasn't tantalized by the idea of trying his luck with a deity, would've been another lie. "The luxury of hindsight can be a double-edged sword. Don't dwell on the memories I've given you lest they come to repeat themselves."

Not another word followed as Venus turned and began to walk away, the evening crowd seeming to part in silent acknowledgement of her unstoppable beauty. As if guided, a soundless whisper crawling through his head, Mike followed her outside.

* * *

He watched, giving a whistle at the sight of her flush limousine parked neatly by the sidewalk. The way she sauntered over, the door swinging open in greeting as she wiggled that gorgeous behind with every step, robbed his senses. _A literal goddess amongst men in every sense of the word._

"Now then," the window of the back passenger-side door rolled down. Venus laid against the plush velvet fabric of her seat, filing her nails with vague engagement. She stopped for only a moment, long enough to give Mike a wave of the hand, and the faintest of smiles. "I believe now would be a good time for you to make the fated phone call we discussed before, do you not agree?"

Mike nodded silently – wide-eyed and bewildered as he made contact with that very memory. The way he stood on the sidewalk that night in the rain, the limo pulling away, the smooth growl of the engine and the icy droplets sleeking down his cheeks, pain and regret brimming at his core. _It felt too real._

"No," he steeled himself, nipping his skin sharply to pull free before drowning. "It could've happened, but it didn't."

Venus was already gone by the time everything fell back in focus. The street bustled with the hurry of students hopping from bar to bar, eager to get their fill of cheap booze and unwind before the flurry of Spring deadlines. Heeled shoes clacked against the concrete, a sea of voices, the sound of life flowing ever onward.

Mike stood in the middle of it all, looking upward to catch the sight of the gorgeous, pale moon in a cloudless, hauntingly beautiful night sky. If the familiar flashes within his thoughts were anything to go by, the moon had been an omen more than once.

 _This time? He wouldn't let that happen._

A flick of the Huniebee's touch screen and a press of the 'call' icon, the dial tone chiming amidst the white noise of pedestrian traffic. Mike exhaled, his every nerve burning icy cool under the glow of blue. If he were to get answers about the mystery that was Ronnie, if he were to win Kyu's heart, he'd need to let the playboy loose, if _only a little._

"C'mon… Pick up."

Finally, the Huniebee's dial tone fell flat.

"Sup playa? What happened?" Kyu giggled over the line. "You're not feeling nervous are you? Cutting me off at the last second…. _Dramatic effect, much?_ So… get to it already! Which gorgeous broad you got in your sighs, hmm? Wanna little domestic goodness with Blondie? Or you want things spicy with Red? _Choices, am I right, dude?"_

"Neither." Now or never. Mike's fingers brought the phone tight against his ear. Ablaze in sapphire glory, it was time to make a move. "You could say for the first time ever my eyes are open. _I know what I want._ "

" _You, Kyu. Fuck the rules and fuck my hangups. I want you."_

Silence fell – long and overdrawn.

"Plot twist…. _"_ Kyu gave a naughty giggle, her breathing becoming heavier. _"_ Well if you really want me, Mikey… You better get your ass home _. I'll be waiting…."_

 _The call went dead._

"Well that settles it." Mike put his phone away, relief washing over.

The walk across town was a long one, a busy one, filled to the brim with contemplation. Sure, Venus told him not to question anything, but it was impossible, especially as the weight of his choices stared him down like an open door. A road he could've taken, an ending he could've reached, all of it spawned from a single source.

 _An inability to let go. The pain that came with living in someone's shadow._

"Not this time." If anything, Mike was hopeful. The sight of artsy design, shiny glass and metal, his apartment complex, _his home_ , brought all of the conflict to ease. Angela was gone. He'd not walk with her along a path they could never share. His heart wanted something more.

 _"_ Goodbye, _Blondie_."

Coming to a stop at the doorway to his apartment building, greeting the regular smokers with a 'hello', he paused, pulling the keys from his pocket. Just short of putting the key into the lock, a vibration erupted from his pants pocket.

"Must be my phone." Mike stopped, holding the key between his teeth and bringing out his Huniebee. A message... _from Kyanna_? Now there was something he wasn't expecting. Before checking it over, he propped open the door and went inside, basking in the fresh smell of clean white paint. Back to business he went, looking over her text. "Well I'll be damned..."

 _'Hey dude. It's been so long since we last talked, am I right? I've... had some good news come my way and I wanted to share it with you, especially since I know you're one to follow your dreams. I got my first acting role! I'm appearing in a short drama film over on GDN. You should check it out. Next Wednesday night at nine! Anyhow! Sorry if you're busy! I'm just so excited! See you in the salon or something soon, yeah? :) x'  
_

"Acting? Good on you, Kyanna. Nice to see you catch a break." Mike smiled, putting his phone away and knocking on the door to his apartment.

When the door swung open, he found that smile becoming a red-faced smirk. _"Heeeey Playa. Guess we should talk?"_

Kyu stood in the alcove, slender, bare and beautiful, wings buzzing from her back, greeting him with such a very dirty giggle.

"Oh who am I kidding?" She snorted, latching her arms around Mike's shoulders and pulling him inside. The lounge sat black and lightless, a grainy film cast over his eyes as the door slammed shut behind them.

 _"Not like I'll be doing much talking with my mouth full..."_

Kyu's eyes shone bright - flooding the room in passionate pink.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Alrighty! There you go! A new year and a new route. My thanks to everybody that's stuck with me story over the two years since it began! We're finally here. Sugardust. All I'll say for this story is expect the unexpected. Anyway, did you enjoy the read? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts.**

 **You can also follow me on DeviantArt if you want regular updates on my stories. I've commissioned artwork for my Hunie stories, too! You can find it over there.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next part!**


End file.
